Taste of Fresh Blood
by I'veAbandonedControl
Summary: Jerry has been neighbors with the Brewster family for some time now, but that's just it, neighbors. He kept it low, he still kills but you can imagine how boring waiting is now. So he wants something fresh. Something that tastes good. Like blood from Charley.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on the Fright Night of 2011 remake but with inspiration from the original. I enjoyed the movies surprisingly just the same. Hopefully you enjoy this story and if you don't then that's fine too. It's all good. - Stranger **

**_F_ -Taste of Fresh Blood -_N_**

"You know that dude is a vampire right?" Ed told Charley who wasn't even paying him any attention while he stared only at Amy's ass as she walked away from their house right when Jerry the next door neighbor was pulling up into his driveway.

"Hey Charley! Him right there, entering his driveway and then stepping out of the car and into his dark fucking cavern so he can suck more blood from innocent victims, Amy probably going to be one of them if you don't answer me this fucking second!" He tried shaking Charley to snap out of whatever it was he was occupied with and it was obvious.

"Stop bugging me Ed, just," Charley sighed desperately, "and leave me alone and go home. You are clearly high on something." Charley finally gave him the attention his ex friend was dying to get once Amy took off down the dark neighborhood in her sports car after blowing him a kiss. Charley again shooed Ed away before turning to enter his own home. He couldn't even think of any reason why Ed was there…at his house…to begin with. He couldn't think of anything more annoying. Why was he ever friends with him?

'I'm telling you Charley, that man" Evil Ed pointed noticeably over to Jerry who was eating a bright green apple before stepping out of his car and waving formally towards them, "your neighbor is a fucking vampire."

"Really, Ed, let's ask him. Hey Jerry?" Charley called out his supposedly blood humping vampire neighbor who was just about to enter his house.

"Yes Charley." Jerry smiled smoothly and almost leaped from the door and over to the two standing stupidly in their driveway like he was excited that Charley just might give him access into his house and for some reason only Ed found that highly creepy.

"Hey I'm trying to get my friend here," he paused "well not really a friend, but he thinks you're a vampire. Can you tell him that you aren't so he can sleep at night?" Charley laughed mockingly.

"Ed." Jerry smirked calmly. "A vampire? That's heavy. But sorry to disappoint. I'm not." Jerry then gave him a demonic smile.

"See Charley how in the shit did he know my name!" Ed backed away skittishly behind Charley who only wanted to go inside and fall upon his bed covers and close his damn eyes.

"Because I just said it." Charley answered and rolled his eyes tiredly before apologizing to Jerry for his friend being a complete spaz and dumb fuck.

"It's perfectly okay Ed. Vampires are ah…common topic. I suppose." Jerry nodded coolly and then offered them both a goodnight before taking off into his oddly dark home.

"See Ed, good fucking night." Charley assured.

Ed got into his face before taking a second glance over at Jerry's front door. "I'm sorry I disturbed you while you were engaged looking at your girlfriends ass cheeks for the fifth time this week but let's not kid ourselves, there are more important things that we need to look out for. I will prove to you he is a vampire and then you're going to believe me and then…"

Charley was already in the house, slamming the door on Ed's face before he ended up hearing more of something crazy. He waited awhile until he heard no more of Ed complaining and peeked out the front window to the house watching Ed sprint off down the road towards his home like someone was going to chase him any second now. Charley sighed and shook his head. "Crazy Ed."

He then entered the living room where his mother was sitting on a couch reading a book.

"Hey mom." He said lightly letting her know that he was home before taking off up the stairs towards his room.

"Hello Charley, goodnight Charley." Jane shouted and then followed by his door closing shut.

She just shrugged not knowing what type of mood her son was in this time.

Charley flopped onto what seemed like a glorious bed at the moment before closing his eyes. This is exactly what he needed he thought.

Time ticked.

The moon was already high in the midnight blue sky and normally the neighborhood was quiet during this time but for some reason this night was an exception. Charley woke up abruptly as he heard screaming coming from outside. He rubbed his eyes awake when he hopped out from the bed and looked out his bedroom window. "What the fuck?" he quietly whispered seeing a teenaged girl limping her way down his sidewalk as she screamed for help. It was more like a deadly screech as she cried and pierced her way through the dead neighborhood. She looked as if she had been attacked. No one responded, all lights in the homes still remained off and Charley didn't know what to do or even what was happening. It was a full moon and people did act crazy at times but this was…unusual.

He couldn't figure out what she was running from because from the look of it no one was chasing her. The block was dead quiet. He thought to himself whether to go down there and help her or just stay put like all the other people in the neighborhood seemed to be doing as they ignored her pleads for help.

Another cry and Charley booked it from his room and down the hall towards his mother's room. He knocked on it first even though it wasn't worth it because he busted in seconds later before caring about a reply. "Mom, call the police, there's a girl running around the block! I think she might be in trouble…" He was talking to himself. His mother wasn't in her room. "It can't be that early." he said to himself wondering why his mother wasn't asleep yet. He went over to the alarm clock on his mother's night stand and the time read exactly twelve o clock. Something didn't seem right to him and he ran down the stairs. Maybe she fell asleep on the couch. For some reason he was in a panic. All this talk about vampires and the screaming girl suddenly wasn't putting his mind to rest. This was obviously some serious shit.

He stopped himself right before entering the living room where he heard the static of the TV while the radio was on quite low but still somehow was heard over the TV channel.

"_He's a good man, in a bad time…" _The radio was playing something quite upbeat and classic rock and Charley blinked a few times before peeking inside the room. He took a deep thankful breath when he saw that his mom was actually passed out down stairs with a cup of wine in her hand and on her lap the remote. This calmed him a bit and he moved closer to her and spoke lowly to wake her up. "Mom?" He said. He attempted to shake her. She still didn't wake. He shook her rougher and the glass of wine fell from her limp hand and splattered all over the carpet floor. Charley backed away and his eyes widened in shock when he realized that his mother just wasn't going to awaken. Now everything seemed off balanced and too eerie for his liking. He shouted his moms name again but she still didn't respond.

A small tear fell from his eye when he scanned over two black holes on her pale neck. They looked like bite marks from a….He didn't want to admit it but a vampire. Ed was fucking right? He questioned on the verge of tears while not fully understanding what was going on. His mind started to race in the same rhythm as his heart was starting to beat. Silence was gathering until he heard one last final scream from the girl outside and this time it sounded as if someone actually found her. He ran over to the phone and dialed 911 and typically when something bad was happening, no one picked up. He snatched a knife from the kitchen drawer and ran towards the front door and opened it ready to save a life, even though he had no clue what the hell he was doing but he decided he needed to do something. He didn't see it coming but then hit something hard and fell back onto the floor of his house while the door was left swinging open.

He hit the back of his head hard and his vision went blurring. He hissed at the pain and tried to focus his spinning aching mind on what was approaching him. He heard loud heavy footsteps meeting the hard ware flooring of his house. "Charley, it isn't nice to run into a man and not say sorry."

He knew that voice, it was dark and oddly relaxed. He was coming towards him. The man bent over Charley who couldn't help himself up from the ground and Jerry smiled with teeth so sharp upon him. "How's your mother Charley?"

The boy flinched when Jerry reached out his cold hand and ran it through his short hair. Charley couldn't breath or talk and the vampire, his neighbor smiled sweetly but threateningly at him. "Listen to me carefully Charley, I am going to drain you of your life, if." He scraped a long finger nail down the side of Charley's cheek making the boy shiver in fright. "You willingly let me get some of that fresh blood of yours. What do you say…you up for that... guy?"

Jerry exposed his full growing vampire teeth before taking a chunk of neck from Charley.

Charley threw off his covers from his bed and almost pissed the bed himself until he realized it was morning, the sun was up and just a dream. He promised himself to kill Ed, if he kept talking about all that twilight vampire shit. It wasn't fucking with his head until now.

"Charley you are going to be late for school again if you don't hurry your little behind up. Amy is outside waiting for you!" His mother shouted up the stairs and he has never been so relieved to hear his mother's voice and school in the same sentence. He hurried and threw on some old clothes, snatched up his bags and left the room.

"Took you long enough." His girlfriend winked at him before he hopped into the front seat still looking timid from the nightmare.

"Sorry, couldn't find my…math book…yea." It was a lame excuse but an excuse that would have to work for now.

"Wow you don't look like you slept at all." Amy asked with concern, only a girlfriend would have towards her man and noone else.

"Yea, well I kinda stayed up all night working on homework." Charley refused to look over at his neighbors house still being a bit skeptical.

"Oh okay, sounds like you." she smiled before kissing him and then taking off.

An apple core was tossed gently to the floor of his house and Jerry walked away from the window as he watched Charley and his girlfriend Amy go down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews, adding the story to your favorites and the story alert list. I am new to writing stories about Fright Night and hopefully down the road I can continue to write more. You might have a clue but it seriously inspires the authors with your dedication.**_-Stranger_

_**F**_**-Taste of Fresh Blood-**_**N**_

II

Ed leaned against the lockers dramatically while frowning at Charley who seemed to be acting strange during the majority of his classes. He asked him a few times what was wrong but apparently even ex friends couldn't talk to each other anymore.

Charley tossed some books lazily into his messy locker and yawned exaggeratedly before scuffing up his hair. He sensed someone giving him the eye and turned slowly seeing Ed staring at him disturbingly, the only person he wished wasn't there. "I can't go anywhere without you humping my leg Ed. What do you want this time?"

It wasn't his intention to be mean this early in the morning but it was mostly Ed's fault and his stupid antics about his neighbor being a vampire why he was in a pissy mood to begin with.

Ed shrugged and crossed his arms "No reason, just was wondering why you left me outside last night to get eaten by your neighbor? I'm not feeling sorry for myself or anything but you know it was a little rude."

Charley moaned again hitting his head lightly against his locker. "Ed. For the love of God, shut up about Jerry being a vampire. I get it, you're obsessed with vampires. Your obsessed with twilight, you have a stash of underwear that says I love Dracula on them but sometimes obsession isn't good for the mind, especially yours. You should be concentrating on something else. Like school and not vampires."

Ed straightened his glasses. "Look Charley I could have died that night. I am obsessing over this because it's true. I have proof and everything; you just have to allow me to show you."

Charley slammed the locker shut and headed off down the hall shaking his head. "Ed, show someone who actually cares." He waved him off. "See ya tomorrow."

Ed caught up to with him and stopped him by pulling him into a quieter area of the hallway. "Tomorrow is way too long Brewster. During roll call the kids missing were from our neighborhood you know?"

Charley looked around at first making sure none of his cool friends saw him actually conversing with Evil. "What does that prove?" he asked while not giving a shit.

"That you might be next. Jerry your neighbor is a killing machine man. I swear it on my stash of porn magazines he is."

Charley frowned in disgust.

"Now were talking about porn and… vampires? Seriously? Romance and vampires is bad enough. Get your priorities straight man. I'm leaving you now this time fur real, please don't follow me."

Evil Ed snatched Charley by his plaid collared shirt. "Really Charley just this once, can you not look at me like I am crazy? This is serious even more for you because you live right next to him."

He had it. He shook his head and took off faster than his previous approach and this time Ed didn't follow him.

"Sorry Amy, I was caught up with something." Charley apologized.

His girlfriend shrugged. "No big deal Charley, seriously. It's not like I have to be anywhere tonight."

"Oh yea?" Charley smirked while situating his bag in the back seat of her little green car.

She bit her bottom lip before leaning up with a shiny tempting smile. "Unless I can come over again and we can…you know."

"What?" he teased. "Like, I don't know, cuddle on my bed?"

"Uh huh or maybe cuddle under the covers."

He kissed her briefly after sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't mind. My mom is going to be out anyway. She has a date tonight."

"With who? Jerry your neighbor." Amy laughed. His mothers flirting with the newest neighbor didn't go unnoticed.

"OH god no." He chuckled. "She gave up on him after she found out he just wasn't interested."

Every topic seemed to be about his neighbor and he didn't know whether he was comfortable with it or not. He stole a quick glance at Ed getting picked on by Matt and his friends before walking somewhere. His dream felt real enough but still, Ed had been the laughing stock of the neighborhood as well as the school for years now and there was no way he could believe him about Jerry being a vampire. Realistically it was impossible. Realistically it was a fantasy and a myth. And seriously it was stupid he thought. First, Jerry was the worst vampire name to ever exist in vampire history and secondly…well…that was it.

He felt sorry for him most of the time but Ed was a jokester and that's all he was to him.

"How is he not interested." Amy jeered. "She's good looking and smart. Guys should be attracted to women like her. I think Jerry and her could, you know, go out."

Charley disagreed immediately. "She said she has seen younger girls enter his house and she just doesn't feel like she is young enough for him. You know I guess he's the wild kind."

Amy laughed. "Wild kind? What does that mean?"

"You know uh…the partying type of guy, you know pass out on the couch with a naked chick in your lap type of guy. I guess. A guy that is not me."

"You're so cute Brewster." She pinched his cheeks and then started up the car. "Oh there's Ed, should I give him a ride home?"

"NO!"

Amy looked at him with shock as much as confusion. "Sorry I asked. Geez."

"Sorry about that uh, just uh, drive." Charley relaxed when Amy drove by Ed down the road.

Charley was at home listening to the voicemails left on his home phone while Amy stripped herself from her t-shirt while flirtatiously walking up the stairs to Charley's room. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Charley blushed in excitement. "Uh yea let me check the mail real quick I will be right back. Wait for me."

Charley hurried outside towards his mail box. He was half dragging half sprinting. Amy was inside waiting for him but his mother had left him a list of things to do while she was out, and checking the mail was one of them. It was embarrassing to admit but that's how mothers were.

He didn't notice that Jerry had slipped quietly out of his home and started to walk randomly towards his own mailbox. The man watched with dark eyes the boy with bloodlust. He was as silent as the grave even though his heart was beating louder every time he got closer to his young neighbor tasting already through his strong scent the flowing redness of the boy's blood.

Charley started to flip through the mail and he heard an obnoxious yawn come from his neighbor who caused him to jump and drop the papers all over the sidewalk. His heart was beating hard in his chest, not necessarily because it was night and that he came out of fucking nowhere but mostly because he knew who it was and that there was a huge chance of Jerry possibly being a vampire.

"Oh shit, hey Jerry." Charley tried to pass off his embarrassment while trying to calm his heavy breathing. "You uh scared me."

Jerry covered his mouth and took in a fake gasp. "I am sorry Charley. People seem to get scared around me." The older man shrugged then smirked. "Let me help you with that."

"Oh you know what Jerry, I'm good. But thanks anyway." Charley smiled politely while cautiously starting to gather the mail.

"I guess you can't let one come between a man and his mail." Jerry replied a bit on the angry side as well as the smartass side.

Charley just nodded his eyes averting tensely up to him and back. Jerry watched with a furtive smile Charley shaking trying to pick up the scattered mail. He leaned against his own mail box comfortably. "So a vampire eh? I was watching a vampire movie the other day. I think the actor in it was called Edward. Anyway I got it through uh Netflix and I couldn't even begin to imagine what being a vampire would feel like." He watched the boy's expression closely. "Do you think that I am one Charley?" his voice grew deeper and his stare was dead on. It was dark out but something seemed shady in his eyes.

Charley stopped dead in his tracks and looked quickly up at his tank wearing neighbor. The question threw him off and it was almost like Jerry had read his mind because in all honestly he couldn't stop thinking about it, even about how serious and frightened Ed was recently. "Oh no of course not, a vampire, pfft, that's just crazy. I think if you were a vampire then I wouldn't be out here talking to you am I right?" he laughed nervously and when he saw Jerry just staring straight-faced he shut his mouth. He then cleared his throat.

Jerry looked down the street, nodded and looked the other way and smiled back at the boy who was breathing fretfully before him. "Sometimes Charley, vampires can be sly." Jerry caressed the side of the mail box. "They wait to feed on their prey. Especially the ones they smell the fear in most." He directed towards Charley while nodding. "They end up tasting better for some reason." Jerry stepped closer to him.

Charley was lost for words and flinched back a little, mostly scared to death and he just nodded in agreement. He didn't know what else to do.

Knowing that he had purposely frightened the boy he offered his assistance once again.

"Please let me assist you." He spoke smoothly then he got to one knee and slowly picked up the mail for Charley stacking each envelope neatly. "Here." He handed it to Charley who hesitantly took it from Jerry and then stood fast clearing his throat once and then twice. "We should play ball sometime. I know I keep saying we would but never get the chance too. Hopefully that changes."

"Uh, yea sure, umm thanks, uh later."

Jerry smirked seeing the boy run back into his home. When he stood he stepped on something and slowly removed his boot from the small object. He hissed seeing that Charley had dropped a small cross from his pocket. The vampire moved slowly back away towards his own house and away from the cursed inanimate thing.

"Amy? Amy?" Charley ran up the stairs and into his room seeing his girlfriend sitting up against his pillows reading a book.

"What Charley," she gave off the impression she was upset.

"Jerry." The jumpy boy ran to the window and peeked out thinking he was going to see Jerry still on his lawn but was relived when he didn't. "I think he's a vampire. I think Ed was right."

"Wait what…what are you talking about Charley. I'm sitting up here waiting to cuddle and to ruin my night you assume Jerry is a vampire?" Amy giggled then rolled her eyes.

"Amy I'm serious, he's just…not normal. I, I think he's like possessed." He stuttered frantically.

Amy closed the book shut tossed it next to her and folded her arms.

Charley didn't have any proof yet of his neighbor being a vampire, he didn't even see anything out of the ordinary about him. It was just his presence that was proof enough of his abnormality.

"He's a little weird but everyone is, especially if you don't know them that well." Amy tried to advice. "He's good looking. I mean REALLY handsome. Are you jealous?" She joked.

Charley shut the blinds and locked his bedroom door ignoring her. Amy sighed watching him act panicky about nothing. She flopped back onto the bed puffing.

He heard a car start up and rushed back over almost tripping over his own feet back towards the window. He saw Jerry take off in his pickup truck.

"Okay Amy you have to go back home now! For your own good."

She frowned. Now he was kicking her out and they didn't even get to the good stuff yet. "Really?" she asked seriously.

"Yea go home and lock up your doors and, and don't let anyone inside okay. It's the perfect time he's gone now. He won't see you leave."

Amy rolled her eyes and hopped from the bed leaving the room angrily after fighting to unlock the door first. "Charley you will be lucky to even see me tomorrow." She slammed the door and left the house. Charley felt bad but after the dream things just weren't right. He watched Amy swerve around the corner and when her car disappeared from his window sight he took his cell phone from his pocket and searched through his contacts until he stopped at Evil's number. He closed his eyes in resentment before hitting talk.

Ed wasn't answering. He was getting frustrated. He tried again and still no answer. He even left him a very long voicemail. It wasn't that long he had been gone but he heard his neighbor pulling back into his driveway. He peeked out the window blinds but not too much to be noticed. He watched Jerry chewing another apple while stepping out of his car. His shirt was drenched in something dark and the man stretched his arms before cracking his neck.

Charley stepped back slowly. He then heard his phone ring. His eyes widened hearing the song go off that was only set for restricted or unknown callers. _"You got nothing to worry about, got nothing to worry about.__ Trouble seems…trouble seems to follow you. It's always around you like something you subscribe to be prepared, there must be something in you turning boys to men, and then back again. Nothing to worry about. I got nothing to worry about!__" _It repeated.

He looked back out the window but didn't see Jerry anywhere. He then answered his phone slowly thinking Ed was trying to call him back from another number or maybe his mother was trying to get a hold of him.

"Hello."

He heard a long sigh on the other side. "Charley, I left something on your front porch. You dropped it."

"What, who is this?"

"Your favorite friendly neighbor Jerry."

Charley sucked in a breath. "Ho, how did you get this number?"

"Shh…guy. You got nothing to worry about. Don't worry."

Jerry voiced coldly then hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have never seen so much story alerts and favorite alerts. Thankyou all-Stranger**_

_**F**_**-Taste of Fresh Blood-**_**N**_

III

Charley rushed into the school the next day running up and down the halls looking like a crazy person. It was apparent to others watching him like he was a complete psycho that he was looking for someone or something.

He didn't care about the reactions; he just wanted to make sure that Ed was okay. He had assumed it was blood that he saw on Jerry last night and the only other person who he could have got his number from was Amy or Ed because hopefully that's all Jerry knew of, besides his mother who he made sure made it home okay while staying up all night just for that reason.

Ed, in his normal way, usually showed up before their courses even started, whether he had to study in the library or cry in the bathrooms because he was sick of being bullied. Charley tried his house before arriving but he wasn't there and his mom had told him that Ed took off to school earlier. Earlier than usual? Charley questioned.

Since Ed hadn't answered his phone and since all this odd shit with his neighbor, he was becoming paranoid. It had gotten bad enough that he was putting Amy aside. And by the end of the month he was sure she would still be angry at him.

Charley went into the boy's restroom and looked under the closed stalls and sighed in relief when he saw the converse shoes of Evil.

He definitely had assumed the worst. He figured he was hurt or Jerry might have attacked him if he indeed was that vampire he was pretty confident about now.

He tapped the stall lightly. "Hey Ed I'm glad to find you. You and I need to talk."

Ed scoffed on the other side of the door and packed his book away in his bag the same time he was struggling to open the door. "Go away Brewster. You and I have nothing to talk about. ReMEMber we aren't buddies anymore. Isn't that what you told me?" he shoved Charley as he swiped by him.

Ed was stopped by Charley's light grasp. "Ed I'm sorry, look what we need to talk about is important." He said remorsefully. "Look you don't have to forgive me or anything I just need to tell you something important…"

Ed eyed him challengingly. "About what Brewster. What sex position Amy was best in last night?"

Charley rolled his eyes. "No, no Ed, just, it's about Jerry." His expression was far from exciting.

Ed's eyes widened ecstatically. "No way, you fucking believe me don't you?"

"Yea. Kind of." Charley spoke low eyes averted to the floor.

"What do you mean kind of? You either believe or you don't."

"Look Ed I don't know what I believe yet…Hold on." Charley scanned the bathroom making sure it was just those two alone. "Okay I had his dream where Jerry attacked me as a vampire and now he's just approaching me really strangely and talking weird stuff about vampires like he knew about my dream."

"I told you, he's a fucking vampire!" Ed poked Charley's chest.

Charley sighed and rubbed his face stressfully. It was too unreal to be real. "What if we are just making assumptions? Maybe he's just possessed or a devil worshipper. I don't know it just seems more likely to me than being a 'vampire'. Man I'm sick of that word. "

"Charley you clearly know nothing about vampires, they are possessed by a demon. They are the devil!' Ed clarified.

"He had my phone number I don't know how he got it but he called me last night and said he left something on my porch." Charley began digging through his backpack. "I found this." He held up a small wood aged cross. "Jerry said that I dropped it."

Ed smirked. "I gave this to you. I snuck it in your pocket yesterday."

"Why?" Charley blinked.

"Because I think you need Christ in your life, no you moron because you're living next to a psycho vampire. If you come by my house today I can show you. That cross isn't going to last you. You need something much bigger."

"Well when today, I told my mom I have plans to stay home tonight. Apparently I act like I don't even know her because I'm always out with Amy."

"No way, you and Amy? Out? Always? So unlike you." Ed replied sarcastically only making Charley feel even worse.

"Whatever Ed. How about you come over mine then. We can order pizza or something." Charley offered with a sympathetic smile.

Ed agreed immediately. "Thanks Brewster now those photos of us jerking off won't go anywhere."

"OKAY! Ed, don't push it. You don't want this to be a one time event do you?"

"With a vampire in our neighborhood, there is only such thing as a one time event."

* * *

><p>They were at Charley's house just hanging around the living room and kitchen. Charley and Ed weren't expecting her but Amy had stopped by and was angry that Charley dismissed her because of something about 'keeping her safe, so like any girl, she wanted to talk about it.<p>

"I, I just wasn't expecting you Amy that's it. What is so wrong it's not like I'm blowing you off." Charley spoke as he headed into the kitchen, cleaning the dishes before his mom got home.

Amy folded her arms and stared angrily somewhere else. "Excuse me Charley, you are blowing me off! What do you call this now? Why are you acting like this lately?"

Charley groaned in frustration. "Amy please, I'm sorry its just that a lot of things are going on in my head and I need to think it out, okay babe? It has nothing to do with you."

"Jerk." Amy walked over to the couch isolating herself from her boyfriend while glaring at Evil who was separating a pile of different colored jelly beans that was supposedly useful for one of their finals coming up. "I can't believe I came down here Charley, I mean what was the point." She complained not understanding where Charley was coming from.

"I didn't ask you to come." Charley replied but after seeing the hurt in her eyes he regretted saying it. "Look, about everything I'm sorry." He walked slowly over to her like he waited to be invited over. "I know it sounds crazy but everything that has been happening lately I just want you to be safe. That's why you shouldn't have come."

She stared confused. "Keep me safe from what?"

"It's a long story Amy, just, it's long okay." He smiled sweetly at her.

Before she spoke up they both turned towards the TV, it was on the news channel and the reporter were going off about recent deaths and missing people happening in Las Vegas.

She laughed and shook her hair out of her face. "Charley I am not going to be one of those people who go missing."

"You never know." He said in pure honesty and her smile died seeing his concerned expression. Only seconds later they heard Ed scatter up from the couch and hop over to the window. "What is it Ed?" Charley asked after squeezing Amy's hand in his caringly.

"Other than you two arguing like little bitches, your mom is talking to Jerry right now!" Ed exclaimed."

Charley leaped up in a hurry. "Uh stay here Amy." He gestured her to stay on the couch.

Amy looked even more confused. "Why?"

"Uh just because," he couldn't think of a reason but left the front door anyway.

Amy looked at Ed then laughed. "Oh my god" she sneered mockingly. "You and Charley think Jerry is some bat don't you?"

Ed shrugged. "Yep."

"There is nothing wrong with him; you two are just being judgmental. It's not funny. My god. This day keeps getting better and better. I mean my boy friend blows me off, thinks I need protection and is delusional about vampires. Anything else to make it worst?"

Charley ran outside and held back his footsteps when he saw Jerry leer with seductive blood thirsting eyes up at him. "Hey there Charley." He smiled.

Jane stopped her flirting once again and looked over at her son. "Hey Charley. I'm surprised your home." She teased.

"Uh yea." He kissed his mom on the cheek. "Hey mom."

Amy came out too just to see what was going on. It was stupid to wait in the house. She liked Charley's mom too. "Hello Miss Brewster." She greeted as the two hugged.

"Hello Amy. What is everyone doing today?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and check up on Charley."

The whole time the discussion was going on between the girls, Charley and Jerry had eyes on each other, both being suspicious of the other.

"Jane you don't mind if I take Charley to come help me with something. It's my car." Jerry asked innocently but his hazardous smile said otherwise.

"Sure thing Jerry. Amy, I went grocery shopping, you can help me put the stuff away."

"Sure." Amy responded and the two girls unloaded the car and went inside after wishing the two men luck with the black pickup.

Jerry's smile left. "Isn't it great that chicks don't even bother to ask what just might be the problem?" The vampire turned and walked over to his car and opened the door.

Charley only stared; he was too tense and didn't know what to do. He was shaking inside but remembered what Jerry had told him about being scared before a vampire. It made them hungry and Jerry was definitely a man he didn't want to be eaten by. He cleared his throat and put his hands deep in his pant pockets slowly making his way to Jerry's side of the property which was even more terrifying than him coming onto his.

"Uh so what do you need my help with?" He tried to play it calm.

Jerry smiled to himself before turning around back at the boy. "No reason. I figured you needed to get out of the house while the girls have girl time. You know? Guys can't be around for that. Anyways, you and I can have guy time." Jerry purred. Charley's eyes widened and all he wanted to do was turn back towards his home. "For some odd reason you have never offered to let me enter into your house." He smiled. "No hard feelings. You can enter mine. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Uh, no, I. I, I think I'm good." The boy stuttered. "Thanks though."

Jerry watched the boys eyes get wider but just shrugged and turned back towards his car. He knew the boy couldn't see him in the reflection of the windows. "So Charley did you ever get that cross on your front porch."

The boy snapped out of it. "Oh yea, I did thanks for leaving it." The boy was turning pale.

"No problem."

Charley watched Jerry cleaning something out of his car and when he saw that he was using a rag to clean up expired blood all over the passenger seat Charley started to cough and back away. "What the fuck is that? Is that blood what is that?" the boy was hyperventilating. "What are you? Whose blood is that?"

Jerry tossed the rag in the back of the car and placed a hand on his hip while licking the blood from his other. He smirked. "Calm down guy, it's only Amy's blood." He laughed with less immorality than Satan.

Charley grew angry and tried hitting Jerry but Jerry was faster and caught Charley's angry fist and slammed him harshly up against his car. "I said calm down guy. If I were you I would save your energy."

Charley spit in his face. Jerry didn't mind. He looked around making sure no one was out before he killed the boy…or… he threw the kicking and whining fragile boy into his car and crawled inside climbing on top of him. "Let's talk about something Charley. And don't yell. Yelling is like a trigger. Like the scream of a girl getting decapitated and raped only gives pleasure to the one doing the hunting. It makes our senses clearer. But you are better than that aren't you Charley. You won't scream, I know you won't because somewhere deep down in you wants something like this." He showed his fangs and his eyes went devil black. "You want immortality as much as anyone. So let me give it to you."

Charley's eyes were starting to water as the cold hand of his neighbor slid up his heaving throat. "I don't want it, please let me go." Charley cried.

"I want your blood Charley. I have wanted to touch you for so long. And I thank you for letting me for even just a minute." He smiled darkly but with no emotion expressing that he actually cared. "Now I can really hear your blood boiling within your skin. I want it Charley." He said aggresively forcing Charley harder against the seats pushing his weight into the smaller body. Charley couldn't think straight. This was like a situation where his mind just shut off. He didn't know if he was going to die or going to get raped. It felt like both. The coldness of the vampire told him that he was going to slice his throat and let him bleed to death but the warmness of the vampire told him that he was going to make love to him as his wet hungry tongue met his neck. He didn't know what kind of shit went on in vampire's heads. Jerry wasn't fucking Edward, all romantic, emo and shit, and he wasn't Lestat either, beautiful, slim, rock starish or with feelings. This was just Jerry. No romanticism, no emotions, no fashion, no classy style and completely bad. Just pure bad. His worst nightmare. Jerry was strong, muscular, hard, heavily built, sensual, and no one would think he was a vampire, one reason why he didn't believe Ed in the first place.

He was just a handy construction worker to others but to him he was an evil futile destruction causer.

Charley just wanted none of it, he had himself believe. He struggled as he attempted to shove the heavier man from him.

Jerry tossed the boy aside onto the lawn and hissed growling spitefully at the cross Charley had in his hand. Jerry looked down at his chest and saw a cross mark burning into his skin. He twitched blowing away the burning sensation. "Aggressive much Charley." He said furiously but giving a sign that he wasn't that mad. "Why do you deny me?" He said theatrically as if he was the best thing to happen to God's earth. As much as he enjoyed the scared and vulnerable Charley as he was backing away further from him he found it in his black heart to stop playing around and cut him some slack. "You don't believe Charley," the vampire hovered corrupting in height above the frightened boy, "because if you did I would have been long gone." He moved his head slowly side to side clicking his tongue. "But think about what I said. It's you that I want. You give up yourself willingly to me and your friends and family and… well…everyone else will live." He assured. "Your blood in my veins. My mouth on your neck. My teeth at your throat. You become mine. Then everyone moves on." He smiled then looked up at Charley's home making sure no one saw their little moment. "Alright Guy?" He patted Charley's leg. "Tell your mother, your girl Amy and your friend Ed that I wish them a goodnight, they're going to need it."

Before he even knew it himself Charley rushed back into his home shutting and locking the front door. He then ran around the rest of the house locking and shutting every single window, not giving any explanation as to why and Amy and Jane frowned at the inconvenience.

"He's been like this lately." Amy told Jane as they finished with the last of the groceries.

Charley came back downstairs. "Ed I need you now and mom, Amy don't allow anyone to come into the house tonight, especially Jerry okay if he asks for anything don't, don't just don't …don't let him in! Ignore him, he's a bad man. Trust me I know you want to know why but he just is, you have to believe me. And Amy can stay the night same with Ed, okay mom. Thanks." It was all in one breath and he stormed up the stairs.

Next thing Ed and Charley were in Charley's room looking out the window spying on Jerry who was out watering his lawn.

"It's nice that you believe me now." Ed smiled heroically. "Who the fuck waters there lawn this late?"

"A fucking vampire, that's what! How do we kill him? We need to get rid of him Ed. Like now. Right now." Charley couldn't calm down even for a second and it was making Ed feel uneasy. "Can a pencil be considered a stake? It's wood still right?"

"Calm down Brewster. I know who can help us." He watched Charley looking for possible objects that could kill a vampire and frowned.

"Really who. I need to know who, like now, tell me Ed."

"My god did you get raped by him or something. You're acting kind of spazzy."

"Sorry." He calmed down. "I just need to kill him before he ruins my life."

"Peter Vincent knows everything about vampires. He's a vampire slayer. We will give him a call and make an appointment with him tomorrow. And hopefully we can see him earlier than what we are scheduled."

Charley sat on the edge of his bed and let out a heavy sigh. He rubbed the back of his head. "Ed I'm screwed. Literally."

"Why what did he tell you?" Ed squinted trying to see better and watched Jerry eyeing two girls walking down the sidewalk. Jerry smiled. He placed down the water hoes. He slicked back his hair and pulled out his cell phone pressing each key with one finger.

Ed hurried and closed the curtains. "Shit" he interrupted Charley before he got to speak. "I think he is about to eat those two girls."

Charley took out his phone immediately about to dial the police. "I have to do it." He decided. "Someone has to do something."

"Charley not the police, they can't do anything, they won't believe you!"

"What are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait to see what happens. I think we are both clear on what happens." Charley began to shake anxiously. He felt his phone vibrate in his hand. "It's a text message. From Jerry." Charley lazed his body and looked absolutely dreadful while fighting to read what it said.

"Read it out loud." Ed came up behind Charley interested while looking over his shoulder at the message.

Charley sighed and then slowly flipped open his phone.

_Charley, I see you and your friend. You've been watching me, so I have been watching you. If it is of any interest to you, I saw two very ripe and very hot pieces of ass walk down the street just now. They are eye fucking the shit out of me. You are probably wondering what I am going to do to them…I'm going to eat them, lmfao. Unless you invite me in your room and we can talk about it. I know you hate my guts right now, because I hate yours too, thinking you can call the police on me. Stupid decision. Very noob like. The police are food to me. And you can't show this message either to the authorities or even tell them about me. Because I will rip out your mothers fucking spinal cord and strangle her dead body with it. Lol. Then I will fuck Amy in front of you, slit her throat and then run her over with my car like the rag doll that she is. Thanks for helping me clean it btw. It meant a lot. The blood was no one familiar to you unless you haven't seen Doris lately. But mind that it wasn't Doris because I already got Doris. Did you notice that the pizza man never made it to your house. He cut me off on the freeway. Yea I drank his blood and ate the whole pizza. It was good. Now get with the fucking program. You are going to be mine for eternity one day. Accept it now or wait till later but…later…means more screams, more tears and a lot of hearts broken. Ttyl._

Charley dropped the phone feeling hopeless. "I am literally fucked." He wondered what he had gotten himself into.

"That message was all kinds of wrong." Ed added.


	4. Chapter 4

_**F**_**-Taste of Fresh Blood-**_**N**_

IV

One of the hookers was being dragged brutality into a house as she tried to fight back. Long nails were digging into her legs breaking her pink skin, close enough to her ankles to have her handicapped for the rest of her life if she ever survived this. But there was no counting on it. Her shirt was torn exposing her breasts and her short skirt was rising up on her. The man handling her obviously didn't care too much about her looks or even dare sexually harass her, because any man would be hitting that, but this was something new. This man seperated himself from the average horny man and the avergae serial killer. Atleast she could decipher betweeen who was who but this man smiling at her like a jackass was something else. Something else as in not human.

He apparently had no decency either, as he picked her up and swung her over his sturdy shoulder like she was fish being handled by a lively fisherman with a hook ready to gut.

Her other friend was lying dead on his kitchen floor. Blood leaking from her chest as if he hacked it open with a large machete. Her dead eyes were wide open and it was clear she died in fear.

The one still alive and struggling for her life couldn't scream anymore even though she tried and tried. The creature had taken too many bites into her neck leaving her with no even flow of blood to control her vocals. She was almost in a slight haze when she felt herself dangling from his impressively strong grip and watching as her own blood dripped down the stairs as they were going up.

She had no idea what was going to happen next as she was brought through a series of rooms and was tossed into a bright cell and left there to bleed to death.

Jerry walked towards the door feeling it up smoothly and down before smirking to her. "You can stay here." His voice was an evil soft voice.

His eyes flashed dark and seeing him a little better beyond the night when she was being attacked even though still fighting her focusing, she shuttered in devastation. He then smiled widely. "I mean you have no choice." He cocked his head. "Pretty much. You look scared." He pretended he cared, playing with her mind by using a certain glint in his eyes that showed concern. "You want to know what is going to happen to you?"

He now turned serious, his smile fading. "Nothing good."

A tear came from her glassed over eyes. Well…now she had a good idea.

He left, closed the door and wiped dramatically the blood falling from his mouth like it gave him some sexual pleasure. He was definitely a sloppy eater and decided he would clean up before he fell to rest.

He went into his kitchen, his loud but creepy steps shaking the ground lightly below his weight. He grabbed an apple from his fruit basket. He knelt down and eyed the dead girl.

He scanned the area where he had bit her.

"If you were Charley, I would offer you a bite." He shook the fruit in her face antagonizing her even though she lay lifeless. "But you're not."

He kicked her away with his boot, dropped his already eaten apple core to the ground and walked gradually away.

* * *

><p>Charley refused to sleep that night. He couldn't anyway so there was no point. Coffee was his best friend aside from Ed who stayed up with him.<p>

The reason why he heard two shrieking screams come from his neighbor's house close to two in the morning was because he was too afraid and pussy whipped to give himself up to Jerry. But it was too late and Jerry had caught the two hopeless chicks and most likely fed on them just for sick enjoyment while he knew Charley sat suffering thinking of a way out of it.

Being a vampire meant walking amongst the undead, being sensitive to daylight, becoming an evil monster and sucking blood from people which meant killing them in the process, something that was not apart of his moral standards and something far more scarier than... Edward.

What was the purpose of becoming one for the sake of others if in fact they would still have to feed and kill anyway? He cringed thinking about it. And it started to seem like Jerry was just using him, playing him like a rag doll just because it was entertaining. He didn't understand why out of all people, that this specific vampire wanted his blood. Wanted him. Why? And he knows how to text! This was insane, Charley murmured. It was random but now that a vampire was texting and calling him chances were he was going to be stalked twenty four seven and it didn't even need to be night for it to be done.

Amy was asleep on his bed, his mother was in her room and he and Ed stayed up in the living room snacking on ice cream, staying on the alert but even though Charley had no appetite he ate anyway. It was obvious he was stressed about the whole thing.

The first time Charley had met Jerry or shook his hand for the first time, immediately he thought weirdo. He knew something was strange about him but never in a million years did he think a fucking vampire lived next door. Sure he looked at him and his family as if he was hungry for something but Charley honestly just thought he was the perverted new neighbor next door and nothing more. Maybe a male stripper but that was it. Nothing more.

The boy sloped down on the couch groaning in misery. He shut his gloomy eyes thinking harder. "I'm in deep shit." He rubbed his temples.

"Yea you are." Ed wasn't helping the situation while sitting on the couch across from him looking up things he might need to know about a vampire on his touch phone. "But look on the bright side Brewster, this Peter Vincent is top notch." His friend assured.

Charley shook his head. "If I hear this Peter name come from your mouth again, I am going to strangle you. I need help now, this can't wait. Chances are he's too busy to meet with us anyway. And imagine his reaction about killing a vampire."

"Brewster! He is a slayer of vampires; you're going to tell him nothing he already knows." Ed directed.

Charley leaned up rubbing his eyes, and minute's later through silence he came up with a conclusion. "Look Ed I, I obviously have to do something about it. I have no choice."

"Okay let's hear it." Ed gave him his attention.

"Jerry said he just wanted to turn me right? So I am not going to let that happen. When the sun comes up and when he's asleep I will go into his house and kill him before he can take me or anyone else. I just need your help with it." Charley spoke low seeming down and overly depressed.

Ed frowned. It was a daring plan but it could also be too dangerous especially for Charley to do this alone. But if it was the case and if Jerry really did want Charley to willingly turn himself in than chances were Jerry wouldn't attack him, as in actually killing him. "Uh what about school which is in four, five hours from now?"

"We won't go. It's not like our lives depend on it." Charley scoffed now rubbing his tired eyes.

"And when your mom gets a call that you didn't show?"

"She won't. Teachers don't call parents anymore about how they're doing in school unless they actually care." Charley raised his voice already getting annoyed with everything around him. He stood from the couch and walked over to the window looking out at his freaky neighbor's house. "I can't believe this." He whispered.

"How do you plan on killing him?" Ed was curious as he put his phone away. "I mean I don't think storming into his house and causing a scene will do you any good."

Charley shrugged lightly almost to himself and sighed. "I guess I don't have a real answer to that." His eyes remained on the house. "I mean how hard can it be, I just need a cross, take some holy water from a nearby church and find a thick stick somewhere." He tricked himself thinking it would be that easy even though deep down he knew it wasn't going to be. Even if Jerry let him, giving him a free shot, Charley still would pussy out. He had never killed anyone before in his life and even though Jerry was the antagonist still he felt he didn't have the balls to follow through. But it had to be done he told himself trying to gather all of his courage.

He loved horror films and vampire films although not too many but he never thought he would actually ever in his life have to dispatch of one. As cheesy and easy as it looked on the screen he wondered how long he would even last with a real life one. One that was next door. Jerry Dandridge.

"Go to sleep Charley, if you are thinking about killing him you're going to need all the rest you can get. The sun will come and then we can decide." Ed flopped down onto the couch closing his eyes.

"You get some sleep. I'm staying up just incase." Charley said.

"He can't get in without an invitation if that's what you are worried about." Ed reasoned.

"I know but still. Anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

Charley's eyes were shutting as he watched entranced at the lights flickering through the blackout windows of the upstairs of Jerry's house and closely he saw a shadow creep by.

* * *

><p>The morning came by quicker than they thought and Charley was asleep on the ground like he had just collapsed at the window and decided it was comfortable enough while Ed was snoring hanging off the couch.<p>

Jane decided not to wake them and left for work leaving it to Amy to wake the two up on time for school.

His mom had taken off and Amy made them breakfast before shaking their attention awake. "Okay boys get up." She yelped.

Charley woke first and he quickly hurried over to Amy making sure everything was alright with her. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep Amy, are you okay."

"Uh, yes, Charley I'm fine." She blinked dumbfounded.

"Okay good you have to go to school without us and Ed and I will catch up with you later, I need to pick up something from his house first okay."

Charley kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs to change his clothes.

Ed smiled at her and then started to gather his things quick and putting on his shoes. The two definitely didn't look like they were up to something good and this was becoming agitating.

Charley ran back downstairs kissed Amy again and he and Ed ran out the front door.

"Wait I made breakfast!" She flew her hands in the air grunting.

"No time Amy, love you bye!"

And pissed off, Amy went to school alone. She was sick and tired of getting blown off. Charley had told her that he and Ed would meet her there but they had to take care of some things and in all truth she didn't want to know what.

It was surprising. Ed had a collection of items like he was prepared to go to war or something. He had a box of crosses under his bed, gathered wood for making stakes and his room looked like he became a new born Christian and somehow Jesus stopped by and helped him vandalize the place. "Wow?" Charley scanned his surroundings. He felt even worse because he couldn't remember the last time he stepped into Ed's home.

"Remember when I told you that Jerry was a vampire, the mother fucking shark from jaws I started to spy on him after the kids on the block and in school had gone missing, recording him through camera and when I didn't get his reflection or an image of him I knew he was one." Ed was busy looking under his bed for something with his ass high up in the air.

"Jesus Ed." Charley chuckled picking up one of the crosses while searching through Evil's personal collection. "So am I set?" Charley felt pathetic with a cross in one hand and a wooden stake Ed carved in ten seconds in the other.

Ed shrugged. "I dunno. We can't really afford armor or any of that World of War Craft type shit…hmm let me think." he tapped his lips with his fingers as he thought about some thing.

"Ed, come on what else?" Charley asked worriedly.

Ed smiled. "Let's go to the kitchen. I got something that just might work."

_**x**_

Amy sat in class while the teachers did roll call and not only were the previous students missing but now Ed and Charley were missing. She tried texting them but got no responses and she was deciding if she even had time for it anymore. "What is going on?" she said to herself as she sat back in her seat.

_**x**_

Charley and Ed were outside Jerry's house. Charley was shaking more than Ed and it was quite understandable because Ed was supposed to wait outside on the watch. Not much could happen to him in the contrasted sunlight where as Charley was going into basically a bat cave.

"Okay I can do this, I can do this." Charley breathed.

"Shout if you need back up." Evil stood behind him a hundred percent.

Charley nodded and took another breath knowing that he had to be doing this for another reason than just the sake of his family and his life. It was easy. It was thrilling, and like any dumb kid in a horror film they always took a turn for the worst.

"Are you sure you want to do this Charley?"

"I have too." He replied sadly. "Hey Ed if I don't make it tell Amy I'm sorry."

"Sure. I'm pretty sure she won't care and move on to the next popular guy anyway. I will give your mom the bad news though."

"I'm serious Ed, just, just do it. Also thanks for being here with me; I know I don't even deserve it. But if I do turn I want you to hunt me down."

"Don't make me all teary eyed and shit, get in there."

"I guess not the best time for confessions." Charley shook his head at his friend smiling and walked slowly towards the front door. He already felt accomplished enough when his hand had touched and turned the knob. He gave Evil one last nod and then slipped inside the house. "If only the jocks at school can be here." Charley huffed getting his flashlight ready.

He walked quietly in, staying low, and as he came further enough before the door, it closed behind him. He was sure he would have a heart attack at even his age. He calmed himself and stayed focused walking further into the very dark interior. He went up the stairs first assuming that's where Jerry's room was. He crept slowly down the hallway peeking inside each empty room which there was many for one man live in the place by himself. Then he stopped at another door at the end of the hall. The room where he saw the shadow the other night. He was sure this was it. Two more inches closer, the door had crept open by itself and Charley stood back getting his weapons ready. All the noise he heard was low playing music coming from inside and he quickly peeked in.

"_u,r,a fever, u,r,a fever you aint born typical, u,r,a fever, u,r,a fever you aint born typical…" _

The room was slightly large and possibly fitting for a vampire, very dark, very edgy yet modern. He strolled in breathing harder recognizing his own fear. He glanced at the busy desk, then the radio and then the empty bed and realized he wasn't going to find Jerry in there.

_"dancing on the legs of a new born pony, left, right, left, right keep it up son, go ahead and have her, go ahead and leave her, you only ever had her when you were a fever..."_

If he wasn't sleeping then where was he? He snooped over near his closet, and pushed the clothes aside and their before him was a door. He looked behind him just to make sure someone wouldn't appear following him out of nowhere and slowly pushed it open. He entered another room. It was very bright. Four doors down one side of the wall and four more across.

"Oh god." He lurked further in examining curiously where he was. He stayed attentive taking double takes every time he thought he heard something behind him.

He rushed over to a certain door after hearing a noise coming from the room. The sound was dimmed. It sounded like a crying girl. He peeked through the window view and saw a girl huddled in the corner of the room that was much like a cell with nowhere to go, crying her eyes out with blood latched all over her colorless body. He held his hand over his mouth sickened and startled at the same time. This was all because of him; she was hurt because of him. Now he had to save her. He tried opening the door but it was locked. He fought it a few more times.

"Help." He heard her cry lowly, as she had no strength to speak louder. She was reaching out as if someone would sweep her up and take her to safety.

She pleaded again but Charley had nothing to pick the lock. He gathered his bravery and rushed back downstairs and started to search the kitchen for something little to help unlock the door. He quieted down when he heard something coming from the downstairs basement. He walked over to the staircase and looked down.

He had to do it he told himself. He held tightly onto his stake and cross and went down there as quickly as he could. To his surprise there was nothing down there but dirt, dust, moistened air and cracked up piles of broken concrete and boards. It was an unfinished basement and it looked like Jerry had been working on something big, thus the reason for the dumpster in the front of his house.

He moved stealthily through the domain until he saw a door before him. He wanted to turn back, he felt the fear consuming him and he wondered what possessed him to go down there by himself, in the dark with just a flashlight in the first place.

It was a stupid decision he would have to live with for the rest of his life. He figured though he had already got this far and so he continued through the other door taking as little steps as possible to help him save the moment before he discovered what was on the other side. He pushed the door slowly and it creaked open.

He took a deep breath and triggered his own adrenaline. "You can do this." Another breathe, he kicked open the door and jumping into the space getting ready to stab anything that moved.

His eyes were wide with rush and he took glances around finding no one. The room was small almost like a walkthrough closet. Little tungsten lamps were hanging from the ceiling. The ground was soil. Before him, was sitting a centered coffin. That's all there was. It was old, rusted gothic style outlined in rich velvet.

Charley swallowed, his throat was becoming dry, his face getting moist from nervous sweat and the closer he moved towards the coffin the shakier his hands got, the tenser his muscles clenched and the faster his heart pounded. This was it. He had to do it right.

On the count of three, he pushed the top of the coffin off with his shoe and readied to drive the sharpened wood through the heart of his neighbor...but no one was in there. It was empty and he hopped backwards. He started to back away. Then he stopped.

His body stiffened. He heard the door close behind him. His eyes enlarged. He heard the boots. The loud fucking boots. He heard the whistling. The annoying fucking whistling. He heard the crunching...of a fucking apple.

Charley shut his eyes narrowing his head. It wasn't his intention to get caught but then again it was a vampire he was trying to sneak up on. Vampires happened to have great senses. How could he forget something like that.

He had been caught and the one he went in to kill just happened to not be sleeping and actually had been lurking behind him the whole time, watching his every move.

"Hey, Charley."

Charley heard and felt him moving closer. He didn't know why he couldn't face him. It was just Jerry. Actually he did know. He was scared shitless.

He felt a warm breath on the back of his neck making his nerves shudder. He felt cold hands run up his arms stopping at his shoulders. "I wasn't expecting you. You came to kill me? Guy?" his voice was droned in sleekness.

Charley opened his eyes and swallowed again. He felt Jerry rubbing his shoulders giving him a needed massage but this only made him tense even more, his hairs on his body rising. Them touching was bad enough.

"Relax. Is that what the cross and stake are for? To kill me?" He smiled against Charley's ear almost forgivingly. "Because I can use those on much, much better purposes than things like vampires." He slid his cold hand down Charley's back, causing the boy to arch into him even though Charley wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "I can be a creative, kind of guy...You've been very bad Charley."

Charley turned to finally face him and felt a strong grasp around his throat as he was being lifted off of the ground. The impact of the strong steel like fingers placed firmly at his throat forced Charley to drop his weapons and tug on Jerry's hand fighting to breath. He forced Charley to face him bringing him closer to his chest and where they can see eye to eye.

Charley wiggled trying to hit the ground but Jerry wouldn't have any of it. "What are you going to do? You're not going to kill me are you?" Charley choked through words.

Jerry was only in a tank and some baggy working pants like he was normally seen in. And he was dirty, all filthy and grunged up like he had been working in dirt somewhere. "Oh." Jerry shushed him bringing a finger to his own red lips caused from blood stains. "I am counting on it."

"Look Jerry, I wanted to just talk first and if it didn't work…" the boy panicked digging his little nails into the mans stronger veins but was interrupted.

"You were going to take your chances." Jerry smiled answering for him as he got dangerously close to the boys parted mouth. "Well you're out of luck…Charley!" his eyes flickered like a dark fairy dancing in the realms of hell. He shook his head chuckling. "You shouldn't have been so snoopy."

Charley watched in fear as the vampires fangs grew jagged. He started to push from him shouting for him to let him go.

Jerry hissed a menacing shrill and jumped away from the boy who was holding up a small container of garlic salt after throwing some at him.

"What is that Charley?" The vampire asked looking absolutely disgusted while he kept his possessed eyes on the kitchen food that just might attack him any minute now despite it being inanimate.

"Garlic salt." Charley was taking deep breaths while gripping the can of spice in his hand tightly and rubbing his bruised neck. "Now listen to me Jerry, I can't let you turn me and believe that you would leave my family and friends alone after that. So my decision was to kill you unless you can promise me somehow that you won't harm them."

Jerry backed away more from the kid as Charley took one simple step forward picking up the stake. The vampire was still glaring at the harmless substance. He was angry and getting frustrated while trying to figure out a way to get that shit away from him. So he thought of an idea. Being nice.

"You know what; you should put that down Charley." Jerry pointed to the ground trying to ask as nicely as a bad vampire can. All he wanted to do was have him, why was the brat being so difficult.

"Stay back!" Charley only enforced it and Jerry hissed again backing away.

"Stay away from me Charley. With that stuff. Let's talk about this instead. Put it down, guy. Don't make this, difficult."

"If it keeps you away then I am fine with it." Charley challenged.

Jerry started to walk and they both found themselves moving slowly around the room, Jerry eyeing him like a predator. "I said I would bring no harm to your family and friends didn't I. Think about it kid, if I am what I am, don't you think you and everyone else you love would already be dead. Think for a second Charley. Coming in here, trying to kill me…phew, man I'll tell ya, bad idea. You're cute, with that little stake of yours and ...that, that thing." He nodded towards the abandoned cross on the ground. " You're brave, it's perfect inorder to look out for the ones you love. I know, you have a lot on your shoulders, Charley and I guess I can be part of the reason to blame for that, but that's not going to stop me forever Charley. You and your garlic. I've locked us in closed quarters. How do you think it's going to end?" Jerry smirked with amusement. "You and I. All alone." Jerry nodded grinning like a man about to get laid by someone very special. "And can you imagine what I am thinking of."

Charley tried to stay focused as the man watched him like he was a cute kitten about to pluck out his fur just for shits and giggles.

Jerry stopped at his coffin and ran two fingers on the edge of it. "Charley, I think you're different. I think you have a chance to live a way one couldn't even imagine. A way I've lived for hundreds of years. You are probably wondering why you'd want something like that. Well. Because Charley. I can be your savior." He moved closer to the startled boy... and Charley stood his mind unconscious as he reflexively let him, almost entranced in the beastly creature. "You would have no more sorrows;" The vampire ran his fingers down the boy's cheek cutting him slightly but the pain was hardly noticeable. "I can make all your pain and fears…" He now averted eyes on him. "Go away."

Charley for the first time found out what a deadly kiss felt like, tasted like and the passion of it was thrilling. Jerry took the back of his head and kissed him visciously, addictively and without an ounce of romance but with alot more fire. "It's time to play Charley."

It was disturbing and Charley was found swarming in his own thoughts again. What the hell was he doing kissing this man back with the same affection. He was here to kill Jerry, not eat his face off. Why were they kissing in the first place...he definitly missed something.

Charley seemed the most desperate of the two as he suffered at Jerry's slick tongue.

"Let's just get rid of that shall we." Jerry snatched the garlic from Charley's hand and tossed it and the boy quickly snapped out of it realizing he was tricked and stabbed Jerry in the arm with the stake and then sprinted towards the door. Jerry growled and hissed at the piece of wood but ripped it from his arm and tossed it to the ground irritably. "Charley!" he yelled eagerly. "You are making me bring the violence. You can't run from someone that lives next door to you."

Charley couldn't believe his own stupidity. He knew that he was locked in and what good could come from running…

_**x**_

Ed haden't heard anything yet and figured Charley was doing fine. He texted him to get an update on his progress hoping to get a reply. He then noticed all the text messages appearing from Amy and missed calls. "Fuck, she's going to kill us. Hurry Charley." he fidgeted nervously.

**_x_**

Jerry grabbed Charley strongly by the hair making the boy shout in pain. "Such a talented voice Charley, well done." He forced sadistically the boy against the solid door.

"Let me go,"

"Let you go? That's crazy talk."

"Please, I have nothing you want, just let me go." the boy whined cutely.

"I told you to watch your fear infront of me Charley. I almost forgot, we are a lot alike. You like me, I like you. Both our fathers are gone, leaving us in this shitty world without someone to look up to. But now that we have each other, well…things can get good. For real." the vampire replied sarcastically before tossing Charley to the other side of the wall.

Jerry balled up his fist cracking his bones. "That looked like it hurt."

Charley started to cough as he lost some air in his lungs. He wasn't going to lie; he didn't know how his luck was going to turn out when he thought of the plan. And he had no clue what Jerry was talking about either. He didn't like him. Like at all. "I bet if you didn't have any powers you would suck at fighting." The boy struggled to stand as he persuaded the hostile creature deliberately.

Jerry strutted angrily over to the worthless human. "Is that jealousy Charley? It's a gift." He corrected taking it offensively as he held Charley up by his shirt. The boy flinched.

Charley fought again against the stronger man and Jerry only returned the favor by knocking him around more. Charley hauled over in pain when he was kicked in the lower abdomen into another wall. He felt helpless. He couldn't handle it anymore. Everything was too much.

His weak attempts, the blood slipping lively from the boy's mouth, the torn clothes, made Jerry starve for Charley even more. Jerry's tounge slipped over his lower lip. He wanted to savor the boy, savor his taste. Enjoying him whining, crying, kicking and hitting made him think that if he were to turn Charley into what he was, a vampire, the boy would be uncontrollable.

It wasn't much later when Charley was coughing up blood from being insistently and violently handled and if Jerry wasn't a vampire then the man had to be on steroids. Or that is what he thought. He felt his limp body being dragged. "Please stop, Jerry, Please." the boy begged trying pull away. "We can just forget about everything."

Jerry only grinned destructively, picked him up and laid the boy onto his back into the empty coffin. Jerry took the cover top and closed the boy in so that he was locked up and couldn't get out no matter how much he was kicking and pushing. "You shouldn't have come alone Charley." Jerry walked in circles around the casket enjoying the feeble and frightened shouts coming from inside. Jerry patted the case twice and sat on it. "Don't ever interrupt my sleep again Charley." The monster closed his eyes and waited until Charley passed out from exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

_**F**_**-Taste of Fresh Blood-**_**N**_

V

Time was ticking. The radio was dying out. Charley woke up to the sound of little water droplets and old fashion music playing in a distance room, one would hear in a black and white movie. It was oddly subtle.

He found himself in a bathroom. He didn't need to look around to know that he wasn't in his own home. It was far from familiar.

He flinched abruptly becoming aware of his surroundings. He was sitting in a tub, overflowing with dark red blood, just soaking there. The aroma smelt fresh and this worked his nerves.

The boy's eyes widened and quickly assumed that he was lying in his own blood. The scent of his own blood was making him dizzy, and naseous. But how could he still be alive and how could he still feel his heart beating. It was pumping behind his ribs like a machine.

His memory wandered back to vampires, and he patted his neck but didn't notice any bite marks. He hit the shower curtains away and pulled himself up struggling to stand but whatever was near the door leaning against it coolly had a face that said 'You better sit your ass down.'

"Where to now Charley? Trying to run again?" The infectious smile of the blacked eyed vampire shuddered Charley's nerves and the boy rested back in the tub hoping the thing or whatever it was, would keep away from him as he inched closer with firm solid steps.

"Please Jerry, Whatever I did, I'm sorry; just let me go…please Jerry."

The monster hushed the whimpering boy only getting pleasure from it and stepped one leg into the bloody bath. Charley backed up frightened. This man was more like a serial killer than anything, finding satisfactory in toying with its prey. Jerry then slipped another leg in. "You bit off more than you can chew?" The vampire sunk low into the thick liquid, smirking as the human substance wetted his skin, his body. "You sense that Charley?"

Charley gasped when he felt the animal run his cold hand over his wilted cock. It twitched in the rough palm and it told other stories of what he wanted the beast to do to him. The boy then shut his eyes when the hand skimmed up his bare smooth chest until it reached his tasty throat. "Do you know whose blood this is Charley?" Jerry asked sounding hungry.

The boy shook his head heaving with fear.

"It's yours guy." The vampire laughed.

"Then how come I am still alive? Should, shou, shouldn't I be dead?" the boy answered hesitantly finding it difficult to speak properly.

Jerry let his lips kiss tenderly up the boys shoulder. "Now that you ask…" He closed his eyes, mouth parted as he breathed in the scent of the boy's flesh. "Let's find out."

Charley looked up to the ceiling, at a bright lamp, as he felt the fatal teeth enter into his neck sucking him more of the little blood he had. He ran his hand through Jerry's slick hair and the other clamping the beasts flawlessly toned hips through the bloody jeans. "Take me." The boy whispered as he got paler and paler, denser and denser until he finally collapsed in the vampires strong arms.

Jerry felt the boy fall limp and he removed his fangs licking his lips in desire. "You want me to take you, and so I will."

_**x**_

Charley shot his eyes open from his dream after heavily sweating and churning in his sleep. He was relieved when he found himself in his own room, his own premises…and not dead. "Fuck" he fell back onto his pillows relaxing a bit.

Why couldn't Jerry leave his head? What was it about the neighbor that had him constantly thinking about him? Other than him being a vampire. Now every time he closed his eyes he was afraid to open them, because maybe, just maybe he would awaken to a much more disturbing reality, something worse than his dreams.

He noticed it was night out and he wondered how long he had been out. He turned towards his night stand reaching over for his phone and noticed Amy had been leaving him text messages asking if he was alright and that she had heard what happened.

"What did happen?" he asked himself furrowing his brows trying hard to remember.

The last thing he remembered was his dream, of course but before that, he was entering Jerry's house, by himself and….never leaving it…But now he was home so how did he get there. He thought the worst possible thing.

Charley got up from his bed, opened his room door and ran into a man he did not recognize.

"Woah, woah! hey there Charley your mom wanted me to check up on you." The man placed a hand on the boys shoulder steadying him. "Calm down buddy."

"Who the hell are you?" Charley asked rudely snatching his shoulder away from the random mans grasp. He eyed the blonde-haired and green eyed man questioningly.

"Oh sorry kiddo, I am uh seeing your mother. She hasn't mentioned me?"

"Not really." The boy shook his head a little looking confounded.

"Oh, well, I'm Nathaniel." The man held out his hand and Charley hesitantly shook it.

"One of your friends found you lying unconscious in the front yard. Your mother, when she heard about it was worried sick and we came here as quick as we could to see what we could do to help." The man smiled pleased to offer his assistance. "Do you remember what happened? Your girlfriend told us something about a vampire and that…"

Charley's phone went off in the middle of the chat and he excused the interruption. He looked at the caller I.D. It said restricted.

The man saw Charley's reaction, and if the boy looked sick before he was now turning paper white.

"What's wrong Charley?" he leaned in closer examining the boy.

Charley knew a call coming from restricted was never a good thing. He thought the best thing to do was ignore it.

He cleared his throat. "Oh it's nothing. Just my friend calling me to check up seeing how I am doing." The boy answered but the man didn't seem fooled.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

"Uh, I don't remember anything, nothing about vampires or any of that." Charley lied agitatedly after going towards his room and shutting his door almost like he was hiding something and he didn't wish anyone to see in there. "I was probably on my way home from school and you know, it was hot and I probably just, you know. Anyway is mom here."

"Oh yea she's downstairs." The man watched the boy closely. Charley noticed and already felt weird around him. The man had a discrete look about him, large green eyes and a very nice smile, also tall and very handsome, probably the reason why his mother was 'seeing' him but Charley honestly wasn't ready for a new father figure.

Charley came down the stairs followed by Nathaniel and his mom gave him a hug after coming from the kitchen.

"I'm glad you're awake. What happened I wanted to call the police or bring you to a hospital?" She worriedly expressed.

"I'm fine and nothing happened. Is Amy and Ed alright." Charley affirmed.

"Yes they went home already. There parents needed them. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea mom I'm perfectly alright."

"Right if you say so." She rolled her eyes. "Oh and Charley I see you finally met Nathaniel. He's going to stay for dinner."

"Yea I understand he's your boyfriend." Charley asked immodestly like he was upset but tried hard not to show it. For once he didn't want to run a man out of his mother's life again, like he did all the rest. He wanted her to be happy even though she had a talent of picking the wrong guys.

Jane cleared her throat nervously while curling a string of blonde hair with her finger. "Uh we are actually just seeing each other. Work buddies at the moment." she blushed.

"Where did you guys meet?"

"Work Charley. Where else?" the mother answered having doubts if her son was okay or not. He looked tired with dark circles running under his eyes, ill, and unusually wimpy not to say he wasn't before.

"Uhm, anyway it was nice to meet you" he directed towards Nathaniel seeming in a hurry. "I'm going to my room if you need me mom."

"Dinner is almost ready!" she yelled the moment he reached the stairs.

Charley ran back up to his room dismissing his mom. He sat on his bed and called Ed. But he wasn't answering. Again.

"Nice boy you got there.' Nathaniel complimented Jane and smiling boyishly now that they were alone.

"Thanks but don't give him too much credit."

He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her upper body and kissing her cheek.

"Well he's certainly a character. And a little spazzy." He teased.

Jane scoffed. "Who are you telling, can you believe he actually thinks the neighbor is a vampire?" he let her loose and she walked into the kitchen finishing making dinner for them.

"Oh really." Nathaniel chuckled, coming against the entry of the kitchen and leaning on the wall.

"Yea, Jerry our new neighbor, he's a bit strange, and needs to work on his social skills but I doubt he's a vampire. Kids." She heckled.

"Well kids can dream big." Nathaniel glanced at her keenly before moving gradually near the window of the kitchen and peeking out towards the neighbor's house. "What's with the dumpster?" He asked seeing that the strange man was outside, emptying out a wheel barrel strikingly by himself.

"Ugh, I don't know but I am trying to sell this house. If people see that mess they are definitely going to turn away." Jane let the food settle in the frying pans and made herself and Nathaniel a cup of lightened coffee. "It also doesn't help that Charley is completely terrified of him now after his friend told him certain stories. Imagine if those rumors spread around the neighbor, then we would have more people moving out than in."

Jerry smirked to himself while lifting the eight hundred pound full wheel barrel and tossing it into the dumpster with no effort. He felt eyes on hm. Known ones.

He removed his working gloves, tucked them into his back pocket and wiped his hands on his dirty white top. He turned and glared at the man spying on him like he had just overheard their private and very distant conversation. It seemed to piss him off because seconds later Jerry darted his venomous orbs towards the guy, curled his lip in repulse and headed back into his garage.

"Well, I can see why, he doesn't look friendly?" Nathaniel shrugged moving away from the window, and sipping from his coffee cup.

"He's just misunderstood. Trust me, he's been keeping to himself."

* * *

><p>The dinner was ready and Jane called her son down to eat. It was a quiet meal. For a little while.<p>

Charley only picked at his food wrinkling his nose at what was being served and Nathaniel and Jane shared each other glances.

"Charley what's wrong with the food?" she felt the need to ask. Her cooking wasn't that bad she thought.

The boy narrowed his eyes and put down his fork. "Nothing, I'm just tired. I have no appetite really."

"Have you called your friends back, they were very worried." She was chewing on a bread stick.

"Yea, I texted them. I kinda just need time to myself though."

"That's understandable; after all you did have a rough day." Nathaniel smiled and took a big bite of salad.

"Yea I guess." Charley didn't like him already. The dude was already making himself at home and he was always smiling, which annoyed him…greatly.

"Amy says you have been ignoring her?"

'_I was born of a womb of the poisonous man, beaten and broken and chased from the land.'_

They all heard something before Jane could separate the tension growing between her boyfriend and son.

'_I was hung from a tree made of tongues of the weak, the branches, the bones of the liars and thieves. Rise up above it, high up above it…and see.'_

It was loud music coming from outside. "What is that?" the mother asked.

Nathaniel wiped his mouth with a napkin before placing it neatly on the table and standing to look out the window. He sighed irately. "It's your neighbor; I will go tell him to turn it down."

Charley tensed up knowing that this couldn't be good, and the creepy music playing wasn't helping either.

'_Pray to your god, open your heart, whatever you do don't be afraid of the dark, cover your eyes, the devils inside…One night of the hunter…one day I will get revenge, one night to remember, one day it will all just end…'_

"What is he thinking; it's far too late to be blasting music. What is his problem?" Jane complained. She hurried to the window and shouted her loudest over the music asking him to turn it down but Jerry's backside was facing there way as he was working on something at his truck.

The vampire smirked like an asshole as he wiped recent blood from his mouth and then licked it from his hand. He then proceeded to ignore the neighbors hearing them perfectly and upping the music more. It only made him more fervent.

He stepped back from his car and shut the door hard. He tugged down his wife beater that was rising up his built torso and entered the garage. Seconds later he came back with a chainsaw, a lighter and a tank of gasoline.

He was definitly up to no good. Charley stood quick, "Wait, do not go out there. He's dangerous." He warned Nathaniel, fright lighting up his big eyes.

Jane threw her hands up in the air. "Here we go again. Nathan just tell him to turn it down!" she barked irately.

"I think I can handle it." Nathaniel reassured the boy and then headed towards the front door.

Charley went after him trying to stop him. "Listen to me it's not safe. Mom, tell him that it isn't safe."

"Look, Charley, I don't know what you are talking about." She answered.

Nathan opened the front door pushing Charley back a little and...

"What the fuck is he doing?" Nathaniel muttered looking astonished as he and Charley stood mouths almost agape.

'_Blessed by a bitch from a bastard seed, pleasure to meet you but better to bleed, I rise. I will rise. I will rise….Heeey yooou!'_

"Hey there neighbors." Jerry greeted aloud waving lethargically.

"_Skinned her alive, ripped her apart, scattered her ashes, buried her heart…"_

Charley and Nathaniel both stood unresponsive seeing the neighbor standing comfortably on top of Nathaniel's car ready to tear it to pieces. Jerry got to a knee, indenting the metal, then glared pointing the tip of the saw into the hood.

He sent a special intimate smile Charley's way. "Hey Charley!" The vampire making it now incredibly noticeable at this point, his eyes blacked out, his nails attached to the tool and his face as pale as the moon, turned on the chainsaw.

They watched as he destroyed the car, tearing it apart with his hands, slicing it up with his nails, biting off the tires and then burning it until it caused a fire in the middle of the street. He obviously had a problem with Charley's new friend.

He finished nodding his head at a job well done. "See you guys later!"

"_Honest to god I will break your heart, tear you to pieces and rip you apart, honest to god I will break your heart tear you to pieces and rip you apart." _

"_One night of the hunter…one day I will get revenge, one night to remember."_

Jerry blankly eyed Charley and the boy watched the vampire strut his way towards his house. And everything went quiet again. No more music. The door to his garage closed. The neighborhood was deadly silent. The vampire made himself an apple martini. He went to his living room, sat upright, and turned on the TV relaxing to Desperate House Wives.

_**x**_

"What the hell we need to call the police?" Jane was distressed, her face turning red of anger. "What the fuck is this guy's deal?"

"No it's fine? He was obviously upset about something." Nathaniel didn't seem to worry too much about it.

Charley distanced himself as he watched Nathaniel and Jane debate if they should call the police or not but eventually Jane won the argument and twenty minutes later, the fire department and police were out there investigating.

Charley was out front minding his own business until he saw the police going towards the front porch of the neighbor's house. They knocked about ten times before Jerry played it off smoothly opening the door pretending he was asleep the entire time. Charley was disgusted to watch as he gained the police's respect almost instantly, making them laugh and of course leaving his porch apologizing for disturbing him and coming back over to them saying that they find him innocent.

"Night Charley and sorry guy about the car. Whoever did that is a piece of work, I'll say." Jerry forwardly expressed.

Jane looked towards the police pointing at Jerry. "Are you really going to believe him? My boyfriend and son watched him do this."

"It's okay Jane." Nathaniel tried again glaring the vampires way.

"Sorry Lady, no proof, no evidence, not much we can do. We even tried a couple of other houses asking if they saw anything and most weren't even home. Quiet neighborhood you guys have here." One of the police officers pointed out.

Jerry smirked at that and entered back into his home. It was quiet because everyone was dead.

"I can't believe this. This is ridiculous!" Jane voiced angrily before dismisisng the officers and leaving into her house, not being able to deal with the so called help anymore.

Charley hurried in after her after seeing the lights in Jerry's house shut off.

It was understandable why they didn't believe them. The car looked like it had to take a gang of wolves to cause all that damage and in so little time. And Jerry was a human afterall. It just wasn't a possibility.

Jerry opened his eyes after resting them for a few hours. He jingled his keys in his hand, stood and left the house.

**x**

He parked his car anywhere he pleased and stepped out. Jerry entered an underground night club. A club for the undead. A hideout for them. One in which he was banned from awhile back and one where he was just now forced to rip off the heads of the bouncers on front duty.

The music was blistering loud and a bunch of wildly free vampires were moving sensually to music. Whores were making out, men were fucking girls, and some were showering in blood as it sprung from the fire sprinklers. Vampires knew how to have a good time, and Jerry was the only exception. A good time to him was sitting up watching TV, and enjoying the sound of his prey screaming from the upstairs cells. He was a little dull… until it was time to hunt and feast.

His face told everyone to fuck off as he angrily pushed his way through the horny and energetic crowd of the devils children as they danced to the rhythm of the electronic sound.

"Oh my, look at the one and only Jerry Dandridge." One of the lady vampires appeared in front of Jerry. She shook her black curly bangs away from her eyes and wooed the lifetime stranger, tiptoeing her fingers up his open chest and cutting open a little of his black blouse with a sharp red painted nail. "Are you finally admitting to your boredom and coming to join us again. You aren't aloud here anymore so how did you get in?"

"It is none of your concern. Get out of my way. I don't have time for you." Jerry said explicitly only staring ahead towards the door where his old boss was at. The one who taught him everything.

"You never have time for anything Jerry," she pouted cutely. "Maybe that's why you became a little loner. Do you miss us?"

"No." He stared at her darkly. "Get out of my way. Lady." He threatened with his eyes.

"You are so unromantic Jerry, why, you don't even bother giving me a little kiss."

Jerry took her by the neck and his middle finger nail grew long digging into the ball of her throat. "I will give you a kiss, but…I'm sure its one you won't survive." He smiled pleasurably, as if acting hostile and bullying others was his number one talent…which it was.

He slowly released her and she dissapointedly disappeared from his sight into the destructive crowd. He continued to move through and the others remembering what happened long ago, spread away like a flock of birds running from a predator.

Jerry hissed warningly at them, making his way before a door, where two vampires safeguarded.

"Let me pass." Jerry spoke calmly but deadly.

One guard looked at the other and laughed.

The other bowed mockingly. "Of course your highness, if you were at our level, but that doesn't really matter because you are not even allowed entry. You dissapoint us by showing your face in here, traitor." The guard voiced with deep hate. "You should really go back. This is no place for you." He then displayed his white fangs, unfolding his arms as he stood tall in height before Jerry, who was much smaller than him.

"We would hate to take care of you, in an improper way." the other guard remarked.

"Is that right?" Jerry called them in for a little secret pretending to be 'friendly type of guy'. "Let me tell you something. I wasted alot of gas money, coming all the way down here, for a reason I am hoping is good and now that you are in my way.." he looked to both of his sides not including behind him. "well...things can get ugly. Do you know what I am talking about? Guys." He burned a stare into them. "If you want to force me out, then, well you can try but," he smiled sarcastically. "no promises."

They laughed at him again. Jerry hated when people laughed at him.

Blood seeped from under the door and Jerry kicked it open breaking it in the process. He stepped over the dead guards lying there with the DJ's spinning records jammed in their necks, there heads hanging off of their shoulders. The party was over and the vampires glared at Jerry angrily for ruining their night before he shut the door on their faces.

He entered the room where he saw his used to be boss reclined comfortably on a couch, two young vampire whores, turned recently, with red skimpy dresses on and pointy black heels, serving him a very bloody drink and giving him a neck massage. The room was all white, everything from the tiles to the furniture to the ceiling. The only color was the red of their lips, the color of there clothes, the danger in there eyes and the red of the blood being served in their crystal chalices.

"Jerry, it's nice of you to, stop by." His boss had fiery eyes, a strong biting jaw and white shoulder lengthed hair. He spoke genuinely with a hint of terror but nothing was as intimidating as his gaze.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Jerry asked unrelentingly, averting his murky eyes around the room, sniffing for him.

"I'm afraid he's not here at the moment. It's good to see you again." His boss answered truly.

"Why is he following me? I know you know. And you will answer me." Jerry insisted paying no heed to the comment.

The vampire boss smiled wholeheartedly towards Jerry. "You smell that? I do." The boss stood, letting the two chicks relax on the cushioned couch. "It's a delicious scent. Of a boy's fear." He spoke dangerously straitening the tie to his black suit while coming face to face with his old assistant. "Nathaniel has been watching you, because he worries about you Jerry. You dropped from the face of the earth into a… little neighborhood. When we heard that people were going missing, we knew we would find you and we are glad we did."

Jerry drew back instantly when his boss patted his shoulder. He growled adorably at him. "Don't touch me again."

The boss chuckled advancing his eyes at the interesting creation. Jerry hadn't changed at all. He was still a vicious creature, animalistic, uncontainable, rebellious, a spoiled brat, antisocial, and a luster for blood in all the wrong places. The list went on.

"So this boy is a neighbor of yours. Nathan told me about this Charley and your obsession with him. Have you turned him?" it was a rhetorical question, because they both already knew the answer. He picked up a grapefruit from a glass bowl and munched on it while pouring Jerry a cup of blood. He awaited Jerry's response and it seemed the vampire was having a hard time answering.

"Not yet. I'm still waiting." Jerry answered shallowly stained at the question.

"Waiting for what Jerry?" he handed him the cup but Jerry did not even acknowledge it.

"Waiting for him, to let me." The vampire answered jarringly, like the boy was a gift that needed to be unwrapped accordingly.

"You have a flaw Jerry." the boss said running a hand through his frosty white hair.

"What might that be?" Jerry didn't seem angered and even had a serene tone in his voice at the sudden comment, because it was true. He had a flaw. Many. Charley being number one.

"You are different then the rest of us, an unknown breed of the vampire bat, meaning you heart is not completely black like mine and everyone else I have turned." His boss sighed relaxing back onto the couch and crossing his leg over the other while welcoming the girls back in his lap. "I have missed you Jerry." he sounded earnest. "Think about it, and join us again. Your life isn't out there, it's with the rest of us."

Jerry chuckled at the response finding it ubsurd. "When my birthday comes up, I will think about it."

The boss shook his head and then blurted in cruel laughter. "Jerry, Jerry, Jerry," he clicked his tongue. "You know the boy will never be yours, because you can't turn him can you? Or else you would have him by now. There is something in the boy other than the blood that you desire, isn't their Jerry."

"I desire blood just like any." Jerry answered defensively even though his mind stalked off thinking about claiming the boy in many ways. The though of having him sent own shivers down his spine.

"You want this boy don't you? He seems very special. Maybe I will take him for myself. " The boss's voice became deeply enthralled with the idea of taking Charley from Jerry.

"Just stay out of my way and the kid's way. He's mine to have, not yours. Whatever it is you have your little bitch Nathan doing for you, tell him to step down or I will make him." Jerry retorted in defense of his prize. He didn't stay much longer after that and left.

"Lord Gabriel, Nathaniel wishes to speak with you." A man said coming close to his ear.

"Perfect timing." Gabriel took the phone he was handed and put it to his ear while removing his presence from the whores making love to his neck. "Yes, Nathan. Talk to me."

He smirked contently. "Good job. Jerry was just here by the way. He was looking for you. I'll tell you what, I will give you three days and if Jerry can't bite him by that time, you can do it. By the sound of things Charley would be a wonderful benefit to our team. Let's take him from Jerry."

_**x**_

Charley was listening to his ear phones later that night after locking up every room, every door, every window and turning it into an anti vampire housing area. His mom went straight to bed after taking her boyfriend home and thinking up ways how she was going to speak with her psycho neighbor without going totally ballistic.

He feared his dreams and for once he claimed coffee as his special 'keep me the fuck awake' drug.

He had been up all night. Or day. It was actually twelve in the morning and he couldn't fall asleep. So he stayed up doing homework like any good boy would do. Ed still wasn't answering and it was becoming hard for him to believe that he was okay. He didn't want to call Amy, because girls were pretty much dramatic and he was sure he would never get off the phone again if he did. So he decided to think about his sexy neighbor, because he couldn't help it.

His mind didn't want to go there but it did. Jerry had a certain vibe about him that made any one want to fall paralyzed under his striking charm.

He still didn't forget when he kissed the ravenous lips of the creature. It was almost an eerie feeling when his tongue entered the toxic orifice. The only question was why he did it in the first place. He was as straight as a board and was in a good relationship with a hot girl. So why deep down did he want something more exciting…more chilling.

Goosebumps formed on his light skin, feeling a cool breeze from somewhere. The boy slowly turned to see that his window was wide open something he would never be careless about ever since he had a vampire next door.

He snatched the headphones from his head, looking towards the opened windowpane. His mind raced quick and wanted to assume the wind blew it open, even though they were living in Vegas, and it wasn't likely with the stiff heated air. He also highly doubted that he opened it himself, even though that would be a false accusation he was willing to believe.

He slowly made his way towards the window, cautiously peeked out and saw nothing. He quickly closed it and locked it. He backed up and tripped over his own footing onto hit the floor.

"You should really watch your step, guy? Maybe if you let me turn you, you won't be so clumsy anymore."

Charley didn't realize he had stumbled until he was easily being yanked and tossed onto his bed and then the lights were killed.

He wanted to shout for help but knew if he did his life would end… "Right here and now… wouldn't it guy?" Jerry rasped up against the boy and not only did Charley want to scream but he was pretty close to claiming rape as well.

"How did you get in here?" he asked trying to control his over the top breathing.

"Your friend, Evil," the vamp half chuckled. "Let me in after I brought you back to the house. I let you go; I let your friend take you. You see you passed out before even stepping foot onto your driveway and well, your nerdy friend couldn't carry nor drag you, so he came back and asked me for help, so I did."

"What did you do to me?" Charley was quivering as the vampire embraced him roughly clutching him by his neck and pushing his groin deeper in the boy's waist.

"There were many things, I wanted to do," His expression was neutral. "But you're alright kid. I did nothing." He put on a teasing smile. "I would have kept you locked in a cell but, your mom is pretty annoying and I am sure she would come to my door asking me if I had seen her little boy. I guess I will have to kill her first before I take you."

Charley hit him hard in the chest but it didn't lay any affect on him even for a second. "I will kill you if you touch her!"

Jerry held the boy down, enjoying the anger Charley was letting off. "No you won't. Something tells me you don't have it in you. You see if you plan on staking me again, don't miss the heart. People make it harder than it looks." he carved a circle on Charley's chest marking where the heart was. "There." Blood started to appear and Jerry took care of it by licking it up.

"Why aren't you turning me then?" Charley was anxious but cursed himself for asking. He didn't want to be turned; he didn't even want to think about what it felt like to be non human. In fact he didn't even want there to be a fucking vampire next door... or in his bed.

Jerry ignored the question staring at the boy's neck, rolling away parts of his shirt to where he can see the flesh better. Charley swallowed, the silence was uncanny and the fact that he had no defense. Jerry was trying his best to bite the boy in the dark but found that he was not able to. He tried again, his mouth expanding open but something was holding him back. He couldn't even force himself a small bite and his lips only reached the invisible hairs on Charley's neck. He drew back glaring at Charley as if it was his fault. "That's not important."

"Oh my god," Charley almost smiled and laughed in the vampires face. He knew something had to be wrong. This explained everything. This explained why he wasn't turned yet. This was music to his ears. "You can't bite me can you?" It was more joy then surprise.

Jerry hissed dangerously giving him the hint that if he dared laugh, he would rip out his throat. "I can still kill you, so bite your tongue guy."

"Why are you here then? If you can't bite me then why try." The boy spoke softly almost sorry about it all.

"I'm not here for that. Yet. That guy, Nathan, he's a vampire. I think he's after you."

"Oh yea how am I supposed to believe that he is a vampire from someone who is a vampire?"

Jerry out of nowhere growed aggravated. "Because guy, I wouldn't lie about that! Especially if I want you only to myself." After raising his voice he then smiled with sexual allure. "I've just been dying to suck you."

Charley raised his eyebrows in shock. He took it the wrong way but even that, both ways were still bad. "How do you know that he's a vampire?" He decided to change the subject before his dick got hard.

"We worked together for a long time Charley."

"Why is he here, what does he want then?"

"I am going to find out."

"Does this mean you will leave me alone and my family and friends."

Jerry lustfully scanned over the boy deciding where to nip first. "Leave you alone. Not a chance. Not until I get your blood Charley. It's time you give it to me."

Silence emerged and it seemed like there was no end to it. Somewhere between the quietness and the heavy breathing of the boy Jerry brushed his hand over Charley's stomach. He leaned up to give the boy some space and Charley only waited for what was going to happen next. He looked uncertain. Scared but decided not to say a word.

Charley blinked as Jerry slowly took the back of his small thighs and pulled him closer to him dragging him onto his lap. Charley openly spread his legs but looking petrified as he did so. He was confused in his thoughts and for the hell of him, didn't know what he wanted. He couldn't just give his blood away; he had a life where he was happy. But he wanted it...somehow.

Jerry slid a nail down the front of the boy's jeans cutting them open with one long stride. Jerry's smile was tactless as his eyes were exposed to the boy's cock but was even more pleased noticing the boy wasn't fighting back.

The boys mind was corrupted while he let the naughty vampire have his way with him. He gasped throwing his head back when the vampire roughly pushed the boy's legs to his chest, then running a finger over the boy's tight hole and up over his already leaking dick that was getting harder for him.

The sensation was already kicking in and Charley didn't know what to do to stop it even though he didn't have any intentions of stopping it.

This time it was Jerry being possessed by the boy's watertight vision and the sound of the blood running under his skin.

He wanted it so bad. He was desperate to taste it. His flesh. His blood. Him. "Finally, I have you guy." He would gladly take it all.


	6. Chapter 6

_**F**_**-Taste of Fresh Blood-**_**N**_

VI

Charley was slumped in his chair, mindlessly twirling a pencil between his fingers and staring at nothing while the teacher was giving a lesson. He had a rough night last night, and it showed noticeably on his dry expression he had all throughout his classes.

His mind was tenser than his body and he looked absolutely dreadful, whether it be from the lack of sleep or how boring it was listening to the teacher rant on and on.

The greenish brown eyes looked empty, uncertain and tedious; making him appear like his soul was taken from him the minute he woke up…if he slept at all.

In other words, he looked like hell…Like shit to be exact.

What happened last night, he probably would never forget. Everything was still clear in his mind after he fucked his neighbor…Not just any neighbor, but his vampire neighbor…not just any vampire neighbor, but a dude vampire neighbor.

_The vampire's fingers entered into Charley and the boy arched off the mattress quivering in fear of his own insecurity. "Jerry, wait." The boy held firmly his hand against the strapping chest of the blacked haired predator. _

"_Shh guy, relax." Jerry droned. _

Charley wasn't paying attention in class. Obviously. How could he, when not too long ago he was probed by a vampire.

_Jerry could bite anywhere else but at the fragile sensitive spot of the boy's neck, so he decided to take a different route, down the boy's body and towards the vulnerable hard nipples. He bit and made the boy trickle blood breaking his silky flesh. _

Charley tried to focus his attention but the teacher was zooming out. Everything was. He blinked a couple of times but still his mind was wandering elsewhere.

"_Oh god!" The boy cried as he pushed deeper down onto the forceful fingers inside of him. His eyes were closed and his mouth partially opened. "Fuck." He embraced the back of Jerry's neck demanding more from the animal as he continued to fuck Jerry's hand. _

His eyes shut closed and the large board the teacher was abusing with the chalk finally disappeared from his sight. As did she. And everyone else. Why did he allow himself to be taken like that? He cursed under his breath bringing both hands to his face drowning in confusion and frustration.

_Charley grabbed and pulled hard at Jerry's black silky hair as he moaned harder behind his breath. Jerry smiled dishonestly and took another erect nipple into his mouth. He had a forceful push on the boy's hips as his brute strength kept him from squirming or going anywhere. "You like this Charley?"_

Charley felt the pencil slip from his clumsy fingers and it dropped to the hard floor, the sudden noise disturbing the classmates and interrupting the teacher from talking. "Mr. Brewster, pay attention please." The teacher reprimanded.

Charley opened his darkened lusted eyes and blinked a couple of times. "Sorry." He sat up shifting uncomfortably in his chair trying desperately to focus at the numbers being placed on the board. And focusing, meaning on the work and not Jerry finger fucking him.

_Jerry licked up the boy's throat and then they both ate at each other trying to own the other in a violent kiss. Jerry won the battle between mouths. His teeth were sharper and his tongue sneakier. Jerry removed his fingers from the boy's puckered, saturated hole and let the boy lick his own taste. The boy whimpered, twisting and turning in protest as well as pleasure seeming lost in bemusement. "This isn't right." He was now trapped between what was right and what felt right. _

Charley gave an inner sigh, growing horny all over again, his dick aching in his jeans. He felt like such a whore thinking about it and how good it made him feel. It began as a struggle first trying his best to fight the stronger man and get away from him but then just like that, the vampire whispered something into his ear. And it calmed him. Almost completely. He forgot vampires possessed the power to sedate people, entrancing his core, Charley relaxed letting the animal have his way.

"_That's a good guy." Jerry grinned good-humoredly while flipping the boy onto his flat soft stomach and examined desirably the tasty young body. He reached his hand under the boy's belly pulling him up until Charley met the blankets on his hands and knees. The boy's heavy breathing gave off a serene beautiful sound and Jerry ran nastily his hands up the back of the boy's thighs and meanly gazed at the boy who was now begging for mercy. But Jerry didn't know pity or sympathy and chuckled when the boy grabbed the sheets tight within his grasp. _

Charley opened his bright flickering eyes again and looked over at Amy who was sitting in the front of the class. Her hair was curled and bouncy and she looked absolutely beautiful this morning. But every time he thought of her now, he had to think of Jerry first. Which couldn't be good for his mental health.

She had been waiting so long and even had more than a thousand opportunities to get it done. Amy wanted sex with him but he was so occupied with other things he pretended to not acknowledge her flirting and the hints she gave, like a soft pat on the bed, or a hand sliding up his leg. She was supposed to be who he lost his virginity too. Not a fucking vampire. That lived next door. And a guy? What was he thinking? She would hate him forever if she ever found out. And that's exactly why he wasn't going to say a word. Out of fear of what she might think or say. He never meant to hurt her by this, but it is what it is. And 'is' he had no idea what it 'was.'

_The vampire didn't allow Charley to touch his own groin as Jerry wet the fucked entry with his shrewd tongue. So the boy griped as he went suffering at the thick muscle pushing deeper into him. He bent his head forward abandoning control while Jerry ate away at him. _

He saw Amy turn back to him and smile brightly. He smiled back but it wasn't one she seemed happy with because she glared and turned back to her studies. Charley frowned giving a "what the hell" response. The days have been bad for him and not one person was giving him a break.

_He tried desperately to hold in his agonizing cries as Jerry now fucked him against his bed sheets. He cried louder and louder just praying his mother was asleep or better yet, in acoma._

_The vampire entered his lingering hole over and over, making pain and pleasure become one. He hit his prostrate once and the boy's dick was leaking even more of fresh cum once he felt the thick vein of Jerry's cock pumping inside his bruised and tortured orifice. _

It was discomfiting day dreaming about the hardcore sex he had last night with his neighbor during his school hours and it was even more embarrassing that he had allowed a vampire to fuck him in the first place. But he didn't know how it happened…it just did. Jerry was a vampire though and that seemed like a good enough excuse. He couldn't have stopped it from happening even if he wanted to. He never had thoughts about a man before and he never ever thought about getting fucked by one. But the vulgarity of the vampire had him locked in a sensation he never felt before, not even with Amy when he spied on her stripping herself of her clothes one time in the locker room after swim class. Jerry simply made him feel easy and pathetic and it was somewhat discomforting yet thrilling. It was scary but wrong. He couldn't deny it, but somehow he trusted the hollow creature not to kill him on the spot or take his dick with his teeth. After all he did want his blood.

But going 'at it' made him think different about his neighbor. Was Jerry like that with all of his victims? Did he always seduce his prey before killing them pitilessly? Did he rip them open making them shout out his name before they saw the light? Did he always touch them tenderly before taking viciously a bite of something else? Did he fuck them the way he was fucked?

Charley felt light headed thinking about it, so he clumsily excused himself from the classroom not letting anyone know where he was headed. He couldn't help it this time; his fever was coming back, so he went into the bathroom to work off his own cock. Just thinking about Jerry had him as hard as a rock and it was more painful than pleasurable. It almost felt like an orgasm that wouldn't stop coming. Why couldn't he get it off his mind? He was at school for Christ sake and he couldn't even hide one little urge?

Everyone was in class. He entered a bathroom stall and reached inside of his pants imagining the warm mouth of Jerry around his cock and the sharp teeth penetrating his seeping organ, until he released his orgasm. And good thing it had been quieter than the one he had at his house. He didn't want the rumors to start at school, especially with his new cool friends he'd been hanging around, since he's met Amy.

"_Fuck." He groaned as he lost all energy, his dick dripping with his sperm over his bed covers. "Jerry." he weakly pushed at the guy. _

He exhaled out letting go all his worked sensations and the bell finally rung for lunch.

He stayed put for awhile thinking of what happened after that. Jerry had asked him again, his tone solid as a rock.

"_Let me have you Charley."_

Charley remembered losing all train of thought. He remembered being too terrified to say anything. Mostly because it wasn't much of a question and more like a demand. But things hadn't changed. Jerry still couldn't bite him.

"_Jerry, I can't let you. I don't want to become like you. I'm scared."_

_He answered as quickly and painlessly as possible. But truthfully. _

Charley felt like a complete dick. He had told Jerry no…and Jerry being the blood sucking vampire with no feelings whatsoever, didn't take it quite so well and grew angry.

"_Big mistake Charley." He sputtered advancing his eyes towards Charley's heart. He could smell the fear, the rush of the blood and once again, because of that one flaw he couldn't just take the life. Jerry took the boy at his throat thinking he could just kill him by squeezing his neck and snapping it like a twig but struggled to get himself to follow through with what his mouth craved and what his feelings pitched. _

_Charley looked as frightened as cattle being chased by a wolf and a callous smile curved upon the vampire's lips before placing them softly against the boy's chest. Charley gasped freezing up. "Death never comes until it's too late." The vampire murmured vibrantly against the milky skin then chuckled, leaving the boy sprawled naked on his bed. "Goodnight Charley. I'll see you real soon."_

And now here he was, at school, having sex dreams and worrying what was going to happen next. He didn't like the word 'soon' coming from Jerry. Technically they were neighbors and soon could mean anytime after the sun is down.

What happened next was him running into Evil right when he exited the bathroom door.

"What the fuck man!" Ed blurted catching all his books before they fell to the floor thinking it was some other low life. Then he noticed it was Charley. "Oh."

The two friends both stared at each other not knowing who should speak first. Charley looked more upset according to the way he was looking at him and Ed decided maybe he should make the first move. He had a pretty good idea why he was mad.

"Err, hi." Evil said blinking dumfounded. Charley glared and shoved him out of the way. "Hey!" It was unexpected and Evil rubbed his aching shoulder. He obviously expected a better greeting.

"Leave me alone Ed." Charley started to make his way down the busy hallway of teens.

"What the hell bro, what did I do this time?" Evil went after him clutching onto his back pack that was slipping from his shoulder.

"Why is it whenever I try to call, you never pick up? You still want us to remain friends? I'm sorry to tell you this Ed, but friend's answer when friends need help." Charley came up to his locker looking anywhere but at Evil, trying to prove how upset he was at him.

"Look Charley your right, I fucked up but I figured you were calling to yell at me." Ed admitted. "I'm sick of getting yelled at. My parents do enough of it. I don't need to be reminded of being a fuck up okay. Fucking pornstashes get me in trouble. "

Charley glanced away disturbed. "Why else would I be calling you? You fucking let a vampire into my house Ed, what were you thinking? And yes I was going to yell at you! You deserve it." the browned haired boy rose his voice at him, distracting everyone in the hallway.

Ed looked around at all the kids eyeing them like they were crazy with there talk of vampires. "Yes I realize that. Let's try to keep our voices down eh?' he replied almost mutely.

"Whatever Ed. I don't care anymore what people think. I'm right they're wrong." Charley smiled irately then turned back facing his locker again, pulling it open.

"I know. But I can explain. It was late and Jerry brought you inside because you were too fucking heavy for me. You weigh like a hundreds craters of bricks dude. Seriously 24 hour fitness is just down the street bro. " Ed argued his point but still keeping his voice low.

"Really and that's suppose to comfort me Ed?" Charley had enough. He was sick of being teased and mocked as if everyone was having a better life than he was. Which they were because they didn't have vampires riding there backs. He slammed his locker shut and continued through the crowd as everyone made there way towards the dining hall.

"Brewster, he came in, put your fat ass onto the couch and he and I didn't exchange any words and then he was gone." Evil caught up with him again even though Charley was doing a swell job in ignoring him. "Actually he told me to take care of you but that was it then he left. It wasn't that bad...Oh and he might of raided your fridge for apples, but I promise that was it." Ed stated. "He actually seemed cool about the whole thing. Cool but creepy."

"Well next time invite a stranger into your own house okay." Charley finally stopped and confronted him sternly.

"What happened? There must be a reason why you're being so pissy." Ed claimed pushing up his glasses from sliding down his nose and then folding his arms.

Charley sighed. "Jerry came into my room last night and tried to eat me. Happy now." Charley put it straightly sounding depressed.

Ed nodded in suspicion. "You must have put up one hell of a fight because you seem fine to me."

Charley just shrugged expressing that he did not give a shit anymore aswell as not having the time to go further with the conversation with Evil.

"It's only the afternoon and rumors are already going around on how weird you are acting. You're not turned are you?" Evil backed up pulling a cross slowly from nowhere glaring at his friend trying to be intimidating.

Charley rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently snatching the cross. "Put that away and no he did not bite me." He disputed irately.

"Hum" Evil tapped his head accusingly. "A vampire comes into your room and he has the opportunity to bite you but doesn't? Sounds like bullshit to me Brewster."

"I'm here aren't I? The sun's out. Do you see any bite marks on my neck. No you don't." Charley responded insultingly with a fake smile.

Ed looked real closely and found nothing out of the ordinary. "Then what is the reason why he didn't bite you? I mean there has to be a reason. Jaws doesn't hesitate before he attacks."

Charley rolled his eyes at the reference to the shark. He then licked his lower lip then breathed out. "You promise not to laugh?" He asked seriously.

"Sure?" Ed leaned in awaiting the answer that was supposedly going to be hilarious.

Charley looked around making sure only he and Ed were around. Charley leaned closer to him talking in secrecy. "Because he can't. I don't know how or why but for some reason he can't bite me. It's like he's cursed or something. "

Ed choked on his own laughter as he tried to hold it in but surprisingly managed to not burst out. Just yet. Charley awaited Evil's response and Ed cleared his throat. "Oh my… um…I have nothing to say about a vampire who can't bite."

"I know it was weird to me too. He tried but he couldn't."

"Jerry? The big bad vamp? Can't bite you?"

Then it came, loud hilarity from Evil, Charley shifting uncomfortably flustering in humiliation from his friends stupidity and the principal angrily telling them both to get to the lunch hall or detention.

"Sorry Mr. P. We are on our way right this very second." Ed answered like a kiss ass while taking Charley by the arm and dragging him to the lunch room.

"He CAN bite Ed, just he can't bite me." Charley renounced in order for Evil to comprehend it. He stopped Ed right before sitting down at the loners table. "Keep this to yourself though. I am, literally trusting you to keep your damn mouth shut Evil." He said harshly.

"Wow." Ed nodded impassively.

"I know. Wow. " Charley nodded mockingly waiting for a confirmation that he wouldn't say a word of it.

"Okay Brewster, I promise I won't say anything, but what did he do?"

Charley thought mentioning 'the awkward but felt good in all the right places fuck' he had last night but knew if he told Ed, he would use it against him in so many ways. "Um… nothing. He couldn't bite me so he left." It didn't sound believable, Charley suddenly tensing nervously.

"Why does that not sound like the whole story?".

"Well what do you want to hear Ed that we fucked and made love?" Charley answered offensively.

Ed wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "No, god no…" Then he got worried his eyes growing wide in shock. "Wait a minute, did you?"

Charley chuckled. "Yea Ed and it felt fucking amazing. I didn't know vampires can get so hard."

"Oh…my…" Ed's mouth dropped. "God."

"Of course we didn't you sick fuck. I'm leaving you now." Charley tried to hold in his blush. He couldn't believe Ed actually believed him. How unrealsitic was that...Pretty damn realistic seeing as it happened less than fifteen hours ago.

"I always questioned which way you swung." Charley ignored the remark and listened to his friend continue. "Anyway I called Peter Vincent and we have an appointment with him tomorrow night. He can get the vampire off your back." the geek jumped in excitement. He couldn't wait to meet the one and only Peter Vincent, best vampire slayer in the world.

"Uhm, night won't work." Charley interrupted killing Evils mood.

"What?" Evil questioned disappointed. "You know how long I waited on the line just for a response. You are doing this visit."

"Night just won't work. Isn't there a time in the day where we can go in?" Charley insisted.

"What's wrong Brewster? I thought you wanted this!"

He had to get it off his chest. He was sick of people asking him what was wrong. If they really cared they would try to understand. "Everything is wrong Ed, everything. I've been having these crazy nightmares. I hardly get sleep anymore. My own mom and my own girlfriend don't believe me when I tell them there is a vampire next door who wants to eat me. Oh and by the way Nathaniel my mom's boyfriend, he's a vampire too. And guess what, apparently he is also after me, but how can I tell her if she thinks I'm a psycho already. How can I let Amy know that there are such things as vampires without her leaving me and thinking I'm a crazy nerd she should have never fallen in love with? And now I have to lose more and more sleep because I don't know any other way to keep my family and friends safe. What do I say to Jerry Ed? Yes bite me because then everyone else is safe. Or do I say no. Look Ed, I don't want to become a vampire, I just can't do it. I have a lot on my mind okay. I just need time. Please leave me alone just for today until I get everything cleared up. I promise I will get back to you and I promise we'll get to meet Peter Vincent." Charley walked slowly to a table where his cooler friends were and sat down looking distressed. Like his mind was juggling.

"Hi to you too Charley." Amy rudely announced about to get up and move to another table.

"Wait, what did I do this time?" Charley asked even though it was pretty clear.

"Charley Brewster, you've been ignoring me." she blinked irately. "I don't have time to be ignored by someone I am planning on living my life with, how do you think that makes me feel?" she spoke clear, like he should have known the answer and Mark and Ben highfived eachother thinking it was going to end up in a breakup.

"Charley once you lose her she's mine." Mark winked.

Charley leaned up grabbing her hand to seat her back down. "Look Amy I'm not meaning to, I told you I have a lot on my head. Are you not even giving me the time I need to help myself?" Charley stared deeply into her eyes feeling bad about it all.

"What?" she frowned, looking hurt? "How could you say that?" she snatched away her hand.

"Sorry," he waved it off in regret. "Never mind I even said anything. Thanks for asking how I am feeling. Instead you make this about you. You can sit back down; I'll go find another place to sit." He snatched his lunch bag making his way out of the lunch room.

His friends including Amy looked completely shocked at Charley's eruption, after putting the blame on her. "Wow what's up with him." Mark said chuckling a little at the slight drama that just happened.

Ben just shrugged, shoving a sandwich into his mouth. "I dunno."

Amy was biting her tongue, her mouth tightly closed. I can't believe this, she thought. "Charley! Wait!" she ran after him meeting him in the hall. She waited until he faced her.

"What is it Amy?"

"For your information I was worried sick. I texted you like a thousand times. I'm sorry I failed to mention that." She responded mordantly.

Charley turned to her frowning sadly. "Has it ever occurred to you that I am trying to keep you safe? Look I know things have been different, but we shouldn't talk anymore until all of this is over. This is not a break up, i couldn;t dream of leaving you, it's just for your own good."

"Really?" she folded her arms. "Are you serious?" she scoffed not understanding anything one bit.

"Yea." He replied completely seriously. "It's for your own good." he repeated.

She was doing exactly what he had done to Ed when he was told about Jerry being a vampire.

She looked closely at her boyfriend noticing changes in the way he carried himself. He looked like he hadn't slept for months and she felt he was intentionally pushing her away. "Something definitely is wrong with you. Why can't you tell me? I'm your girlfriend." She asked with warm care. "I love you Charley and pushing me away isn't going to help."

"I told you already!" he stomped up to her getting in her face. "And you didn't believe me. Instead you laughed." she saw his eyes getting watery and knew something definitly wasn't right when he quickly wiped them dry.

"What are you talking about Charley?" She asked frowning. "Is this about not believing you about the vampires? Charley you have to let go…"

"Forget it! I can't even talk to you anymore. Thanks for believing in me. " He turned his back on her and quickly treaded out the school leaving her standing there at a loss.

Mark and Ben came up next to her. "Where is he going?" Ben asked curiously.

"He doesn't talk to me anymore, how am I supposed to know?" She was obviously angry. "I blame this on Ed. I am holding him accountable for putting vampire crap into his head." She stomped away.

Ed was watching it all from the lunch room and glared at Amy and her friends. "Whata beeotch."

* * *

><p>"Nathan, Charley isn't anywhere to be found. Ed called me and told me he left school hours before school was even over and now he isn't picking up his phone." Jane was hyperventilating as she nervously ate the popcorn from the bowl she just cooked in the microwave.<p>

"It's going to be alright Jane. He's a big boy; he just has a lot on his head and needs to think." The devious blonde replied soothingly after shutting his cell shut ending the discussion with his boss and leaving the kitchen to sit next to Jane on the couch. He rubbed her leg. 'Charley is a good kid."

"But he never acts like this. I even called his girlfriend and she gave him a call but he's not answering her either. That's not like him at all. I can't help but be worried. Can a mother worry for her son?" she grunted already having enough of the butter lovers and ditching it on the coffee table and started nervously biting at her nails. "I swear it's this vampire shit again."

Nathaniel chcukled mostly to himself. "Yes, vampires always starting something..."

"I'll try one more time."

Nathaniel quickly but gently took her hand away from her phone and smirked tempting her with his perfect smile. "I promise Jane he'll be home. He's a kid. Just relax and worry about nothing." he kissed her on the head trying to relax her. "Kids do crazy stuff. I promise."

She just smiled feeling reassured even though something in her gut was telling her something was still wrong. "I guess so."

"Everything will be okay." He placed the DVD's they rented on the table before smiling at her convincingly. "I'll go get us some beers."

The blonde haired vampire strode into the garage to grab a couple of beers in the fridge for him and Jane. He snapped one open then sensed something by the door. He smiled shaking his head knowing who it was. Vampires were usually skilled at keeping their profiles low but Jerry couldn't to safe his life…He turned to see Jerry standing there just watching him expressionless, the evil eyes vacant.

"Hello Jerry." Nathaniel smirked, sipping from the can and smacking his lips. "I heard you wanted to talk to me. Hopefully it can wait, I have to be somewhere."

"Do you now?" Jerry responded with a chilling attitude. "Where?"

The blonde shrugged passively. "I'm off to cuddle with Charley's mom. On the couch. Her and I. She's hot aint she." He crowed sinking his teeth into the can finishing the beer already "I'll tell ya it's going to be a good night." He stretched dropping the can to the ground. He laughed watching Jerry who was queerly looking back at him with the same featureless expression.

"I bet she smells promising." Jerry looked off. "You are gonna have to call it off though. Tell her you have a date with someone else." The striking vampire grinned with easy conceit back at him.

"Right." Nathaniel tossed another beer can one hand to another while stepping closer to the door, keeping his gaze on the black haired man attentively. The dense eyes of the blonde skimmed over Jerry and one could tell they had been enemies for a long time now. He ended his footing at the inside of the frame, he and Jerry facing now only inches apart, "If this is about your little pet, I am not going to stay away from Charley. I mean who could resist the creamy skin of that boy. Who can resist the pumping of his blood spoiled veins?" Nathaniel purred heavily before chuckling lightly to himself knowing he was working the other vampire's nerves. "That boy has spirit in him. Wouldn't you say Jer?" He persuasively proclaimed knowing even speaking the words about the boy were making Jerry mad. But it wasn't much of anger he saw in his old friend. The way Jerry's body tensed in excitement just from the mentioning of Charley's name, the way his hungry jaws clenched together, stiffening with fixed dark brown eyes on him, he saw the jealousy running free in the creatures orbs. Pure jealousy and an untamed possession for the boy.

Jerry scanned around as if being watched then back at Nathan. "I had him first." He smiled charmingly with his teeth shining predatorily.

Nathaniel sighed in amusement, cutting through his hair with his slim fingers, and then leaning against the rim of the door frame getting comfortable. "You know you can't have someone you can't turn Jerry. You know that." He teased with a small grin. "Maybe he just isn't meant for you. Besides boss is giving you three days and if you can't bite the boy by then, I hate to say this Jer, but it's in our best authorization to take him for ourselves. At the end of the day" he skulked with his gaze in the interior of the garage. "I guess I can thank you for leading us to him. What a gift you brought us."

Jerry felt up the side of the door frame like he had affection for it then slipped his hands in his front jean pockets giving the impression that he was bored. He yawned admiring the cabinets on the side wall pointing randomly out how nice they were. Then he distinctly smiled hollowly. "Charley, that kid is smart. He's got guts. Not like any of my prey I've taken in the past. You know, it might be harder than you think, just coming in, snatching him up like that. Especially from me." The raven haired man cocked his head. "A thing as ripe as that, you're gonna need a whole army to keep him from me. You might want to think twice. Afterall the kid knows about you. I might have let it slip. Oops." Another unsympathetic smile appeared and his cold eyes overcasted with a bitter hate.

Nathaniel let a riled grunt escape from his mouth. "You think that kid can stop a vampire. In his case thousands? We are immortal Jerry. And with Charley's blood we can become gods. Able to walk in sunlight, able to control our cravings, rule the world, eliminating all humans dispersing them of everything they've lived for. It doesn't take a genius to know that you want Charley all to yourself Jerry…you desire that boy more than you realize, but he is needed elsewhere, for our entire clan. Gabriel has big plans for him. We will process every drop of his blood, rejuvenate it, and let it reproduce amongst our breed. You don't know what's coming to you and neither does Charley. But if you'd like you can come join us and we can share Charley together. It will be like old times."

Jerry observed him rigidly. "I guess it comes down to who gets him first. Are you up for the challenge guy? You might be banging his hot little milf of a mom, but I'm his neighbor. You can't run from a neighbor… especially one right next door…So Nathaniel, are you going to invite me in?" he cooed. "Maybe I can give you a lesson on how to really have a good night. What do you say? It will be just like old times."

Nathaniel clenched his jaw glaring at his enemy and Jerry glared back, standing upright, his broad stance elevating in hostility. They both looked ready to tear each other apart until they heard Jane calling for Nathan from the inside. Nathaniel backed away from Jerry and quickly looked towards the door. "I'll be right there." he answered sweetly but his eyes were starky. "I would invite you in for the movie but I would hate to allow you into a house I have no permission allowing you in. Sorry about that bud." He tossed Jerry a can of beer. "Enjoy. This is for the car by the way." Nathaniel flicked him off and headed back into the house.

Jerry looked flattered. "Later." He said catching and looking at the can in his hand. He took his dark eyes and looked down, right where his hard worn boots met perfectly the base of the door. He crushed the can in his hand and tossed it aside.

Hanging around, the vampire began whistling to himself peeking around the garage, where he stood, his hands strictly at his sides. His ear twitched, hearing the movie being blasted in the house and he smiled stepping a foot inside crossing the boundaries of Charley's home. He sucked in the scent of Charley's after scent, before pushing noiselessly open the door to the inside and entering making not a sound. He crept effortlessly in, passing by the living room where he saw Jane wrapped in Nathan' arms and walked up the steps behind them. He lurked down the hallway and his senses tingled as he stood before Charley's room. Everything darkened about him. He flicked open the door with his fingers, pacing in, nosily snooping.

Breathing in Charley's room was like snorting a carton of fresh blood. The creature was curiously gliding his fingers over everything he found interesting just to touch what has been touched by the owner. The first thing he noticed was the boy's obsession with vampires. He stepped cautiously over the lose crosses lying on the floor growing furious at them. He leaped onto Charley's desk getting away from the holy things, and took a book from the desk top and opened it, telling everything one needed to know about a vampire. The boy even had printed research all over his floor and bed. His room was scattered with everything vampire and the actual vampire invading his room smirked. "Charley, Charley, Charley." He looked slowly towards the window looking out at the quiet neighborhood through the frame. "Where are you guy?" He leaped from the desk and over to the pane peeking out. He sighed to himself crossing his arms just patiently watching the outside. He flinched a little when the bright moonlight hit his face almost mistaking it for the sun, and then glared up at the big ass star, which was clearly turning darker and fuller. He turned quickly hearing the sound of a wolf howling from the movie being played downstairs.

"Great. Werewolves."

He was gone from the room and Charleys window was left swaying open.


	7. Chapter 7

_**F**_**-Taste of Fresh Blood-**_**N**_

VII

"Fuck my life." Charley uttered miserably hearing the sound of his motor bike breaking down. He cursed out loud, kicking it angrily and calling it a piece of shit after hopping off, scanning it and deciding that there wasn't much he could do to fix it in the dark and without the right tools. So he had no choice to walk the bike the rest of the way home even though it would be a long way. He figured he needed the fresh air and time alone anyway.

He had gone into the city to relax his mind a bit. He was actually surprised his bike got him that far but he really didn't go into any places, he just took a simple walk around the city of lights, parking his bike somewhere in a parking lot. He had to admit he hadn't got that kind of fresh air since Ed told him about Jerry, and even being out their in the loud city was far more relaxing than being in his own neighborhood.

Charley pulled his bike through a dark shallow alleyway and with too much thinking and little paying attention, he didn't notice the five guys at the end hanging around acting crazy in a group, until they all stopped what they were doing and looked over at him, laughing and smoking joints.

They were dressed like crooks and Charley was hesitant whether to keep his path or turn back. He straitened up trying his best not to look nervous and thought he would keep moving and pray they didn't stop him. Maybe they would realize he was an innocent bystander who only wanted to make it home without any trouble. He swallowed and just when he got close enough he noticed they were equipped with baseball bats and playing with pocketknives.

He couldn't really see there faces but as he inched more into their social environment he knew they were typical thugs up to no good.

"Hey kid, nice bike!" One of the bandits whistled at the broken piece of shit laughing madly.

Charley knew saying thank you was stupid but he did anyway, smiled and kept moving. He might as well be polite before he died.

"Don't look like it works homes." A braided haired scum jumped in front of Charley stopping him, by placing his foot on the front wheel of the bike. Charley didn't say anything and turned to see the rest of the four surrounding him.

"How much you selling it for?" the guy licked his lips rolling a fist in the palm of his other hand.

"It's actually not for sell." The teen gripped tightly onto the handles of the bike, feeling uneasy.

The one guy closed in on him more, watching the boy who was darting his eyes elsewhere trying not to make eye contact.

"Not for sell eh?" The thug questioned ambiguously. 'I guess we have no choice but to take it then kid.' The one working the negotiations grabbed Charley and shoved him to the ground while kicking his bike away. Charley knew they just weren't hanging around to rob him. They wanted a fight.

Charley ignored the gash on his elbow he got after being shoved and looked at his bike being examined and abused by the crooks. "Okay just take it. You can have the piece of shit.' Charley wiped off his now dirty shirt mumbling to himself, things like 'why me?' and 'what the fuck did I do to deserve this.'

Two giggled childishly between the gang while the one who seemed to be in charge snatched roughly the boy from the ground and slammed him up against another guy who handled him roughly from the back, keeping him in place. They patted down the boy reaching into his pockets searching him for anything worth it. "Look at this." one swayed.

Charley didn't beg or whine, only staring at them pathetically. The guy with the braids took Charley's cell phone and wallet and took his precious time to flip through them both. "Who's Amy? She's on your top five, she must be special, and damn hot she is."

"Just give it back." Charley spoke softly afraid if he was to demanding he would be pushing his luck and right now his luck was at the end of a very dark cave.

"Hold back kid, what did you say to me?" The thug directed being coerced, tossing one of his partners the full wallet.

"I think he told you to give it back boss." One answered the rhetorical question.

The boss removed a knife from his pocket and Charley backed away skittishly. Taking him of his money was one thing but killing him? "Look I don't mean any trouble. I just want to go home. You can have everything. I'll get out of your way." Charley pleaded coarsely and he felt like a complete baby when his eyes were starting to get watery again. He had never been hijacked of anything...besides his life and dignity, and things just weren't fair to him today. But he tried toughening up.

"Oh no are you gonna cry. Maybe we should cut out your tongue, so we don't have to hear your whining little boy. It will be quick and easy." They all cornered him, and Charley tripped to the ground backing away from the gang. He could run, but he wondered how far he would get before getting caught.

Fuck, nothing can get worst than this he thought.

Sudden gloom erupted in the dark sky dimming the full moon. Charley's ears perked up and fear swept across his lively hazel eyes.

The gang mocking and blaring in laughter quieted down after seeing the victim's expression glowing with terror. They turned hearing the shaggy bushes behind them shuffling with no sign of wind. "What, you afraid of a raccoon?" One scorned but Charley didn't respond staring watchfully towards the shaking bushes. As the gang looked harder, skimming closer while forcing loud obnoxious sounds from their mouths, trying to scare whatever it was, appeared a bloodcurdling gaze, glaring at them, then the sound of a daunting growl. If one were to guess it sounded much like a dog…most likely not a friendly one.

"What the..." One of the gangsters said backing away from the bush but still hanging out with the rest of the crew remaining curious. "What the fuck is that?"

"Come out little dog." Another clapped his hands making kissing noises, urging the animal to come out.

The yellow eyes closed, the wrestling of the bushes halted but the haunting snarling was still drumming in their ears.

"Oh god." Charley muttered knowing panic mode was going to turn on any second. "That's not a dog." He uttered.

He didn't get a good look at it and didn't intend to. The drooling sharp teethed beast leaped advancing from the darkness and charged towards the group of guys. Charley got up before the animal even attacked and ran for his life dashing towards the alley where he came. From the distance he heard the crooks getting torn apart and disemboweled, screaming throaty gutting cries. He should have felt bad for them, but was too occupied with his own life at the moment to give a fuck about anything else.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck… The word was repetitively going on through breaths as he refused to look back. First vampires and now…

The other guy's time was over, and now Charley could hear the howling of the werewolf sounding closer in his reach.

Charley ran and ran until he wounded up knees first onto the concrete ground scraping up the side of his arm and face. He hurdled up, hugging himself, hissing from the stinging gash along is head bleeding down the curve of his ear.

For a moment he forgot what was chasing him. He leaned up touching his head and then flinching from the sharpness of the pain. "Ow." He groaned light headedly. Today was definitely not a good day.

It was too quiet. And normally when someone was about to die, silence was common for the first ten seconds until the sadistic shouts rang through the earth. He watched, breathing to the verge of having an anxiety attack, hearing the starving, spine-chilling snarling coming from the end of the alley. And his heart came to a complete stop.

The creature's upper body was broad, and it stood on its two hind legs, towering in stature. One could have mistaken it for a deformed man.

It was dark and hard for the eye to function down the foggy and shadowy passage, but he could still see the dark, long hairy silhouette of the grotesque beast snapping its fangs and hunching back to its front claws.

The boy was sure he was too frozen in place to move. To run for his life. To take a chance...Well he could of but his body was betraying him making him numb to his feet, making him pale to the bone and making him shake like he was going to have a seizure at any given time.

It felt like a hundred years passed by before the wolf began to make its way at him.

Charley shaking tensely reached into his pocket for his cross but remembered the crooks took it from him, tossing it in a ditch somewhere. Either way it was lost and long gone. 'Please God, Please God.' He repeated over and over even though he wasn't a true believer. After this he would have no doubts about it anyway.

The wolf scraped it's eager claws against the gravel before scurrying towards the edgy figure of the boy.

Charley knew that this was it. He was about to die and no one was there to save him. No one was there to care. He would be just another boy dead and forgotten about. Maybe if he shouted for help someone might come for him. It was wishful thinking. He held in a breath...

The dog suddenly retreated back a few steps when a very bright light aimed towards its eyes and all was heard was the wicked but soothing vocals of the interferer singing a song.

"_And I forget just why I taste, oh yea, I guess it makes me smile. I find it hard, and it's hard to find, oh well, whatever, nevermind… Hello, hello, hello…_hello Charley. I haven't forget about you. My, my, what large fangs you have." the lustrous male voice sounded and Charley panted looking behind him only to find the scary handsome black haired man standing there with his pick-up truck blocking the other end of the passage way with his high beams on while leaning against the front slickly with the moonlight softly hitting his face.

Jerry? He couldn't express how happy he was to see Jerry, but then again the man wanted his blood too… so what exactly was going on? Were they both after him?

"Charley you have been a big frustration to me lately. It's making my heart ache. My fangs are getting dull. My blood is stinging." The vampire sniffed sucking in air almost reassuring himself that it was Charley, the guy he's been after for so long. He then let out a satisfied breathe smiling refreshingly. Then he got to the point. "And I expect changes in your behavior. Lucky for me it was easy to find you. Imagine what a waste of good blood it would be to have you spoiled over night without my chance to get any of that."

If Jerry fed on his fright, then there it was, Charley couldn't hide it anymore. Jerry owned him. The teen was still in the moment, to shock to respond normally and still way to scared while listening to Jerry giving him a unpleasant lecture. There was a wolf ready to attack from his front and a vampire ready to attack from his back.

Jerry cringed irately hearing the werewolf howl perilously at them both and then swiped away the horrid stench of breath sent his way. "My, my, what foul breathe you have, guy." The vampire pushed off his car staring holes into the wolf with his blackout orbs. "Why is a werewolf prancing all over my parade? Why does it not shock the wings out of me, vampires sending you to do all their dirty work? Naughty little pup. You want to know what they said to me. That I am no real vampire. But how can that be?"

The monster roared at him jumping to its hind legs.

"Quiet down please. I'm talking and you're listening." The vampire shook a finger impishly moving forward provocatively. "I like to get dirty." He crowed. 'It's fun." He moved over a small puddle laughing with dark amusement, and while Charley knew Jerry, very well actually, the guy still sent shivers down his spine. Just the presence. The way he moved his mouth. They way he presented his sensuality. It was something eerie like. He didn't know why he was getting scared all over again. Like this was a new experience.

"It's exhilarating. Sometimes it gets me intoxicated. " The vampire seduced his words from his tongue as he spoke. He moved calmly by Charley scraping the wall with a nail making a loud screeching sound. "You hear that wolf, that's the sound you're going to make if you touch what's mine again." Jerry snickered evilly, before cracking his neck and hissing, feeling the pest throbbing inside him trying to come out.

Charley's eyes widened, shocked. He was finding it difficult watching Jerry's full transformation. It wasn't always Jerry altered into his true menacing self, in fact he didn't have to and Charley sat half scared to death, half intrigued and half senseless watching him evolve.

The bones of the creature were creaking behind skin, stretching and reconstructing in place. Jerry's face went paler and his lips traced black sweeping into the veins around his cracked chapped lips while his fangs grew, pushing and cutting out of his gums making it sound like weak muscles popping, extending his mouth generous enough for a kill.

The vampires tainted eyes opened and aimed towards the wolf as the wolf prowled impatiently pushing through the shallow pathway jolting towards them.

The wolf was much bigger than Jerry but the vampire didn't seem to mind, walking brashly towards the beast with a sinful smile on his face. He looked like an animal disguised in human form. He definitly would stop traffic...and make not just babies cry but adults aswell.

Charley decided now. Jerry was scary as fuck. And good thing he had gotten a good look at the vampire now, because he would never allow himself to be bitten by him. Or fucked.

He also decided after seeing the two clash like two starving carnivores fighting for a piece of fresh meat, he would run now. He got up but stumbled a couple of times before taking off darting down the alley way and disappearing from the fight. He decided to make his way back into the cities where he could at least be safe for awhile and use a phone. His plan was to get as far as possible.

He had lost his cell, actually it was taken and he refused to turn back for it where it would be most likely buried under a pile of body pieces so he ran to the closest place to borrow one. He couldn't have showed up at a better time. He charged into an elegant, formal looking restaurant for rich folks, not caring where, begging the front registry desk to use there phone. The staff stared at him like he was crazy as did the people trying to enjoy a peaceful meal.

"Look I need to borrow the phone now!" The boy commanded hitting his hand against the desk scaring the people even more. "Please it's an emergency."

After they looked at his cuts along his face and how messy he appeared, the manager guided the boy to the back to use the phone, not questioning whether it was an emergency or not. Obviously it was.

Or he was just on drugs.

"Thankyou." Charley tried dialing Ed's number correctly, shaking every so often, hoping he would pick up, and for the first fucking time he did.

'Hello?" Evil sounded grumpy. Or horny. Either way Charley didn't have time to discuss it.

"Ed, Ed, I need you to come to the cities, I'm being attacked and you need to come and pick me up! Now Please!"

"Woah, woah, who is this?" Ed leaned up from his bed slipping his hand out of his pants, looking confused as shit.

'It's Charley damnit. I'm calling from another number, but I'm in a lot of trouble. You need to come for me."

"I don't have a car Charley. That's insane. I can't get down there without a car."

"You know how to drive, take your mom's car."

"Fine, fuck, let me go see if she is asleep yet."

"Fuck that Ed, just take the damn car!"

"Okay, okay, where are you at?"

The phone slipped from Charley's hand and it dangled hanging by its cord. From where he was he could view the front of the restaurant. He stepped closer seeing something through the glass. Everyone else must have seen what he saw as they all began standing and looking in the same direction. They were whispering to each other, pointing and looking intriguingly, like a group of paparazzi waiting for a celebrity to step out of the car. Except there were no celebrities and there were no cameras.

Charley ineptly headed back over to the phone and rushed holding it up to his ear. "Just listen for the screams Ed, gotta go."

People started to gasp and back away. Glass shattered in, flying freely through the air and everyone started to run and hide, screaming on the top of their lungs when they saw a wolf on steroids break in, claws attached to another winged creature of some sort. The wolf pounced heavily onto the vampire and clawed at its stomach making the vampire screech in pain as they rolled through the room, over tables tops and knocking over chairs, destruction shifting everywhere.

The wolf inhaled its sensitive nostrils sniffing out the place and ditched the vampire and towards the scent of Charley.

Charley didn't have time to hang up and ran towards the back of the kitchen telling the cooks to get out and run. He heard the wolf busting down the kitchen doors, coming after him.

The scattered frightened people who hid under tables and behind counters watched shocked at the winged creature turning now into a man…a very handsome almost naked man. He had been out for only a little while. Jerry shot awake. He snarled in anguish while standing fighting for the right balance and lifting his ragged white blouse looking at the bleeding marks formed across his belly. "Fucking wolves." He reached inside his wound ripping out a nail the wolf had lost, and then he snapped the nail like it was a play stick and tossed it angrily to the ground.

He shot another mean look towards the people staring stunned; mouths dropped like President Obama just made a big entrance. He tried his best to smile nicely. "Hey."

They didn't respond.

"Which way did the cute kid go?" he asked thinking they were actually going to answer him. They did not.

He heard the far-off growling coming from the back of the building and smirked wildly enjoying this chase for Charley. His Charley. It was like a game to him. He fixed himself before stomping over the crushed glass towards the direction. "Thanks for your time."

The people watched him go but still didn't respond.

* * *

><p>Charley knew he was running faster than anyone in the fucking Olympics because for a moment he had lost the wolf. He stopped for air around another corner of a grungy building and when he heard the shouts from the common civilians he knew the wolf was near.<p>

Ed did exactly what Charley told him too. He followed the screams. He felt he was the stupid of the bunch going towards it. "Okay Charley, where are you?" He drove fast down the street opposite of those running and towards the devouring roar of the wolf.

Charley had his eyes closed breathing rapidly leaning tiredly against the hedge of the building. Until he noticed a car going slowly down the road appearing to be searching for something. He noticed it was his friend's mom's mini van and almost leaped with excitement surprised that Ed even found him. Better yet even came.

He hesitated no more calling out Ed's name and ran towards the car waving his arms. Ed saw him and quickly hit the breaks reaching over to the passenger side opening the door for Charley. "Hurry up Brewster."

Charley released a grunting sound when, Jerry from nowhere, seized him aggressively by his collar and lifted the boy off the ground letting his shoes dangle. "I remember this Charley. We've been in this place before. Now about that blood?"

"Okay fine I will let you know by the end of the night, if you help me. Please let me go!" he fussed much to the vampires liking.

"If I bite you, I will be helping." Jerry defined clearly.

Ed could feel his own heart trying to escape through his throat when he saw what everyone was running from. He suddenly felt Charley's pain. "Holy fucking shit!"

Charley couldn't get himself to turn but he knew the wolf was there when he saw Jerry look passed the boys ear licking his lips and smiling.

"Jerry let me go, let me go Jerry, Jerry god damnit let me go!" The boy panicked, kicking and writhing. Jerry turned black eyes back to him seeing tears now streaming down Charley's face. "Don't cry Charley." The vampire leaned in flicking his tongue up the boy's face, ridding him of the salty tears against salty flesh. Then suddenly he tossed Charley to the ground looking pissed at the wolf for ruining something beautiful. "Catch you later." He worded in a way that actually made the boy think he was going to catch him later. Charley seemed reluctant to leave the vampire behind for some reason but eventually ran to the car driving off fast.

* * *

><p>Ed was already hyped up looking behind him every chance he got almost swerving into other lanes. "Jesus Christ, Charley now a werewolf? That I can't believe."<p>

"Just drive Ed. Get us home." Charley sounded drained.

"Charley, I hate to say this but, you are literally cursed."

_**x**_

"Okay guy I'm getting tired of you." Jerry said irritated. The blood still streaming from Jerry's body was causing him to grow weak and exhausted making his eye sight blur but he couldn't say that the wolf was in any better condition. The two scratched, bit and tore at each other before Jerry was pinned by the shoulder into the ground.

_**x**_

It suddenly slipped from his mouth and he realized he actually really cared. Charley opened his eyes from the little rest he had gotten down the smooth rode. "Wait, wait what about Jerry, we have to go back for him." Charley turned in his seat looking behind him to see any sign of the animals fighting but they were too far now. "Wait, stop the car, and turn around." He urged his friend.

Charley tried taking control of the wheel but Ed pushed him away. "Charley calm the fuck down. He's a vampire let them fight and kill each other. Are you out of your goddamn mind? He can take care of himself." He commented.

"Ed he needs our help!" Charley demanded that he turn around and Ed gave him a 'what the fuck is into you' look.

"We're going home where it's safe!" Ed retorted plausibly.

He regretted saying that immediately. His face drained of color. He looked through the rear view mirror and frowned. "Oh no. Charley, Charley we got a problem. A big fucking problem! Charley!" Ed shouted grabbing Charley freaking out.

"What?" Charley angrily voiced turning to look out the back and saw the relentless five hundred pound dog catching up with them while they rode down the dark empty road on their way towards their neighborhood. "Oh fuck me."

_**x**_

He looked pissed, but okay with it as he cut people off the road just to get to the boy before the wolf did. He was bleeding intensely from major wounds other than his previous one, and he knew it would take time to heal. He sighed and flipped on peaceful music. He remained expressionless showing no emotion as the song played and while he thought more of the boy.

"_With your heart gone cold __you'll turn to violence, with your inhib__itions going silent, you will turn and twist and pry your eyes out, wishing that you could just go back now…_

_**x**_

The wolf nudged the side of their car trying to tip it over but Ed steered the best he could before the tires would give out from all the sharp turns they've already made. "Fuck Charley, what do we do?"

Charley was shocked that Evil for once didn't know what to do and was infact asking him all the questions. Because he was about to ask the exact same thing.

He tried to think as quickly as he could with so much happening. "Uh, okay whatever we do we can't lead it into our neighborhood. Turn off road." Charley announced pushing firmly agaisnt his seat.

Ed turned the wheel forefuclly driving off the road and into the deserted land compassing the small area of their little neighborhood. "Great now we get to die somewhere where our bodies will never be found!" Ed complained, bouncing anxiously in his seat from blood rush.

_**x**_

He pulled off road and down the path following the tire tracks of the Charley and his friend.

"_You will be the criminal heartthrob, destroying all that you could ever learn from. For no cause you'll cause destruction..._

_Oh no"_

_**x**_

The wolf still riding them as fast as it could, leaped heavily onto the lid of the car grating away the metal with its prickly paws.

By this time Ed and Charley were shouting and screaming dramatically in fear. The wolf tried clawing at Charley while gnawing its way though the car and the boy quickly backed up pressing against the door of the front seat trying to kick the wolf away. "Ed hit the fucking brakes!"

Ed slammed his foot on the brakes and they took deep breaths hearing the shrilling cry of the wolf flinging off of the car and rolling a good twenty feet in front of them.

Ed was in shock, not just because he ruined his mother's minivan but because they just got attacked by a real fucking werewolf and they might have just killed a real fucking werewolf. The both swallowed only hearing their own severe breathing. Charley then hit the accelerator working the steering wheel. "We need to go. Leave it let's go." They backed up not taking any chances.

When they thought it was over, they saw the werewolf twitch. They should have known it would take much more than that to kill something that monstrous. Too bad they never did much research on werewolves.

It was regenerating its life back in front of them and they were panicking putting the car in reverse. "Holy shit!" Charley cursed.

The wolf shook out its fur heaving brutishly. It seemed angrier this time looking ahead at the two human snacks.

The car wasn't safe anymore. It died on them. The outside wasn't safe anymore…but then again the car wasn't starting up…. So outside was much safer.

"Charley what do we do.' Ed fidgeted with the keys stabbing it into the ignition trying to get the car to start. "What do we do Charley?"

Charley looked over at him. "I don't know why the fuck are you asking me?" he yelled.

"Okay let me think. I got an idea." Ed slurred. "Okay, here's what we will do."

Next thing, Ed screamed, then Charley and they both left the car sprinting towards the neighbor hood.

_**x**_

He parked his car shutting it off. He stepped out slamming the door.

His footsteps were silent against the flat land as he held the broken bike under his arm.

_**x**_

It was the worst plan. They ran, shouting, not daring to look back. The wolf jumped in front of Charley and Charley fell backwards to the ground. They were close enough to the entry of the neighborhood where Ed would have enough time to get to safety. Charley shouted out for him to keep going and that he would be alright. It was a lie because clearly the beast was drooling over him, like he wanted to eat his heart out.

He didn't want to leave Charley behind to be eaten but Charley gave him no choice. Ed continued to run shouting for help thinking that was the best thing to do until he ran into something as hard as steel and collapsed to the ground, his glasses knocking off his face. Jerry ignored the boys whining and picked up Charley's old dirt bike turning on the motor. He then smirked.

Charley backed away and the monster showed its fangs and his eyes lit up 'glow in the dark' yellow and Charley rolled up in a ball hiding himself with his arms. Before the wolf had a chance to prance on the boy, something sharp pierced through the air, and into the spine of the wolf, the drive of the wheel slashing through the bones, splitting it apart killing it instantly.

Charley saw his life end before his eyes and he was overflowing heavily with angst, thinking the screeching of the wolf dying was actually the sound of himself getting eaten alive. He stayed balled up, thinking nothing was over, because in truth nothing ever was. Water leaked from his eyes, as they squeezed tightly shut. He was shivering immensely and he couldn't even hear his friend calling his name.

Ed ran up to Charley, dropping to his knees. "Charley are you okay!"

Charley did not look alright. Not one bit.

Jerry came silently next to Ed getting to a knee, taking Ed by the shoulder and scooting him lightly aside. He reached under Charley, picking him up from the ground and delicately holding him in his arms letting the boy burrow up against his chest.

Ed saw how closely the vampire cared for Charley as the dark eyes of the man watched with a hidden affection, molesting adoringly the boy's pastel face. "Let's get you home guy.'

* * *

><p>Charley woke up to another nightmare panting in his own sweat. His legs ached up to his chest muscles and he thought removing himself from the bed was a bad idea. He would probably just collapse again.<p>

The memory sent through his head, causing him to hunch over holding the bandaged up cut he had gotten during the chase running for a werewolf. He did remember everything and felt lucky that he was alive. For the most part. He rubbed his face in relief taking his fingers through his moistly curly hair but then stopped all movement realizing he wasn't in his own bed.

He struggled to stand, but pulled it off even though difficult, placing his feet on the cold floor of the room, sleepily squinting trying to make out the place. He didn't recognize the touch of the bed but he did recognize the oak desk, set on it a little light lamp shining over opened books and papers stacked upon the surface. Then he knew where he was. Why was he there? Like always, feeling cautious, he brought his fingers towards his neck first thing but again found no sign of the bite holes from the vampire he was having hard feelings about.

Charley felt dizzy making his way over to the bathroom he assumed was and poured himself a little cup of water. Time hadn't even scurried since he passed out and it was only close to two in the morning according to the time on Jerry's neat desk. He looked at himself through the mirror and sighed. He was stuck in a confusing state of mind and didn't know whether this was his chance to go and kill Jerry, or to thank him. He did remember moments before actually falling unconscious, the cold caress of the vampire scooping him up into his arms and the calm steps before being placed gently into the car. _"Let's get you home, guy."_

He heard a useless shout come from downstairs and jumped away from the recollection closing his eyes in guilt. He finally figured it out. As long as he didn't allow Jerry to bite him, he would make his life miserable by taking other lives…but from what he heard going on downstairs, it seemed like Jerry was viciously tearing the poor soul apart.

He really had no idea what he was doing again. He realized he had his favorite hoodie on, one he didn't remember wearing before everything happened and he quietly slipped out of the room and downstairs. He needed answers and the only one who could help him was the vampire. He walked slowly down the steps creaking with every footing. He got to the bottom and looked to see that the front door wasn't completely closed all the way and began to worry seeing the blood puddles leading from the door and towards the entrance of the kitchen. "Jerry?" He called quietly.

He had more flashbacks with every pace he took. He remembered the house from last time he entered it and it only brought him back bad memories. But this time lights were actually on, still burning dim but he could see more of the interior clearly and he didn't need to use that cheap ass flashlight.

His breathing was more subtle this time around almost like he knew what to expect. Charley headed in the direction where he heard the futile crying, coming from the kitchen and hesitantly peeked in. He saw a creamy leg twitching from behind the built in counter in the center of the floor and the tiles covered in tracks of blood.

The animal's eyes were closed as he arched over squeezing the new victim tightly against him, feeding on her feeble throat desperately. One could mistake him for a wolf watching the way he took her blood.

Charley watched absorbing in the scene. He knew it was in his nature. He couldn't help but feed on human blood. But why was he suddenly starting to feel bad for the vampire. It wasn't his fault he was the way he was.

"What happens when you run out of human blood? When vampires have already taken over the world and nothings left for you? Then what?" Charley asked curiously. For some reason he knew Jerry wouldn't hurt him or else he would have been dead by now.

Jerry wiped the blood from his jaws and stood glaring at Charley for interrupting his feast and Charley tried his best to stay bold.

"I see you are feeling much better?"

"Are you okay?" The boy asked genuinely as he looked down at Jerry's open gashes all over his bare chest, suddenly realizing all the blood lying around wasn't any victims but the vampires.

"I'm fine kid." Jerry answered crudely taking a beer from his refrigerator and going to the couch slumping down on it, throwing one leg over the back cushion then flipping lazily through the TV channels. Charley now knew why he was single. "You should go." Jerry said when Charley even though unsure, followed him in.

Charley just watched him for awhile admiring how he was functioning, the cold chest rising, humanly. "Why?"

Jerry averted his soulless eyes responding seriously. "I might kill you." He then looked back over the TV.

"Sorry, I just thought," he bowed his head looking towards the ground. "Maybe you needed my help. Your wound doesn't look to good." Charley replied uncertainly.

"We heal Charley."

"Then why are you still bleeding."

"A werewolf wound takes longer to repair, Charley." Jerry answered bleakly not blinking once at the screen.

"Well you can't just bleed out like that. You'll eventually lose too much and die."

"That's what people like you are for." He answered harshly. "good thing this world is full of them."

"Before I leave I have a few questions I need answered. But I promise they will be quick and I will go."

"Fine."

"Why was there a werewolf after me?"

"Because they want you Charley. Everyone wants you." Jerry stayed at the screen answering dully but something told Charley something else, the vampire almost sounded envious. He didn't want to tell the boy why everyone wanted to have him for themselves. He wasn't feeling heartless enough to go ahead and give him the news that his blood wasn't like any blood they had before. The boy would freak and he didn't want to have to kill him in order to calm him down, his clever way of gettng someone to relax.

"But why?"

"We sense something in your veins. Something we want. Something I had first but can't get. Are you done with the questions? I like my peace in the day." Jerry seemed to be in a grumpy mood but Charley decided to take his chances against him.

"That's funny considering you don't even give me peace."

Jerry stabbed him a mean glare making Charley jerk back slightly thinking he was going to attack him. "You got a smart mouth guy. I gave you peace for sixteen full years; now take a walk before I change my mind."

Charley definitely didn't want to argue with that and he turned slowly to leave. But halted, knowing why he was really there. "Wait, just one more question. I promise."

"What?"

The boy nervously cleared his throat, "Last night, when" he felt uncomfortable playing nervously with his hands in his pockets, but he really wanted to know. "When you touched me the way you did, and what we…did," he lifted his bright eyes towards the terrifying man. "Why did you?"

"How did I touch you Charley?" Charley didn't even see him get up and the vampire was already in his space just in the blink of an eye. He grabbed Charley by his slender hips softly but forcefully placing his cold lips quickly over the boy's warmer ones, stopping him from saying a word. "Come here."

Charley let out a small wimpy moan after being dropped on the couch and the vampire suddenly pinning him in with a deep appetizing thrust letting the boy retaliate against his every move. "Was it like this?" Jerry took Charley's hand and guided the boy gently forcing him to feel up his own shirt. "Answer me Charley, was it?"

"Yes." The boy nodded feeling everything happen all over again, the sex taking over again, while clutching the mans hand holding it against his own little chest, his mind racing in want and apprehension.

"And did it feel good. Was it everything you ever wanted?" the vampire whispered captivating a rusty whirr. This caused Charley's mind to spin in lust and desire all over as the vampire seduced words against the flesh right beneath his ear.

"I have a girlfriend." Charley instinctively spoke not knowing why. He was actually thinking maybe saying that would help his situation but Jerry didn't seem to care that he was with someone else.

"Amy. I know.' Jerry nodded twirling a finger in the boy's soft hair. Does she give cock better? Such a shame Charley. Maybe we need more practice."

Jerry pushed his body between Charley's legs. "Did it feel good?" He impulsively repeated, reaching for Charley's inviting heated erection.

Charley didn't want to admit it but he eventually nodded a little. "Yes." He replied weakly, blushing finding it embarrassing to feel so hopeless, as the vampire slipped his finger over the head of his burning cock.

"You are wondering if I do this to all my human food."

"Yes."

"I don't fuck what I am going to eat later. You though?" Jerry whispered running his lips over Charley's and making a snapping sound with his teeth still upset he can't bite him. "I can make last forever."

Charley swallowed moving his fingers over the vampire's wounds and up to his chest placing his hand where he heard the vampire's heart beating almost admiringly. "Why can't you bite me?"

Jerry smiled suspiciously upon Charley pressing his hips further against him. "Something won't allow me, Charley.'

"Why?" the boy's throat sounded parched.

"You tell me."

"I don't know, I thought maybe you would."

"No," Jerry took his fangs biting against the helpless lips of the boy "but here is something I do know. They're only giving you three days. I'm giving you two. "

"Why can't you just let me go?"

He quieted down the boy again. He bit his own finger letting the red liquid pulse from the slit and brought it to Charley's mouth. "If I do that then someone else gets to have you and Charley, I don't feel like sharing. Now taste. You might like it." Charley hesitantly ran his tongue over the bleeding tip and something uncanny flashed in his eyes. "That's good Charley."

Jerry then cravingly devoured Charley's lips, his ill tempered tongue seeking the walls of the boy's inner mouth. Charley surprised himself when he returned the wild kiss, possessively groping at the rippling shoulders of the vampire, the open wounds swelling up against him. But he didn't care about getting coated in Jerry's blood, he was just there for answers and somewhat he got one.

* * *

><p>"Charley I was worried sick. What happened? It's way passed midnight." Jane asked taking Charley in for a hug. "Where have you been Charley? It's like three in the morning." she shook him to answer her.<p>

"Mom, you're never going to believe it so don't ask." Charley responded dully and went up to his room dragging. Jane looked towards Ed thinking maybe he would explain why Charley was all cut up and looked like a train wreck.

"Umm…if you didn't believe Charley, you're never going to believe me."

* * *

><p>Charley flopped on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the words they shared before he left.<p>

_"Jerry, I will stop you. I will find a way. I promise."_

_"Brave for a little guy."_

_"Don't tease me. I am going to stop you."_

_"If you succeed, then congratulations. You've killed your first vampire."_

_"Stop it Jerry!"_

_"Am I making you angry Charley? Don't cry again. Look at these drops of sadness...What I am offering you is a chance to get rid of these sorrows and these fears. They've been dragging you down, hanging tightly around you...You have them now but when you come with me, I promise I will take good care of you. Good care of you Charley. I promise... you will never...have to hide from me again...From anything..."_

"From anything? " His eyes closed shut dreaming in another dream.


	8. Chapter 8

**_F_-Taste of Fresh Blood-_N_**

VIII

The early morning was over shadowed, clouds glooming in and out. It was strange enough weather for the urban city.

Mark and Ben were sitting in Marks car smoking weed in front of Ben's house. Despite having to be up and ready for school soon, they were busy discussing things of insignificance. Like why Amy would date someone like Charley. It was clear Mark had a crush on Amy Peterson, from the glances he stole and the comments he made about her but mainly because he admired her hot body, thinking like any male with a dick. But whenever he threw sarcasm Charley's way, cracking jokes about the two, in the end all it was, was hidden jealousy. A jealousy Charley knew about but didn't care to point out. However the tension was still there growing slowly.

From the time before Charley was cool and popular, Mark and Ben had always been complete assholes to him. He was pretty much the nerdy friend who hung out with Evil Ed, an even bigger nerd. Most of the time they didn't even acknowledge him and now Mark was having his own personal concerns. Technically he never really thought of himself as 'friends' with Charley. Just acquaintances. The two, Charley and Mark joked a lot and made fun of each other but never hung out and never were real friends. And he was sure Charley felt the same way.

"I mean why him, why not me?" The spiky haired teen complained girlishly sounding like a little bitch. "She's more my type anyway. Did you know they haven't even done it yet?"

"Done what?" Ben asked stupidly and Mark looked at him stupidly.

"Have sex dipshit!" he busted angrily at his emo looking friend.

"Sorry this marijuana is strong." Ben accused the drug while sucking in the blossom, and shaking hair from his eyes.

Mark leaned back against his seat. "Who doesn't tap an ass like Amy's? Man, Brewster must be gay." he rambled more, letting the smoke get to his head, while his friend next to him was only nodding in agreement but not really listening.

The two sat back in their relaxed state until Mark almost jumped with excitement, when he saw Evil walking down the sidewalk back to his home. The kid had his hands dug deep in his pockets and head low not really aware of anything ahead of him only watching his shoes move along the concrete.

The bully grinned immaturely and nudged Ben pushing him to take a look. "Speaking of Brewster, there's his nerdy friend." He sounded up to no good which wasn't any surprise.

Then Mark opened his door and strolled over to Ed to mess with him. Now he definitely was up to no good. "Hey dicksin?" Mark came in front of Ed stopping him. Mark was wearing his zip up sweater no doubt expensive and grinned bullish at the 'glasses wearing son a bitch' he hated so much but enjoyed picking on.

Evil rolled his eyes breathing a heavy annoyed sigh after bringing his attention to who it was. "What do you want Mark. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. I'm tired, I haven't quite finished my masturbating and I have to wake up for school in like six hours." Ed was tired no doubt from being chased late that evening and also staying up making sure the vampire returned Charley home okay. And now this is what he got for being a good friend.

"The only bullshit I smell here is you." Mark shoved Ed trying to provoke him on, making the nerd stumble back a bit. "Remember that fight you promised me. You said you were going to kick my ass two ways from Sunday. I can't wait to see it. What you got bookworm?"

"That was like a year ago." Ed replied.

"Actually it was last week." Mark corrected.

"Oh." Ed answered, trying to remember that far back. "Must have slipped my mind."

The two had never once gotten along and Mark always waited for the chance, of course not on school property, to punch Ed in the face. They were both instigators but losing Charley as a friend was hard for Ed, more than he would care to admit, so he took it out on Mark, Amy and anyone Charley ditched him for. He pretty much became an evil little shit and that's why he got the nickname Evil.

Ben watched through the window, Mark picking on Ed. He might have been watching but he was only really focused on getting even more 'high' than he already was and because his mind was elsewhere, probably in some stupid teenage bliss, he didn't hear the first little tap on the window by the drivers side.

The tapping sounded twice more, this time louder and with a little more shriek. It took the teen awhile to figure it out but he eventually turned to see a man with killer grace leaning forward on the door staring at him through the window.

'What the' Ben again tried to hurry up his slow motioned mind and he was smart to hesitate before doing anything. The man didn't look friendly at all. His curls were shady dark; his calmness somewhat unapproachable and his eyes barbaric.

Jerry tapped again, smiling invisibly behind his cracked lips. Ben was drugged up, so the man could be in his head for all he knew. He looked at him strangely and then at Mark and Ed fighting over at the sidewalk unaware of everything. The black haired teen then leaned over holding onto the steering wheel and pressed the button that rolled down the window. He only rolled it down a couple of inches staying on the safe side of things. "Uh, you need something?" he asked staring at the stranger with a not so certain expression.

"Yea." The mans torturous claws escalated. The boy's eyes widened as he watched the parasites eyes spiraling black looking like a ball made of a thick marble. "I do need something. Thanks for asking." Jerry answered darkly with a perilous grin stretching across his pale face.

Because of the fighting neither Mark nor Ed heard Ben being attacked even though the vampire wasn't trying to be sneaky about it. Jerry was rough with the kid pulling him through the window breaking the glass and snatching quick bites into his neck, draining him quickly of his blood and throwing him to the ground as if he was nothing of importance to him. Jerry wiped his mouth glaring at the two boys now finishing off the fight, Mark chasing Ed after giving the nerd a bloody nose and lip and Ed running off into another direction jumping over other people's fences into their back yards just to get to his home.

"You better run pussy!" Mark shouted out while turning back towards the car. He felt his own jaw where Ed had swiped him while muttering to himself under his breath. When he turned around, Jerry purposely situated himself letting the boy run into him.

"Hey." Jerry never knew why he said 'hey' to people. It came natural but it made him seem nicer than he appeared. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a 'hi how are you'. It was more like a 'sucks for you bitch.' Or 'you know you're fucked right guy."

"Woah." Mark gasped jumping back from the random guy. "What the fuck man." He breathed in deeply. "You don't fucking scare people like that!"

Jerry cocked his head looking the snotty kid up and down, not in admiration but condemningly. He hadn't quite got rid of all the blood drooling down his jaws, didn't give a shit and just smiled showing his bloody teeth.

Mark looked at him like he was a very gross individual who needed to seek help. "Halloween isn't here yet man." The teen rudely snickered hand gesturing that the man had something on his face.

"Pardon my manners." Jerry wiped the blood from his mouth then took some time looking at the stains on his hand. "I was with a girl" Jerry chuckled lightly. "tonight and I ate the bitch out...Girls they are hard to come by. Sometimes us men have to put them in their rightful place, you know?"

"That's fucking sick man. Get help." Who the fuck is this guy Mark thought. The man already gave Mark the creeps as the strangely pale guy glimpsed upon him with outlandish eyes deciding if he wanted to attack or not.

"Pfft. Freak." Mark ended with no intention to stick around, walking by the man mumbling that he was crazy. He felt the man continuously watching him as he walked back to his car. Mark never seen anyone act so conspicuously creepy in his life and rushed for his keys, wanting to get the fuck out of there. He narrowed his eyes, thinking he had brought his keys with him but in fact left it in the car with Ben. After he realized he didn't have them he saw his friend on the ground sprawled, his body twitching and blood pumping from the neck.

Mark's eyes grew startled and he covered his mouth from the stench and the overall scene of his friend bleeding to death before his own eyes. Backing away from the body he ran into the freaky man again. "I hope you haven't forgot about me." Jerry said. "Don't walk away like that. I really wasn't done talking."

Mark turned and yelped falling to the ground. "What the fuck man." He backed away but not too close to the now dead body. It was everything one could expect from a horror film. "Who are you?" he asked confused still choking at the sight of Ben. His back was now against the car inching as far as he could away from the killer. Jerry inhaled deeply and let out a refreshed breath of air taking little suspense filled steps towards him. '

"Get away! I'll call the cops."

"I gurantee, I will answer first."

"Get Away! Help!"

Mark tried making a run for it but before he could even get a foot far, Jerry stepped lightly his heel over the boy's leg painfully close to his ankle, keeping him from going anywhere. Mark started to yell for help and for some unknown reason it irritated the vampire greatly but Jerry almost looked supportive, with a 'why are you screaming? Can I be of assistance? Before I fucking rip your lungs out,' kind of oblige. Jerry looked towards the sky. It was still very low in the morning but the sun would soon rise and when Mark yelled again, Jerry bounded him, attacking suddenly, taking the cries as a death wish.

* * *

><p>Ed hopped over the fences not worrying too much about entering other private property as much as getting the fuck out of there.<p>

He never got into actual physical fights with Mark before, only pushing and shoving and cruel name calling, but this time he actually threw some punches. He felt proud of himself. Just a little.

He was sniffing trying to hold in his tears while letting his nose drip blood. He was also talking to himself while mountaineering over one more fence until he fell to the ground after the sound of someone screaming from within the neighborhood gap. "Oh shit." He scurried back up and ran lunging into more backyards. He wasn't paying attention only desperate to get home. He thought maybe another wolf was attacking but the scream wasn't loud enough to be a wolf attack but it was loud enough to be an attack from...He bumped into something hard again and fell to the ground on his ass… Jerry.

Anyone that hard, that cold, that menacing had to be Jerry. This wasn't his first time running into the vampire at full speed and almost getting knocked out in the process.

"Holyshit, stay away Jerry!" Ed stuttered unable to get a hold of himself almost blaring in a panic attack. He was backing up not paying attention to anything behind him, knocking and tripping into lawn chairs after getting up from the grass and then sprinting into an open house. He had no clue whose but he didn't care. It was for his own safety.

Jerry just moved towards him with no care on his face and entered the house right after the frantic boy.

"Youweren'tfuckinginvited in! Ididn'tinviteyouin. You're avampire, you have to be..." Ed spoke super fast not allowing a break in between words. "Holy shit! I'mgonnadie and I haven't even been laid yet."

"It's abandoned Evil." Jerry rolled his eyes stopping before he crushed the boy against the wall.

"Why are you calling me Evil? You have no right beast!" Evil crossed his fingers shaping them into a cross symbol.

Jerry laughed bringing his fist to his mouth. "Put the cross away Evil. You're embarrassing yourself." he gave a harmful smile.

Ed squeaked, scared shitless for his lonely life, flinching every movement the vampire made and Jerry frowned, sighed again and kept his distance waiting for Ed to chill out.

The frightened boy closed his eyes tight, shoulders tense and arms high protecting his face no real protection on him this time around. No stake, no cross, no nothing. This time Jerry came from nowhere and he was fishing for the worst. He was by himself and maybe Jerry finally decided that he kept him alive to long and now he was going to kill him. He might have deserved it for spying on him with a video camera and gossiping around the goddamn neighborhood, telling every one that he was a fucking vampire.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me, please don't kill me." Ed begged babyishly.

Jerry tilted his head looking at the boy strangely. He didn't attack or have any plans to and kept his posture. He tried to figure out the boy. Why he was afraid? He had no interest in killing him. These were desperate times and he only wanted Charley. And keeping Charley's friend alive was his twisted way of caring for Charley... in a way.

Ed noticed nothing was happening and peeked an eye open seeing Jerry just looking at him with little patience.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill me and get it over with." Ed felt pressured feeling this was a game of torture.

"You humans are something." Jerry said turning his attention back to Ed after scanning outside the door they entered seeming paranoid about something. "You plead for me not to kill you but you want me to make it quick. I like it." He smiled indisputably.

"So you're not going to kill me." Ed relaxed slowly not sure what to be thinking at the moment.

"Not yet. Give this to Charley when you see him." Jerry knelt down and put Charley's phone and wallet that was lost in the chase down by Ed's foot. "I couldn't get the cross. It burned when I touched it." The vampire said almost apologetically but still with a hate for the holy object.

Ed was in disbelief mouth dropped. So what he understood was that Jerry was not going to kill him. Yet. Shit, it was better than nothing. "Errr that's it?" the boy questioned looking down at the items the vampire brought back. "That. Was..uh. Nice of you." Ed pronounced slowly incase he was going too far with the gratitude.

Jerry cringed adorably at the word nice. "I wasn't being nice!" His voiced deepened angrily and Ed backed off.

"Okay." Ed flew up his arms shielding himself thinking he was going to be assaulted again. "I'll make sure he gets it. Geez. Anger problems."

Silence passed between them, with more of the boy watching the vampire like he was the coolest fucking person he's ever met. He then swallowed tensely afraid to say anything to him. It wasn't everyday someone had a vampire in their neighborhood.

Jerry seemed distracted looking again towards the outside. Ed noticed Jerry's chest heaving, his breaths unsteady and it was clear he was still badly injured.

"I know Charley didn't get the chance to say it but speaking for us both, thank you for helping us out tonight." Ed said quietly gaining back the vampire's attention who was lurking around and sniffing out, like he was being followed.

"Your welcome." Jerry replied his attention elsewhere, smelling enemy vampires hunting near by.

Ed nodded but still glancing over at him. "It would be nice though if you didn't have to take Charley from me. He's the only real friend I have...Seriously you could look in my phone contacts and I've listed him like five times, different names." Ed admitted.

"He means a lot to you." Jerry stated with a laid-back smile. "I understand where you're coming from. You two must be very close."

"Not really. Just friends…" Ed fiddled with a piece of thread coming from his hoodie. He looked down at his working fingers away from the monster, almost shyly, like it was hard for him to admit that Charley was his friend.. "So uh yea I guess, yea I guess we are pretty uh close." Ed answered finally peeking up at the relaxed vampire.

Jerry seemed human for once, not scavenging around like a goddamn female lion in the desert. Ed was actually having a conversation with him. But he still kept on the alert. He could turn on him any minute.

The vampire exhaled looking up at the sky again and noticed the sun coming in faster than he realized. He then nodded and sighed again. "Too bad." He directed his smile towards the boy, indicating that Charley was all his so fuck off.

Ed frowned and knew from now things were only going to get worse. Jerry already claimed Charley and wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon. Or at all and Ed knew sometime down their long road he was going to have to let Charley go. "If you do happen to take Charley can you at least keep him close?" Ed asked sadly remembering other vampires were also after his friend. Trusting he knew Jerry would keep Charley safe from the others better than he could.

"It's up to you to keep him closer." Jerry versed and Ed knew that meant Jerry was still set on taking Charley from him in less than 48 hours and killing anyone who got in his way. Jerry watched the boys reaction for a while, and smiled. "Have fun at school." He concluded and finally left Ed alone.

Ed popped his head out the door of the empty home and saw no sign of the vampire. He backed up and sighed in relief. He then walked over to Charley's things and feeling safer he settled down sliding to the floor taking Charley's stuff in his hands and bringing it to his lap. He thought over for awhile, why Jerry would even think of going out of his way to return useless things back to Charley. It wasn't useless to Charley, but a vampire whose only mind was set on murdering innocent victims he couldn't think of a good enough reason why he would care to even bring it back. Better yet search for it. Maybe the vampire was feeling generous and thought he give Charley back his things before he took his poor life away from him.

Ed smiled shortly taking out the blood stained dollar bills from the wallet. He looked over it for awhile rolling his thumb over the rough dried up material and then glanced at the photo of Charley and Amy together. A smear of blood was spread across Amy's image and it was noticeably intentional.

Ed figured it out now. He didn't know the entire situation but he knew Jerry cared about Charley. He didn't know how much and didn't want to know how much but from everything he noticed between the two, he knew. "A vampire with feelings?" he thought for a second. "No fucking way."

Evil immediately gathered Charley's things and ran back to his house.

* * *

><p>They waited somewhat calmly in the given settle rain outside the doors to be escorted in. Their golden eyes lighting up in the dark.<p>

"My Lord. They're here." One of the vampire's assistant informed his master, while standing at the door, sporting a long leather coat, his arms patiently at his front while he looked through his dark sunglasses. He was soaked to the skin, letting water slip sleekly from his jacket to the floor, wet from the previous attempt to keep the enemies from entering the private property.

But now they were here and weren't going to leave. "They have questions."

The red eyes of his master lit up along with the fire burning in his cigarette, held between his index and ring finger as he stood, back facing the direction of the entrance of the white room. "And I have answers. Let them in." Gabriel said unquestionably.

The sopping vampire nodded seeming unsure but proceeded with the order. He turned on his boot heel and headed back towards the outdoors bringing along with him five others incase things got out of hand. He snapped his gloved fingers and they followed.

The unit of the mean eyed, hard-wearing men stormed through the doors entering the vampire's hideout dragging with them along the glossy floor a large black bag filled with something heavy. Filled with something tracking blood. One of their own as the vampires led them the way.

The vampires gathered around, smoking and chilling lazily around there sociable stronghold hissed at the threat but the wolves only glared at the enemy giving them a stern warning to stay back. The vampires were smart and very well educated especially through the many years they've lived throughout, so they knew not to stand against a werewolf. Alone at least.

The wolf clans were their only threat, the only race that could take down a vampire in a matter of seconds. They were fouler and more violent than the bats and unlike the vampires who needed to survive off human blood; the wolves could enjoy their kills anytime, anywhere. They were killing machines, with no possession over their own outlook and definitely no remorse. They didn't have as many limits either. They didn't burn from the sun but they turned human when the sun came. They didn't despise crosses, garlic or wooden stakes. There only dilemma was silver and the fact that they had no choice to turn when the moon was full, thus turning their appetite stronger for human flesh having no control.

However, the way they lived caused their race to suffer. Once they had greater numbers than the vampires and now there were little left of them, and they strived to collect more for their own clan. They lived dirt poor, living in reeking sewers, dark undergrounds, abandoned empty homes, in woodlands as there hideout while the vampires on the other hand typically lived comfortably wealthy, upon the human civilization, spoiled rotten, hiding out in noble mansions and hidden reserved night clubs, where they partied, fed and relived again.

But always that was their way of existence. The vampires had been in control for centuries taking the humans first for themselves leaving the wolves hardly with anything , with left over scraps and animals, not giving them the opportunity to form larger groups within there legion. Because they were a threat. The more wolves roaming the earth, the less food for the vampires. It was a blood feud. Vampires had to feed on fresh blood because dead blood could kill them. Werewolves could feed on anything and that's exactly what the bats had them do. Feed on already dead life.

The two clans despised each other, because of their opposite way of life but they were also working together. Or trying to. Because they were all after one thing. The same thing.

The one they came to see, Gabriel, had offered up a truce between both unions. Seeing the werewolves as their biggest threat, other than the humans, Gabriel knew they would be a problem if such remained enemies and so in order to redeem them, he let them in on the one thing that could possibly unite them, bring them together. A special kid who owned prized blood. Valuable blood.

Charley was it's owner and the wolves had agreed. Now they would no longer be slaves for the human demons but allies.

It was a blood Jerry had found and a blood they were willing to take. A blood Jerry would kill them all for, just for Charley. Gabriel smirked to himself.

The tight fisted wolves were togged in small short black leather jackets, worn black jeans, and dirty heavy boots, looking like normal underpaid men. There facial hair grungy, their demeanor superior, their body language stern, broad shoulders and impressively muscular compared to their flimsy enemy. They were tall men, few more inches taller than the vampires, far less glamorous and their cold features froze only in enrage. They went on ignoring the human demons and entered through the personal quarters of Lord Gabriel, only concentrating on their own part.

Gabriel already knew what they were there for. He knew they would come. He put down his burning cigarette on an ashtray near his chair. He grinned extending his arms welcoming the familiars. "Welcome, my little wolves. How may I be of assistance this time?" sarcasm rolled from his evil tongue as he stepped forward.

The head of the wolf clan tossed the bag at the white haired vampire's footing and growled with detest. "Your guy killed one of ours? That wasn't the plan Gabriel." His dark voice was deep with hatred adding on to his stiffened body language. "The plan was to send one of our own, by your orders to get the boy." He reminded irately.

The vampire boss didn't seem at all impressed with their angered expressions. Infact he wasn't affected at all by it. "What are the odds that you bring back one of your own instead. I don't see Charley anywhere? I must say I am a little disappointed. I expected much more from you. They don't call you savages for no reason." He insulted.

"This wasn't our problem? This is yours. You set us up. You knew your boy Jerry was going to come for the boy!" The wolf boss argued.

"I knew nothing of it." Gabriel answered peacefully.

"You lie."

The two masters locked eyes.

"Believe what you want." Gabriel sighed then continued to challenge them. "However it is interesting." He admitted with a grin, as he eyed the wolves constructively, then their dead friend bagged up. "Jerry did this?"

"Don't you mock us!" the leader was ready to pounce towards Gabriel but his partners held him back and the rest of the vampires came ready to protect Gabriel cocking their firearms, but Gabriel lifted a hand reassuring them that he was fine. He gave an eerie chuckle.

Gabriel smiled fearlessly showing them who the bigger threat was. "What shall I call you?" the vampire looked upon the master of the wolves.

"Prometheus." The wolf answered shrewdly. His sharp eyes were blaring silver. He had a head of short messy burnt wooden hair. He was tall, six foot two and his battle scars made him appear to be older than he was. His nose was pointed; his pink lips full, his withered jaw mighty fitting perfectly with his bad attitude. "But you don't have to call me anything. Too long we worked at your arrogant mercy."

The vampires stayed self enclosed. The wolves were becoming furious.

"Is war really necessary?" Gabriel was handed a thick chalice from one of his vampire slaves. He brought slowly the glass of newly found blood to his pale reddened lips, his sharp teeth glaring corruptly as he smirked at the cups edge. "I promised you didn't I, that Charley's blood works for all. Imagine life forever just on his blood alone. You just have to be patient."

"Patience is nothing to us while you and your clan get the first dibs on the boy? And we wait in the back watching you take every last drop." Prometheus laughed low with stingy enthusiasm. "Thanks. But I think you've done enough. We will get the boy ourselves." He turned his back ready to leave wounding up his men.

"I don't think that is in your best interest Prometheus." Gabriel took a string of his pale hair falling in his blood red eyes and curled it behind his ear. "You don't understand how it works. You can't just take him." He tried at reason.

Prometheus halted his men and looked back towards Gabriel willing to hear what he had to offer even though the rest seemed skeptical. "He's just a kid. I think I'll manage."

"His blood is too pure to just take. We need to slowly advance it as much as we advance him. We have to be careful with Charley. He's fragile. To get his blood without a mess, we need his full participation. We can't afford losing any. And I doubt you would want to risk that seeing the many benefits he can give to us."

"Gabriel you are forgetting your place and who you are challenging. Don't think we won't revolt." Prometheus answered. "Don't worry your pretty ass. We will kill the boy. Leave you with nothing. We've been hungry and thanks to Jerry, Charley is on our dinner list. I bet he taste good."

"Real good." Another wolf remarked licking his lips, while the rest boasted in horrendous appetite.

The vampires readied themselves for an attack but their master's calm voice settled them. "Because you want the immortality as much as we do I doubt there would be a frenzy between us anytime in the future. So what's next for us Prometheus?" Lord Gabriel approached them with calm steps until he was literally face to face with the wolf leader. "Hmm? I don't think you really want to put your species to an end because of deliberate selfishness."

Prometheus glared in acceptance after considering the downfalls. "Okay we'll do this your way once more, but this Jerry is interfering and we need him gone. Your man or not he has to go." Prometheus suggested, his wolves nodding in agreement.

"Trust me Jerry will have his punishment. Just not yet." Gabriel observed giving a tiny amused smile.

"We agreed to have him dead." Prometheus growled impatiently.

Gabriel grinned and came close to wolfs ear. It was known now that Jerry couldn't turn Charley and after sending Nathaniel to watch Jerry he now knew why. Jerry couldn't bite Charley because he was in love with the boy. Jerry had been hunting Charley for a long time and he had many chances to turn him or even kill him but never followed through because he couldn't. Vampires were natural born killers and that's exactly what Jerry was until he met Charley.

"You don't understand Jerry at all. Or maybe you do seeing what he did to your guy. He's a threat. Yes. What separates him from us though is that he is a single lone killer which makes it much, much more personal for Charley and much more difficult for us. I want Jerry dead as much as you do and you deserve your revenge. You guys can have him, but after he sees Charley die." Gabriel whispered to him. His personal vendetta towards Jerry was very clear.

"Why toy with him? Why would he care if the boy lives or dies?" Prometheus asked.

"Jerry won't kill what he's in love with." Gabriel purred.

Prometheus stayed quiet trying to figure out if what Gabriel said was the truth. A vampire in their right mind wouldn't search out a werewolf the way Jerry did and risk their own life just for special blood. There was much more to it but it didn't seem possible. A human and vampire relationship was a direct violation to their commity. It always had been but that wasn't Gabriel's true concern.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because Charley is just to die for. Do not hurt the boy and bring him to me." Gabriel smiled knowing Prometheus was on the same page and turned away ending the conversation.

"And Jerry?" Prometheus replied and Gabriel stopped turning to him with a nerve skip in his flashy eyes.

"Depends on Charley."

* * *

><p>Charley wiped away the steamy fog clouding the bathroom mirror. He looked obscure looking through it at himself. He dipped a cloth into some healing alcohol and placed it against his head wound, hissing as it burned against the cut, cleaning it from the infection.<p>

The shower water was still running even though he had finished bathing. The sinks were all on, hot moisture steaming up the room and light headed he hunched over the counter sink. He was breathing harshly.

Jane woke up to see a light on in the hallway and continuing to hear her son coughing up a storm.

Charley stretched his arms pressing his palms firmly flat on the counter top and looking down feeling his stomach rumbling some more. He groaned thinking maybe it might help him feel better. He literally felt like shit. He was in pain. His head ached. He felt sick to his stomach. And he knew why. He reached into the cabinet above the sink and took out a bottle of pain meds and sleeping pills. Then chugged them down together. Lately he had been a professional pill popper.

He was still injured from his very first encounter with Jerry when the vampire fucked him up by tossing him into stone hard walls. Nothing was broken but it definitly left him in some ongoing pain. His stomach was so weak he couldn't even hold anything in. He couldn't even manage to keep liquids down. The only thing that entered his stomach without backlashing were the tiny pills. But he knew if he kept his mind where it was at now, he would throw those up to.

The thought of becoming a vampire was making him physically ill. The thought of losing all his friends and family was making him ill. Knowing their were more vampires and wolves after him was making him sick. The fact that only Ed believed him and the fact that he had no support from his mother or his girlfriend made him sick and the fact that he almost died. Twice.

He hurried and grabbed a cup filling it with cold water and chugged it down only emptying his stomach seconds later. "Fuck." he backed up against the wall, eyes closed trying to catch little breaths again.

Bringing his hands to his head trying desperately to not think about everything only made it worse. The taste of Jerry's blood. The daydreams he continuously had of Jerry fucking him, churned his insides and he hurdled more into the toilet almost missing it. But still the crude sexual thoughts kept coming. Jerry's mouth around his dick. His fingers violating his virgin hole. He felt almost trapped. And he didn't know what to do or who to talk too. At the moment becoming a vampire wouldn't seem so bad. It would definitely cure his illness, aswell as his sick thoughts...but still he was stuck in a small box with no room to move. He was stuck in the bathroom until he had nothing left to empty.

_He had recieved twice the kiss of the vampire..._Blood chunks was starting to group together coming up the back of his throat... _But he loved it. And that's why he was rreally sick._

Jane turned on her lamplight hearing the toilet flush, stepped out of bed and went to go check up on him. She pushed open the half closed door. Charley was again standing at the sink washing his mouth and face from spitting blood. His upper body was bare and he was in his slack pajama bottoms. "Charley are you okay. Why can't you just talk to me?" she sounded tired and worried altogether rubbing her awakening eyes.

He just looked through the mirror at her by the door way and went back to helping himself. "There's not much to say." He sniffled, not of tears but the wetness of the water before turning it off, both the sink and shower. He tossed a white washcloth over his shoulder and looked at his mom. "If you want the truth, I left school, I went to the cities, I got mugged by a couple of douche bags and then I got attacked by a werewolf." He answered dead serious. "And I know you don't believe me but it's the truth. And before you tell me I am irresponsible and I should have been at school in the first place, I know."

Jane didn't know what to say or how to respond to her child anymore. Last time she checked there were no such things as werewolves. She also thought it was maybe his head injury making him think this. She wanted to believe him but how could she. "Maybe it was just a regular wolf Charley. Maybe even a dog."

"No mom!" He grunted in aggravation then punched the mirror cracking the glass. "If you're not going to listen to me then don't bother." He raised his voice and left the bathroom pushing by her leaving her shocked.

"That's it. First thing in the morning I am giving your doctor a call and I am scheduling you an appointment to see him!"

He sighed throwing on a plain grey shirt knowing when his mother had her arms folded she was most likely angry. She came in and leaned against the entry of his room.

Her son fell silent saying nothing not even making eye contact and she knew not to turn this into an argument. She sighed rubbing her temples in frustration. "You got mugged, you ditched school and a werewolf chased you. Why can't you just tell me what really happened Charley?"

"I told you a fucking werewolf attacked me! I'm not crazy. I'm sorry you feel that way about me." He voiced shallowly looking away from her.

"Honey you know I am only worried about you." She silenced her voice and walked over to him crouching to his reach after he sat on the edge of his bed. "Look I am trying to be the best mother that I can but I can't do that if you don't allow me. Let me help you."

Charley couldn't believe it. At this very second he just wanted to leave and never come back. "Mom have you watched the news lately."

She dropped her head feeling like she failed to get through to him. "What about it?"

"Just watch it someday." He told her before lying down on his bed turning away from her and closing his eyes. She brought her hands to her brows and muttered a 'good night.'

Charley eventually heard the light switch go off in his room.

It was way too late to argue with her son. She walked back to her room slamming the door after killing the rest of the lights. "You're paying for that by the way!" she shouted talking about the mirror he broke.

Charley gave another frustrated sigh, seeing that he only had at least two hours before he had to wake up and go to school again. He was having absolutely no sleep puking everywhere, and the next two days weren't going to serve him rest either. Because if he couldn't stop Jerry before his time was up, rest meant sleeping in a coffin his life.

He attempted closing his eyes again hoping this time he could get at least an hour in but even that he feared, because of the nightmares. And always, he knew one was coming.

x

"Charley time for school!"

He is stuck in a dream again. His very first dream he's had since the vampire confusion. Since Jerry.

He hears his mothers call but can not respond. He is burning. Burning in another fever. Panting repeatedly. Turning in his sleep. The covers fall from the bed. He grips tightly onto his pillows. Onto his sheets. Onto anything he can that help him feel secure.

His mom calls a second time and he still gives her no response, as much as he wants someone to wake him. He fights his dream. He waits hoping someone will pinch him. Until someone slaps him or pours hot or ice cold water onto his face. Anything will do. Accept for biting.

"Charley!"

He knows now there is no way to awaken from the dream possessing him. The vampire already got him.

_He hears the cry of a girl. He runs to his mother's room and finds her bed empty. He finds his mom in the living room. She's sleeping. He tries to wake her up. She's dead on the couch. A glass slips from her hand. Spilt wine stains the carpet. The boy gets frightened. He's scared. Confused. He tries to call the police. And they don't answer. Small tears come. He knows he must be in a dream but he remains vague. He turns and he hears the shout of the same girl being attacked. He leaves the house to save her. He stumbles back after running into a man with mysterious eyes. He falls and hits the floor of his house. The boy pants from the sudden shock but he recovers quickly. The handsome devil is looking down at him. The boy gets trapped within the sight of his dangerous neighbor. _

_"Charley, it isn't nice to run into a man and not say sorry." Charley doesn't move. Jerry sits over his body. His sex dangerously close to Charley's spread legs. The vampire shows off his white fangs. His smile radiant. Made of vile. His black irises search the neck of the boy. "Let me taste that fresh blood of yours? you up for that... guy?" _

_The boy's eyes are now wide. _

_The vampire leans terrifyingly slow into him. He lurks closer to the neck running dry lips up and down the white shuddering skin, taking in all scents of blood and flesh. "Charley." He breathes cold breath against him and the boy stiffens in place not ready for what comes next. The vampire bites him, ripping skin, snapping veins and the boy bellows out. _

For a dream the pain feels pretty close to real. Far from the imagining.

_He whimpers in desperation to get as far away from the animal as possible. Jerry strokes the boy's soft hair as he continues to bleed him dry. Charley faintly bats his heavy lids becoming unresponsive to the feel of the sharp daggers at his exposed neckline. But the more blood being taken the less he feels anything. Charley gasps when the trenchant teeth falter from the two throbbing puncture marks. __Jerry slips his tongue over the mess making its way down the boys shoulder and chest and inspects him as the weak pressured muscles start to throb in spasms. _

_After the convulsed boy's body slackens completely the vampire reaches him and scoops him up into his arms. _

_The front door closes. Jerry walks the boy to the kitchen and lays him onto the counter. He enjoys watching Charley bathe in his own blood, spilling from his neck. Charley brings his shaky hand holding his bleeding wounds, his other arm extended reaching out to the venomous parasite. "Help." he pleads faintly. He grabs onto the vampire begging for his life, slurring words he doesn't understand himself. "It's too late Charley. You're mine now."_

_The boy's eyes close feeling all his senses exploding. His insides straining. Reproducing. He hears the water dripping from the kitchen sink. He smells the spoiled wine through the carpet. He feels his heart and body awakening as he bleeds to life. _

_The TV turns on. Fright Night with Peter Vincent. _

_Charley opens his black possessed eyes taking in the air around him as he arches off the counter. Jerry takes the boy's hand entwining their fingers as Charley struggles in this new body. This new life. _

'I'm not your toy…I'm not your toy….It's all false love and affection…' His alarm clock is going off. But he still can't get up.

_Charley smiles sweetly at the man who turned him, his skin going transparent. "Hi, Jer."_

"_Hey Charley." The vampire answers seductively, Charley seeing his reflection in the demons eyes and Jerry seeing his own the same time. _

'You don't like me; you just want the attention…'

_Charley leans up from the cold marble counter and hugs the vampire, holding him tight before the man bites the boy's neck again. _

This bite came no pain. This time came lust and sex. Charley calmed down. Breaths became even. He relaxed in his own damp blankets.

"Charley get up!" Jane entered his room after calling for the hundreth time. She saw Charley up and packing things into his back pack and looked surprised herself, wondering why he haden't been answering her.

"Oh hey mom, just, just uh getting my things." he scratched the back of his bed anxiously. "Uh, I'll be right down." Charley replied. He still didn't look to good but he smiled indicating to his mother that he was fine.

"Okay." she said seeming suspicious, then closed the door behind her. "Hurry then. I have breakfast waiting."

Charley went over to his door making sure his mom had completely left down the stairs. He huffed out endless breath, before sitting back down on the bed. He hit his alarm clock which was making an annoying beeping sound and brought both his hands to his face. He rested his face in his palms. He rested his eyes once more. But not too long this time.

_The noisy little vampire uplifts his over excited body to grind harder against the stronger man. Jerry runs rough hands up and down the boys arms, hooking nails onto the boys smaller muscles. Their black hearts race as they mate vigorously. Hands glide over every inch of skin. Tongues attacking ruthlessly. They taste each other. Charley locks Jerry inbetween his legs jerking his hips forward at the wild beast. Jerry chuckles lovingly as he holds Charley within his chest and watches his beautiful creation smile guiltlessly at him. "Do you like your present?" he asks. _

_Charley blinks and bites his lower lip with a smile. "I love it." _

_"I told you I got you taken care of. Here." __Jerry cuts his own chest leaving blood for Charley to drink. And starving the boy drinks away. _

Charley pushed off his bed grabbing his things and dragging from his room not ready for another day of school. Not ready for anything...

_The tv screen shuts off and the two vampires go back to their mating. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for being patient. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and support. It inspires me greatly. I will try not to take so long next time ^^ -Stranger. And I know it's pretty random but how many times do you think they said Charley's name in the movies? Talk about obsession. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**_F_-Taste of Fresh Blood-_N_**

IX

"Well is Charley all right?" Amy asked before school that day. Jane really needed the favor done and asked if Amy could pick up her son and get him to school on her way. He was barely going to make it to his first class and she was already running late for work so taking him herself wasn't even an option and it was a good thing Amy lived close.

"Yea, he just has a fever going on." Jane replied taking a deep frustrated breath from the sleep she lost that night. Besides her long gone husband, she never knew living with Charley would be this difficult. "He still looks a little sick but he'll live. Thank you for doing this by the way. Someone needs to get that boy in check." Jane said to her as she was getting into the car.

"No problem." The girl smiled broadly.

Jane thought about staying home that day, calling off work because of everything going on with Charley. He just wasn't acting his usual self and it was starting to become a concern, if not that than a major one. At first she thought he was going through a stage of missing his father, being the only one in the house with no mates or something typical teenager boys went through, when in fact teen drama couldn't even come close to what Charley was experiencing and last night proved to her that it was something much bigger than any of that.

"My god where is that boy? Charley!" his mother yelled once more.

Amy throwing the front door of the home a dry look, not sure if she was willing or even if Charley was willing to sort a discussion out yet. Jane didn't know that she and Charley had an argument just the other day and weren't necessarily on speaking terms. But she and Jane had always gotten along almost like sisters and it wasn't going to kill her to do this act of kindness for Charley, even though she was still visibly upset at him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The boy muttered, running out the door ungracefully, with an untied shoelace and his backpack slipping from his shoulder. He seemed to be in a hurry and stopped slowly when he saw Amy and his mother talking by the car. He frowned and continued closer at his own convenience. Amy looked over at him with a brief half smile.

He wasn't aware that Amy was going to be picking him up today but he had also forgotten that his bike was broken and was no longer around, his mother never took him to school and Ed was most likely catching the bus after the accident. So in truth he didn't even know how he was getting to school.

"Oh," he frowned, posture in confinement. "What are, what are you doing here?" His tone held a bit of discontent.

"Your mom called me. You don't have a ride to school so I'm picking you up." Amy said snootily. "I always do, don't I?"

"Uh, yea, but its okay this time, I can take the bus. No problem with that. Thanks though." He answered passively attempting to walk away.

Jane scoffed naively. "My god Charley, don't be rude. What is into you? She's already here so get a ride with her. Besides if you're late for school again mister than I'm going to have to ground you, even though I love you."

"I will have him back after school Miss Brewster." Amy said and Charley grunted irately to himself.

"Charley your lucky you have a girl who cares this much." Jane blew him a kiss making Amy chuckle at how red he turned and left the two alone, started up the engine, told the two love birds to have a good day and finally took off.

"Hi, you ready?" Amy asked being careful to not start a fuss.

Charley stole a few nerving glances towards Jerry's home not focusing at her question or on her until she asked him again this time with a more sharper attitude. He felt watched, his senses invaded and he could have sworn he saw odd shadows pass by in the painted upper windows, but everything went still and it seemed to be his imagination.

"Uh, yea, yea, I'm ready." He suddenly seemed anxious to leave and started throwing his bag into Amy's car. He was also trying his best not to speak to her.

"So what happened last night?" Amy asked ignoring his frantic behavior.

"What did happen last night?" he asked still not looking at her.

Amy leaned up against her car watching Charley closely. "Well your mom just told me that you and Ed were out late driving crazy and crashed his mother car."

"Oh yea. Well that wasn't true." He lied bluntly and finally sat in the car.

"And that you got attacked by a werewolf." She opened her car door and peeked inside at him.

"Can we just go? I really need to learn some new things today. You know like get ready for my finals." He brusquely suggested.

"Charley you hate learning."

"I loved it before I met you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That it's your fault that I'm this way."

"And you think dreaming of myths is a good thing?"

Charley finally glared at her. "Would you stop turning this into a joke?"

"Charley can't you see, you're becoming the joke!"

"I'm sorry Amy but this isn't going to work. If this is how this ride is going to be then I would rather walk. Okay, I need time away from you, like real time, forever, however long that is. I need time away from everybody." He left the car and started walking away down the side walk and into the street towards nowhere.

"Charley!" she agitatedly yelled feeling bad herself but she was only trying to get him to understand. "Charley wait!" she called one more time but he was already gone. "Damnit."

* * *

><p><em>He was shaking as he walked down the street of his neighborhood. The sun was out like a burning meteor yet he was cold. Hands shivering, blood as well as skin going colorless. He was now hungry; craving food like a lion has to eat a day. He was turning weak, legs becoming unstable. He fell to his knees as they tried to lock on him as if he had been walking miles twice around the earth. He felt a pinching sharpness at his tongue and gums and wiped his lips seeing blood on his hand. He felt inside his mouth and cut his fingers on his own sharp jaws. He screamed feeling the parasite eating him inside, trying to make nothing left of him. He grabbed at his head curling up to the ground suffering with the unpleasant pain. He was turning into the horrifying creature, and shouted more wanting anything but that. <em>

_He wanted to go back to Amy, he couldn't have got far but he couldn't even get up. The sun was blistering hot through his clothes against his skin. His heart trying to pump from his chest. He tore and scratched at himself inflicting more pain on him._

_He stopped suddenly hearing the screams and fire engaging up the sky. Havoc and confusion awakened his senses. He was slowly breathing as he opened his eyes, watching everything. Blood burning in the skies. He blinked at the devastation transpiring before him. Vampires butchering wolves. Wolves slaughtering vampires. And humans in between it all trying to survive as the fiends roam the population having them to snack on._

_He finally struggled to get to his two feet. So much blood. He blankly stared. So much death. He blinked. What exactly is this a war of? _

"_Find him! Find Jerry!" He saw a figure in the shadow say. _

_Charley shot his eyes open hearing the name. The name was like a trigger to a gun that constantly pulls. Wake up Charley, wake up! He cried until he saw the tank wearing vampire standing before him with an eclipse in his eyes, glaring like a destroyer of existence. "You would let them take me Charley?" Jerry's voice of fire and hell. _

_"What? No, this isn't real." __Wake up Charley! Wake up! The boy continued this time with eyes closed, and ears covered. He stayed like that until the sun rose killing the apocalypse of parasites and they fried turning to dust and the wolves turned back to man. He watched Jerry smile at him and dissolve slowly before turning to complete ash. Floating down, the ashes of the burning parasite emerged in the air. Charley held out his hand and collected the remaining ashes of the demon neighbor as it piled in his palms. _

"Hey kid you getting in or what?"

Charley looked up at the bus driver staring awkwardly at him.

* * *

><p>"Well your late as shit." Ed pointed out. It was already time for their third class when Charley decided he finally turn up.<p>

"Yea well, just don't tell my mom." He answered on the more serious note while unpacking his locker.

"Dude what's wrong?" Ed noticed his friend turning jittery and tense every minute that went by. "You look like you swallowed a whole bottle of Nyquil."

"I just haven't been sleeping right."

"And you and Amy are still not getting along?"

"So."

"Well I hate to tell you this but you have to talk to her Charley. Look I totally despise her but you like have to talk to her!"

"No Ed. I already did. There's nothing to say to her."

"Look Charley how else are we supposed to go see Peter Vincent tonight if we don't have a car? I'm totally grounded and my car is completely annihilated. Sadly your girlfriend is my only hope. I feel like I want to throw up really, really bad for admitting that, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Oh so your mom found out about her car?" Charley hid a smirk.

"Yea."

"So what did you tell her happened? Darth Vader attacked?"

The geek gave his sarcastic friend a mean eye. "This isn't funny asshole, she was not happy. Dad had to take her to work and he wasn't happy either."

"Well what attacked you? No one believes me that a wolf did, what was your excuse."

"I told them that a giant grizzly bear attacked. I tried a lion too. "

"Are you serious?"

"It sounds more believable than a werewolf right?"

"I guess but there are no bears out here. Or lions."

"Okay I get it Charley that's why I'm grounded okay...I would have believed me." Evil slumped against a random locker. "For saving your ass too."

"Whatever dude." Charley turned to face him.

"Look this is your fault anyway. It's not like I'm the one with vampires and wolfs wanting to rip my asshole open."

Charley shied away at the use of unnecessary words. "Dude come on. That isn't true."

Ed spotted Amy walking with her girlfriends down the hall. "Oh there she is, if you won't ask I will."

"No Ed." Charley tried stopping him but his little friend was fast and took off like lightning.

"Hey Peterson, wait up." Ed caught up with Amy in the hall before entering her third period class.

"What Ed." She didn't look to happy. She obviously had another fight with Charley.

"I was wondering if you could do me a little favor…You see, Charley and I have this big dilemma on our hands…"

"No!" she answered easily. She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing beneath her pink cheeks. "You and Charley can go blow yourselves off." She crossed her arms glaring at the nerd. "I am not doing you or him any favors."

"Please! Look this is something extremely critical to us especially to me. If I don't make it to see Peter Vincent then I'm fucked." He explained getting to the floor and begging embarrassing not only her but Charley as well and he wasn't even in sight.

"Oh my god, so annoying!" She turned and entered the classroom.

"Do it for me!" he shouted at the closed door.

"Dude, can you like calm down she doesn't even like you." Charley said grabbing Ed aside.

"God your girlfriend is such a bitch! Charley how the fuck are we going to go see Peter Vincent without a car. We are scheduled at seven forty five tonight. We can't miss this. Oh my god I can feel my heart stopping." The geek felt like he was going through a withdrawal.

"I told you too reschedule it." Charley replied not caring.

Ed shook his head. "Rescheduling an appointment with Peter Vincent is like missing out on the best blow jobs ever. Please, you have to talk to her for me. It's for the sake of us both." He grabbed Charley and turned him to face him. "Please!"

Charley rolled his eyes giving in. "Fine. If you shut up I will." He let out a deep breath. He had to admit he needed help from a vampire expert and Peter Vincent seemed to be in town. "I'll talk to her." He seemed unwilling.

"Great. I'm so excited for this; you have no idea."

"Okay Ed, I get it. You're such a fanboy."

"A fanboy doesn't even describe it. Vincent has been like my hero, like forever. Oh my god my orgasm is going to like drop dead when I see him." Ed wasn't paying attention and ran into some jocks while trying to turn the corner of the hall. "Move fuckers!"

* * *

><p>Amy was typing a school report on the computer in the library and Charley walked up to her smiling. "Hey Amy."<p>

"Hi Charley. What do you want?" she answered bitterly not even acknowledging him returning the same attention he gave her earlier.

"I know I've upset you but I..."

"Upset me, you been acting like I don't exist." She was typing harder through her anger. "Can you go I'm typing an important paper for my finals because I apparently don't like to learn?"

"I didn't mean that you were stupid or anything."

"Whatever Charley, you can go now."

If he had an option he would have left in a heartbeat but Ed was becoming too demanding and bitchy about this Vincent dude. And he did kind of owe it to him for bringing him into this mess and almost getting them both killed.

"Look Amy, I'm really sorry." He put down his things and sat by her observantly. "You're right about me and this whole reason why I have been avoiding you is because I'm scared about us and our relationship. I know you want us to move further and I want that more than anything but I don't know how exactly. I don't want to upset you either." It was one thing he wanted to tell her but it wasn't the right thing. "Just, I'm sorry Amy; I promise I will make it all up to you."

"Oh yea, like what?" she sounded more forgiving.

"Whatever you want." He answered.

She smiled flirtatiously stopping her work. "Whatever I want?"

"Yea, of course."

She turned to him. "Charley I don't want to rush you into having sex with me, if you are uncomfortable with it I understand. We can move slowly. But its not really that I'm worried about, I'm worried about this vampire, werewolf nonsense. Your mom has been telling me you're obsessed with these monsters. You have crosses everywhere you have crazy dreams, you haven't slept and... is that a stake in your back pack?" She asked seeing the wooden stick poking out from his front zipper.

"Uh…no…" he chuckled nervously hiding it away further into the bag.

She glared with an evident grin.

"Yea." He lowered his head in shame.

"Where are you going, vampire slaying tonight?" she asked with a cheeky sarcasm. "Is that the favor you're going to ask me?"

"Actually if you want the truth than yea. I guess we are going hunting."

She sighed and leaned into him taking his hand in hers. "Just tell me what's going on." She whispered showing a bit more empathy through her eyes and soft touch.

Charley's eyes flickered with a paranormal vibe. He turned behind him overhearing two school cheerleaders having a discussion. They were walking out of the library.

"Oh my god it's like weird how many kids aren't at school these days. I haven't seen Britney for awhile. I tried getting a hold of her but even her parents don't even seem to be around. I guess we have to replace the third person this month."

"Maybe she moved." The other girl suggested.

"I doubt it. Probably a vacation."

They giggled and left the room.

"What's wrong now?" Amy asked this time with much more concern pulling his hand lightly to get back his attention.

"Have you talked to Ben or Mark lately?" he asked dimly as if he was figuring something out to himself but still looking the cheerleaders way even though they were gone.

"They didn't show up today. I haven't seen them at all. Why are you concerned about them anyway?" Amy answered.

"He's going to kill us all. And I have to end him before he ends me."

"What? Who?"

"We have to go find Ed now." Charley hurried up from his chair and Amy followed.

* * *

><p>It was around six pm. His appointment with Peter Vincent is at seven. The reason he didn't like the timing of the appointment is the same reason anyone wouldn't like it. The blood suckers were out when the sun was down. And the sun was downing. Fast. The only good news is that he had Amy only somewhat convinced and she was taking them bringing herself along.<p>

Charley was staring into nothing, sitting silently slowly unbuttoning his red, black plaid collared shirt until he became alerted after hearing a honk from outside his house. His irises lit back up, coming face to face with reality as he dimmed out of the day dream of his neighbor once again. It was always about him. Always about Jerry. It happened now so often and it was making the drained boy feel worse about himself. The vampire was still a feeling, still a question that made him sick. He could suck the life from him without even being in contact and that was a question as well as a concern that was going to remain unanswered until he could understand it himself.

Another honk and he looked out the window seeing Amy outside in her car waiting for him. He swore in a breath, flustered of his unintentional side tracking and rushed to his dresser changing into something nicer. Throwing clothes to the floor in search of a nice top he didn't detect the unwelcome presence of the blonde haired man by the door.

"Hey Charley. I heard what happened. You hanging in there?"

Charley heard the unexpected overfriendly voice, immediately stopped what he was doing and shot his eyes towards Nathaniel who was smiling with some dangerous mischief. His eyes informally set on the boy and hands in his tight jean pockets.

Charley's lips became delayed for a second before he actually responded, trying to keep his nerves hidden. "Uh yea thanks, Nathan, I'm fine." He answered moving a bit slower while cautiously grabbing his things. "Uh… wh, what are you doing here?" He was nervous and Nathaniel smirked seeing right through him even though Charley tried to act leveled in the uncanny atmosphere.

Nathaniel stayed inherent eyeing the boy, testing Charley to see if he really knew what he was. "Your mom invited me. She seems lonely these days without her son being around her, you know, to keep her safe from what not. You should stay here with her and protect her from things besides you aren't feeling well right?"

"Uh right, yea. It's hard times for her I guess but I'm feeling a lot better now actually." The kid took out a grey blazer and trying not to turn his back he backed up getting his nicer shoes at the end of his bed. "But I'm sure she doesn't really need me tonight."

"Where you heading anyway?" Nathaniel made notice of the blazer Charley was pulling on and the nice shoes.

"Uh just out, you know with Amy. Just, going somewhere." Charley answered shifting uncomfortably and the two just stared at each other. It was painful silence and Charley spotted Nathaniel peeping dislike at the crosses all over the room and noticed the tiny smirk that swept across the impulsive face.

"So Charley I heard the oddest thing." The guy moved inside the room. He blinked once and his eyes were suddenly hungry behind the blackout of his charcoal colored wits.

Charley swallowed not knowing if Nathaniel actually knew that his eyes had turned noticeably inhuman and cold-blooded but he tried not to pay enough attention to it faking that he didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Oh yea."

"Yea. That you think I am some vampire."

"I guess I had the wrong idea. But it was uh nice seeing you. Gotta run." Charley took the rest of his things and tried to exit his own room.

When he tried passing by he noticed Nathaniel wouldn't let him budge and the man captured Charley pushing him against the wall of his room and shutting the door closed behind him so incase he yelled the dying would be unheard, quick and easy.

"You weren't supposed to find out about me but I can live with it." Nathaniel uttered. "Stop wiggling kid, I don't plan on killing you today or tomorrow but you and I after this night must understand each other and I think we will."

"What do you want Nathaniel?" Charley glared as the vampire had him locked firmly against the wall.

"What did Jerry tell you Charley?" Nathaniel hummed.

Charley squirmed some more. "That you and some others were after me." He answered, his teeth gritted while struggling to shove the stronger male away.

"Very good." Nathaniel chuckled at him handling him effortlessly. He let Charley loose knowing the boy wasn't going to do anything. "Maybe I should let you go. I wouldn't want you to be late for anything important." Nathaniel smiled and turned facing the door. He slowly took the knob. He slowly turned it.

Charley kept his distance even though his tiny hands were in fists. "If you hurt my mom while I am gone, I will do my very best to kill you." He threatened fearlessly which surprised the vampire.

Nathaniel turned his head, then back at Charley while his pale slim fingers slipped from the handle of his door. He then locked it leaving them in privacy. The blonde man approached closer to the boy kicking the crosses out of his way but Charley refused to back off. "Where's your fear?"

Charley was still tense with no response but his eyes were more relaxed than frightened.

"Jerry was right about you. You have a strong spirit. But it won't get you far. You better arm yourself because no one else here will save you when the time comes. " Nathaniel eyed him.

"Well he's right. If you think you will win then you're wrong. Evil never does. I won't turn to hide anymore because I can't. I don't really have that option anymore."

"A storm will arrive one of these days kid and evil always prevails. You need to be better educated with that stuff. It longs to take you. So the question is, are you willing to die. Believe me, its like nothing, you feel nothing."

"No." Charley answered. Deep down his heart was blistering with fear.

"You don't seem to fear me, but Jerry, how does he do it? That man has spice in him I admit to that."

Charley didn't answer, his eye lashes became a bit skittish at the mention of the vampires name. He didn't know how to answer that. What he had seen of Jerry, yes, he was frightened of him. What he had felt, no, he only wanted more.

"I'm the good guy Charley." Nathaniel continued with a smile. "I am protecting you from him. He's a bad man. And you don't want to be around bad men do you?" his smile suddenly turned grave.

"Why me?" Charley asked. Jerry hadn't told him but he wanted to know. Or he thought he did. "Tell me. Why are you fuckers so obsessed with me?"

"We all have our different reasons." The vampire took the boys chin and locked his eyes with his. "It's always been about your blood though and it is what defies our future. A future of immortality. Sounds nice right?"

"You are immortal." The boy said quietly.

"Not as much as we'd like to be. You're our little star Charley. Years before your time we were told that there would be a brilliant power stored within a human kid. You came to this world just when he expected you to. What's inside you is like an antidote for our species. A medicine to cure our sickness of the sun. Charley if we can die we're not immortal." He explained with a quirky grin.

Charley shook his head away from his grip. "And the wolves? What do they want?"

The vampire let his cold breath run up the boys neck. "You're the cause for the wars between the vampires and the wolves. They want the same thing. Eternal Life. "

"So what, you plan on taking over the world. How original." the boy stayed serious in his mocking.

Nathaniel was surprised the boy was taking it better than he thought he would. "You got a sarcastic mouth boy. You of all should know how we feel."

"Why can't he bite me but you can?"

The question had the man grinning from ear to ear. "Jerry? Well unlike us he is infected with, how do I put this? Feelings, manner." Nathaniel gave off a slight laugh. "Pathetic isn't it? He can be consumed not with a soul but from one."

"I don't understand." Charley was becoming slightly interested.

"I think you do."

"Enlighten me." Charley answered daringly.

"Jerry can't bite you because he finds you so irresistible. He's always had." The man chuckled.

"He can't bite me because I won't allow him!"

"Because he has these feelings for you he needs the permission." Nathaniel corrected. "Don't be so naive Charley."

Charley didn't question what sort of feelings. "I don't believe you."

"You don't believe yourself."

"Vampires don't have feelings."

"I see you've done your homework. But like I said. You're right we don't, but Jerry is a different breed, the only one of him left. A breed who can fight his demons if he really wanted to. He's good at along of things but never good at hiding what he has for you. It was one of the reasons we found him and you so easily."

Suddenly Charley felt dizzy, and suppressed. He didn't want to believe it, any of it really. They might have fucked once and shared an intimate moment once but that was just once. It meant nothing. Besides the vampire probably did it to the rest of his captives anyway.

Charley finally pushed passed him and hurried down the stairs. "Mom what is he doing here? Nathaniel mom, what is he doing here? You have to tell him to leave." He wasn't giving her room to speak and Jane still in her clothes from work stopped what she was doing in the kitchen and looked traumatized at her sons sudden burst.

"Oh my god, what is wrong with you. Nathaniel is here to help Charley." She clarified obviously not ready for her son's sudden outbreak.

"Mom you got to get out of here, go somewhere else, or tell him to leave. Please mom."

"Yeah Charley. I'm here to help." The vampire came strolling slowly down the stairs looking as innocent as a grown adult could be.

"Well I don't need your help." Charley shot back. "Mom listen to me, he has to leave. It's not safe here for you." he took her aside speaking low.

Jane rolled her eyes and Nathaniel smiled at Charley. "Nathaniel is here because I said he could come over. Why is that a problem?"

"He's not a good man mom." Charley answered innocently, only looking out for her and she couldn't understand why this was so important to Charley.

She pulled her hair in frustration but still trying to be understanding. "What now Charley? Does this have to do with him and me dating? If this has to do with him maybe being a father figure, we haven't got that far yet okay? I know you're not ready for that."

"No, that has nothing to do with it; it's just that he's not safe to be around." He tried again but held back hoping she could figure it out through his eyes. He knew that if he brought up the vampire thing again she would probably assume he needed more than just a doctor's check up and something more like therapy.

"That's it Charley I've had enough. I didn't think you would keep it up even at this age. When I'm happy you're never happy."

"That's not true."

"I'm happy with Nathan. And you're not."

"Because he's evil."

"Maybe this isn't a good time Jane." Nathaniel started, grabbing his jacket from the hook at the front door but Jane stopped him.

"No Nathan it's okay. Charley just isn't comfortable yet with me dating."

Charley rolled his eyes and about to say something Evil Ed entered the house interrupting. "Hi Charley's mom. This has been super. Um Charley we need to go. Like now."

"Whoa hold on their Charley, where are you two going?"

"Um over to Amy's for a little bit." Ed answered.

Jane peeked out the door and Amy waved at her from the car. "Hi Miss Brewster!"

Jane waved and said hi back remaining suspicious of the three especially Charley wearing his nice clothes he once told her he would never be caught dead in.

"So you're feeling better already?"

"I guess I am." Charley stared daggers into Nathaniel then cleared his throat. "Later mom, I will be back in a couple of hours." He hugged her and ran towards the car keeping a watchful eye on Nathan.

Jane sighed from her son's behavior and called Ed, before he had a chance to escape with Charley. "And aren't you grounded Evil, for crashing your mothers car."

"Uh no." he lied. "I didn't hear anything but I will ask her when I get home."

"I got a call from your mother and she told me that if I see you around here, I have to send you home. Now go home Ed."

"Don't worry Mrs. Brewster I will drop him off." Amy responded sweetly.

"Bye Charley." Nathaniel smirked and the boy ignored him telling Amy to drive.

"Sorry about this Nathan." Jane excused her son's behavior closing the door. "He's normally not like this at all. I have no idea what's been into him."

"It's fine Jane. No worries. I understand perfectly. He's a kid. And about his father it must be hard." He said walking up to her and everytime she turned her back he had a craving look in his eyes. She blushed when he took her in his arms and he pecked her pink soft lips smiling with a faint evil. "He will come around."

"I just want him to like you."

"Give him time. He'll eventually learn to love me."

* * *

><p>Amy looked over at Charley who was looking like a war was assaulting his head. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yea everything's fine." He had not even himself convinced.

He never missed anything when it came to Charley. He could sense his beating heart, his every movement, his struggles as if the boy was right there next to him, or just enough to reach him.

Jerry opened his lifeless eyes after resting them for awhile. With the many he's taken blood from, his injuries were starting to heal faster but unfortunately not fast enough. He was still weak. So weak he could hardly feed. But his mind was still strong. Strong set on Charley.

The vampire tried to lean up from his ugly bland sofa he hadn't removed from since he watched Charley leave his house for school that morning.

He never had to think about it with other victims. He's never thought twice but he had his reasons for wanting the boy as his own. In truth it wasn't about the sweet taste of his blood. It was about Charley and always had been. If he could turn Charley then Charley wouldn't have to worry about fear and sadness anymore. Jerry knew he could bring him into a better life. Yes he was bored and wanted a play mate but he also sickly cared about him.

Jerry groaned disgusted with his own thoughts and sparing his poor attempt at rising. He needed to save his energy for tommorow. He could sense that Charley wasn't ready yet. To fight, to kill, to even run. And he also knew Gabriel and Prometheus and there dead children were on the move.

But he was saving Charley. For himself. To save, to take and to kill unless the kid could kill him first. Jerry knew where Charley was heading. Charley was going to get help from someone who knew a lot about vampires. A douche bag named Peter Vincent.

Silence had uplifted in the car between the friends, Amy only stealing short glances at Charley and Ed remaining to himself in the back. The two were working around Charley's behavior and since he seemed to be in another down inattentive mood again his friends respected that and didn't open their mouths even though Amy still looked questioning.

Charley warded his eyes out the window. The earth's timeline was a very important part of his life now as he watched light clouds come in, the sun low enough already so that the night can come forth. It could only mean one thing and that was the evils of the world were out slaughtering people. Doing what they do. Everything again seemed and felt like an illusion. A few days ago he was this popular kid in high school just on the verge of reaching his peak. He was smart; had a hot girl, cool friends, and a neighbor he thought he could be safe around. A neighbor he thought he could like, or get along with. There were too many women surrounding his life and not enough guy friends. That was his biggest illusion of all, thinking he could relate with a 400 year old sadistic vampire. A killing machine.

_His mother introduced Amy and her son to their new neighbor Jerry after flirting continuously with the guy and Charley didn't know what he thought at first. The guy was obviously handsome. Strong built. Handy. Seemed nice but something still didn't sit right. _

_Charley was almost paralyzed at the oddly handsome predator. Infact everyone seemed to be. Amy blushed up like a red balloon while shaking his hand and his mother embarrassedly couldn't stop eye fucking him. But Charley couldn't say the neighbor didn't return the looks. Jerry eyed them alright, up and down, all three of them evenly, but only Charley sensed something immediately wrong. Something he couldn't figure out and didn't until days later. _

_Jerry had an easy smile almost like it was supposed to be deliberately nasty but friendly at the same time. His broad presence gave off a warning of some type, his smile, and his eyes. Something seemed hidden behind them. Kind of dead but alive. _

_The girls were oblivious too it but it was a warning Charley again wasn't too worried about until the time Jerry picked up the mail that he had so clumsily dropped because of the fright the vampire gave off. _

Now that he thought further back he felt stupid that he hadn't seen it before. But now Charley was stuck to realize what exactly his real problem was. Was it Jerry being a vampire or him wanting Jerry to have feelings for him? Or was it both.

_The fact that the neighbor was flirting with Amy and his mom instead pissed him off. At the time he didn't mind because he was confused, he was a man who liked girls and Jerry was a man who liked girls so all was good until Jerry caught Charley's eye again. _

"_Hey Charley sorry about the mess. I told your mom I will have the dumpster out tomorrow." He said contritely. _

_Charley reacted quickly. "Oh no it doesn't bother me…my mom was just…"_

_His mother interrupted her son telling Charley how Jerry worked on construction at the strip. Charley smiled at his mom not worrying too much about the blame being put on him; also Jerry didn't seem to mind. Jerry looked at Amy for a quick second and went straight back to Charley. _

"_You play ball." Jerry pointed out smiling kindly at the boy. "I'm always looking for a pick up game." The man seemed excited. _

_Charley flushed lightly telling him that he definitely played until Amy and his mom embarrassed him again. They began to joke about his obsession with collecting baseball cards and Charley got offended and answered directly towards Jerry that he still plays almost like he wanted to be noticed somehow by the man. He was feeling outclassed by the rest of the beautiful people around him, feeling like a freak. Suddenly he cared what the stranger so unfamiliar to him thought. He was jealous. And as usual he didn't know why. _

_Jerry noticed the boy feeling a bit awkward in the group and changed the subject telling them he would invite them in but his house was a mess. Then he smiled at them each just like a friendly neighbor would do and then took off into his house. _

_After that things got personal and heavy between the vampire and the boy. It was something he was expecting but something he longed for after they figured each other out. _

Charley didn't know exactly what type of feelings Jerry had for him. He brought his hand to his mouth chewing nervously on his fingernails. Nervously hoping everything will turn out okay after they meet this Vincent guy. Hoping no harm would come to his mother after leaving her home alone with Nathaniel. Hoping after this night everything would be back to normal.

"Oh wait!" Charley snapped back to reality, feeling the wheels of the car against the road when he heard his friend rustling with something in the back seat. He had almost forgotten where he was and what he was going to do. "Here Charley. I almost forgot to give this to you." Ed handed Charley his phone and wallet.

Charley frowned upon the items curiously. "Where did you get this?" he asked with a smile, eyes fixed on his missed things. "You actually went back?"

"I didn't. He told me to give it to you before I headed home last night." Ed said only concerned at Charley's reaction.

Charley's smile fell. "Why?" knowing exactly who he was talking about.

x

Jerry strolled slowly into his basement, eyes closed, hearing the screams from the upper rooms of the new victims, letting his dark senses guide him to the room that held his coffin. It was completely dark just the way he liked it and once entering the small room he stepped into the casket. He lay down, folded his arms across his chest while the lid creaked closed.

x

Ed knew the reason but decided not to say anything. "I don't know. I was just the messenger kid." The nerd sat back in his seat.

"What is that?" Amy asked Charley, feeling left out of the conversation.

Charley stared ahead. "Uh my things…that I lost."

But why? He thought. Why would Jerry even care? Now things were starting to become just a tinge more difficult. "You shouldn't have given this to me Ed." Charley shook the things from his hand letting them fall to the car floor at his feet like they were some sort of virus. Ed remained quiet and so did Amy who was stealing glances at Charley and trying to keep her eye on the dusk road ahead.

He knew the question they wanted to ask. His expression became airless. 'What's wrong Charley?' he asked in his own sweltering head. 'What the hell is wrong with me?"

He had an empty presence in his eyes as he asked himself the question over and over until he finally realized. What was wrong is that he was starting to like his neighbor. A lot. And suddenly he was hoping, praying he didn't have to be the one to put the stake to his heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Find him. Find Jerry."_

_Charley looked down and there was a boy, a vampire, heaving with lack of air. He backed away skittish because of what he was until he realized he wasn't going to do any harm to him. Charley knelt down near him feeling sad because the boy never asked to be a vampire and here he was dying, so he petted his dark hair trying to comfort him the best he could. There was no way the boy would live. He was trying to survive the heat and light of the sun. The only one of the human demons still breathing. The shadow Charley was covering him with was saving him but not for long. Clenching tight onto Charley's leg, he hissed agonizingly, nails bloodied up, and fangs covered in flesh of his feast. Not strong enough to fly. Not strong enough to save himself. __A tear came from the eye of the bloodsucker holding on desperately to Charley. _

_"You would let me die Charley?" Jerry asked looking at himself as a kid burning in the sun. _

"_I don't know yet." Charley answered...and awakened from what seemed like a daydream._

"Shoot." The skinny wearing wig man said as he slumped down on his chair, stretching his leather pants giving room for his cock to breath. "I'm all ears!"

Charley blinked a couple of times forgetting the whole reason why he was there and Ed cleared his throat answering for him. "Peter Vincent we need to know how to kill a vampire."

Peter laughed inwardly while peeling off the remainder of his fake beard and mustache, and then kept his silence until he remembered what he had told him clearly.

"A vampire eh?"

"Yea a vampire."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait! Here is a longer chapter! Hope you all have been enjoying the holidays and holidays yet to come.-<strong>Stranger<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_**F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N**_

X

"You want to know how to kill a vampire." The phony slayer chuckled inwardly before the three youngsters sitting on his classy sofas just across from him. "Seriously?"

"Yea, kill a vampire." Charley shrugged towards Peter after giving Ed a very doubtful glance.

The quirky man let out an alcohol stained sigh in thought. "Well you got fire." He started. "Err, beheading."

Ed was jotting down notes and Amy rolled her eyes at what she still felt was nonsense. She started to pay mind to the stylish looking house.

"Let's see, let's see" Peter clicked his tongue. "…you can make him a garlicky omelet…. Stake through the heart. POW!" He continued unaware of his exaggerations as he swung his leg over the arm rest.

The three teens jumped back a little after that disturbing display in their fancy seats, giving each other awkward fleeting looks. "Who the fuck is this guy?" Amy whispered to Charley as if bringing her there was a waste of her time.

"Uh does that stuff really work?" Charley asked ignoring his girlfriend only really focusing on the problem at hand.

The magician shaking his bottle of alcohol around squinted towards the teens giving them each a silent stare as they awaited the answer. And he couldn't wait to give them the news. "Pfft. How the fuck should I know. You do know this is all an illusion right?" he questioned eyeing them conspicuously making sure that he didn't allow psychos into his private pent house.

"Yea, yea definitely." Charley stuttered while shifting in his seat. He cleared his throat. Evil pretty much sitting on his lap decided that it was his opportunity to finally speak up.

Since Ed was fanboying the last ten minutes there, the rule was for him not to speak unless he had something important to say that didn't involve a discussion about where online the magician got his pants.

"But you're Peter Vincent so you should know all this stuff right. That's why you have the collector's items and shit right, because you believe. You see Charley and I are huge believers. I even made this homemade shirt." Peter, Charley and Amy stared weirdly at the shirt he was wearing under his jacket that read 'Huge believer in the Vincent.'

"Oh, thoughtful...but gay." Vincent replied.

Charley shook his head towards the slayer. "I'm not really a huge believer…or anything." Charley was quick to dismiss, hiding the overall embarrassment rising in the steam of the room, while Amy shifted at the discomfiture.

"Oh geez here we go." She mumbled while bringing her hands to her head while she grew more frustrated just being apart of this.

"Look this is serious stuff." Ed directed towards Amy. "And adult talk, so how about you run along now and go find some security guards to go fuck whore."

She just gave him an evil disgusted expression and Charley noticed the man was looking at all three of them impatiently and to make the situation a little bit more professional he continued the conversation.

He was just there to get the information that Ed claimed they could find and then leave and take care of it all.

"Look Peter Vincent, I don't know, you have all this stuff and you are Peter Vincent, vampire slaye.." he paused. " Well I don't know, now not sure."

The skinny man pushed himself from his chair and burped unpleasantly and Amy wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Ew."

He fluffed his brown dry hair. "Geez kids find someone else." He then tossed the empty bottle on the couch only to head over to the counter to pour himself another glass of Scotch.

Charley felt let down and desperate. He needed help. "Look I'm really, really interested in this." The boy pleaded while heading over to the counter where Peter was sniffing under his arms. "I think I have one next door to me. His name is jerry and…"

"Jerry?" Peter blinked twice at the boy. "Jerry the vampire?" he giggled madly.

"Look I would have laughed in my face a couple of days ago but its true." Charley tried.

"Okay that's enough." Amy slapped her thighs and stood. "Charley we're wasting his time. Let's go. Now."

"Just please look at what we have?" Ed began clumsily opening up his backpack and took out a paper with a recognizable print on it and some unknown concern flashed in the older drunks eyes. "We have this proof. Just, uh take a look at it."

"What no get out? I'm sorry I can't help you." Peter frowned at the paper in the black haired boys hand. "Find another."

"Just please listen to us. I've been spying on this man ever since he's moved in and I swear he's a vampire. I got him on video from my phone and he doesn't even show up. Look." Ed urged depsite making the man uncomfortable.

"Ginger!" the man called loudly. "Get out!" he advised once again to the group.

"Come on Charley let's go." Amy grabbed Charley and he was easier to get moving than Ed.

"Ginger!"

Peter's beautiful but smack talking assistant came rushing from what she was doing, entered the room and gently guided Ed away from Mr. Vincent. "Come on babies time to go." She sweetly accented and led the kids out of the hall.

"Sorry about that huns. He started his period today. He's just being a sensitive, little girl." She winked at them. "Maybe next time." The brunette went back towards the room.

"Well that went as planned." Ed really didn't need to open his mouth.

"That was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid Ed. So pointless." Charley complained. It was short, quick and not worth them stealing peoples badges and . just to get in.

* * *

><p>The vision of the kid next door wept in his sensitive senses and the dark eyed vampire awakened from his naptime. He dreamt. Yes vampires could dream. But of nothing happy. But he did which confused him. He dreamt of having Charley. All to himself. He felt like he was laying in pieces of Charley's soul that he couldn't control. All he did was smell him, caress him without touching and suddenly felt he was missing him to much.<p>

Jerry opened his eyes slowly to the darkness of the inside of his tomb.

Taking him and turning the boy into something of his own was a desperate ache. His thirst was getting worse and his feelings were becoming unbearable to live with. He couldn't sleep on so much excitement.

He yawned a roar signifying a well good rest. He removed himself from his comfortable sleeping arrangement and stepped away from his coffin. He rested the proper way instead of the human way and smiled feeling better than previously…and he was feeling much, much better. Ready to kill again.

Jerry lifted his hand towards his stomach wounds which was healed over and he grinned wider with his foul white blades. Only three things were on his mind.

First, he needed nourishment that wasn't surprisingly blood but instead a nice shiny green fruit sitting upon his counter. He took the apple into his hand, cleaned it off by rubbing it against the fabric of his shirt and took a deep bite into it. He opened the door to a beer filled refrigerator. He took out a bottle, broke off the top and tossed it to the ground chugging the cold drink. He flipped on the TV to another show about breast implants and stared at the screen for no reason other than entertainment purposes.

Second he needed a shower. He smelt of dirt, blood, sex and more blood. Dirt from his handy work. Blood from… well…And sex not because he had been getting any from any of his victims lately, but during the night before where he and Charley spoke about fate. They didn't go as far as the first night but they straddled each other and made whatever it was that isn't called love.

The vampire was washing up taking the steaming burning water in his hands and Jerry smiled with pride being the reason why Charley had spilled quickly that night. The boy was still in his denim jeans and just at the simple heated touch of their bodies he came in the vampire's hand. Then the boy continued to express his hate towards the man on top of his submissive body.

_"Jerry, I will stop you. I will find a way."_

The vampire took the cloth to his chest, to wipe away all grunge and blood he had no shame about.

He just laughed at the kid. It was funny hearing it from a human, so strongwilled and determined. Jerry admired that in him. Thought it was cute. Being a vampire made him pretty much unstoppable but he had no doubt that Charley didn't have it in him to drive a stake through his heart if tempted. Such spirit.

_"I promise." Charley was growing furious._

_"Brave for a little guy." Jerry got off him shaping the boy with his eyes._

_"Don't tease me. I am going to stop you. I don't care what you want or what you think you have to offer. And that mind shit doesn't work on me."_

_"Okay, if you succeed then congratulations. You killed your first Vampire."_

_"Stop it Jerry!" Charley jumped up from the couch yelling at him getting iritated at his calm behavior._

The vampire after cleaning himself left the shower and dried himself.

Jerry noticed how quick Charley got worked up. The boy was always tearing up or getting angry about something. That was even cuter. And the taste of his tears were probably just as good as the boys blood.

_"Am I making you angry kid. Don't cry again please. I say what I say for your own good. Look at these drops of sadness."_

He walked before his closet deciding what to wear, the third thing on his mind.

_"What Im offering you is a chance to get rid of these sorrows Charley. You don't need them anymore. And these fears. I've been watching you. They've been dragging you down. Hanging tightly around you."_

_"That's what being human is about." _

Jerry was expecting that answer. He continued to look back.

_The vampire nodded his head. "I was once human. I said what you say. But things change and sometimes for the better. You have these problems now but when you come with me, I promise, I will take good care of you. I promise Charley. You will never have to hide from me again. From anything."_

Jerry finished putting on his cuff bracelets and buttoning up halfway his silky shirt. He wasn't expecting the next answer.

_"You're just a lost soul Jerry. You are already dead having nothing to live for anymore and that's why you're such a conceited fucking dick. No one wants to be like you. I don't want to be like you." Charley didn't think about what type of words he should use around a deadly sociopath._

_"Is that what you think Charley?" _

_"Yea." _

_Jerry scoffed at Charley's words and turned his back to him strutting back to his dying food and finished her off. Charley watched as he shredded her throat to little pieces with no remorse and tossed her body into his empty pantry and left her in the dark to rot._

_Charley assumed this was his way of showing that he was pissed off. Jerry let the fresh blood drool down his massive jaws and they didn't share anymore words and Charley was surprised the vampire let him go back to his house. Just next door._

_Jerry paced back and forth before the front door where Charley exited a couple seconds ago thinking Charley was going to come back. For him. But he didn't and this made the vampire angry. Sad. Whatever. Jerry didn't know what he was feeling. _

How was he going to make Charley's life a living hell now if it already was one?...

He could only think of so many ways.

He smirked while shuffling his car keys in his hand and left his room.

* * *

><p>Jane waved bye to Nathaniel and she watched him take off before closing the door and walking back to the living room. She flopped on the couch sighing something about a long night and flipped the TV onto the news. She sat back eating the extra slices of pizza she and her boyfriend shared with out the help of her son. She stopped chewing hearing the news lady speaking about cases of people claiming to being attacked by men trying to bite them on the neck.<p>

"Oh man." She scoffed and was ready to change it to another channel until she heard a very light but heard knock on the door. She jumped in her spot and sat quiet for awhile wondering who could be at the door this late. Maybe it was Nathaniel, but he would just walk in, since she thought he was family enough. Putting down the pizza she grunted got up from the couch and walked towards the door. She was in her pajamas and didn't feel like anymore company.

The knock sounded again.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"Jane it's me Jerry, from next door. I need to talk to you."

Something scared her about the tone of voice and she hesitated before making another move. "About what?" she asked wondering what her asshole neighbor would want from them at the moment. Too bad she didn't know that it was her son he very well wanted.

She heard the impatient knock again. "It's about Charley. Jane come to the door. Now."

"Jesus I'm coming" she murmured.

She slipped aside the blinds and peeked out the front door window first just to make sure that it was her bipolar yet handy neighbor that had tore apart her boyfriend's car. She rolled her eyes. "Okay I'm here. What do you want?" she said after opening the door just a few inches.

"Charley where is he? I need to talk to him now." The porch light was shining angelically on Jerry's face and he appeared to be really worried for Charley.

"He's somewhere with his girlfriend. May I ask why you need to talk to him?"

"No, just I needed him to help me out. With some work. My bathroom has a leak and I could have used his help."

"Oh thank god I thought it was something that I had to be worried about." She was relieved but immediately turned back to a bitch. "Well he's not here but I can leave him a message when he gets back. Bye."

"That won't be necessary. But thank you." He smiled charmingly at her and turned to leave but stopped and said something right before Jane closed the door. "This vampire thing he's obsessed with is getting out of hand don't you think?"

And that's where the discern for him became known. "What?" she glared.

"Your son he's uh, he's sick. He's deluded. He broke into my house and tried to kill me the other day when I was sleeping. Yea it was a night I will never forget because he almost did." Jerry was playing his own pity game perfectly and deep inside he was laughing at what he knew Jane wouldn't understand as funny. "He aimed for my heart. Crazy. Needs help. Immediately."

"Why are you telling me this you fucking psycho. You get help."

Jerry chuckled to himself before turning his smile into a dangerous frown. "Because it's true. He ditched school to attack me. Rude right? Have you considered him therapy? Not just a face to face lecture but serious, on pill therapy. I should have taken his ass to the authorities but I didn't. You keep your kid close because I will hunt him down next time this happens." Jane's heart stopped at the threat. Jerry basically just wanted Jane out of the picture. He wanted anyone in his and Charley's way out of the picture.

She didn't know if this was April fools day or what. "I'm closing the door on you now" she tried but Jerry stopped it with his hand.

"You can't ignore your kid's insanity Jane."

"Let go of the door before I call the cops." She was amazed at how strong his hold on the door was. She couldn't even budge it.

"Such a common threat. But you'll probably die before you pick up that phone. And the best part about it is, that I was invited."

She watched in shock him turning into the vampire she didn't believe her son about and he snatched her into the house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>"Okay so it didn't go the way we thought it would." Charley tried with Amy after she stomped down the hall angry with them both. "What's the big deal?"<p>

"The big deal is that even the great Peter Vincent doesn't think any of this vampire stuff is funny. You both put me and dragged me through some shit, and I am not wasting gas on this stupid night where we succeeded with nothing, so lets do something else."

"Okay. Sure." Both Ed and Charley were thinking of something to do because they did owe it to her…

"That I want to do." She concluded before they even began thinking of something.

"Woah what did she just say?" Ed asked Charley.

"I think she said she wants to go to the mall and shop."

"How boring. This isn't a girl's night out." Ed jeered.

Amy rolled her eyes at the two teasing her about playing with Barbie dolls and something about watching the Power Puff Girls. "Fine I guess you two don't need a ride home then." She took off with a perky attitude and went before a door, leaning against it smiling skillfully at them both. "Are you lovers coming or not? I got something we could do."

They just shrugged, followed her and with her looks, and sexy figure she got them somehow into the night club happening in the building. Dark atmosphere, blistering flashing lights, drunk and wild girls, Ed could have humped Amy for getting them in.

"This is awesome. It makes my dick hard. Hey Brewster I'm going over there. I think I just saw a girl eye fucking the shit out of me." Ed shouted near his ear as he licked his hand and slicked his hair back, something a virgin, with glasses and no life would do.

"Dream on Evil, we should stay together." Charley didn't like this plan. He felt bad and cool but still it was wrong. Like temptation.

He ignored Charley who was telling them that they shouldn't split up and Evil headed to the supposed girl ditching the two lovebirds all together.

"Come on Charley let's dance." Amy said cheerfully.

"I'm not sure about this." Charley shouted over the loud music and people, as Amy dragged him through the force of moving bodies.

"It will be fine, besides you owe me. A lot." She smiled at her boyfriend and he relaxed just a little bit. She hooked her arms over Charley's shoulders and started to move her body sexily with the beat of the music. With the wave of the audience. This wasn't much of Charley's thing but he did owe her. Something just didn't feel right but he also felt weird as she danced her body immodestly around him. She gave Charley a sexy smile and sparkle in her bright eyes. "Don't be shy. You can touch me Charley. I want you too."

Jerry drove through the litted up city and Charley's eyes lit as bright as the cities night lights and like any guy he let the girl have her way and let the night be the night. Besides he did say he would be out for awhile...and so planned Jerry.

* * *

><p>As the night went on and the girls getting as far away from him calling him a nasty perverted boy, Ed was bobbing his head to the music and stealing sips of alcohol from cups that have been misplaced or just simply put down for a few seconds. "I'm gonna get wasted." he said chugging down what was left of one cup before he spotted the killer vampire by the entrance, looking around. Everything suddenly seemed slower. He didnt know if it was the drink fucking with him or Jerry was really there. He blinked again forcing his eyes to focus and yes it was him. Jerry just blew him a kiss.<p>

"Oh shit. How the fuck did he find us." Ed whispered to himself, dropped the cup and sunk low in the crowd taking out his phone to call Charley. This time Charley wasn't answering his and Ed went to go look for him through the horde, trying to stay unnoticed. Shit was getting real.

The music pumped through the room and the people partied hard on the floor. Bodies grinding against bodies. No distance between one being.

"_Driven by restrained desire, I want what I need. Shaking as her sex takes hold. I've lost all control…'_

Jerry glared at Amy and Charley together. He brought a cup of red liquid to his lips.

_"Temptation…Temptation…"_

Charley had this sudden instinct that they were being watched and just when he decided to look around the club he spotted Jerry watching them from a table as he sat relaxed at a booth. His eyes already found what he wanted.

"_Drowning in a sea of rage. I taste the embrace. Helpless as it steals my soul, I've lost all control."_

He gave Charley a special wink and grinned. Charming in his stature, he had a clear glass of something red and he looked clean for once, with a nice ironed black collared blouse, skinny dark jeans, polished dress shoes and his black locks gelled back in slick style.

'_Temptation. It never lets me down. Temptation. One foot in the ground.'_

Charley never knew someone so strong and masculine could look so beautiful and deadly attractive. But that was Jerry for ya. He hated his own tangents. Jerry looking good had nothing to do with why he was really there.

Jerry handed a random man his glass and leaving his seat, the boy spotting him was a clear invention to go after his wants.

"Oh shit he's here, we have to go now Amy! Now Amy."

Amy was obviously confused as he broke her out of her dance.

'_We exist in a world where the fear of illusion is real''_

Charley grabbed her tight at the wrist tugging her best he could through the crushing crowd. Jerry calmly made his way through the people.

'_And we cling to the past to deny and confuse the ideal'_

They moved out of his way as if he was Moses and the parting red sea. Jerry was no Jesus, however he had fun playing God.

'_Once inside, we can conceive and believe in a god we can't feel.'_

"What is going on Charley, who's here?" Amy asked while her boyfriend was pushing his way trying to get to a safe but crowded exit, his intentions that it would be difficult for the vampire to find them.

'_I can't feel it…_

_I can't feel it…_

"Jerry, he's here right now. I think he wants to kill us."

'_I can't feel…'_

"Kill who Charley. I have no such demands on my hands." Charley saw the beast as if for the first time and seeing the vampire hold out his hand, without hesitation he returned back into the crowd telling Amy to go the other way. Jerry smiled offensively and went right in after them.

"What does he want Charley. What the hell is going on?"

"Just keep going Amy don't stop." Charley pushed but found that the louder the music got the more intense the crowd got and the more they pushed and locked in.

"_Destined by a fate so cruel. And drugged to delight."_

Amy's hand slipped from his and they called out each others names. If there wasn't a vampire after them it wouldn't have been all that scary but there was and he was hungry.

'_Laughing as these lies unfold. I've lost all control!...'_

"Amy!" Charley shouted until he couldn't see her anymore in the energetic dance floor. "Fuck." Charley turned to go find Ed, but felt one of his hands get taken into cold ones. Every single hair on his body stood.

Jerry smirked pulling Charley in for a romantic dance, his arm around Charley's waist. "Don't say anything yet guy. Just dance with me."

'_Temptation. It never lets me down. _

Charley's eyes were already leaking with tears while everything about the vampire was filled with irony.

'_Temptation. One foot in the ground.'_

Charley didn't say a word and let Jerry sway him slowly, the only two not going wild with the ecstatic crowd and not caring about anything around them but the problem that was each other.

'_Temptation. You satisfy my soul. Temptation. I've lost all control.'_

Jerry let his lips rub up against the boy's cheek before he looked him in the eyes. "I hate to do this but you're out of time."

"Jerry there's nothing about me that you need. I'm not special okay, just let me go." Charley cried. This was too sudden.

"You don't want me to start hating you guy, not a good idea. You would become pointless to me and I would gut you like a fish. These people wouldn't care. They wouldn't even notice as they dance a lovely dance on this floor with your blood."

"Jerry you can't make me chose."

Jerry leaned in and kissed Charley. "I know exactly what you need. What we both need."

Charley looked disconcerted. "What?" he watched Jerry fade away from him and into the crowd and immediately he knew he was going after Amy. "No Jerry!" Charley went after him but he was having a much more difficult time getting through the crowd than it was for Jerry to find Amy.

The vampire was watching everyone from the ceiling top until he found the girl looking around confused and sad for Charley and dropped in front of her.

"Hey Charley's girl."

Amy didn't know what to think or what to say, seeing Charley's neighbor there. She kept in mind that Charley saw him as a threat and answered disgustingly towards him. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

Jerry wasn't there to play any more games and let his bad side out. Only evil about him. "You're in the way of my happiness dear and you have to go." He took her by the throat and sneered upon her sweet face.

She was trying to keep steady her irrepressible intake of breaths from the hand around her neck but she tried to hide the fear that the demon could smell already. "Charley's going to find you." She swallowed in fright.

"I'm counting it. I'm counting on it so bad."

Jerry bit his finger; let the cut throb and the poisonous blood raise for seconds before bringing it to the timid girl's lips and cursing her in a relegated state of mind. Her muscles weren't so tense anymore and she blinked with innocent ignorance of what was happening, what had already happened and where she was.

Charley found Ed and while Evil was trying to tell Charley that they should leave because it wasn't a good idea to stick around, Charley only wanted to get Amy back as they saw Amy being carried on the vampires shoulder away from everything and everyone. The DJ was whistling at them thinking they were going to get laid sometime down the road and this caused a small grin to appear on the pale face. Jerry wouldn't put his dick in the bitch even if she wanted it. Lust came after death and well…shit he was hungry.

"Let me go Ed!" Charley pushed away his friend. "Amy!"

"Charley it's pointless we'll get her back but not here."

"He's going to bite her. He has her Ed."

Charley knew that there was no way they could get to them before the vampire left with her. Charley started cussing and calling for Amy before the security guards found them out, came and escorted Ed and Charley out of the club. First because they weren't suppose to be there and second because they were making a scene even though it was perfectly played by their evil neighbor.

"No, Amy!

_AMY..."_

That was what the girl heard before passing out in the freezing hands of the man who was going to take her soul. The last thing she saw was the chiller in his black eyes.

* * *

><p>It was turning quieter and quieter in the small friendly neighborhood, a bad sign for things to come. No kids playing, no dogs barking. Nothing.<p>

Charley sped back to the house in Amy's car and not even worrying about shutting off the engine he ran into the house calling for his mom. "Mom!" he shouted charging in like he's been away from family for too long. Ed came in after him.

"This is bad, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad." Charley repeated checking around the house and calling more times.

He already had this feeling that his mom wasn't okay and he was right when the two boys found her lying on the floor by the couch in the living room, with a strip of dried up blood staining down the side of her head and Charley rushed near her making sure she was still breathing and to both of there contentment she was. Ed checked for bite marks but there were none and they could only wonder what happened when they left her home with Nathaniel.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Charley said and with the help of his friend they carried her to the car and left to go get her help.

* * *

><p>It was becoming a longer night than they had anticipated. So many things they did not expect.<p>

"She will be okay. We're just waiting for her to wake up so that we could do some more follow-ups." The nurse addressed the two distressed boys sitting outside Jane's hospital room. They had been there for awhile.

"Thank you." Charley replied and the nurse left to help other patients.

"So what's the plan?" Ed sighed. He and Charley were now sitting out in the waiting room after hearing the news about his mother.

Amy was now the main concern and Charley was already trying to plan how he was going to get her back. "So much for Peter fucking Vincent." He grumbled in frustration.

"Sorry about that, look it wasn't to my knowledge that he would be a complete douche bag okay." Ed answered with a cynical shrug. "He still rocks though. I don't care what any of you guys say."

"Oh yea really, he's a celebrity Ed. How stupid was I to go along with that." Charley directed his aggravation towards his buddy.

"I get it, okay. It's my fault and I take full responsibility. Cunt bag." Evil folded his arms stretching his hoodie to keep warm in the chilly hospital lounge. "So what then?"

Charley then groaned again slumping down in his seat staring towards the ceiling angrily. "I can't believe this is happening. Fuck why did I let her go." His head swarmed and busy as he didn't hear his friends question.

Ed saw that Charley was distracted on something and knew he was blaming everything that was happening on himself taking it harder even though none of it was his fault.

"Brewster what's the game plan?"

_Brewster…The plan..._

_x_

_Charley went to bring in the trashcans that his mom forgot about. He placed them on the side of the house and turned only to see the new neighbor come from nowhere. "Hey guy."_

_Charley jumped. He could have pissed his pants but relieved himself when he realized that it was just Jerry. "Oh hey…guy."_

"_Can you do me a favor?" the man asked the boy with a straight face.  
><em>

"_Sure." Charley hesitantly answered playing nervously his fingers at his side. "Uh, what's up?"_

"_You see this girl is coming over and I'm all out of beer."_

"_Oh. Tha..that sucks." Charley still couldn't decide how to speak or talk to the man. They just met. _

"_Hook me up. I'll pay you back" The man answered staring with dead serious hunger. "I'll get a sixer for your mom and one for you."_

_x_

Charley heard his last name again and exhaled an exhausted breath and looked at Ed. "I guess we finish what we started. We'll kill Jerry without Peter Vincent's help and hope for the best. First thing tommorow."

x

"_Okay. Sounds cool. Yea let me just go check what we have in the fridge. I'll do that now."_

"_K."_

"_Cool."_

"_Cool."_

_x_

Ed wasn't won over with Charley's lack of committment. "Are you positive? Remember what happened last time."

"I know. But what other chose do we have really. We can't keep running because it gets us nowhere. We will just be better prepared this time. I mean we know how to kill him now right?"

x

"_My mom she's kinda of a domestic type of mother." _

_Jerry glared at Charley then smiled with a slight nod. Charley saw some pissed desperation in his face but was only freaked out from it. The man obviously wanted in. _

"_Are you cool with Budweiser?" he asked Jerry after searching through the fridge. _

"_Uh yea, yea that's fine." Still disappointment showed._

_x_

"What about Nathaniel, the wolves…ect. Don't forget about them."

"Oh. Yea. Fuck." Charley sighed forgetting his triple treats and slumped in the chair. "I don't, I don't know. I think I'm just going to fight till the end of my day…What am I saying." He grunted wiping his face with his hands. "I have absolutely no way of fighting this do I."

"You have me." Ed answered. "We can go Squid Man and Kid Comeback all over there asses if you want to start that up again. We can fight for Gladiator man back. It could be fun."

"Thanks Ed. Really. But no. Never."

x

_Charley accidentally dropped the bottle and it crashed to the floor. "Oh shit."_

"_Can I help you with that?" Jerry desperately asked thinking that was his only opportunity to get in.. _

"_No, no, I'm fine just…I can get it." Charley hurried to say, he didn't want the man anywhere near him to be honest. He didn't like his presence. The vibe. The sense. It would give him nightmares. _

_x_

"So we get your slut girlfriend back. Ofcourse. I don't like her but hell I'll help." Ed was balancing one of the nurse's pens on his nose.

Charley laughed for the first time that day and pushed Ed playfully. 'Come on Ed. She's everything to me. I love her."

Ed nodded "Yea okay. I hate to be the buzz kill though but no she's not. She doesn't mean everything to you as much as you want to believe she does."

"What are you talking about. Are you still mad that I ditched you for other friends and her?"

"Yea but that's not my point. My point is you really don't know if you love her yet."

Charley stayed quiet pondering about it. He felt in strong disagreement and also felt that Ed was still jealous of his relationship with her but he didn't mention it.

"Are you going to kill Jerry then?"

"Why do you ask that as if I have a reason not to? He took my girlfriend and yes I'm going to kill him. Really Ed."

"Okay just making sure dude."

x

"_This girl tonight, she's a handful. You know. Women who look a certain way, they need to be managed. It's true."_

_Charley advanced his eyes shyly elsewhere. He didn't know what Jerry was getting at but he felt himself in shitty comparison to the hot man speaking with him. This guy could get all the girls but Charley could only get…himself when he jacked off and Amy. _

"_So your dad ducked out on you eh? Your mom she didn't exactly say but there's a kind of…neglect. Gives off a scent. If you don't mind my saying you got a lot on your shoulders for a kid." Jerry inserted a quick grin before turning serious again. "The two of you…alone. And your girl Amy." Now Jerry seemed interested in his girlfriend and this was already messing with the kid's low self esteem. "She's ripe. I bet there's a line of guys dying to pluck that. Your mom too. You don't see it or maybe you do but… she's putting it out." Jerry wouldn't take his eyes off the boy while forcing insight on him. "It's on you to look out for them. You up for that guy?"_

_Charley's mood was dying little by little. "I think I can manage." He answered softly worthlessness sounding at the back of his throat. _

"_Good." The man allured turning strict. "Everyone's gotta look after their own business."_

_x_

Ed asked because he knew Charley didn't want to kill Jerry and knew Jerry didn't want to kill Charley but being friends with Charley since preschool and noticing that Jerry wasn't as heartless as he could be, he knew that they had too do this whether for themsleves or for eachother.

"Jerry did save our lives a couple of times so it would be interesting how it turns out in the morning." Ed said.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours ofcourse. I'm just sayin."

The hospital was as silent as the grave and Charley sighed. "What to do, what to do."

Jerry was a stubborn, self-absorbed jackass who wouldn't give up Charley for the world or for the life of him. Charley was a young confused kid who still didn't know what was going for him yet.

So the only way to get rid of a blood obsessed vampire was to kill the blood obsessed vampire. And the only way to go about doing that Charley didn't know how or where to start.

They slept the night at the hospital not knowing that they were being hunted by the wolves who were calmly on the roof waiting for Charley to make his next move.

Amy spent the rest of the night in Jerry's house, with his enemy vampires close at hand.

Ed watched Charley slip away in rest. He's never known Charley to sleep so much until these dark times. And one day he is worried that he may never wake up again.

x

"_Thanks for the beers kid." Jerry smiled sweetly. _

_Charley watched the man go back to his house before shutting the door closed and locking it. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the awesome reviews, the story alerts, favorite alerts, the viewshits, ect. It's always nice to receive something from the readers.-Stranger_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N_**

XI

Charley had never been as energized and ready in his entirety of living despite his heart feeling like it wanted to stop. Of course he was psyching himself.

"Today is going to be so awesome." He pledged with a great amount of sarcasm to himself. He felt certain he was getting ready for his personal afterlife. This was his hell. Jerry the vampire.

He was carving up his own stakes, scraping aggressively his pocket knife against the wood while Jerry was preparing for his own little adventure.

The vampire took the girl down to the darkest part of his home after removing her from one of his cold reserved cells upstairs. That was the first thing he did when he got back from the club, was put her in one of them. He didn't waste his time biting her or feeding on her. That wasn't why he took her.

Even though he was incapable of it, for once the monster felt a little human again the more he obsessed with a human. He never knew himself able to grow a migraine over one simple person especially a kid. It was one of the reasons why he hated being human in the first place. He's lived a long time and simply grew to become fed up with the mortal's bullshit. In some way being a vampire was delightful. He's seen the drama humans cause. He's seen the overall chaos of what they are capable of. Even if he wanted it, wanting to be of flesh again, he wouldn't give up the animal he's become. Power was better than no power and well blood was better than no blood.

Sadly he was starting to realize having Charley was better than both.

"Let me go!" The girl was fighting and arguing back once she snapped out of the trance and he felt like beating her head against the wall and cracking her skull open just for the pleasure of seeing her dead.

Amy wasn't willing to go anywhere near the man, regardless of thinking he was the sexy neighbor, and frightened and equally stubborn out of her mind, he carried her the rest of the way where she continued to freely put up a fuss.

"Charley isn't going to save you from me." He voiced speaking softly.

"I said let me go!" Amy screamed and slammed at his back and shoulders the hardest she could with little balled up fists but of course knowing only little damage would come from it.

Jerry couldn't form a smile, faking that he wasn't annoyed. The vampire's instinct told him to kill her, bleed her dry and deal with her another day. Besides the more she complained the hungrier he became and if she didn't shut up that was one less person on his list.

"Charley's gonna stop you."

A feeble moan came from the vampire, totally out of his normally hard character and anyone, even his victims would have felt some sort of remorse for him. All he wanted was Charley. This whole thing was just for the boy. He would have never even bothered with Amy if she wasn't in the way of his and Charley's tongue tied blood feud even though it was more psychological than anything. The boy was his sheep and he was the wolf that came in the night and snatched him up. Even though every encounter they've shared were some small talk, threats and sex a little here and there, still no eating, no biting, just licking and taste testing. And that wasn't enough.

Jerry wandered off a bit in his ill at ease head and thought of what Charley thought of the sex. He seemed to enjoy it in all of his suffering and carping and my god did the boy have a voice on him. Charley was taking over and the more he thought of him the more infatuated he was becoming. Jerry had even forgotten about a few of his captured sufferers who have been rotting to hell in the cells because his focus has only been on Charley Brewster. He's been doing nothing with them, not even attempting to take blood, and all they can do now since his visits were scarce, is hope someone would come to them. The police, family, anybody. Even if it was the vampire himself, which wasn't likely, it was scarier to have no company at all.

"When Charley comes I will let you out." Jerry ripped off the lid of his coffin he had recently rested in, took the crying girl and dropped her in it. He locked her in and she continued to cry, mostly begging between sniffles. She panicked in the darkness and the vampire waited a couple of minutes to see if she would quiet down at all. She didn't. He kicked the side and angrily flung opened the lid glaring his heartless pair of eyes at her.

She pressed her lips firmly shut, teeth clamped down studying with widened eyes his fang hungry parasite take over. He hovered over the coffin, large teeth smiling, long nails curling, and red eyes as bright as fresh blood. "Amy?" his voice deepened in devilish passion.

It was the most terrifying thing she has ever witnessed aside from catching Ed masturbating one time in the school pool. She sucked in a breath, shivering like mad.

"If I can be patient, you can be patient. We are both here for the same heart and good things come to those who wait. Understood."

He smirked at the small quick nod she gave as he gradually turned back into his truly handsome outward appearance. Once she fell silent along with her heavy breathing and waterworks he backed slowly away from her in a patronizing pace, whistling darkly another song.

* * *

><p>"Charley are you sure it's going to work, you know, your plan?"<p>

The sun had been up, he and Charley left the hospital after vandalizing his mother's room with crosses, and then went to a pawn shop to find just the right weaponry for their beastly neighbor next door. They were low on cash and spent most of their money and were thinking if they didn't end up killing Jerry it was probably all for nothing.

They had stopped at a food place. The bright eyed teen stopped making his stakes at the table after the waiters and some customers were giving him funny looks as well as his bag of things that looked like kids his age shouldn't be around. He smiled and gave them a friendly wave and turned back to Ed. "I don't have any high hopes. But we have to try right?" Charley basked in.

"Jerry doesn't really seem like the type of guy to turn from the dark side you know?"

"He can't kill me Ed. He won't."

"Does the shark from Jaws sound familiar. Killer machine. Doesn't stop until everyone's dead. Ring a bell." Ed informed, a stupid look sweeping across his face as he looked for a reply in him. "I know I said that and after he and I talked, I don't think he's changing his mind about you." Evil hated to break the news but Jerry wanted him so bad it almost hurt to see how much he strived for Charley. It was a lot more problematic than just walking in and leaving with happy smiles.

Charley scoffed. "You two suddenly talk? What is he, Jerry the friendly neighbor now." Charley made his resentment clear and Ed caught on to the tinge of jealousy which confused him more about the vampire and his friend's relationship. He seemed to have struck a nerve.

Ed had already figured Jerry had some feeling towards Charley, he's seen some signs of affection, but seeing his friend act out like that towards his enemy, clearly desirous, was making him question if this was more than just a 'I want your blood' bond. If it was what Evil assumed it was, he'd thought he'd better keep his mouth shut. But then again only he would think of something so sick, wrong and deluded. It could have been Jerry just liking Charley, not actually digging on him. Oh shit what was he thinking…"Look it's not like it was an every day thing. Just that once, when he gave me back your stuff. He still had every intention of taking you."

Charley was thinking now, he's been using his head so much he was beginning to get a thinking cramp, if that was possible. He didn't want Ed to know that he didn't want to kill Jerry especially for the wrong reason, which was liking him.

"He said he still was planning on turning me right?"

"Yea. And?"

"The fact that he wants me is a good enough reason to believe that he will help us. Jerry wants my blood before the others get a chance to get it. It's a good plan. I can get him to help us stop them." Charley seemed moderately encouraged about the idea.

Ed didn't see where this was going. "Didn't we not just agree to killing him Brewster. Last night at the hospital? You have some horrible committing problems. Did you forget your life is at stake?"

"Stake? Funny." Charley rolled his eyes and sat back not feeling any support from his friend. "What do you suggest then?"

"Kill him, sneak in his house mid day, find his coffin and stake the shit out of him."

The waiter came with their plates and they became quiet about the conversation and thanked her before she left.

"Awesome I'm starving." Evil rubbed his hands together ready to grab a fork and knife and dig into his breakfast burrito and his friend wasn't looking upon him too kindly.

"I hope you can afford this, because I'm not paying."

"Oh my god, Brewster shut up and eat. I don't know why you're being such a lowlife dick bag."

"Incase you didn't know, Jerry still has Amy Ed. Excuse me for not having an appetite. Also I'm the one in deep shit here."

"I totally forgot." Ed replied sarcastically and it held no surprise.

"I'm serious. I don't know if she's dead, turned, whatever. Anything could be happening to her and you can't even care?" Charley was beginning to lift his voice, frustration apparent.

"Jesus Charley I know. So we will kill him. What makes you think he's going to change his mind? I will tell you what I've learned in school. You can't trust good looking people."

Before Charley opened his mouth he kept silent trying to organize his words. "Look Ed, Jerry is the only one who can help us. You think he would keep her alive after we go in there and try and kill him? Can you just trust me on this?"

"Trust a vampire?" To Ed it sounded ridiculous and in some measure he was right.

"Your Peter Vincent plan didn't work." Charley was one tough boy even for his scrawny figure. He would never let Jerry turn him first of all, even if his feelings were hidden for the beautiful animal along with his vile instincts. Even if the feelings blossomed to the surface somehow, he would still deny the bite. He didn't want to be turned. He just wanted Jerry. Without the demon.

"You gotta let this Peter Vincent thing go." Ed grunted and rubbed his temples. He looked as stressed as Charley which was weird considering the vampires' weren't after him.

Charley dropped is eyes really wanting to tell Ed what Nathaniel had told him about Jerry being in love with him but was afraid of what might be his friend's reaction. Besides he didn't speak up because he was still unsure if it was true or not. Again a vampire in love was unrealistic. A vampire in lust was another story.

"I can do this I just need to get close to him somehow?" he faintly suggested.

Ed dropped his hands to the table. "And how are you thinking about doing that?"

Charley pondered the minute the question ended. He was considering what the second time would feel like entering the cage of the man who owned an empty soul, free and reserved from love. Nothing was darker than a world without love and he questioned:

Would he finally give up or would he finally kill the vampire?

Trapped in his thoughts again Ed snapped his fingers in his face getting his attention back. Charley eyed him. He didn't feel the same way Ed felt. Charley knew he was going to enter the depressing house. Jerry would be waiting for him with Amy threatening to kill her if he didn't offer himself up. What then?

He glanced away from his friend and exhaled lightly looking out towards the window from their booth. "I don't really know to be honest."

"Damn. Our neighbor is so killer. You want a bite of my buscuit?"

"Fuck you Ed. Let's go." Charley left the booth, even though they just got their food, took his bag and headed out.

"Charley, who's paying for this!"

* * *

><p>Jerry paced and paced across the dirt soil of the cellar watching closely the door. If he turned Charley then none of the others could have him but the bratty child was making it much harder by refusing him over and over again. So he had to act smart and took Amy incase this were to happen again. He felt his own adrenaline circling in his color drained veins and couldn't remain in one spot, until the pleasant scent of the boy entered into his home again. He could smell it from a distance, teasing his senses but as it got closer it became better. He paced more.<p>

* * *

><p>Untamed, animated noises and horny moaning coming from the sewers sounded throughout the underground. The werewolves were busy fucking human slaves that the vampires had so willingly captured and offered to them for their mannish hungry needs. It was the least they could do for the dogs. They did play servants well and it was a generous offering from the leader of the vampires himself.<p>

The leader of the wolves was lost in ecstasy while most of his hunting wolves were on the prowl waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch up the kid. Prometheus howled in erection as he had an entire bed full of women completely at his mercy as they willingly opened their legs for his cock to do way.

The slaves knew that they were monsters but it was better to serve than to die so they participated with every little order the vampires set them out with, sometimes used as decoys and sometimes they weren't so lucky. They were grungy, dirty, weak from torture and always naked. Just how the wolf dogs liked them. And once they were done with them, the vampires would take the young slaves back to their holding chambers. It was a normal routine. They were only given to the wolves however when the morning was ajar, so that they couldn't form into their parasite. But the wolves unturned were still as strong, hungry and vile as their hidden beast.

Nathaniel sighed an annoyed sigh after making way through the dark antiestablishment kicking at rats and stepping over sleeping men after they turned back human. He whiffed in the smell of sex, dead blood, in the damp moldy air and knew the beasts were content at work. It messed with his nostrils because vampires loathed dead blood or any bad blood.

"Prometheus, how are your treats fairing." The vampire asked coming into their sloppy quarters where some of Prometheus' men growled glaring at him ready to attack just incase he attempted something to their leader. They were shirtless working on things. Nathaniel noticed and just passed it off civilly.

"They know what they're doing." The leader claimed of the girls, as their sticky scent and sweat ran down his chest.

"Of course. They were once professional prostitutes; we pick them up from time to time." He answered.

"Gotta love Vegas."

Nathaniel watched as Prometheus drove in and out of the girl beneath him and as the other naked females kissed and slobbered at his stoned hard body. He cleared his throat finding his patience minimal. "I'm glad you're enjoying this but we don't send these girls without something in return."

Prometheus paid him no attention and went about his bed of women. Fucking every hole in them until he came. It was a strong orgasm before he removed his cock from her spent pussy and stabbed his teeth in the girl's spine after releasing his seed inside of her. The other girls scattered away quickly as the wolf let their friend's dead body bleed his bed red. He stood not caring for any type of immodesty and glared a smirk Nathaniel's way. "I'm assuming this is about Charley."

"Yes, I trust you've been keeping an eye on him. We've been keeping close eyes on Jerry. He's very determined about this boy." Nathaniel dismissed the mess and left the room with Prometheus to keep matters private once the wolf put on his holey jeans, washed the blood from his chest and followed the vampire out. "We would do it ourselves but he poses a bigger threat to us than he does to you."

"What is in it for us?" The wolf smiled coldly.

"I fear you don't trust Gabriel's promise to you." The blonde man sulked.

"Trusting a vampire is me deceiving my own men. How can you guys be so sure that Jerry isn't creating his own army? He doesn't just bite because he likes blood."

"You're wrong. He loves blood. He's a killer. Not a taker. Just like that of yourself. A wolf. Jerry is born from a powerful breed but even so he reserves himself from his own kind. He plays like a tiger, hunts alone. The only breed capable of that. The rest of us are like lions, we travel in packs it makes us stronger. However Jerry can't win just by himself. It doesn't help being solitary."

"We will get him when the night hits and Gabriel will have his one on one time with the boy."

"Of course but in order for that to be done you need to keep Jerry out of our fucking way."

"We can handle it."

"Great, don't end up like your buddy." Nathaniel smiled and turned to leave.

"I said I will handle it!" Prometheus gripped his arm and growled in his face and Nathaniel smirked as they stared each other down. "Now run along and try not to hit the sun."

"Prometheus I'm wearing sunblock, smart isnt it?"

The wolf scoffed. "You were watching Blade again."

Nathaniel winked. "It works. I can't complain." He then turend and left. "Tonight we expect to hear word."

"Fuck the word." Prometheus mumbled and called out for his second in command after charging back to his quarters snatching his shirt and jacket from his chair. "Crassus! I have a mission for you my friend."

"Where too sir." Crassus answered loading and locking his gun already on it.

"Keep an eye on the vampires as well as the boy."

"Are they up to something?"

"Vampires always are."

"Where do you go?"

"For a walk."

Crassus didn't believe him and just left on his orders.

* * *

><p>Jerry was waiting still for his favorite boy comfortably leaning against the wall. He knew he was going to show up; it was just a matter of when.<p>

He was humming to himself with less enthusiasm than a husband bored of his wife. Then turned slowly and smirked at Amy who was sitting huddled in a little corner in the basement. Water was in her eyes and he yawned as she sniffled away the last of her tears. "I haven't even touched you yet woman. If it makes you feel a little better this will be all over soon."

"Please, just let me go." She was shaking.

He growled in her face and she froze her anxiety again. " That's too easy. Keep in mind the more whining I hear from you, the more I grow upset...Good." He turned away from her and continued to look towards the door.

It was a disturbing silence. She brought her knees up and hugging her legs Amy watched the vampire move slowly back to his original spot, watching intently the door. She wasn't dead yet so she thought maybe he would be less annoyed or her talking than her crying. "What do you want Charley for?"

"What every vampire wants." He answered insensitively.

"I'm not going to let you turn him. He won't either." She sat back glaring but still afraid. "I hope he kills you."

"Really." He turned to her laughing lividly eyes going pure black. "You didn't believe your boyfriend calling him a joke?" he came and got to one knee in front of her as if her calling her boyfriend that made him mad. He grabbed her aggressively but more in despise and hate and took her cheeks pinching the skin with his finger tips. "Incompetent little girl." He grew a smirk, shaking his head with a damned glare. He whispered through her hair. The touch from him started up her frantic breathing again. "Next time someone tells you there's a vampire next door. Believe them."

He suddenly didn't believe her worth it and grew his fangs to kill her until he heard what he wanted.

"Jerry!" Charley kicked open the door and ran into the unlocked house prepared with anger and weapons to finally take out the vampire. Jerry had gone way too far in capturing Amy. The last thing he wanted was to allow Amy to get hurt and now she was in danger because of him. Ed came in behind him being quiet letting Charley blow off all his steam. Wherever it came from.

Charley stomped over to the house windows and started breaking them letting whatever light from the sun to shine through. "Jerry, where are you! You prick!"

"Damn Chuck Norris what's up? Don't call him any names Charley. I really want to live the remainder of my life." Ed replied looking around the house, his crossbow high and on guard. "I never been in here, it's kinda nice. I mean not anymore now that he has no more windows."

Jerry stood quickly with a gigantic smug smile on his evil face and shoved Amy's face from his hand when he unclenched her jaw. "Is that my Charley?" He sniffed up the air sensing the teenager from above him. "You hear that girl. It's your guy coming for you. Perfect timing. You just got lucky."

"Jerry!" The vampire could hear the voice clear now and it was clouded in rage. Amy got excited now hearing her boyfriend and whispered his name not thinking he would ever come.

"Aw and he's angry. Just the way I like it."

Ed and Charley checked the entire home accept the basement.

"He's down here." Charley said while Ed handed him a flashlight. Charley turned it on aiming the light down the stairs and Evil followed him into the dark scary cellar. If they didn't know what haunting silence sounded like before, they were definitely hearing it now. The downstairs was hollow, still in the makings and covered in dirt, dust, grime, skulls, ashes, you name it. The last time Charley was down there it was darker than it was now.

Ed started to cough because of the massive dirt piles everywhere. "Ah shit my asthma is kicking in."

"Shh." Charley hushed him. "He's in there."

The two moved cautiously through the shadowy unoccupied area towards the door where the vampire most likely was holding Amy, at the end of Jerry's burial chamber. They came within five feet before the door and Charley looked to Ed for encouragement and comfort and Evil nodded taking a hopeful breath. Charley swallowed, turned back to the door, took quick breaths himself then kicked it open, crossbow raised and ready to fire. "Jerry!"

Ed charging in right behind.

It was quiet as a grave but to their surprise the vampire was tolerantly staring at them. Not hiding to scare or scaring to hide. Just there, shirt open, stomach exposed, holding Amy close, with a grip of her hair wrapped in his solid slim fingers.

Jerry smiled at the cross bow aimed at him. "Hey. Nice of you to drop in Charley and friend Ed. Amy and I were just ending a very important discussion. Like how thick and exquisite the taste of her will be when I rip her neck from the rest of her body. Welcome to fright night. For real... Hmm that really doesn't work because it's day."

"Charley!" Amy cried out.

"No. Let her go!" Charley immediately lowered the weapon. "Jerry, just you and me leave her out of this." He didn't expect to loose his confidence that quick but Jerry looked dead serious.

"What is this I'm hearing Charley? If I heard you correct I thought you just told me to let her go." Jerry scraped his nail across Amy's neck leaving her a little cut. She sucked in her breath as she felt the death claw at her throat. Her eyes grew in fear as she stared her boyfriend's way. Jerry had on his 'I don't give a fuck' grin, a pleasurable one at that, but then it sunk quickly his stare made from the purest of evil. "She would fill my stomach. I have a huge appetite and man is she worth it. Pretty little thing. No wonder he loves you so much."

"Please she has nothing to do with this. You said that I would have to kill you if I wanted you to stop and here I am ready, just you and me. No one else. Just leave her. She has nothing to do with us."

"That was a good night." The vampire answered ignoring the rest of the part.

Charley felt his stomach churning, his fingers stinging. He didn't know if that night brought them further apart or closer. Jerry touched him, forced him onto the couch, let him taste his blood, let him kiss him and rub his aching cock releasing it of pain and loneliness. What that meant and why it was rewinding all the time in his head, he did not know. "You and me Jerry!" he yelled pulling back up his weapon angry at the thoughts and how it made him feel. The feeling was good. But dangerous.

Jerry licked his blood sinking lips, shoved Amy from his grasp and to the ground. "Fine Charley, we will do it your way. I'm up for anything."

Charley nodded lightly towards him almost thanking him and told Ed to get Amy out of the room and upstairs. Ed did as told. He went over to Amy watching Jerry carefully incase he suddenly turned to attack, helped her up and left the room. Jerry watched the two closely and Amy was a bit doubtful of leaving Charley by himself.

"Just go Amy, I'll be fine. Go. Ed, take her and go."

"Don't eat any of my apples while you're up there other than that help yourself to whatever it is that you want. Because what I want I'm looking right at." His words were persuasive as he smiled widely at Charley.

Ed gave Charley one last look before dragging Amy up the stairs.

Charley blinked twice stepping a foot closer to the vampire weapon ready. He turned behind him to make sure his friends were gone and quickly back to Jerry. He swallowed simmering in what was going to be the outcome. "Okay Jerry. I'm ready?"

The vampire held up a finger. He then strolled smoothly towards the door, closed it. "Wouldn't want your friends to hear all the noise." He spread his arms welcoming the fight. "Other than that I'm ready."

Charley held tightly onto the cross bow. He slid another foot forward.

Jerry watched the boy with a pressuring charisma. "Remember this room Charley? This is where you got your first very manly kiss, I'll tell ya, it was seasoned. And tasteful. You wanna do it again?"

"I'm not here for talk, let's get this over with." Charley interrupted fiercely after feeling uncomfortable.

"You're going to lose." Jerry answered, showing pity for the boy. He was only human.

"I'm gonna try." He mustered in the courage he had.

"If it's what you want, then have at me. I'm all yours. But do you have the guts? After everything I've done for you? Saved you from a bad, bad wolf Charley, how careless you are."

"From a human you shouldn't expect as much, right Jerry."

"Charley what are you saying?" the man tilted his head appearing sad while gazing dark eyes upon the kid, which came across more antagonizing than honest.

"You only saved me to serve your own appetite." The boy sounded angry and didn't realize that his feelings for the vampire were that strong that he would care that much.

"From a vampire you should expect as much. I'm glad you're catching on though. I was starting to think you weren't getting it."

"So I am nothing but food to you?" The boy almost sounded empty but he had to ask it because he needed to know.

Jerry motioned carelessly with his shoulders. "Yea. I'm afraid so."

Back to feeling even more worthless, Charley tried to get rid of the feelings he should have never had for someone who didn't return it. He had high hopes with Jerry believing words from Nathaniel, that the vampire held some type of feeling for him, but now he knew that wasn't true. He looked at Jerry's patronizing smile, that damn gorgeous ugly smile, and realized he was only his puppet.

This turned the boy almost heartless and Charley pulled the trigger to the crossbow with no hesitation, the only thing running in his mind was to kill Jerry. And Jerry stood there unmoving waiting for the piece of lead to direct his way. He caught it once it whipped through the air towards his chest and broke it crumbling it into tiny pieces and letting it spill from his hand.

He gave the boy a stern stare and began to circle him. "You weren't aiming for the heart. I thought I told you where it was located."

"I know where it's at!" he was purposely pissing Charley off having a soft spot for the rage that came from him. In frankness it turned him on greatly.

Jerry cocked his head and slowly paced toward the boy. "Charley put down the bow. It's not going to help you."

Charley glared at him, dropped the crossbow and quickly reached from the back of his pants whipping out a flare gun and shooting the ceiling right above Jerry, letting in sunlight and Jerry jumped back so quick eyes wide at the light as if he was going to start a heart attack soon. Charley shot more holes through it trapping Jerry between rays of sun and noticed quickly how terrified the vampire was of it. Jerry was breathing heavily and Charley squinted seeing it closer, a tear, a lonely tear come from the monster. This had him staring with concentration and interest, not believing his eyes at all.

Jerry looked at Charley then the light, sighed and glared at the rays for awhile trying to decide how to get by it. He was furious at Charley and stepped through the sun as quickly as possible so the less it would hurt. He screeched and cursed at the boy his vocal range going completely evil.

Charley then readied his stake and that made Jerry stop before approaching him. "I'm not scared of you."

"And now you have to get real close to use that? Give me your best shot."

He ran up to Jerry trying to stick him, reaching for his heart but Jerry reacted quicker, took Charley by the wrist, clenched tight making him drop the stake and lifted him from the ground. "Didn't your parents ever teach you any manners Charley? Well your mom must have tried. Sorry your dad was never around. Also sorry for putting her in the hospital. I don't know what came over me."

Charley frowned angrily and kneed Jerry in the stomach, but the man was hard as a rock.

"Ow! Fuck!" Charley thought he heard his knee cap shatter.

Jerry grinned and Charley ended up flying into the stone wall behind him. He hit the ground harder than he hit the wall and rolled to his stomach spitting out mucous.

"You won't last guy. I'm too fast for you. Stronger. Smarter."

"Fight me! Or are you scared." Charley yelled at him while managing to stand overlooking his back and shoulder pain.

"Okay." Jerry answered strutting to him. Charley shifted his feet and balled his fists and tried striking Jerry as quick as he could, it was good but the vampire moved swiftly but calmly, tripped him, took him by the ankle and flung him into another wall. The boy grunted and once he hit the ground again he bit his tongue in the process and the bloody redness flowed from his mouth. "I don't hear any bones breaking. If it's not rough it isn't fun right? Isn't that what you kids say these days."

Charley pushed himself to continue and amazingly hurried back to his feet and encouraged Jerry on. "Come on. Bitch." He spit blood to the ground and hissed at Jerry the way Jerry just hissed at the sun.

"Brave. I like it." The monster was scanning him. He had never seen anyone so alluring even though a complete fucking mess. He knew Charley was one of the freaks, he knew the kids darkest secrets and this made him in his eyes even more sexual.

Charley took a peek at the stake he had dropped, unaware that Jerry was mindfully watching his every move and sprinted to it. Two inches from it he was caught and felt strong arms wrap around him from behind swinging him away from the weapon. Jerry breathed up his neck and hair. "You smell so good."

"Let go of me Jerry!" The boy writhed and griped.

"You don't like this feeling Charley?"

Charley persisted to wiggle in his grasp. "I just don't like you."

"I remember one night, you seduced yourself fucking your own hand, as you watched me outside mowing the lawn late at night."

Charley grew instantly embarrassed and denying it. "That is not true. Let me go now and stop antagonizing me!" For some reason that was a lie and that minute he found much comfort thinking of the vampires tongue inside him. It almost put a relieved smile on his face, eyes closed and living in bliss and happiness when thinking of his neighbor.

"I've watched you fantasize and play dress ups all your life Charley. I've seen you been picked on and teased. It's a good, good thing. I like it." he whispered softly against him.

Charley tried to force the perverted thoughts from hs head.

_The vampire rolled his finger over Charley's leaking head pulled his legs up and began grinding his ass with his tongue. He laid back letting the wetness calm him. Jerry worked his cock more and the boy came into his hand and demanding more, Jerry clenched harder letting the dick leak in sensation while eating the boy's small gaped anus. _

It felt like a haunting memory and he shook it from his thoughts but it would always be desired. "Please stop." he asked sadly regretting ever being a freak.

Jerry let him go but the minute he did Charley turned and threw another fist actually landing a hit on his face but Jerry laughed and caught his tiny hand and pulled him into him. "I have a violent fetish kid. Don't turn me on during this hate feud. It's not very nice."

The boy tried punching him but Charley ended up on the ground again but after hitting another wall and he already felt his body swelling up and his muscles throbbing unforgiving and they weren't even at it this long. Jerry didn't let him get up this time, punched him to the ground and it was clear he was having fun beating on him. He surrounded the boy and kicked him hard at his ribs and Charley slid across the room. "It feels good doesn't it?" Jerry asked and he crept up slowly to Charley, teasing him while reaching at him and Charley hit his hand away.

Jerry ignored him wiping some of the precious blood from Charley's mouth and licking it from his hand. "We shouldn't let this go to waste."

Charley struck at him again. "Leave me alone."

"Aw." Jerry patronized him for a good while before he took him by his hair letting the boy whimper openly and slammed him up against the wall dragging him from his feet and positioning him still. "Why do you hate me so much today Charley. Because of Amy? I understand. A man has to take care of his own business but was she worth all this?"

Even Jerry was shocked when Charley had bitched slapped him across his pale face. "Fuck you." The boy snapped. His head was splitting madly and he couldn't even think straight. He was bleeding badly from his mouth and nose, couple of long gashes on his head and cuts elsewhere but he still wasn't going to give into the vampire. It took all his strength to get that one hit. He simply wasn't afraid of him anymore.

Jerry had just stared at him for awhile not believing the boy just slapped the shit out of him so he backhanded him as a gift in return and loved the cry he gave off.

Jerry dropped him to the ground again and Charley might as well have been walking in circles. He was breathing and coughing heavily while holding his stomach trying to catch some air in his lungs. He sat up hunched over and felt Jerry's hands at his neck. Right after that he suddenly felt a wetness running down his leg and cursed in his head after looking down and realized he had peed himself not even knowing it was coming and his eyes and feelings started to get teary when Jerry knelt before him chuckling. "I take it your father forgot how to potty train you before he left to eh? It happens Charley; it's alright, humans pee on themselves." Jerry spoke and stared at him with graveness but Charley was caught between too embarrassed and humiliated to look at him. Jerry gently rubbed his cheek.

"Hey," he said in a raspy whisper. "Look at me."

Charley's eyes met unwillingly with his and all he saw was blackness, nothing in them not even his own reflection.

"I'm not judging you. I know how you feel. I was a freak too once. I leaked on myself before. Yea a long time ago. When I was still a human. My dad was a scary man. I grew up hard as a Christian. I did my duties I was a good son. I prayed but that's how my mother raised me. Not my dad though and he hated it. He was born a sociopath, a despiser of things that made people happy."

Charley sniffled while glaring at him but the vampire just continued.

"One day he took my mother and carried her to the slaughter house right behind our home. He shouted out my name and told me I had to come see this. I stepped away from what I was doing and went thinking he had something for me, a present. I don't know why I thought that I just did. Then I heard my mother crying and screaming. He had her by the hair" The vampire stroked a strand of Charley's hair softly and the boy twitched at the touch but still looking into the emotionless man. "He tied her to a table that was already covered in pig blood. It stunk badly so I didn't even enter the house. I just stood curious at what he was going to do and you know what he did? He took a gutting hook Charley, jammed it into her neck at the ball of her throat" he explained while sliding the back of his hand now across Charley's pretty throat eyeing it with a desire for thirst "and slashed her head off."

Charley looked shocked eyes wide in disbelief and it wasn't helping that he was still trying not to breath so heavy.

"Why Charley do you ask? Because she let me take an apple from the basket ontop of the counter so that I could feed a dog without an owner that I came across every day on my way to and back from church. My dad brought me along to watch so that I would know the punishment if I were to do it again and all I remember after I saw her head roll by my feet was the warm wetness coming down my leg. I had no control of holding in it. I was scared Charley. I was scared that the little dog was going to die if it wasn't fed on time."

"Why are you telling me this?" Charley choked sadly disgusted, thinking there was no moral in the story.

"I'm telling you because I'm that little dog Charley and I need to be fed." Jerry rose slowly.

Charley fell forward coughing up more blood and stared at what came from inside him. "Nathaniel told me something about you that I didn't want to believe because I thought it wasn't possible."

Jerry gave his complete attention. "What would that be?"

"He told me that you were different than the rest." He started to cough some more but took hold of himself again. "That you could have feelings if you wanted to. Feelings for someone. Have you ever cared for anyone in your life?"

"I learned along time ago that the only feelings you should have is for yourself. I turned that same night; I ripped apart my dad, drank the rest of my mom's blood before it went bad and went to church and killed the dog. I needed it to survive."

Charley looked up at him, he was even more shocked than before but didn't show it as much. He forgot to question how the vampire aged if turned young. "So you only need me to survive?"

"Now you know. You are just like the others. A tasty human snack for my ever urging hunger. I only like people like you when you are alive with fresh blood ready for me to drink. Because you give me something I can't give myself and that's immortality." Jerry looked to the door after feeling time was wasting and turned his back to him looking at the sun light coming in through the holes Charley shot through the ceiling. Jerry seemed to be playing with the pinholes of rays scraping the light with his nail and letting it smoke up. "I try to control it Charley."

Charley glared and he wiped the wet blood mixed with his tears from his mouth and nose and got to his feet. Sneaking a match from his pocket he looked at the vampire and struck the match against his jeans lighting it up instantly.

Jerry heard the spark and turned Charley's way. He looked at the little fire pinched between Charley's fingers and smiled thinking it was too small of a flame to do him any harm. He foully smiled. "That's a small flame you got there?"

"It sucks Jerry because I really, really, wanted to believe Nathaniel."

Jerry frowned and Charley tossed the match towards the vampire's shoes. It didn't go out but continued to burn waving in the air. The vampire glanced curiously at the meaning and purpose of that and looked back up at Charley. "Really?"

"Yea really and no is still my answer bitch."

Charley threw a tube of some holy water at the vampire's eyes that he took out his pocket and Jerry went immediately crazy covering his face as it burned up. Charley took the stake he had dropped finally and clamped it tight in his fist. He looked at it then back at the vampire and while distracted Charley jumped at the vampire stabbing the stake directly where his heart was but moved away quick so that he didn't end up getting burned from the live flames when Jerry backed into the beaming sun razes and flared up in fire. The vampire leaped away faster than lighting shrieking in pain. Charley watched Jerry scurry into a corner trying to rip out the stake from his chest and trying to kill the fire in the process but the pain was overwhelming and louder crying he jumped to the ceiling.

For once Charley had the upper hand. Jerry was distracted from the fire. It turned him confused. And he lashed out at it trying to scratch and bite the flames. Charley watched him suffering having a difficult time to channel his feelings and listened and watched as the vampire cried out for him. Charley thought whether he should leave, shut the door behind him and let him burn. He deserved it and it would be one less evil he would have to deal with. But he couldn't let himself for some reason be that evil.

"Charley!" Jerry dropped from the ceiling and his claws stabbed deeply into the ground, his wings piercing out from his spine. The fire continued to swarm his body and he growled at the teen who was just watching him die in slow agony by the fire and by the stake. It was piercing already a piece of his heart just not deep enough yet.

The boy knew he didn't want Jerry dead and he watched the vampire as he kept changing from his human form to his demon form every time he attempted to remove the stake from his chest. He never meant to hurt Jerry. He never thought he would see the vampire fear something so much as the sun. He guessed they weren't really that immortal.

The vampire was struggling, flying and spazzing everywhere. He finally put himself out with enough flapping of his wings and straightening out his focusing again he quickly strived to gain his breath back sucking in deeply and falling, sprawling to the ground and turning on his back holding his heart, chest rising vigurously. He found himself looking up at Charley who was atop him hand at the stake ready to stab into his heart. All the boy had to do was push and the vampire would turn to dust. Jerry was completely at the human's mercy. The boy saw another tear roll down the pale cheek, the vampire probably didn't even know it was there and Charley finally believed that it wasn't a tear of pain but sadness.

"Don't cry Jerry." Charley took Jerry by the throat just like Jerry would do him. He then ran his hand slowly over the vampire's bleeding chest and leaned down onto him licking the tear away then letting his teeth sink into the vampire's neck. They were dull but he still drew blood. Jerry did not flinch or react in any way. Charley bit as hard as he could trying to impose pain on the vampire the way Jerry did to everyone else and in that case hoping Jerry would feel some remorse but the vampire didn't feel anything but the hand sliding down his stomach and pushing his shirt aside to expose his pale skin more. The mans chest was raising forcefully much to Charley's amusement and the boy peeked at the stake just sticking from his heart.

Then Jerry felt the fingers at his pants playing with the button and zipper and Charley slowly slipped his hand in his pants. Jerry hissed at him as he arched into the curious fingers stroking his cock. He was going slow almost like he was testing him to see what he would do, incase he didn't like it, he would stop but the vampire wasn't stopping him. Yet. Luckily the vampire only seemed curious with dark eyes. Charley dragged his blody mouth to the vampires cheek and stared at Jerry. The vampire was completely at his mercy as Charley attempted positioning between his legs. His hand left the vampires cock and carefully pulled at the stake removing it so that the vampire could heal himself but had eyes on him the whole time proving that he wasn't scared anymore.

"I like you jerry. I started to ask myself how much and then I came to the conclusion that I like you a whole lot and I want you to like me back."

Jerry looked angry at Charley but the boy didn't seem to care and lowered himself laying his lips slowly to Jerry's. The vampire snapped his fangs at him and Charley jumped back. Jerry was surely butt hurt about getting owned by a human but Charley knew that was all he was going to do and continued to ease interest back to the lips. Jerry wasn't going to hurt him and Charley gave a small peck on Jerry's cheek and from there cautiously made it to his pale lips. He was hissed at again and this time Charley only flinched a little but proceeded to make his move. He didn't know what he was doing but he was attracted and kissed him finally. And this time Jerry was getting a sweet taste of his own blood. He blinked at the boy and Charley gradually and slowly began to rotate and rock his hips as his groin caused friction against Jerry's lap. He flicked the beasts now red lips with his tongue and besides tasting his own blood painted at his tongue the vampire smelt the open cuts and blood in Charley's mouth and he hastily and greedily nipped at the boys lips, craving it all, kissing him for it. Distracted at the glorious taste he aggressively ate Charley's mouth taking in all the blood and letting his tongue glide across his open wounds.

Charley started to scrape his lap and covered cock harder against Jerry's and Jerry brought both his cold hands to the soft face of the boy. Charley accepted it as a request and his tongue becoming excited he kissed him back more eagerly this time. He let the stake slip from his hand as the vampire took all the blood he could from his mouth and dragged down and wetted his neck with a mix of both their blood and saliva. Quaking Charley had leaned forward biting and taking strings of Jerry's hair with his teeth as the vampire continued to lustfully suck his neck.

Time seemed unheard of as the two tried their hardest to make love the best way a human and animal could. Charley's swollen mouth began to throb and a sting of pain passed through and he pulled on Jerry's hair his teeth gritted shut while tugging. Jerry didn't seem to mind that Charley was eating his hair off and lifted the boys shirt, sliding the fabric from the skin, both slick violent hands at the boys sides. His tongue and bite at the boy's chest and stiff nipples had Charley moaning like a girl getting her clit sucked for a good weekend. Charley hurried, undid his own pants and in the spur-of-the-moment reached for Jerry's hand and guided it slowly to his own aching length. Jerry peeked down where his hand had met Charley's cock and smiled sweetly appealed at the alluring human creature. The teen tossed his head back his hands hooked at the older mans shoulder blades as he thrashed and grinded his warm dick against Jerry's hand.

He was like a filthy animal. Taking the vampires hands and holding them tight at his chest as he rode sadistically over the sleek hard cock. Cold hands upon his upper body and nipples, he inhaled deeply. His moans echoed at the mans neck when fingers slithered down his spine pushing his pants down to his ass and teased the hole.

"Oh god, uh!"

Jerry snatched up Charley and started kissing and gripping him picking him up securely from his back and shoulders while Charley wrapped his legs around the hips of the animal. Then Jerry laid him in his coffin easing his body on to his. They molested each others skin. There bodies becoming flaccid. The boy was slammed, his back connecting with the cold bottom of Jerry's real bed. They stared at eachother and the vampire forced his manhood into him. He thrusted once really hard then a second time and the boy arched up.

The vampire fucked him merciless.

* * *

><p>Charley was smiling with Jerry behind him as he had the vampire's hand in his.<p>

He was pulling Jerry gently while they moved slowly up the stairs. The vampire was staring weirdly at their hands entwined almost like it pissed him off when infact it was just unusual for him. "It's okay Jerry." Charley said tenderly. "Come on."

Jerry followed Charley up and when they met the door they released their hands quickly. Jerry stared at Charley and the boy opened the basement door.

He exited looking like he had a date with a garbage disposal and Amy hurried to him asking if he was alright. She grabbed his cheeks and then pulled him in for a hug. "Are you alright?"

He had a little smile, trying to hide it, but not doing it to well and told her that he was fine and shrugged lazily. "Yea I'm okay."

"You're bleeding badly."

"It's just a few cuts."

"Where's sharp tooth?" Ed asked leaping from the counter. "Is he dead?"

"Uh." Charley turned around at Jerry and Ed backed into the counter and Amy quickly pulled Charley and hid behind him when they saw Jerry come from the basement looking like a little stuck up bitch.

"Yea. I've been dead for awhile now." Jerry answered leaning against the door smiling there way. "I'm okay with it."

"What the fuck Charley?" Evil cursed pointing at the monster and getting ready his stake.

Charley quickly intervened. "No guys its okay he's with us now. He's fine. He can help us." He told them his hand out gesturing for them to cool it.

"You trust him?" Amy looked dumbstruck.

"Yea, I do."

"Charley this is crazy." Evil shook his head and when Jerry took just an inch closer to him Ed almost tripped. "Stay the fuck away from me Jerry."

"Jerry stop!" Charley ordered him and the vampire grinned.

"Yes sir." Jerry swayed by them both honestly doing anything Charley would ask of him.

"It's okay Amy, Ed he won't hurt any of us. He promised. Right Jerry. Tell them."

"Uh yea. Promise." He answered unconvincingly paying them no mind while looking around his messed up house.

Evil freaked out. "Did you see that goddamn look? He's going to massacre us."

"I'm agreeing with Ed here." Amy jumped in glaring at the back of Jerry and holding onto Charley even more incase Jerry were to capture her again.

"Yea, I'm positive." The boy nodded answering them directly.

"Okay group meeting. Without the bat." Ed dragged Charley and Amy far away from Jerry and into a corner in the kitchen. "What the fuck Charley, do you know what that is?"

"A vampire."

"Exactly one who kills people?"

"He's fine Ed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I just know."

"He tried to kill me Charley and you're saying its fine." Amy budged in feeling underappreciated.

"Amy you're putting words into my mouth. He said he will help us stop the other vampires and wolves."

Ed glanced at Jerry to make sure the monster wasn't up to anything bad and quickly back to Charley. "Jerry isn't going to help stop this war Brewster because he's one of them. The first thing he's going to do is when we turn our backs he's going to snatch and feed."

"Charley this is completely insane." Amy scoffed.

"I know its sounds insane and that's why we're going to take him to Peter Vincent and prove to him that vampires are real so that we have a slayer who atleast knows all this on our side. Look I promise if he even tries to kill or bite one of us we'll kill him. Okay."

Jerry was moving around his house while the three were talking amongst themselves. He sighed irately already having a bad experience with the sun and he turned to them. "Hey. Who is going to fix these windows?" he sounded very irritated.

Ed gasped. "Oh my god he's angry."

"Charley please, please, please rethink this. As someone who knows nothing good can come from this please get rid of him now?" Amy pleaded staring into her boyfriend. "This isn't a good idea. Listen to me. He deserves to die."

Does he deserve to die? Charley looked passed Amy at Jerry who was in his own world hissing at the sun that was streaming in. Or does he deserve to be free from loneliness and despair? Charley asked himself. That's all Jerry was, a trapped soul. "Look I will talk to him. Everything will be okay I promise."

"He's a fucking vampire Charley!" Amy yelled at him her cheeks turning bright angry red.

_Charley slowly spread his legs to give the vampire a better view of his cock and the vampire felt the organ while running playful fingers through the dark thick hair around it. Charley's muscles tensed as did his penis but his eyes remained defenseless and easy. The head was glistening with precum. He waited to see what would happen next and the vampire began to work him off while he fucked him roughly. Every vein in the boys body pulsing and heating. He wasn't used to sex at all, this would be his second time, so he didn't know if holding in his cries of pleasure or letting them out was normal. Jerry's cock was being swallowed whole as Charley writhed, begged feverishly and fucked down until there was no more seed to take, however vampires were dead so they couldn't produce seed so literally he'd be at it all day. Jerry pulled out letting Charley have a break but the boy didn't want it. He wanted to finish before Ed and Amy grew suspicious of there time. _

_"I need to cum." Charley cried desperate for more affection. "Jerry! he whined. _

_The vampire laughed genuinely for the first time hugging Charley closer and they rolled over, Jerry above Charley looking down at him. Charley landed more tender kisses on the mans face, mouth and throat and hugging the broader upper body of the man protectively. "You're such a brat Jerry." he uttered smiling, eyes closed almost lost in a daydream._

Charley looked at Amy now, again his mind seemed to be glossed over and shook his head. "Thanks for now believing me." He pushed passed her and went to speak to Jerry about their plans hoping to survive another night.

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long for you guys. Thanks everyone for your recent reviews and as always Amanda you're way ahead of me ^_^-Stranger<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**_F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N_**

XII

The handsome devil shunned his brilliant eyes, with his hands at his hips, mad about the sky light and mad that the sun seemed brighter than usual. It was hurting and glaring his facade irises and whenever that happened he acquired major migraines. Vampires still had their strengths and weaknesses.

"Uh…Jerry," Charley's tongue was hasty but his steps were slow as he went up to the vampire in a reserved manner, "We should maybe go over a plan, or something." He rubbed nervously the back of his head. The teen gave a quick glimpse and immediately felt bad for destroying the windows of the house. He didn't plan what had happened downstairs. He also didn't think Jerry would submit to a human or else he wouldn't have done it.

"What plan?" the man voiced uninterested his lips thinly parted.

"Well I figured we need an expert on this, and Peter Vincent seems to be the only one we know that we can go too."

"The slayer?" Jerry scoffed. "If he believes you this time." He turned to the boy.

"I have you as my proof though. He can't be that much in denial. "

"He wouldn't doubt it then, I'm sure." Jerry looked up at the kids with a devious grin quickly growing on his face. He nodded then sighed. "Peter Vincent eh?"

"I'm serious Jerry, we're trusting you to help us." Charley sternly replied but letting his feelings clearly remain.

"Yea, yea, okay. I was kidding." The vampire smirked lightly.

Charley glared again for honest reassurance.

"It was a joke Charley." This time Jerry gave a struggled smile. It was odd for them all too even think the vampire knew what a joke was and it was even odder seeing him apologize to Charley the way he did. It must have taken a lot of pride to obey a human. The same humans he hated so much.

Charley looked back at his friends who were concernly hinting that maybe all of this wasn't such a good idea. Amy was shaking her head still doubtful.

He turned back to Jerry who was now looking around still focused on the sun and other things. The vampire walked carefully towards the broken windows staying his best out of the suns way and looking it over wondering what to do to fix it. He was good at fixing things. But not at this time. The bright circle was high up, so that meant he still had awhile until it would go down which was off-putting. Very. He let out an annoyed breath and turned back to Charley and his friends. "I'm going to get some rest. I will be back down when the sun is gone." He then headed quickly towards the stairs. "We'll talk later."

It was unexpected and the others looked questioningly towards Charley. "Uh, wait." Charley grabbed the vampire lightly at his wrist and let go immediately after catching the vampires sudden attention, still thinking that their situation was still a bit awkward. Jerry tensed and Charley tensed back. He now thought it a good idea not to touch him or make close contact when around his friends. He shifted nervously, Jerry staring right at him, hoping his friends didn't see anything and he cleared his throat. "Uhm, Can you at least promise me or promise them that you won't hurt them." He spoke in a small plea.

Jerry peered away from where Charley touched him and up at his two friends. He was on the bottom step and leaned one arm up on the wall looking strangely at both Amy and Ed and sighed breathlessly. He clicked his tongue twice pretending he was in some tough decision. An eyebrow rose. It took him awhile but he eventually answered shook his head slightly. "I don't know Charley. Your friend Ed… is annoying and your girl Amy…well she is too. Not much talent there. You're better off alone."

"Please Jerry," Charley urged desperately. "Can you try to be nice and keep your death threats low? Really really low. I know it must be tough because you're Mr. Evil and all but it shouldn't be too much trouble. I'm asking one little favor. Okay?"

Jerry tried his best to smile at Charley not wanting to upset him but the sun was pissing him off and the overall light was draining his energy. He wanted not only privacy but rest. "Yea, sure, k." he answered coolly.

"Cool?" Charley answered demanding back with his bright eyes.

"Cool."

"Alright then, uh, night, I guess." Charley backed away but was staring at the demon boyishly.

"Yea." The vampire smiled the same smug smile. "Night." And then headed up the stairs.

Charley sighed faintly thinking that was never going to end and went back to his friends. He was about to say something until Ed hushed him and waited quietly about forty seconds. They heard the creepy slow creaking of the upstairs floor and finally a door shut closed. The nerd headed over to the staircase and peeked up into the dark hallway.

"Ed what are you doing?" Charley asked whispering.

"We'll talk when he can't hear us."

"Oh come on Ed. This is ridiculous." Charley informed brashly.

"Quiet Brewster!"

Both Amy and Charley rolled their eyes.

Ed snuck quietly back down the stairs after making sure the vampire was in his room. He felt alot safer now to discuss things. They were all still a little confused as to what the plan was going to be, especially Amy who still was trying to grasp what was going on. "Okay I don't think he can hear us."

Charley just looked at him waiting for him to spit out whatever it was he wanted to get at.

"Look Charley, I know you have this problem and you end up trusting to many people, who always screw you over in the end, but he's a vampire and we can't really just suddenly put our full trust in him. If he's going to help us through the war then we need to make sure he's with us."

"What, wait war?" Amy asked confused. "What's this war about Charley?" She asked again seriously cutting their conversation short.

"Amy, you have to listen to me carefully. There is an army of vampires and werewolves coming for me because I have some sort of special blood. We think Vincent knows a way to stop this or deal with it so that's why we are going to go see him tonight. "

"What?"

"I know it sounds completely unrealistic and, and, crazy, I didn't believe it either but its true and we need Jerry's and Peters help to stop them."

"Oh my god." she laughed for awhile. "This is not only crazy, it's insane. Let's say this is true, I just cant drop everything, like school, and be going all over the place Charley. I know this may come as a shock to you both, but I still have a life and you still have a life."

Ed budged in. "Oh is your beauty rest more important than Charley's life now."

"I didn't mean it that way. What am I supposed to tell my parents Ed? I'm out with Charley and his dorky ass friend slaying an army of vampires and werewolves."

Charley cut in before Ed and Amy started to yell at eachother. "Stop it Ed."

"Sure" Ed backed off and went somewhere away from them.

Charley smiled sweetly at his girlfriend. He spoke softly to her. "Look Amy you don't have to come, I don't want to drag you along with me, the last thing I want to do is get you hurt, but the fact is they are after me and I can't just stand here and wait. I have to do something about it."

"I just can't believe this is all happening."

"Yea I know. Imagine how I feel." the boy scoffed.

"I will do this Charley, I can't believe you actually trust him though. A vampire?"

"Look, it wasn't an easy decision to make alright?"

* * *

><p>Jerry smiled after listening in on their discussion. He moved away from his door. He pushed aside his neatly hung uniforms he'd taken from his dead losses and made way through his closet and into the cell holders where he was happy to know that he was still storing two recent victims. He figured he was going to be out for a while and sparing them the life of more suffering he did what he did best, he got to a knee, cupped the bodies and drank the rest of their blood draining them quickly and killing them instantly. Once done he let their bodies drop through the floor trap and there they would rot and turn into bone. He lifted his shirt exposing his pale toned stomach to wipe his liquid red mouth. He closed the cell doors and went back into his room looking refreshed and sat at his desk bringing one leg crossed comfortably over the other atop it and started to look lazily through some papers, old worn ones he had kept throughout his cursed life. His eyes stopped on one thing which turned his expression to a flashy evil chuckle. It was an image of young Peter Vincent with his parents. The slayers faces were crossed off with their own dried blood. It meant he was done with them but Peter was left.<p>

Jerry pitched the other stack in his hand back on the desk and as they scattered he snatched up the paper concerning the ones sent to hunt him.

He scanned and remembering every detail, every scream, every tear, every taste of blood spilt, the way the boys parents looked being slaughtered by his vicious claws, he sat back chilled licking the rest of the blood from his fingers.

**X**

"_Peter where are your manners. Say grace." His mother encouraged. _

"_Grace." he answered back with a snooty attitude. _

_She rolled her eyes and looked to his father. "Can you please explain to him why it is important to say prayers?"_

"_Peter?" His father said firmly. _

"_What now?" the boy grunted picking at his food with his fork.  
><em>

"_When bad things happen, prayers are going to be the only thing that can help you through that time. Take advantage as much as you can. That is what they are meant for. The problem is it's a free oppurtunity that people forget about everytime. Now what are you thankful for?"_

_The boy groaned loudly not wanting to participate. "Fine, I guess I'm thankful for food, my room, education, my parents…" he mumbled the last part and the mother grinned lovingly. _

_"How about life?" _

_The lights flickered off in the home. The family stayed where they were sitting while their eyes moved around the dark room. _

"_My favorite show is about to come on and we have a fucking power outage?"_

"_When it comes back on I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap young man." The father stood and strolled to the window and peeked out. "It seems to be only us who has the problem." He spoke noticing the other homes had lights on. He grunted exhaustingly. "I'll be back." _

_He took a flashlight out of the junk drawer from the kitchen and headed towards the garage. He opened the door and went down the stairs slowly, feeling the wall for support. _

_Young Peter sighed. "Well this sucks." _

"_Give it up son." His mother responded before they heard a loud buzzing sound. They both turned towards the noise. "Is that the TV?" The mother stood curious after she saw a flashing light coming in from the living room. She placed her napkin on the table and told Peter to stay put. _

_Peter watched curiously with what natural light was available, his mother walk into the other room. "Is that the tv mom?" he asked. _

She sighed. "Yes. _How did it get on?" She thought it weird as she walked over to the screen appearing staticky with no image. She bent over and went to push the power button. _

_But it didn't go. She tried again and turned annoyed with it after awhile. "We'll have your father deal with it later."_

_The room turned ice cold. She felt freezing hands upon her cheeks. _

_The boy sensed something wrong, from where he sat he saw another shadow. Everything turned extra quiet. Peter stood from his chair after calling his mothers name asking what the problem was. "Mom?" __One step and he heard his mothers dying screams sounding through out the house and the boy's heart pounded hard. He was scared and ran quickly to see the problem but stopped himself when he saw another figure in the room with her. Tears came quickly and he covered his mouth trying not to breathe so loudly. He backed away slowly and hid under the table hearing the continuous vicious tearing of flesh. He was shivering in fright when he saw his mother's body fall in his sight, hard laying there and something inhuman step over her and sit upon her taking its hands to her neck and body. "All slayers will die." The voice was darkly creepy. From the light of the moon he saw quickly what the thing looked like. He knew his parents were slayers but he never seen one of the demons before until now. The intruder slid a nail down her dress cutting it open to expose her breasts. _

_Peter was shocked still holding in his breath wanting to shout for his dad as loud as possible. He thought there might be hope. Tears weren't stopping and he closed his eyes knowing the bad part was coming. _

_The animal licked up her chest and grew fangs eating his way to her heart. Peter ran quickly out of the kitchen knocking into chairs and hurried down stairs to the basement hiding. The vampire left the dying body and went after the noise that spotted him. _

"_Emily? Peter?" The dad shouted in trepidation. His lungs already filled with the worst possibility. After hearing his wife, he had ran back through the doors and into the kitchen, getting his shot gun. Years in the service, he knew a cry like that and the cause. _

_He charged into the room where his wife lay twitching to survive and looking down with devastation his guts started turning in his stomach and his head became light, he got to his knees by her side and the more he watched her heaving, her eyes densing, his vision blurred and legs turned numb. _

"_Hello Andrew Ethan Vincent. I heard, that after this lovely feast you were about to engage in, you were on your way to come and kill me?" Andrew felt ghost hands fold over his flickering wet eyes. "Cover your eyes now, you wouldn't want you see your wife the way she is now. A pity, she had to end up this way." _

_The dad got angered and turned quickly gun high up and ready. He shot at the demon but the creature was quicker and now was at the other end of the room laughing. "Your aim, it's quite terrible." _

"_Jerry, you bastard!" he shot again, shaking in fear and rage. Jerry allowed a few gun bullets to enter him, took the gun calmly then tossed it. "You've been a slayer for ten years now, I would think you would know better than to use bullets on one of us." He took Andrew by the throat raising him from the ground and taking him gently up against the wall. He smiled upon him after sniffing his neck. _

"_I would have your heart!" Andrew growled aggressively struggling to find his way off the wall but was in such a tight position. "Gabriel, Nathan, and the rest of you parasites will die, I promise it! You will fucking die!"_

"_I wish I could say that is so, but it isn't. You are dead now, youre the last slayer. I wish you could have been there though, taking every single one of you and staking you in the heart, the way you would us. It was a beautiful death, it caused an uprising. They died together, but you get to die alone and thank yourself for your wife, and your kids death, because you failed to kill me when you had the chance. Goodbye sweet prince and when your little boy turns old enough to know and understand the meaning of a vampire bite, I shalll have him."_

_Peter could hear what was happening and he didn't know if he could go through it again. First his mom and now his dad. He shut his eyes listening in. He couldn't see the creature but he felt he could. The presence of a demon above earth. He felt the coldness and the voice was that of a human possessed. _

_"You've been praying to God. You've been down on your knees for far too long Andrew. Well I got news for you."_

_Peter covered his ears._

_"The angels also believe in hell. If I ever get the chance to meet you again, tell me how heaven feels? I always wanted to go there, but it seems I don't have that heart anymore. We were once good friends once." The vampire kissed Andrew on the lips. "But it's t__ime to wave goodbye."_

_The vampire slashed his father's throat and fed himself, taking his growing lifeless body to the floor while Peter was hid away in a little ball in the basement alone. Crying and for once praying. _

**X**

The barking of dogs brought Jerry back to his senses. He opened his eyes, fully aware, as if he wasn't resting in the first place. He turned to look towards the window and through the dark painted glass, at Charley's house. The sun was setting. He could come out and play now.

Charley wasn't really sure what he was doing. He was in his room sitting at the edge of his bed after cleaning up and getting things needed, while Amy and Ed were downstairs on their phone convincing their parents where they were going to be. Now he was blinking slowly gazing at nothing in particular. One minute he was focused on the plan of the day, then the next he spaced out thinking opposite it and what was going to happen to them if they did manage to follow through with everything. It was scary thinking about it. If anyone were to ask, it was either life. Or death. Chances of death was higher. The boy grumbled in frustration. They were out of there god damn mind to think they could win a war with only one vampire, his girlfriend, his best friend and possibly a slayer. He was lucky enough to have Ed by his side who knew more about vampires than he did. Also Jerry agreeing to be somewhat helpful was a shock in itself. Although great, he was still the unluckiest.

"Fuck." He rubbed his face in frustration once more. He really needed Peter and dare he say it Jerry with him on this one but was still having this trust issue. His friends didn't seem to trust him. But then again they didn't fuck him either. Whatever they have going on, whatever they did, it was becoming questionable so soon. He thought he was certain.

"Hey guy, you have everything?"

The chilling voice scared Charley as he only just realized Jerry had snuck up on him. Where did he come from, he did not know but he grew quickly irate. "Can you not do that please? Holy shit, are you trying to kill me so soon?"

"Do what?" Jerry moved slowly around eyes beautifully empty.

The sun was going down and Charley obviously wasn't paying attention to that or else he would have known Jerry might show up. "Sneak up on me and yea, I'm ready." The boy roughly grabbed his bag bringing it closer to his side. In truth he wasn't ready at all and it didn't go unnoticed by the vampire. Charley's feet and body was lacking any activity.

"You wanted to go over the plan. What is it?" The vampire asked leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the boy.

"We'll get going soon."

Jerry nodded with a smirk in his teeth. "That wasn't my question."

"Whatever Jerry, I don't care. Let it go." Charley aggravatingly stood from his bed shoving his cellphone into his pant pocket and grabbing the straps to his bag.

"Okay guy." Jerry replied half assed while scrutinizing Charley, with a polite smile in his eyes. "Is something bothering you?"

"No." The boy stopped his restlessness and made sure all his attention was on something else and not Jerry. He was clearly upset about something.

The vampire sighed. "You know I can sense it."

"Nothing gets passed you does it?"

"No. It doesn't." Jerry stylishly claimed. "You made yourself uncomfortable today. I felt it. You don't know what you want but you have a damn good idea. Now you're realizing that you have quite a few selections of decisions to make."

Charley stared up at him arguably. He didn't know if the vampire was referring to giving himself up and dieing because of one greedy vampire versus a whole army of greedy vampires and wolves, or simply referring to loving him. He could have been talking about anything so Charley acted as if it was a hard question to answer and didn't open his mouth to even try. "It's whatever."

"What are you thinking guy?" Jerry demanded soothingly pushing from the wall and approaching the boy with fluid steps. They were being easy to each other on the eyes but Charley suddenly felt cornered once the vampire took more steps towards him pressuring the boy on purpose. Charley averted pathetically away from him as his presence kept demanding. "Tell me."

What Charley was going through couldn't even be described in words. At this time he wished vampires could read minds so that he didn't have to say anything.

"Look at me and tell me." Jerry knew the boy still didn't completely trust him but he wanted him too.

"If I survive this." Charley finally answered his soft voice staggering a bit in the attempt. He then glared up at the black eyes. "That's what I'm thinking. If I survive you."

"Surviving me isn't your main problem kid."

"It is, to me." Charley convincingly retorted. Seeing Jerry just staring at him with an expression he couldn't read, he changed subject fast unable to look much longer. He cleared his throat. "Look Jerry" he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Can you keep your distance from me at least when Amy's around. I will do the same."

"Sure. Reason?"

"Well, she's afraid that you're going to hurt me. Or something. She doesn't really trust you and you can't technically blame her."

"You don't either?" Jerry seriously countered. His feelings for the kid would be the death of him, he was sure.

"I do, just not, you know, entirely just yet." Charley nervously replied but he might as well be honest. A vampire was definitely not someone, something to put complete trust in. Charley gasped when he felt Jerry push him onto the bed. He climbed over him holding his arms in place above his head. "Jerry what are you doing? Get off me."

"Charley concerning little Amy. Fair enough. But let's get something straight, I don't like her. Your girlfriend. If you think I'm the one going to hurt you then you're wrong."

"You're hurting me right now."

"I'm a nice guy when I want to be, so I will take that weight you call girlfriend, from your back if I feel it's needed. Okay Charley."

"Amy and I have been together for awhile, I think I can handle myself if my heart breaks for some reason apparently known to you." Charley answered sarcastically trying to struggle from his grip.

They heard Ed call from downstairs. They both looked towards the door and Jerry smiled behind it, a partial chuckle. He removed him self from the teen. "Good boy. Only the strongest survive." Before Jerry looked away Charley spoke up.

"How does it feel, to know that you might end up in hell again. In fire, do you enjoy it. Nothing can be worse than the devil right? I heard he tortures the souls down there. You come off as a guy who was more than tortured." the boy was glaring at his vampire friend trying to catch him off guard which he did. The vampire stopped before his door and turned to him with a defenseless look.

He knew this was some kind of way of Charley testing his patience, therefore testing his trust. So he smiled. "This is hell kid and believe it or not, I am the devil."

The boy rolled his eyes and sat up.

Jerry then left the room being his normal crafty self. Once gone Charley grunted then threw his things to the floor. He seriously didn't know why he could love a man like that even though love was probably not a word he would use just yet.

* * *

><p>"Gabriel wants him alive."<p>

"It's a shame we think differently."

"Weakening him is the key."

Prometheus laid a dead body down on a counter stand while he and his right man Crassus examined it. It was always dark underground and they had a light hovered over the corpse to get a better look.

Crassus smirked cruelly seeing Prometheus stick a needle in the dead skin removing blood and capturing it in a tube.

"Rotten blood?" he carefully watched his master. "That hardly weakens any vampire. It would kill him instantly. "

"It won't kill him, there's not enough of it to do it, especially on Jerry, since he's of different breed, but it will slow him down and screw with his parasite."

"We should just kill him and end it."

"Patience friend."

"Anyway I did what you asked." Crassus informed. "Charley goes to him. Peter Vincent." he spoke in detest.

Prometheus stopped what he was doing and looked up at Crassus. He didn't look angry his gold eyes mostly full with interest. "Peter Vincent? The vampire slayer?"

"If you can call him that. Apparently he doesn't slay anymore. He retired."

"There hasn't been any vampires out for him to kill? They've been hiding. Jerry is the only one who has shown face in ten fucking years."

"So rebellious that man. Apparently they think Vincent can help Charley's cause. The bad news, they have gained Jerry's favor. Gabriel was right about the kid and Jerry. They share something. Something strong."

"Well then we better not part them so soon." Prometheus laughed passionately. He extended his arm out with the tube gripped in his palm. "If we don't stop Jerry tonight, at least this will. We can get close enough if he's distracted by the boy. Not so much if they part."

Crassus bowed slightly and took the tube of poisoned blood from Prometheus. He then secured it into his jacket. "He's crazy. To think he could save one kid against two enemies. Jerry is in for a hell of a ride."

"Soon, we all will be." Prometheus patted Crassus on the chest and left the culvert.

* * *

><p>Gabriel let out a chilling breath, his white hair flowing behind him angelically. He was sitting at his throne. "It's been a long time since we've seen him. Nathaniel I would ask a favor."<p>

"Anything." Nathaniel grinned conceitedly.

"Do what Jerry failed to do and kill Mr. Vincent if he interferes. His family is left a memory as should he be."

Nathaniel nodded. "Yes sir.

"Also." The fiery eyes stopped Nathaniel from going anywhere. "Work side by side with the wolves. Make sure they aren't scheming like the dogs they are."

"Yes sir.

"And if for some reason they fail to capture Jerry and Charley, then I want Jerry to come to us."

The very pale vampire stood gracefully and moved provocatively towards his slave. He slipped a small glass bottle into his pocket.

Nathaniel nodded then left.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how it happened but Jerry ended up driving them to Peter Vincent's place. Here was this soulless badass, in a minivan, but he didn't seem to let the specific car bother him as much as Ed seemed to care about something else, watching the vampire the whole ride there. It was a smooth ride.<p>

Charley was passed out in the back seat with Amy, her head falling upon his shoulder. Jerry skimmed darkly through the rear view mirror at the two lovebirds and back on the dusk darkness of the long road ahead.

Ed was in the front seat. He had agreed to stay awake incase the vampire were to do something bad. Observably they still didn't trust him and with good reason. Jerry also knew Charley was still a little uncertain himself about it but he couldn't necessarily put any blame on them. He grinned with deadly existence. He wouldn't trust him either if he were them.

The conscious kid yawned sloppily. "So Jerry, do you have a favorite color?" he stared nosily at the creature.

"No." The monster kept his eyes firmly on the road, watching the moon ever so often.

"What about an animal?"

"No."

"Not even a bat?

"No."

"Weird…uh foot ball team?"

"No."

Ed was comfortably in his seat his entire body turned facing Jerry. "Oh come on you have to like something. Favorite movie?" He continued to urgently question.

"I don't care for movies, TV, music or anything else you plan to name."

"Why so serious?"

"It's in my nature."

"Nah, it's just in yours. Favorite actor? Don't let anyone know that I said this but Charley had like a long time boy crush on Colin Farrell. You know who he is?"

"No. I really don't care."

"Okay, alright," the boy nodded. "You're a bit too serious for my taste and out of the loop but you're old so it's understandable. I will ask an easier one, favorite food? That's a good one. I bet it's an apple am I right."

Jerry chuckled. "My favorite food, kid, human blood and flesh." he answered calmly.

"I could have guessed that." Ed answered with a regretted disturbed look upon his face.

The vampire continued minding his own.

Ed stayed silent for a bit and found himself bored instantly. He was sitting in a car with a fucking vampire. He had two options. Stay quiet and don't piss him off, or talk and piss him off either way. It was creepy enough with and without silence anyway. "So do you like being a vampire?"

Jerry didn't respond ignoring that question and Ed noticed the question was bothering him not by facial expression but by the flickering of his lashes and shifting of his eyes. Jerry seemed stirred but it could have been from annoyance for all he knew.

"You should stop asking me questions and embrace the silence because after tonight, there will only be chaos."

"Why? You haven't answered any."

There was going silence again in the vehicle. They could hear the soft breathing of the couple in the back seat. They could hear sirens from afar.

_ 'You've been looking for god... you've been down on your knees...will the angels believe, you now?' _The radio was on low. _'Wanting more than the bliss, of a beautiful kiss, from the lips of the one who fell...well it's hard to tell now...'_

"Yea. I do kid. I like being a vampire. I like it a lot."

Ed turned back to him not expecting that answer, or anything from his mouth accept fangs. He sat a bit up and gave more attention quite engaged. Jerry continued a boyish smile growing.

'I_t's like an opium dream, through your psyche it streams. It relieves and believes the pain, that you fought in vain with.'_

_'Oh no, please don't. _

_'Wave goodbye! Wave goodbye...'_

Evil scoffed proudly. "See that wasn't so hard. How many people have you like, killed and turned?" The boy asked bravely already feeling nervous at what the answer might be. And for living four hundred years he knew the estimates weren't going to be small.

_'Because you're sleeping tonight... Sleeping tonight, safe in the arms of morpheus'_

Jerry spoke slickly. "In my lifetime I killed over atleast five humans a day. You count every month, every human," he turned and glared smiling deeply at the boy. "I killed over seven hundred thousand. Not even half of them turned. I'm very picky."

_'You've escaped through these means. These delirious dreams. Helped to shelter and soothe your soul...'_

The teen looked shocked. Those were larger numbers than he had guessed. "You call that picky…I call that insane. Holy shit dude!" Ed seemed perplexed in his thoughts while shaking his head still in honest skepticism.

"You asked. Sometimes keeping your mouth shut for the better good is the right thing to do." The vampire turned his concentration away from him.

_'The regrettable roles. The salvation they sold. Satisfied your desire to burn and now you've learned.'_

"Well did they all deserve it?" Ed was now sadly upset.

_'oh no...'_

The man chuckled in a hostile way.

_'Please don't...'_

"Almost all." Jerry answered.

_ 'Wave goodbye. Wave goodbye...'_ He smiled again and Ed saw it.

"You really hate us humans don't you?" the kid asked.

Jerry tried not to answer him directly but gave a small honest nod. "You're going to ask me if I regret doing it. The answer is no. If I could live the moment again I would gladly. "

"Sometimes I talk to you and you don't seem so heartless. Other times, like now, I find myself hating you for being what you are."

"Don't get your hopes high in thinking I'm some nice guy Evil. I am a villain. I will always be one as long as I like doing it. And I like doing it."

Ed now realized that Jerry just liked making people suffer. That was it. The guy could careless about turning or feeding. He just liked killing.

"So you and Charley, why are you helping him. If you despised humans you would have killed him and us wouldn't you? How do you explain that? Is it for personal gain? Did he make a deal with you? After you help him, does he help you by finally letting you turn him for his blood?"

"Don't get mistaken, I hate humans as much as humans hate us. Charley is alive because he's rare." Ed felt the high regard he held for Charley something that was meant to be concealed. "You and his girl are alive because Charley wants you alive. I gave him my word that I wouldn't hurt you."

"I guess I shouldn't ask why?"

Jerry smirked gracefully. "You seem to be suspecting something and I know you already know. You're a smart kid Ed and if you don't know you will eventually figure it out so let's try to understand each other here, because I think we already do. I got this far for him; I fought my way for him. And I will stop at nothing for him. So if I have to kill my own kind to do it, I will. If I have to kill a bunch of dogs I will and if I have to kill you or his girlfriend who try to get in my way, I will. Don't think anything of it."

"For some reason I want to believe its the blood you really don't want from him and something else, like just being a friend."

"Believe it. Wake your friends up we're here."

"You're like an apex predator. At the top of the food chain. That's gnarly." Ed woke them both up and Amy awakened faster than her boyfriend. Charley was out of it for no apparent reason even though they figured it was due to stress. They had a clue.

Amy shook Charley and the boy opened heavily his fastened eyes. "We're here babe."

They all got out of the car. Charley wiped the drool from his face before getting out. "Okay Jerry you know the rules no hurting anybody unless it's the enemy and completely necessary."

"Whatever."

"K, let's go." Charley and Amy walked ahead of him.

Evil stayed back with Jerry. "Hey if you need any other help you know..."

Jerry knew what he was asking. He stopped and turned to the boy. "That's kind of you to even think of turning for your friend but not everyone I turn obeys me." The monster smirked then walked.

"Okay that's cool too."

* * *

><p>They entered the place. It was late, so unfortunately they would have to deal with security. The guard at the front desk looked upon them bizarrely and put down the newspaper he was reading.<p>

"Are you here to sign in?"

Charley came quietly to the front desk. "Actually we are here to see Peter Vincent. Is it possible to see him now?"

"Did you have an appointment?"

"erm, no. But this is really important. Can you tell him that I need to speak to him?"

"Can't do that. You need to schedule a time and he doesn't see visitors after eight. I suggest you give him a call in the morning."

"Please sir, it's really, really important. I need to do this now." Charley spoke desperately. "Tell him it's Charley. I had a visit with him just the other day, he helped me with something, please it's urgent."

At this point the guard assumed they were all crazy.

Jerry was pacing irately, perilously growling in the back trying to hold in all his anger. The guard peeked by the kids noticing him and looked back at Charley and finding something fishy about him, therefore growing suspicions about them all. "Whats wrong with him?"

Charley looked back at Jerry and noticed he was getting quickly impatient. "Uh its nothing. Just a bad day."

"Uhuh." The guard sounded unconvinced. "Like I said try tomorrow morning."

They heard the unsettling cracking, the vampire stretching his fingers and knuckles.

Ed quickly tried to warn Charley. "Uhm Brewster. We maybe, should um, should just go. Yep. Out of here."

Amy looked fearful at the blue veins appearing in Jerry's skin. "Now, Charley."

They all had a good idea of what was going to happen next. The guard stood from his seat, his hands moving straight to his security belt and firmly questioned them. "Do we have a problem of some kind?"

"Yes. We do." Jerry pushed Ed, who just happened to be in his way, aside, and brushed up next to Charley. Charley's eyes went mortified, staring at Jerry hoping he wouldn't do anything horrible.

"No sir, we don't have a problem. We were just leaving." Charley took Jerry by the wrist, tugging. "Jerry how about we go outside, okay."

"Let the adults talk now." Jerry shoved Charley out of the way. The vampire wanted to attack the man so that they could move on with there life. "Look guy, the kid asked you nicely. Now can you page Mr. Vincent and let him know that the kid is here to see him…please." His malicious tone was far too aggressive to not be considered a threat.

"Sorry sir," the guard hissed back. "He is not expecting anyone tonight. So turn around and leave or I will escort you myself." He answered rudely, sat back down and went back to reading his newspaper. He was shaking his head, not believing the time he had just wasted. These people obviously didn't know what 'no' meant.

"Another time Charley, let's go." Amy encouraged.

Charley began to walk still pulling on the vampires arm but Jerry stayed persistent. "Come on Jerry. Let's just go."

Jerry hissed at the boy, shoving him off, acting like he didn't like to be touched and turned his attention back to the officer. "You've upsetted the kid guy." The man put back down his paper but was suddenly seized by his throat."That's not okay with me." Jerry shook his head at him.

They all had the same reaction. Expressions wide in anticipation, but firmly staying in place waiting for the worst to happen.

"Jerry!" Charley grew angry. "Put him down now!"

Jerry tilted his head almost like it gave him more pleasure looking at the guy suffering that way.

"Jerry I said put him down. You're killing him!" Charley was grabbing at Jerry's hands trying his best to save the guy from choking to death.

"Oh my god…" Amy repeated. She was covering her eyes, shaking in anxiety. This was her first witness of a death.

Jerry dropped the guy and bounded with ease over the desk throwing the man into his chair and sticking him there. "You're going to let us in." Jerry only seemed to smile when hurting someone.

"Jerry?" Charley shouted but less anger and more with fear.

The vampire ignored all of the pleading. "If you don't I fear that I might kill you. I don't want to kill you in front of the kid. Okay?"

Jerry hesitantly let go of the man even though he wanted to kill him so bad. The guard started to cough hoarsely. Jerry stood slowly. The guard tried to stand and when the man who nearly killed him turned his back and walked towards the entry, he pulled out his gun and shot the monster three times.

After the last bullet entered him, everything went quiet. Jerry wasn't expecting that and turned slowly towards the man. Humans were also very ignorant.

Charley also looked slowly towards the guard, more fear redeeming into his bright orbs wishing he never had done that. He shook his head tears about to come.

"I know you don't want to see this Charley, turn around." Jerry turned into his bad self.

Before the guard could call for back up, Charley turned around and Jerry jumped the man chewing up his neck and killing him brutally.

At least there wouldn't be proven evidence. In the video camera it showed the man being attacked. By no one.

Amy turned away crying in disgust and fear and Ed just sighed looking another direction.

Once Jerry was done, he felt Charley hitting at his back. "I told you not to hurt anyone!" he yelled furiously.

Jerry was pissed at Charley for something. That's why he killed the man. He pushed the boy away but making sure it was gentle enough so that he didn't hurt him.

"I fucking hate you! I don't want your help anymore. I'm not doing this with you!"

Ed and Amy had no clue what to do and stood firmly, not wanting to move a muscle.

Jerry's unremorseful smirk flickered. "Do you want to see your guy or not. Thank me next time, because in your case you have no time to waste."

"At least don't leave the body there. Can you do that much?" Charley yelled angrily.

"Fine."

Charley left heated, through the doors. Ed and Amy hesitantly followed him to the pent house, while Jerry dragged the dead body down a hall and shoved it into a janitor's closet. "Sweet dreams." Then turned off the lights, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>"Ginger!"<p>

"Oh my god, what you want this time! I'm trying to watch my favorite TV show. Jersey shore is on!"

"Get the door!"

"Ugh, cock sucker." She flicked him off with both fingers. "I'm doin it."

"Well hurry up."

"You're such a douche bag." She stomped over to the door and opened it. She wasn't expecting anybody but was more surprised to see the three kids who visited before, back again.

Charley smiled sweetly at her. "IsPeter here?"

"Who is it!" Peter was stirring his alcohol with his finger and stuck his finger in his mouth, to savor the taste. He smacked his lips then saw Ginger enter with the three kids behind her. "What the fuck are they doing here? I hired you to keep maniacs out of here."

She shrugged. "I don't know, they say they have evidence?" she then left back to her room wth an evil smile on her face.

"Evidence for what?" he scoffed at Charley, still wondering what they were doing in his house.

"I know you're not excited to see us, but we need your help."

"With this vampire bullshit?"

"I know you believe in them." He recognized that voice. Peter saw him enter. His eyes went wide in disbelief. The familiar graceful strut. The eerie presence. The dark eyes and smug sharp smile.

The memory came back even though it had never left.

"Peter." His name leaving his foul mouth felt like a disaster going to happen any second now. "I am so happy to see you." His sharp teeth that ripped his parents apart, exposed tight into a wide grin. "Again."

Other than Peter Vincent and Jerry Dandridge, the rest didn't know what was happening.


	13. Chapter 13

**_This chapter was intentionally split into two parts. It ended up being more massive than I had intended. I enjoy long chapters/stories myself however I do not want the readers to become confused while reading and or exhausted because there is just so much to digest. _**

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N<em>**

XIII

Part One

"What's happening?" Charley stressed in an automatic plea as he tried to cut off the tension occurring between the vampire and slayer. "Am I missing something?"

The vampire laughed when the slayer was already aiming his stake out towards him in a mean grip, and the demon knew Peter was remembering that day clearly, his parents dying before him. "Get back demon!" The drunk voiced with unforgiving scorn. Jerry didn't mind however.

The contented vampire stepped back collectively and gave a small mocking hiss with no energy whatsoever. He then chuckled in high spirits returning a laid back smile. "You've changed. You're not the piss ant I thought you would be."

"Why did you let him in here?" Peter's feelings were assorted with fear and hatred at the man before him, not letting the insult stir him, as he asked Charley who was looking naïve at what exactly was happening.

The kid didn't say anything unsure of how to answer. The two obviously had met before. Reason being their definite contact with the other. He didn't understand where the mutual but angry feelings came from suddenly. Who was Jerry to Vincent? And why was he ready to kill him.

Charley wanted to understand the fear in the drunk mans voice first. "How do you know him?" he asked with unfortunate sadness turning to Jerry, knowing the answer wasn't going to be what he wanted to hear. He realized it was something that couldn't be forgiven. "Jerry what did you do?"

"It's that obvious eh?" Jerry figured that Charley being so easily upset was going to cry about it so he said nothing involving the correct answer and kind of just looked at him with a 'they had it coming to them' look.

"Answer me Jerry." the boy demanded soundly.

"Are you going to put me on time out? Instruct me on what's good behavior?" Jerry answered in purposeful scorn.

That's what it felt like. He wasn't having the best of luck so far. This was already his second strike concerning where he was at with the boy's trust. Just with a few more, he would lose it completely. Being sarcastic wasn't going to solve it either and he asked himself why did he care about how Charley felt. He was just a useless feeble human being like any of them in the room.

"This is the demon that killed my parents, incase you're wondering." The slayer hissed, still in the back of his head wondering why this kid was even hanging around this monster in the first place not to mention speaking to him as if the vampire wasn't in the state of being the dominant one. The kid seemed to be in control of the bat.

"What?" The hurt in the boy's voice should have made any vampire heart warm and fiery but Jerry was feeling quite the opposite. Nothing in him responded at all. Killing was fun to him, so why was he feeling like what he did was wrong.

"He took them from me when I was still young."

"Is that true Jerry?"

The ladies including Ed were silent making their presence very little allowing themselves the common decency to stay out of it, mostly scared at what would happen if they did. Anything they could say or do wouldn't have any affect on how things were ending anyway.

The vampire refused to face Charley and started to pace looking around at things trying to find a way to explain himself. Why should he have to? The hurt in the boys eyes were a sign that he had already lost his trust but he covered up any part of weakness that he himself felt, not being a fan of getting Charley saddened. But anyway despite how the kid felt, with his famous hostility he grinned about it, his ego staying in place. "Yea. I did."

His grin left and he turned facing them with a dead serious glare. "It's true." It was obvious he wasn't sorry about it or even going to apologize. In fact he wanted them both to assume the contrary.

Charley didn't know what to say or think. How could he? "Why? Why would you do something like that?" the kid finally said through faltered words.

"This is the vampire you needed my help to kill? He's dangerous kid. You shouldn't trust his kind?" Peter spat with every ounce of objection. "You might be dependant on him now but he will turn his back the minute he finds you available."

It seemed that Ed and the rest were holding their breaths for something else bad to happen.

"Charley you know that isn't true. I did what I had too." Jerry answered Charley solidly, something pleading in the dark depths of his eyes hoping the boy to believe what he was saying, true. The blood wasn't the only thing he liked about Charley.

"What does killing solve Jerry? Tell me. Did you feel better about yourself?" The kid ignored any sincerity the vampire expressed and yelled. Vampires couldn't be sincere. Point made.

The demeanor in the vampire suddenly changed. Was he suddenly the victim? He kills because he was born to. Easy as that. He sighed, knowing it would have eventually gotten to this part so he started pacing his manners getting provoked while any type of blame was thrown at him. "Charley, I did what I was there to do." He tried to explain calmly.

The kid flew up his arms giving up on him, thinking him a lost cause. His intention wasn't to bring Peter Vincent and his parent's killer together. He just needed to prove to Peter that vampires existed and that he wasn't fucking crazy. What else could go wrong? He sat down on the edge of one of the seats with his face in his hands. "This isn't happening...this isn't happening." he grunted harshly into his warm palms.

Jerry watched him with fierce intent.

Charley was even more undecided. How can he trust Jerry now? After putting his mother in the hospital. Killing the security guard that he had told him not to kill and then killing Peter Vincent's parents, the reason for Peter's drinking problem and the fact he didn't help him the first time around. What was next? Tossing Amy out the window.

"You listen to me devil, I will end your life for that, and for everything else you took from me." Peter stated still using all his power to keep from killing him. He wanted to so bad, but held back, not knowing what the kid who brought him there was wanting.

"I took everything? Vincent, come on. Don't be deluded. Who stormed into my territory and attacked us when we were resting peacefully in our graves? Your father did. Maybe he didn't tell you that part. I just evened the score."

"He was trying to protect the people from you animals."

Jerry smiled, glanced towards the floor then back up at Peter. "Well the world isn't fair now is it?" He glared at all of the mortals in the room. "Pathetic."

Charley dropped his hands losely and looked slowly up at Jerry knowing that tone of voice was one intended for evil. He wished stores sold leashes for vampires.

"Humans don't need protection. What your father did was a waste of his precious time. All he did was fail in the end. Not much success there son. Get this; the humans are still in danger. Even more now." The vibe in the room grew darker matching the demons shaded nature.

"What's your excuse for taking my mothers life?" Peter felt he was forcing himself to ask, truth was he didn't want to know anything about that day.

"Oh yes, your mother." Jerry strolled closer to the slayer making Peter nervous and shaky. The vampire leaned in getting closer to his face so that he understood him clearly.

Charley stood quickly. "Jerry?"

"I didn't have a reason. At all really. I just wanted your father to suffer even more before I took his worthless, pathetic little life. That scream of fright in her lungs was just what I needed that night. Her naked body squirming beneath me and the tears of blood I made her cry was worth every minute of my time. And you, you little cunt, have no reason to cry about it, because you ran away to safety leaving them both for dead. How are they going to feel Vincent knowing there son whose only talent in life is to slay vampires yet you didn't even try to save them. I left you alive because you unlike your parents weren't even worth my time. Now here we are and you're still the coward I knew you would grow up to be. So if you're going to kill me you better do it like a real man." Jerry stepped back with a wicked grin, waiting for Peter to decide his next move. "I'm wide open champ. Hopefully you don't have your fathers aim."

Peter growled his anger finally releasing and jabbed the stake at him but Jerry already use to people trying to kill him throughout the years caught the slayers wrist and squeezed until he heard the satisfying sound of cracking. This was all too simple for him, like an everyday routine.

"Jerry!" Charley yelled. "Let him go. Now! We agreed we would help each other."

He couldn't just ask the two to get along and hug. It was much more serious than that.

They were all waiting to see what the vampire would do next. Ed and Amy ready to run and leave incase Jerry decided to attack. Ginger was surprised even for herself that she hadent fled the scene yet. She never thought the vampire stuff was real so Vincent wasn't a phony afterall.

Jerry grinned with a great amount of nastiness. "When I give you another chance, don't run next time." He tossed Peter's arm away causing the man to fall to the floor. The slayer immediately began rubbing at his wrist hissing from the pain already recovered from his impact with the hard wear ground. He was surprised himself that the vampire didn't finish the job and just kill him. Ginger was already at his side giving comfort but not bold enough to say anything that would force the monster in their home to reconsider any thoughts he had going.

Charley glared at Jerry and went in a hurry to Peter's side, Amy following just wanting to be closer to Charley feeling safer that way and Ed staying put where he was at, peeking at the vampire regularly, concerned of his next move.

"I'm sorry, if I had known I wouldn't have brought him." Charley spoke low squatting at the slayers level.

"It's alright kid. But I have one question."

They watched the vampire walk slowly to the furthest sofa and sit down, out casting himself, whistling an intimidating soft song while tapping his chilling lean fingers along the arm rest.

Peter looked at Charley and back at the demon. "Are you sure about this?"

Charley shook his head, but it still wasn't confirmed as a clear answer. The kid was obviously still confused about everything happening. Vincent couldn't blame him, it was happening fast. Normal choices can take years and months to be decided. This kid had a full plate to decide from in a short amount of time. The world depended on it.

Peter gave a high pitched grunt, when Ginger tried examining his hand gaining back his attention away from the demon. "Ow gentle, gentle" Luckily it wasn't damaged just the skin bruised. He seemed back to his normal douchebag self.

"Nothings broken you girl. Drink a lot of whiskey and down it with a large sleeping pill. And you Charley" Ginger affirmed his name, "need to find a place to put that thing." she suggested with her strong accent, about the vampire, before getting up and taking off back to her room.

"Sorry again." Charley apologized again, innocently to Peter. He didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"It's fine. Just don't dare ask me to work with him."

"I need your help, desperately."

Vincent shook his head, not even giving it a second thought. "I won't, not with my enemy working by my side." He stood and went to go get some ice from his cooler. "You don't understand what you're having me do."

He stuck his entire hand inside the ice and gave a big breathe of relief. Then he stared at the boy who was guiltlessly looking at him. He shook his head again, faster this time. "Don't give me that bambie look." He pointed. "My answer is still no and I don't want your pet to get comfortable thinking he can stay. I have to wake up early anyway with tons of work to do."

Charley wasn't fooled. He probably didn't have anything to do in the morning but wake up from a strong hangover. "I'm in big trouble here. I really, really need you." Charley pleaded for the last time, his depleted spoken ness slipping on the verge of giving up.

The slayer finally showed some curiosity realizing this kid wasn't playing around. He sighed giving in. "What kind of trouble?"

* * *

><p>The slayer unrolled his weapon and equipment kit along the counter of his bar for all of them to see. "So you have an army after you. I don't know how much these would help against a much larger force but these are my father's weapons. Made for both wolves and bats." He picked up a wooden stake showing them then picking up one made of silver. "Wolves are allergic to any kind of silver so if you can get close enough to one this can be a good weapon, but I highly doubt that, especially if you don't want to become one of the ugly brutes. So that's where the guns, long ranges come in." He placed all of his guns, bullets and bows and arrows on the counter for them to observe. They could tell he hadent used them in years. They were secure like a collectors item. "The farther you are the better advantage but rule number one, when up against a wolf; you have to be within good distance, because they are damn fast."<p>

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about this stuff." Amy asked. She looked tired and Charley felt bad for dragging her into this.

Peter looked up at her. "I didn't want to remember, but thanks to you kids, you've planted it inside my head after years of forgetting."

Amy looked at Charley and gave a weary smile.

"How can you forget something like that?" Ed asked in, taking a better look at the weapons.

"Alcohol." The man shrugged. "Speaking of which, you want some." He answered taking out a bottle and swaying it in the air.

"No thank you. I'm not much of a drinker." Amy excused.

"Are you sure it might come in handy."

They all refused politely and he shrugged again pouring himself a glass. "Your loss then."

"Why do you have more than one stake? Don't they all work the same?" Charley said admiring his collection.

Peter cleared his throat after taking a long tasteful sip. "Glad you asked." He wiped his mouth from the liquid. "Different stakes do different things depending on the make and when. Most just kill the enemy but this one." The slayer pulled out a fancy looking one from one of the pockets. "Is meant to kill only the cult leader and it turns its victims back immediately. Blessed by Saint Michael."

Charley gazed at the stake.

"Of course there are ramifications." The slayer continued. "It only works for those who've been bitten in a specific amount of time. It can't work if you've been a vampire for a year or more, they become adults then, just within two to four months they will be able to turn human again. Those vampires are still considered babies."

Charley nodded it all making sense. Peter spoke to him directly. "Then you say you have this special blood?" he asked not sure what to think. It was pretty new to him. His father had mentioned something like that to him before but as far as he was concerned it was only a myth.

Charley nodded. "Pretty much."

"Okay kid. I aint gonna lie. You have more problems than I realized. Like a whole list of them." The slayer came around the counter and sat on the couch in the center of the room. "Your first problem, going up against werewolves. Scarier and far more ruthless than vampires. They are brutal ugly beasts hard to kill even with three shots of fresh silver. They don't split their species up into clans but they have a leader, he calls himself Prometheus. Civil in person, evil as a dog and a long time enemy of the vampires. Second you have the vampires." He gave Jerry  
>the meanest look. "Their cult leader, Gabriel, a red eyed prince. The most powerful of not only his clan but all species, with the most years of experience. He has a handyman, Nathaniel, I'm sure you two have met." he directed towards the kids. "He's a cunning little shit. Does the<br>dirty work and enjoys it more than he should. Also you have to worry about Crassus. I forgot about him, which isn't smart on my part, people say all the time you can never know too much, however I know quite little of him. He works for Prometheus. He's harder to come by but story has it, he's the eldest son of Prometheus, therefore it wouldn't surprise me if he was just as strong."

"Father like son." Amy sighed.

The drinking man nodded. "God is not on your side kids." he pointed out. "Third were talking every single vampire clan, if Gabriel is after you expect all of the cult leaders to join in on the fun. Then last, you have him." He nodded over to the vampire who could most likely hear everything they were talking about but the humans weren't even going to try to keep it confidential.

They looked at Jerry. "You asked why he isn't able to bite you. It must be a curse of some sort. Curses were fairly common then." Peter started hard to think of more possible reasons.

"Could it be a breed thing? I mean what else can it be." Amy asked trying to gain more knowledge about everything especially if she was going to be with Charley the rest of the way.

"Could be. Maybe a possible disability. You know a birth defect." Peter answered to be rude.

Charley rolled his eyes. "That doesn't help."

"Maybe he doesn't want to anymore." Ed tried to persuade. "I mean come on, if he wanted to he would."

"Trust me Ed he's tried." Charley wasn't going to be convinced that easily.

"Don't fall for anything kid, the moment he can is the moment he will." The slayer instructed.

Ed looked at Charley. It didn't make sense for Jerry not to be able to bite him. So in conclusion he figured his friend was the spell if nothing else. Evil knew a lot about vampires, not exactly as much as Peter Vincent but enough to know that if Jerry did want to bite Charley but couldn't he would have killed him out of frustration. The fact was Charley was never going to say yes to him and even Jerry knew that, so what was the vampire waiting for?

"So what do I do? What are my options? If they get me the world is basically screwed. I don't want to be the cause of that, I'm also running out of time."

"The world is already destined kid." Peter sighed. "The only way is to kill them first which is highly impossible considering we're outnumbered by millions. I'm not trying to kill your spirit but look at what we have. A drunken slayer who hasn't slain for years." he rose his own hand taking pride in that. "Two good friends with no killing experience and a vampire I doubt we can trust anytime in the near future. You do the math. It's simple really. We're fucked."

Charley glanced over to Jerry who was minding his own business. Eyes closed in possibly a rare nap.

They didn't have the option of giving up. The fact is the entire world was in danger so this was everyones problem, not just his.

"Hey, Vincent how often do vampires survive against a wolf?" The teen boy asked curiously once turning his gaze from the relaxed vampire.

Peter mumbled the question to himself trying to think of the answer. "Well considering wolves are their weakness I haven't heard any stories of vampires surviving a wolf encounter unless they are a level one masters but even then wolves appear stronger. Why?"

"Jerry saved Ed and I from one the other day. He survived but just barely. Does that make him a master vampire?"

"He's only considered a master because he's the only one left of his kind. There's not much information known of his breed. All we know is that they were powerful and they turned quicker than any other breed. But they were snackers, and didn't care to hide their identity. Vampires like Gabriel and Nathaniel, have more control of who they want to be therefore living life as an imitation. They were wealthier, born into the upper class, trying to fit in with the humans, living in structured well designed mansions together keeping their blood line flowing, and killing on the low. Jerry's kind, were pure evil bastards and nasty scavengers. Hunted anything, animals, insects, humans you name it. Even their own kind. While most clans strive to reproduce, his clan strived to kill and that's where my father came in. My dad and many other slayers fought his kind and they've killed more humans than any other vampire and wolf combined. The humans fled when figuring they were surrounded. You're friend there Jerry, he was found, brought in and raised by Gabriel after Gabriel set out to kill his entire breed. Jerry and Nathaniel worked together for years before Jerry found out that Gabriel was responsible for killing his kind, including the one who turned him. My father, believe it or not took Jerry in finding him dieing in the woods of starvation after being hunted for days by human hunters whose only purpose was to find these unknown creatures, capture them and prove to the states they were real, then like with any other animal, make a trophy out of them. My father had told me these stories long before I even understood them. He saved Jerry who was hiding from the sun under shaded trees. He hid him and protected him there until the hunters went away. So yes they were friends once."

"So what happened?"

"Then the myth was told, of a human with special blood. Then hell broke loose between man, wolf and bat. The whole story was never revealed but I'm assuming that person means you Charley. A slaughter happened fighting for this special human boy. The humans coming in pairs massacred almost every single vampire in their sleep during the time the sun was up. Vampires did the same to the humans the same day but at night where they were strongest. So maybe in some way Jerry held my dad responsible for the death of his tribe. I later became a vampire slayer and killed as many monsters as I could to get my own revenge. Then everything settled afterward...

until you showed up."

* * *

><p>They were hanging around for the couple of hours they were there to strategize. Peter was searching through his father's research and turning irate that he couldn't find much of anything important specifically for this day in age. Amy was sleeping her chest raising evenly, head lain in Charley's lap while Ed forced Jerry somehow to pay guitar hero with him. The vampire didn't know what he was even doing but hit the buttons anyway with little enthusiasm in contrast to the boy next to him, who was going to town with the song Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. Ginger was still watching reruns of Jershey Shore and Charley was awake keeping watch on the vampire the entire time never letting his eyes off of him. He wasn't watching to be on patrol or anything but other things were on his mind. He kind of wanted to see how it was like inside his head or what he was thinking or how he felt before he became this evil life form. Charley slowly blinked in obvious thought. The last question he had asked Peter. "Can vampires cry?"<p>

The slayer answered no and that they were undead, with absolutely no feelings whatsoever. They could only manipulate and fake emotion. Charley even though deeply interested, didn't mention to him, that Jerry had already cried twice and both times couldn't have been forged unless he was that good.

He was a witness of it.

The teen hated doing this to himself, asking questions that caused him to doubt his real feelings. Was the vampire playing him, making him believe that he cared at all? He thought about it longer, not wanting to trust his own judgment but then he came to realize after watching so many films about the dead blood suckers and reading up on them, vampires were master manipulators. It was part of their feat.

How could he be so stupid and naïve to think Jerry had any feelings for him whatsoever. Peter was right when he mentioned that he was only with him for the blood. If he was going to gain being immortal from this, in Jerry's place, in Jerry's mindset, any vampire would take the blood. Hell if he was evil like Jerry he would take the blood too. There was no better explanation. He was a vampire. That's what they do. That's how they live. All he had to do was look at it in black and white. They kill. They take blood. And they do it over again.

This made him feel like complete shit. He forgot he was still in the same day when everything had happened. It was also a bad time to be thinking about it. He stood from the couch being gentle and careful not to wake Amy and headed over to the bathroom.

Jerry was the first to stop what he was doing and scan the boy down as Charley left the main hall. Peter and Ed captured each others nervous glances once the vampire glared, dropped the controls and strutted in Charley's direction. The slayer stood with immediate suspicion and Ed shrugged fearfully. They didn't know if he was going to hurt him or going to talk, but since when do vampires just want to talk?

"I think it's alright." Ed said but Peter readied his stake in case.

Charley closed the bathroom door and went to the toilet to throw up. Maybe if he didn't think about this, his stomach wouldn't feel like it was supposed to be inside out. It wasn't a good feeling emptying nothing from his stomach. This vampire affair was taking more than just a hold of him. Why did he have to love Jerry? Did he even love Jerry? or does he want to love him? He couldn't tell if he was obsessed or in love. He hurled again, his body going through drastic changes in the few weeks since this started.

"Charley. Are you mad at me?"

The voice threw him off balance and he paused himself for a second. He heard a silent knock. He wiped his mouth turning towards the door. It didn't help that Jerry sounded like he was forced to be there.

The boy didn't answer and turned on the water instead to make it sound like he was busy.

"Charley?"

The kid covered his mouth again feeling his stomach churning some more. He held on to the sink as his body let loose and collapsed.

Just thinking of the sex he had with him earlier made him sick. Enjoying that sex made him sick. Loving him while having sex made him even sicker. Fuck! He really did like the vampire. So much.

He was catching up with his breathing, looking back when he made love to Jerry in his coffin. He felt like an entire different person. The vampire even seemed human in the moment, but things went to shit right after that and everything they told eachother and said, even the tender kisses Jerry gave him, felt like it never once happened.

It felt like it was day's ago since he confessed that he wanted Jerry to like him back. It made him feel even worse that he was the one to get the upper hand and force the sex on the demon. He was having all these crazy thoughts. Did he rape Jerry? Did Amy and Ed hear them and they're just secretly keeping it to themselves? Does everyone know that he's a freak?

...Did Jerry really even like him?

It was scary because it wasn't normal. He was a freak. That was a fact, and Jerry seemed to be the only one who knew his deepest secrets about himself.

Then they held hands. What was he thinking? He felt happy with him but why was he feeling shit about it now. He started to wipe the water from his eyes mixed with pain from puking and pain from not understanding what he wanted. Actually he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted this to work. He wanted this vampire slash human relationship to work. But the vampire seemed unchangeable.

Jerry was sliding his hand down the bathroom door towards the knob, his other hand at his hip. Of course Charley locked the door. He gave up messing with the knob and continued to give a fixed mean stare not expecting Charley to just ignore him like this. "Come out so we can talk. Please."

No emotion in the sound of his voice.

The vampire again waited for a reply but Charley didn't say anything, but he could hear his unmistaken breathing. He tapped the door with his nail. Jerry grunted seconds later snatching his hand back and folding his arms just waiting. He was peering at every part of the door deciding if he should break it down or not after being there for a couple more minutes. How could Charley, this human boy make him this frustrated. Then out of rage he slammed the door with his hand the walls aside it cracking its way to the ceiling. "Come out Charley! Do you want me to come in there and get you?" he voiced dangerously, the devil inside possessing him.

Charley jumped from the door backing into the counter but he kept himself from saying anything. He knew Jerry could enter whenever he pleased but why he wasn't he didn't know. Something was scary about a man eater waiting outside for him.

Jerry felt the boy was testing him. It was continuing to be pointless and the vampire finally headed away leaving the kid alone.

Charley's heart was beating quickly, he had never heard or seen Jerry yell or get angry. He knew him just as this calm guy. His calmness was frightening but not as scary as his agititation. They were two seperate monsters, one he didn't think Jerry enjoyed revealing.

Charley waited in there for a couple more minutes until his heart steadied again, and felt it was safe. He then flushed the toilet once figuring out Jerry had left a while ago, seeing his shadow under the door pass away and then he slid down to the floor. He didn't plan on resting his eyes but he fell to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wolves are howling in the night.

He arrived through the fog standing before two large black doors with blood red knobs. He looked at the broken sign that said 'enter'. The sound of ecstatic noises was heard from inside. He straightened his flattering black suit and walked into the dim litted bar. Dark music played.

'_Sun down on the sorry day. By nightlights, the children pray. I know you probably getting ready for bed. Beautiful woman get out of my head. I'm so tired of the same old crud. Sweet baby I need fresh blood.' _

Vampires were seated to both the right and left of the discolored shabby tavern. They stopped what they were doing placing their red drinks down and watched the raven haired vampire make his way towards the boy at the counter.

He moved through with graceful stride and more barking came from the dogs as they surrounded the place.

The boy had his back facing the doors. He brought a small glass of water to his pink lips.

The vampires sinfully watching as the man ends up behind the boy.

_'The moon shines on the autumn sky...Growin cold, the leaves all die. I'm more alone than I've ever been. Help me out of the shape I'm in...'_

The boy blinks when cold hands touch his.

_'After the fires before the flood.' _He turns and looks up to the vampire.

_'Sweet baby I need fresh blood.'_ Lightning struck and the howling outside became louder when the beasts began scratching at the door.

Jerry seduced the boy. The kid leaned back into the mans upper body. He takes the glass away from the boy and sets it aside. He starts to softly nibble up the boys neck.

The boy compelled, shut his eyes gasping in the heat of the tricky lips caressing his skin.

'_Whatever trepidation you must feel.' _

He slides his hand into his dark jeans and pants as he strokes his own cock.

_'In your heart you know it's not real. __In a moment of clarity. Some little act of charity.'___

The sensation of the sharp fangs against his sensitive pulse had him becoming prey to it.

_'You gotta pull me out of this mud...Sweet baby I need fresh blood.'_

Jerry let his teeth cut through the fragile veins finally, and the boy threw his head back, gripping his cock tighter.

The wolves broke in attacking at first encounter and the vampires went wild.

The suckling and draining continued and Charley's ears and eyes were fading from the brutal commotion happening in the tavern. Jerry slid his hand further into the boy's undone pants until they reached his tender groin.

Blood in the house was spilling everywhere. They ignored it. They seemed to be the only two unnoticed.

The vampire slid his freezing fingers lightly over the boys and helped him masturbate while he took more bites and as the enemies butchered eachother.

The sexual moaning of his voice versed the killing and cries of the animals.

The moment paused and everything zoomed away from those two, back out through the bar where the vampire came and outside before the shut doors again.

* * *

><p>"Charley!"<p>

He shot open his eyes his body feeling like he had been sinking in an ocean of water. He looked around forgetting where he was at.

"Crap." He had fallen asleep in the bathroom not really a pleasant place to take a nap.

"Charley!" He heard it clearer this time, the sound coming from Amy. He stood quickly and came out of the bathroom running to see what the problem was.

They were all staring out. He came up next to Amy and she held onto him. "What's wrong?" he asked before he took a chance to see what had them perplexed.

"I think you have company Charley." Peter said in fear as they watched outside through the side glass of the penthouse, enormous sized wolves, about six of them crawling their weight up the buildings right across from Peter's place.

"They found me?"

Amy asked backing away panic in her throat and her body language. "Charley I want to go, right now. Please Charley." she begged beginning to cry extremely. He headed back with her and took her hand.

"Everything will be alright. Just stay with me. Okay." he tried to reassure her.

Closer angrier snarling approached as another wolf appeared in their sight, right in front of them, clawing its way up their building. It looked in on them and all but Jerry were backing away slowly. "Remind me again how we're going to win this?" The slayer asked, after loading his gun.

"We're not." Jerry answered him. He sniffed the air sensing more danger around. There was more than just wolves. He smelt vampires too.

"Go. Now." He growled at them all insisting firmly and without hesitation the humans grabbed their things and ran towards the door.

The wolf busted through the glass sending the sharp particles everywhere, leaving a major gap in the side of the building. It roared, jumping to its hinds, at the vampire who had stayed behind. This one was much bigger than the earlier one Jerry took care of.

Jerry renovated from human to demon, screeching ferociously, his wings emerging from his shoulder blades before exchanging damage to the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>Music which inspired my writing so far for each individual chapter. If you are interested check them out: <strong>

_**Deftones**-Pink Cellphone_

_**Eels**- Fresh Blood_

_**30 Seconds To Mars**- Night of the Hunter_

_**Ian Hunter**- Good Man in a Bad Time_

_**La Roux**- I'm Not Your Toy_

_**Letters Vs Numbers**- My Turn To Evil_

_**The Tea Party**- Temptation_

_**The Kills**- URA Fever_

_**Neil Sedaka**- Bad Blood_

_**Nirvana**- Smells Like Teen Spirit_

_**Peter Bjorn and John**- Nothing to Worry About_

_**Civil Twilight**- Letters from the Sky_

_**Lupe Fiasco**- Shining Down_

_**A7X**-Afterlife_

* * *

><p><em>...and part two of this chapter is coming soon...<em>


	14. Chapter 14

**_F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N_**

XIII

Part Two

There was no way out of it regardless. They werent exactly his favorite to fight either telling by his final expression. He preferred taking care of his own kind because it was much easier and it gave him less to do.

The vampire was using most of his strength to keep the huge wolf back and away from the door, while Charley and the others made there way out. He could feel his muscles getting tighter, his shirt sleeves ripping at his powerful upper arms because of it. The ground he was standing upon denting in because of the force pushing him back. A large black vein appeared from his wrist to his forearm while trying to thrust the stronger wolf back.

The bigger animal caused already enough scratches on the vampires more fragile body but not bad enough yet to slow him down.

Peter called out for Ginger while Amy, Charley and Ed ran towards the door. The slayer stormed into her room only to turn away confounded at the sight of his lovely assistant. Sure they weren't always nice to each other but she didn't deserve this.

He closed his eyes from the sight where the flow of her blood, from a vampire bite at the neck, sunk and drenched at the sheets of the bed. The TV was still running and loud.

"Vincent come on!" The man heard the pale sound coming through his ears and later feeling Charley's soft fingers grab at his arm and tug him lightly. "Come on Peter we need to go." the teen begged him.

The slayer might as well have not even heard the boy as his attention was not on him. He didn't even pay attention to the sound of conflict between the bat and the wolf right outside fucking up his home.

Charley couldn't stand the sight either of the woman with eyes empty like her soul was drained with no mercy shown and every ounce of sympathy rang through his voice, for the slayers loss. But if they didn't move it would be all of them. "Please Vincent."

Peter didn't want to leave her and he suddenly remembered why he hated the creatures. Now he was left with nothing. First his parents and now his favorite associate. Charley sought the mans glassy eyes out. "Vincent we need to go." he said sharply.

Then Peter swallowed. "Okay kid." he nodded sucking up his own pity and eventually but undecidedly took the boys advice and left the room and the dead body, following the three out into the hallway. Amy was looking both ways to see which way was safer after they exited Peter's trophy room.

Nathaniel already predicting their escape was peeping at them standing patiently at the end of the passage that would have made there escape much easier. Blood was wet but drying at his paper thin lips.

* * *

><p>Jerry slashed at the wolves face after kneeing the dog heavily in its disjointed ribs causing it to angrily roar. The vampire started to gain the upperhand after recovering from being knocked all over the penthouse, enough damage done to cause even a supernatural being head trauma.<p>

The pointy tip of his wings went shooting up through the hairy under body piercing it in a vital spot next to the spine. The dog wept aggressively clawing the vampire at his thin belly. Jerry stammered back running his hand over the freshly new cut looking dissapointed at it. He wasn't trying to die this soon.

He didn't react like it hurt and loosened his fists stretching out the pain. He beamed fouly confident enough that he could take care of it. He stood straightening his structure, appearing much meaner. The wolf charged again but Jerry waited and when it got close enough he caught it at the wrist just in time before it could slice again. He had his other solid hand pushed tightly around the dogs bulky neck to keep it from biting, and slurpy slobber began running from the open jaws and falling at the vampires face. Jerry didn't mind getting dirty though and shook it off. He was made for this.

* * *

><p>Just what the tall blonde wanted, he captured their attention loving the looks of anger, fear and sadness on each of them. "Hello there mates." Nathaniel took more of Gingers blood upon his watering tongue. "Going somewhere?" he grinned a nice smile, white teeth intensifying, and bright colorful eyes laughing.<p>

Nathaniel lifted his hand and meanwhile three male and two female bodies, crept out from behind him. They emerged with large mouths malicious. One of the females cooing but keeping her gaze on the boy they were after. She looked the craziest with wild red hair, looking rough, her vampire eyes sea green whereas the other female blended more in with the men, black shiny hair strained into a poinytail.

They were obviously working on 'team bad' as they took their positions beside their leader. They were in their long black coats; the rest of their bodies covered in leather, stocked with guns, a sign that they were one of the tougher threats. Vampires had a thing for fashion. Or fashion had a thing for them. However their guns would be useless in this battle. One, it wasn't fun using weapons against humans therefore ending up the superior yet again and second the weapons were meant for werewolves only. And so far this was a werewolf friendly zone.

Peter glared at them his lips going thin with piercing hate but Charley held him back knowing if they attacked it would be rather pointless. "There's nothing we can do." The kid replied gently and understandingly lowering the mans weapon. "We need to go." It was easier to talk with the slayer than it was with Jerry.

Jerry was a brat. He would have most likely backhanded him and told him that he could do what he wants. The slayer was still stuck in a stubborn concentration but listened to the boy again. For being new to the situation, Charley seemed to know what he was doing even if the kid thought otherwise.

Nathaniel laughed out loud seeing the Peter Vincent put away his weapon. He then removed his leather gloves and tucked them into his tight back pant pocket. "This isn't a truce I hope you know." He began to walk there way. "Peter Vincent that weapon will come in handy one day. You should have gave it to your girl so that she could have had an oppurtunity to save herself."

The slayer tensed growling under his breath.

"And Charley it's nice to see you again...Where's Jerry?"

Charley just glared refusing to answer. "Go." He told his friends. Amy didn't like the sound of that. Ed didn't either.

"I know another way." Peter said to them.

"Great. Take care of them." Charley said knowing that he would do his best and then glanced at Amy. "It will be alright. I'll catch up."

She didn't believe it though.

"Okayyy, come on children." Peter said hurrying them up like he was rounding up a bunch of puppies and let Amy and Ed run first down the other end.

"Jerry's busy. You can leave a message." Charley answered once his friends were gone.

The blonde vampire held out his frosty hand. "Come with me. If you do, all of this will be easier for you. Especially for your friends."

Nathaniel smirked when Charley slowly began to walk towards him. "Now that's a good boy." he leaned forward carefully reaching out, his black eyes getting excited to snatch him.

Then Charley stopped. He grinned backing away giving them the false idea that he was that easily tempted. "Fuck you Nathaniel."

The spiky blonde man frowned. His eyes turning peppery dark. "Charley!" The vampire yelled, his face swelling in his true form, but stopped himself from letting his full transformation happen and he regained back into his healtheir human appearance. He started to chuckle to himself seeing that Charley looked scared.

"You can't do this forever Charley. Running isn't your style. Your mom told me that and I will take her word."

Something stilled the dialogue. Charley glanced up at him giving him a dark bemused stare. "What is my style?" he asked reflexively sliding forward.

Nathaniel answered. "Giving up." he carefully watched the boy.

The boy looked angrier, like he knew something and figured it out. "My dad said that exact same thing to me. You didn't hear that from my mother." the kid confirmed. "My mom would never say that?"

"You are smart. No doubt." Nathaniel encouraged. But the thing about Charley is that he never underestimated the kid.

"Did you know him?" Charley asked with interest yet with no emotion in his eyes. The no emotion came from hating his father with a passion but differences aside he wanted the truth. "Did you know my father!" he yelled ordering with a hint of sadness yet his voice was intense.

"Alright. I'll explain." Nathaniel began to speak softly trying to keep his composure but also trying to turn the tables. He thought it would be easier to turn Charley against his father and maybe the boy will cooperate with them later. "When we heard about you, we thought that your father had the same thing you were said to have. We assumed he had your same blood and maybe that it ran in the family. It didn't. I found that out after seeking him out and then coming for your mom. I don't work with her Charley. I faked being her real estate manager." he knew the kid was going to ask so he decided to answer for him. "and yes your father gave me all the information about you and your mother so that I wouldn't end his life. He threw you under the bus Charley for his own sake."

The news about his dad hurt more than it should. He thought he was dead after abandoning him and his mom for so long and never coming to visit like he had promised but the truth was he didn't want to have anything to do with them. "It hurts to know that your father didn't love you." The vampire was very careful with his words. He was tempting the boy to believe he actually sympathized. "It was the only way I could get close to you. He told me horrible things Charley, how much you were his dissapointment, and I didn't believe him. You are talented in more ways than you know. I think you mistake our intent. Gabriel wants to get to know you. Talk with you. You can be a part of something you have never even dreamed of. Come with me and we will end this part of your sadness. Forget about your father." Nathaniel smiled kindly at the boy who looked like he was giving in.

He almost had the boy until Jerry tossed the dead wolf that he was done with through the wall of the room into the hallway and the body landed limp in front of Nathaniel seperating him from Charley and the other enemy vampires. They hissed backing away from the dust caused by the destruction and Nathaniel glared at his ex partner also seeing Charley snap out of the mind manipulation. Jerry jumped heavily in front of Charley in guarding attitude. He then pushed him protectively behind him.

"Nathan." The blacked haired man growled sedately. "You and I need to talk. Now."

Nathaniel falling unresponsive upset that his mission failed again stepped over the dead wolf wrinkling his nose at the dead stench coming from the interior organs. "You did this?" the vampire was only a tiny bit perplexed that Jerry took the bigger wolf out.

"I could do more." Jerry answered hotly posing like it happened with no effort.

"I bet you could. But that won't be necessary today." Nathaniel shrugged. "Sadly I'm only here for the child. I never thought I would see this day, you and Charley together. It's certainly a day to remember."

"Go Charley. I'll be behind you." Jerry told the kid. It sounded like a promise more than anything. And what Jerry liked about Charley is that the kid was smart. The boy immediately left without asking questions or hesitating, catching up with his friends along the other end of the hall.

Jerry made sure he turned the corner before approaching Nathaniel and the rest.

"You shouldn't lie to the boy Jerry. This place is surrounded by wolves. The chance of you saving him is…." He pretended to think for awhile. "None."

The insincere blacked haired vampire displayed his jaws. "Well let me play the rebel. The chances of you being wrong is certain and let's get this out of the way. I never liked you. I thought you were bosses little bitch."

"That's funny; at least I'm not a little human's bitch."

"I like being his bitch." Jerry walked perfectly in the center of the hall and looked at his surroundings. "It's satisfying in ways you wouldn't understand." He gave a smile daring his once upon a time friends to pass him. "Aside from whose bitch we belong too, we need to talk."

Nathaniel scoffed. "Maybe later Jer, I'm on a timeframe." And gave his men the nod to attack, and once they were given the order, the five vampires turned from human into their fiend, and flew toward the lone vampire.

Jerry's wings extended making a windy sound as they flapped. They were one of his main weapons in situations like this. His jaws being his second weapon. All vampires liked to bite but the problem was that it did little damage to another vampire unless you knew how to use them and where inorder to get damage done rightfully. He knew. Third his claws. His claws were the most effective.

One of the winged turning bats flew at Jerry pinning him against the wall. Jerry took the pointed end of the fleshy wing stabbed into his shoulder and squeezed breaking the thin bone and ripped it out from his chest. He flung that one into another vampire coming at him ready to attack and the two bats bundled down the hall. He was kicked in the stomach by one of the other males still standing, and fell onto his back. The one who had knocked him down leaped onto him trying to kill him by taking out his throat but Jerry punched him dead in the face twice and threw him over his head. He jumped to his feet quickly and stomped on the ones throat pressing his boot down crushing the air and bones. He then took his claws and sliced off the head and that one vampire shed to ash.

But he was surrounded and assaulted again by the other two females while the two males recovered themselves.

While Jerry took on the group of bats, Nathaniel smirked and turned towards the direction he came. He found and opened a door and walked craftily down the stairs whipping out his Lg calling up Prometheus.

Prometheus was crouching at the edge of the building looking down at the city. He felt his phone vibrating inside his coat pocket and he looked at it with golden eyes before picking it up right away. "Yea?" his deep but soundless voice flowed through the cell.

"Send in your friends. Kill Jerry if you have too. Get Charley. I'm going for Peter and the others." Nathaniel hung up and took off in the direction of Peter and Charley's other friends.

Prometheus with the moonlight lighting him up beautifully stood his jacket swaying softly in the stiff air. He tucked his phone back into his pocket, extended his arms out and walked off the building edge, falling until he reached the bottom and landed on his hands and feet. Three other wolves jumping down behind him. "Get him."

* * *

><p>Charley caught up with his friends but he also knew the best thing to do was to split up. He would have to go his own way while the rest kept there distance from him.<p>

"Charley where are you going?" Amy asked as they saw him stop and head down another hall.

"Peter, keep them safe." Is all Charley said thinking that explained himself enough. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Don't worry. We'll kill something." The slayer locked his gun, nodding and took the girl.

"I'm not going without Charley." She argued shaking him off.

"Amy as long as you're with me you're in danger. They can't kill me. Listen go with Peter and Ed. They will keep you safe... Go Amy!"

"What about you?" she didn't want to lose him.

"I'll be okay. I promise."

She was confused as to why he had to bail, but accepted that there wasn't enough time to explain any of it right now.

"If we don't end up finding eachother, find any church and stay in it."

It sounded like a joke but he was being completely sane about it. Vampire's hated churches; they could be safe from at least them. The dogs were a different story.

"He's right. We'll be safe there for the time being. The only problem is finding one in this city of devils and sin" Peter replied probably knowing that best.

"I trust you guys."

"Okay guys enough chat, let's fly. Be safe Brewster. I know you will. Love you. Bye." Ed skipped ahead.

Charley then promised Amy again that he will be fine.

"Fine. You really owe me." she said before kissing and leaving her boyfriend behind.

"Be safe kid." Peter said.

"Thanks man."

"Alright then." Peter said before skipping along with the rest.

Charley stopped him. "Hey Peter, you reek man."

"You do too." The slayer shouted back.

Charley smiled watching them go and then he headed down another direction of the building.

* * *

><p>Pacing his ground, Jerry growled at the last four. He shoved his hand inside of the wall pulling an electric wire out of it almost ripping down the entire wall and ceiling. One of the males crouched and hissed before aiming at him first. He dragged his nails across Jerry's face it making a sharp striking sound. Jerry was bad at dodging. It wasn't because he was slow it was just that he was lazy. He wasn't strategic or nothing.<p>

The vampire struck at him once more but Jerry pulled him in by the arm, slashing his neck and wrapping the cord around his neck managing to tighten it enough to cut through and he ended his life ashes vanishing into the air.

"Jerry are you not our friends anymore." The red haired vampire said shortly after the death of her partner before chuckling out loud. She vanished herself and appeared behind him tapping his shoulder and when he turned to strike she wasn't there anymore. He sighed looking around for her. The women were gifted at being faster and sneakier than the men. But he wasn't dumb either.

"Jerry you're just a big mean brute." She sang in echoes. He glanced around concentrating hard on her movements her ability making it hard for him to sense. She kept repeating his name, her words playing like a trick, like an illusion. She sounded like she was everywhere. He finally saw her standing inside the open elevator all the way at the end of the hall. She waved to him. "Are you going to kill me when you catch me?"

He focused shutting his eyes. "Yes." She didn't see him appear behind her. She turned around and he snatched the vampire by the throat catching her. She gasped. He squeezed his nails entering into the neck not giving any mercy while taking her against the wall. No matter how many times she begged and with a deadly grip ripped out her throat. She screamed into ashes.

The other two vampires fled. He would have gone after them but he needed to find Charley first. He stepped out of the elevator.

The fire sprinkles set off all over the entire building caused by the fatal impairments. Getting wet he moved with calm strides down the hall, the alarms sounding behind him.

* * *

><p>"This leads to the base of the building." Peter kicked open the door to the stairs and they headed down them.<p>

"We need to go to the car. We parked across the street." Amy said, ahead of them. "I'll drive."

They all stopped snapping their heads upward when they heard the growling of a wolf busting through the door they had just came through dashing down coming for them.

"Holy shit." Peter said before whipping out his gun and firing it at the stampeding wolf. "Hurry go!" he rushed the teens and they ran for their life down flights of the stairs until they met their exit.

"Do you think Charley is okay?" Amy asked Ed as the two made there way over to the car. Ed tossed Amy the keys and she hurried to unlock it.

"I'm sure he's okay." he sounded annoyed with her asking all the time.

Now all they had to do was wait for Peter. They could only pray that he wasn't attacked by the wolf. "Do you think he's coming". Seconds later of waiting they heard the man come out from the garage exit screaming his lungs out for them to start the car.

The teens immediately jumped into the car. Amy taking the drivers seat and she started it up telling the slayer to hurry. Right when Peter jumped into the mini van two werewolves came running out at them.

"Peterson drive, drive Peterson!" Ed tried to tell her calmly but it wasn't working.

She sped off down the street honking her horn at people to move out of her way.

"Hear take this." Peter handed Ed a gun. "For wolf use only. First shots will only just slow them down. Do you have a stake on you?"

Ed nodded trying to calm his panic. "Yea."

"Good."

"Where are we heading?" Amy asked just driving anywhere at the moment.

"No fucking clue. For now just drive. "

* * *

><p>Charley headed back in the direction of the penthouse searching for anything he could use against the threat. He ran back into the room where Peter's fake trophies, archives and weapons were. He looked around even though taking everything just in case sounded good. He didn't have time to read what each individual weapon was used for but he broke the display glass anyway and packed them into a bag. Including books. He shoved anything that would fit. He didn't know where Jerry was either. It was quiet in the upper level now but he could see all the chaos and water damage done. The alarms were off but still flashing red. He started to look around. He whispered for Jerry stepping over the broken clutter and trying to stay as quiet as possible.<p>

He turned quickly stake ready, after little snarling was heard come in. He swallowed moving towards the sound but silenced himself completely hearing loud sniffing of what he knew was a wolf. Shit, he said in his head as he ducked low hiding behind one of the trophy stands, trying his best to quiet his movements. Charley waited a second before he peeked out behind it and the dog was clambering around blocking his only exit. The wolf looked the kids way perking its head and ears up and Charley flinched back trying to hide more hoping it didn't see him. Fuck.

He heard the tapping of seven inch claws on the marble floor. Hearing it get closer and then when he estimated enough time for him to run towards the exit, he did. He sprinted out with his things knowing the dog was right behind him in the chase.

Charley quickly looked behind him only getting a chance to see large teeth before breaking into the female's restrooms and looking for a stall to hide in. He slowed down his steps sneaking quietly around the bathroom closing the last of the stalls and hiding in one. There was no noise accept for his own breathing and the wolf entering in. Charley quickly climbed onto the toilet seat, keeping his head low and so that his shoes werent exposed. He heard the snarling poking in and loud drool drops hitting the floor, thick massive claws scraping as the wolf searched around. He shuddered hearing each individual stall door being broken open while it sniffed the hell out for its prey. It was a large restroom and very nice. Twelve stalls on each side of the room.

Charley covered his mouth and nose the closer the animal got to his to lessen the sound of his panic heaving but even he could hear his own heart and he was certain the animal could smell the pumping of it too. Unfortunately there was no way he could calm it down. He shut his eyes tight thinking if he did just that, everything would stop and maybe the beast would pass right by him. But the tighter he kept his eyes shut the closer the wolf was and before he knew, it was at his stall. He slowly reached into his bag hoping he would get the gun ready on time. He couldn't forget his last encounter with a wolf and he couldn't tell if he was more frightened now or then. It still had the same lasting affect, goosebumps, shivers and fear.

He couldn't call for help. He didn't even know if the wolf was here to kill him or not. Even if the wolf wasn't meant to kill him, the fear of what they had planned for him was unimaginable. They could have there own agenda for all he knew. He couldn't call for Jerry either, the chances of Jerry coming right on time was one in a million.

The sloppy growling grew as the door was creeping open slowly. The lasting anticipation was sick. Charley was crier, he could admit that, he wasn't one to hold it back, but he wasn't crying this time. He was moving his lips in a silent call for Jerry, like a prayer that he would be there for him through all his troubles. As much as he didn't understand the vampire sometimes, and as much as he told himself he hated his guts for what he's done and what he was, Jerry was his only hope.

Charley watched eyes shocked as the wolf stood hovering over the stall looking down at the kid. Jerry was always there for him, so where was he now.

It tore away the stall door and the kid heard his name come from deep within the beast's throat. "Charley."

Before he knew it, Charley was pulling the trigger shooting at the beast three times with the silver bullets but the beast was still standing, and knocked the weapon from his hand, like the bullets had no effect on it. Charley backed away into the wall looking with large innocent terror filled eyes. "Jerry." he called quietly again.

The ceiling above the wolf collapsed, Jerry demolishing his bad way through, jumping onto the dog chewing into its neck and tearing flesh away. The more it bled the better.

Charley watched Jerry smashing into the wolf hardcore like it was no one else business. He pounded the dog into the wall over and over before taking his fist and breaking its neck in. The vampire was breathing heavily mostly because he was trying to control his own rage. He turned slowly away from the now dead animal looking at Charley and wiping blood from his head. "Hey."

"Hey." He was surprised himself to see Jerry. His breathing just as harsh as the vampires.

"You okay."

Charley nodded fast. "Yea. Now I am. Good timing."

The vampire held out his hand to him. "Let's go." he smiled apologetically for when he had yelled at Charley.

Charley accepted starting to go until Jerry paused and looked up. He started to sniff.

"What is it?' The teen asked jerking into place preparing for something bad. "Jerry tell me." he looked around wishing he could hear what Jerry heard.

"Theres more coming. Leave. Now. Meet me at the bottom."

The vampire was attacked from behind, the wolf coming up through the tiled flooring and the kid ditched the stall to escape around the two animals now fighting, the wolf tossing Jerry around like a chewtoy.

Charley made his way to the door but couldn't help himself to leave Jerry behind. But as brave as the kid was he couldn't really do much against the stronger force but get in the way...and get captured.

Jerry was fighting off the beast doing well, until another wolf from no where joined in on the attack. He was tossed into the mirrors the glass breaking in his skin clashing to the floor. The second wolf the weakening vampire grabbed and tossed into the sinks, and slammed it up against the ceiling, breaking the water pipes. He wasn't fast enough for them both. Then to the vampires luck a third wolf came breaking down the wall above Jerry and taking his neck in its teeth. It was a smat ambush.

Jerry growled his fangs growing longer but not being able to put them to use, trying to shake them off.

Charley saw that Jerry spotted him. The kid already knew what he wanted. Charley didn't want to leave though, three against one wasn't fair. Seeing Jerry getting teeth sinked into and a part of his wing being torn off he knew he couldn't survive like that. It was like vultures eating their prey alive. It hurt seeing him struggle. The vampire cried a haunting scream when being thrown to the ground to be picked on some more. "Go!" he growled at the kid.

It suddenly reminded Charley of his past. When he would get beat on and no one came to help.

After Jerry saw the kid was no longer there, he was close to giving up. He was pretty much fucked anyway. He just didn't have the guts to give up infront of Charley.

His wasn't out of time yet. Instead he reached taking and jammed a long piece of broken glass from the shattered mirrors into one of the wolf's mouths before the dog took another bite out of his neck. The dog backed howling in pain, and then Jerry took out the other one by doing a mid air back flip onto the back of the beast and dug his way into the spinal cord paralyzing it then finishing the job by pulling the remainder out. Before he had the time to attack the third one, it jumped him, both falling to the ground, and the vicious animal forced its jaws into the chest of the vampire, gnawing its way to his heart.

His blood was running quick as the wolf chewed, the more he tried to force the dog off of him, he made it worse. He was straining his already weak muscles trying to keep his heart from being eaten. Jerry tried changing into his second transformation but had far too much blood loss to do any of that. Now he was running out of time. He was out of options. His body went limp and unresponsive.

X

_It was a field. A field of pretty flowers and the smell was overwhelming to his senses. The black haired man opened his dark eyes and covered his nose smelling the disgusting roses and tulips in the air. He cringed now looking from side to side. The vampire leaned up noticing he was in a bed of colorful blossoming flowers. The sun was out and the sky was deep blue. He lifted his hand blocking his face now noticing how hot the sun was. It didn't feel good against his skin because he wasn't used to it. He was wearing a pink tshirt that said 'imma badass motherfucker' on it and normal jeans and shoes. Where the hell was he and why was he in this ridiculous gay shirt._

_He managed to stand and walk trying to figure out what was going on and where he was. But he was just surrounded by open prairies. No sign of human life anywhere, just insects and fucking animals. He didn't know about dreaming. _

_Everything was shining something he hated. Brightness he hated too. _

_He planted his hands at his hips looking around this time more carefully. Something told him to check his pockets and he did, pulling out two of his clean teeth he used to eat people with. He used his tongue to feel around his adult teeth and yes he was missing two. _

_He sighed and started to walk some more placing the fangs back into his tight pockets. He walked and walked. And walked. Getting nowhere. His vampire powers were useless there. He couldn't fly, leap or do anything vampires were abe to do. He stepped onto something crunchy and looked down. He knelt down to see a red rose smashed and bleeding. Jerry poked at the liquid and brought it to his mouth. He smelt it first and it truly was blood. Whose he didn't know but he wanted a taste. _

_"Hey Jer."_

_Jerry spun around and saw Charley standing feets from him. The boy looked happy for some reason. He had his baseball clothes on, his hat backwards. _

_"Charley. Where am I." the man questioned. Something was strange, he could sense it. _

_"Honestly I think youre dead." the boy answered rolling a baseball in his hand. "You wanna play?"_

_"No I don't want to play with you. Why am I dead?" the vampire answered irately. _

_"I think you were killed by a wolf." Charley answered innocently. "Are you sure you don't wanna play." he tossed the ball to Jerry and the vampire caught it._

_The vampire was getting frustrated. "What's going on Charley." he dropped the ball letting it roll and get lost in the tall grass. _

_The boy chuckled. "You're such a grumpy ass."_

_"I'm not grumpy!" the vampire hissed at him. _

_"Yea you are. Learn to lighten up."_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Same reason as you. You failed to save me. But I'm kind of happier here though. It's peaceful."_

_"Well this is gay and I don't like it here." Jerry crossed his arms. "Somethings up. I wouldn't have let you died." he spoke for once heartfully. _

_"You don't know that for sure. Some day you're going to have to accept that you can't save me all the time. Didn't you notice? Y__ou have a hole in your heart." Charley pointed. "You should get it fixed."_

_The vampire looked down and felt the hole in his chest leading into his heart. "Where did it come from?"_

_"Me." the boy smiled harmlessly. "Bye Jer. We'll play ball another time."_

_Jerry gasped looking up but the kid wasn't there anymore and the entire flower field turned black. _

X

He was angry at the stupid dream and shot open his eyes. He caught the wolf's snapping jaws finally shoving it away from the gaping indentation it had already drilled into his chest. The vampire then growled and quickly ripped apart the top half of the jaw from the bottom, tearing it away, then kicking the body off to the side of him. Jerry for a minute just laid there, at least little rest coming to him instead of nothing at all. He was breathing hard, bringing his hand over his chest not liking that the blood was flowing so easily. His heart was already punctured.

But he had a bigger problem than him laying there dying. There were more vampires and wolves out and about and all he could really think of was Charley. If they got Charley it would be the end of him. He didn't really care about the rest of the world, just the kid.

The minute he forced himself to get up it was with much difficulty. He was like a drunken man who couldn't find his stepping. So he supported himself up with a broken piece of counter top. Moving at all was bad for him. He started to cough up his own blood and grunted as he fell back to the floor annoyed with his weakness and the pain he was feeling. He was always supposed to be strong for Charley. What was happening. How was he supposed to save Charley when he couldn't even help himself.

He needed time to heal which would takes weeks considering he was attacked by more than one, including his own kind. If he didn't he would die. He was out of breath but knew he couldn't waste any more time. He saw this coming though. Anything for Charley.

Even his senses were off because he didn't sense that one wolf was still alive and sneaking up on him as he sat eyes closed holding his wound but before it even got close enough to him, Charley came in shooting it in the head with perfect shots over and over again. Not just three times but used up every bullet the gun could hold. His aim was flawless aswell as the way he composed himself. The animal fell to the ground again and the kid shot it one more time making sure it was dead.

Jerry was too flustered by the pain he hardly took notice of the wolf or even Charley. He opened his eyes. They were darker than usual. "Hey Charley." his voice softer and dimmer than ever. He started chuckling delusionally. He couldn't move or go anywhere like this.

Charley was already at his side trying to help him stand while helping him cover up his wound. Charley ripped off his plaid top and started to wrap the mans chest up. He couldn't believe this happened to Jerry. He wasn't used to seeing the man so helpless. He's never seen so much blood in his life. He thought Jerry was in a haze or something because he he seemed to be hallucinating. But he had forgot the more blood lost the more vampires strived for it and Jerry suddenly hissed shoving Charley away from him. "Go Charley!" Jerry could feel his senses aching and driving for Charley's blood. He needed his teeth to attach to the boys neck. But he promised the teen that he wouldn't hurt him.

"Jerry you're not going to make it. Just come with me. We need to get you out of here. It's not safe anymore for you." Charley ignored Jerry's first attempt at getting rid of him.

The vampire groaned his pain becoming more excruciating especially since he couldn't heal it. He hurled over onto his knees to throw up more blood. "I said go Charley." the vampire couldn't yell through the pain.

"I just saved your fucking life. That means I don't need you dead. I need you alive and with me Jerry!"

"I don't need you to be around me like this. I need time. Just go. Ten minutes. I'll meet you down." the vampire couldn't look at the kid because even doing that he would just attack him without thinking. That's how much he was needing blood.

"You can't save me all the time Jerry."

"I said leave!" this time the vampire managed to yell.

Charley stood feeling sorry for the man. He hated this. "Be safe okay." He wasn't affected by the outburst and turned and left. Jerry wasn't angry at him. He was mad at himself.

Charley ran back down to the garage area. He felt bad but Jerry needed his space. He would wait for him no matter how long it took. What was Jerry thinking, believing himself to take out more than one wolf at the same time?

His cell rung and it was Amy. He quickly answered it. "Amy whats going on?"

"Right now we are being stalked by wolves. Peter and Ed are in the back trying to get them off our tail. " On the other end he could hear alot of unpleasant nosies. Yelling. Wheels screeching. Barking.

"Okay where are you?"

"I'm driving in fucking circles. I don't know." she reacted. "We're still in the city."

Charley heard Peter shout "We have vampires now!"

"Amy hang on, I'll be there." He hung up and searched through the garage for a car he could hijack.

He found a nice one. It was an orange Lamborghini, just his luck because those cars were fast. He also didn't care whose it was and picked the lock to the car and to start the ignition. He's gotten better at picking shit. When he turned it on, the music came blasting on. It was rap, not his favorite.

_'__If you driving in the street hold on to your seat. Niggas grab your meat while I ride the beat. And if you see a shiny black Lamborghini fly by ya. Shoom! That's me the nightrider. Dressed in all black with the gat in the lap. Lunatics in the street gotta keep the heat. Sixty on the bezel, a hundred on the rings. Sitting pretty baby with a Cash Money bling 12 AM I'm on the way to club After three bottles I'll be ready to fuck...'_

He quickly turned it down. And sat back thinking and trying to concentrate relearning everything. He hasn't driven for awhile but he knew how. He put the car in reverse backing out and then shifted it into drive. He pulled up at the end of the garage lot. No noise, no vampires yet, no werewolves yet. Not even Jerry. He wasn't worried about finding Amy and the others. "Just listen to the screams." he told himself.

He drove out more into the street and pulled up to a red light. He looked out every view of his mirrors and it must have been dead because everyone already fucking ditched during the disruption. He waited sitting patiently at the light even when it was green waiting for any sign of Jerry. "Please don't be dead, don't be dead." he kept checking the time and ten minutes was almost up. "Don't be dead." he continued speaking in whispers to himself while watching the side of the building hoping to see Jerry soon. "Come on Jer."

He knew Jerry wouldn't take the stairs.

Jerry stood up straight, stretching his muscles. His fingers. His legs. He had just finished taking blood from the wolves. It wasn't good for him, not like human blood but it would due for now. He needed strength for the rest of the night. Prometheus and Nathaniel were still out there and he needed to be ready to fuck more shit up.

He jumped out the window of the bathroom and from where Charley sat in the car he saw the vampire falling through the sky. He knew it was Jerry, as he was struggling to get his broken wings to work. He grinned and hit the gas driving straight to him.

* * *

><p>The vampire landed crashing hard on the street, his wings giving up on him, causing a frightened audience to watch and gather. Cars on the road stopped. They were astonished at the creature. One they couldn't identify. A human man with unusual bat like wings.<p>

It took him awhile to even make a movement and most thought he was dead so they started to get a closer look. They had there cameras out, snapping photos. Some were on there phones calling the police.

The humans gasped and jumped back when they saw the broken, mutilated wings twitch. Jerry made more movement in his fingers, his nails slowly retracting. The wings spazzed out again, and the humans sucked in breaths never seeing anything like this. It was common for them to be this curious.

He opened his eyes finally and stood like nothing happened. He cracked both sides of his neck and ignored the humans. He looked around; the world seemed quiet despite the annoying body of people around him.

Something buzzed in his ear, it hurt and he could swear something was fractured. The noise came louder and he turned frowning towards the car speeding straight his way. Were his senses that fucked up that he couldn't even stand the sound of a little car.

He smelt him and started walking towards the car geting ready to hitch a ride. He knew the kid would find him.

Charley sped passed him and Jerry flipped onto the roof of it and they took off down the road towards there friends.

Jerry climbed to the side of the car and hit the window wanting Charley to roll it down. He did.

"Sorry for yelling at you." Jerry sweetly apologized not wanting the boy to be mad at him.

"Yea." was all Charley said.

"Thanks for the lift." Jerry tried again.

"You looked like you needed it." Charley answered rudely.

"Can we talk?"

"Right now? Like this?"

Jerry climbed through the window and sat down. "It's about us."

Charley noticed the man picking at the shirt he helped wrapped his wound with and slapped his hand off. "Fucking stop picking at it. If you want it to heal keep it on and I'm not ready to hear about us yet."

"Fine." the vampire replied sitting back.

"Fine." Charley agreed.

"Whatever." Jerry crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Charley annoyed at the adults attitude started to focus back on the road.

More rap music was playing quietly and Jerry glared at the system. He hit the player and the music skipped then shut off.

"I was listening to that."

"No you weren't. You don't like rap." Jerry said looking out the window.

"How do you know that?"

"What does the meaning of watching you since you were born do you not get?"

"Well that's not fucking creepy at all."

Jerry shifted in the seat. The car was small for him. He started messing with the seats adjustments to and Charley kept looking at him finding that more interesting than keeping his eyes on the road. The vampire sighed annoyed in the cramped vehicle. He started to mess with the seat belt now. Charley thought he had A.D.D. The vampire got bored with it quick snapping it back into childs lock then proceeded to tug on the shirt again which he was so sure was causing his injury to itch.

"Jerry I said stop it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I can never be more thankful for my readers. I appreciate the reviews and the hits guys. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter -Stranger<strong>

Part Three Coming Soon...


	15. Chapter 15

**_F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N_**

XIII

Part Three/

"The wound." His voice was even with the ambient sound of the outside atmosphere. "Kinda makes you feel human again?"

"Are you being sarcastic with me guy? I had a near death experience." The vampire responded dully still holding his aching heart.

Charley glanced over at the bleeding bandage and the blood seemed to keep on coming. "You don't seem to be bothered by that at all." the kid answered.

"Then why are you so bothered about it?" the vampire replied back. Charley didn't answer that. Like always Jerry was being his arrogant cocky 'I'm unstoppable' self and Charley just rolled his eyes and looked back at the road.

Those two together were a ticking time bomb other than the fact that the bomb had already went off and never stopped exploding.

He was bothered. Because if Jerry died, he would have nothing left. How would he even begin to explain that to the vampire? That he'd miss him if he died. That he was a major part of his life now and that they both had to get used to it especially to eachother. Charley wanted it to work and go further in their relationship but he didn't know if the vampire was as serious about them as much as Charley wanted them to be. Maybe he was asking too much. If Jerry wanted this to work, it would. Besides their was nothing wrong with being friends. Or fuck buddies which was weird seeing as Charley wasn't concerned with sex at all until Jerry came around.

Nathaniel was wrong. Vampires don't love. They just can't. And even if Jerry was capable of it Charley couldn't see where it was going.

True he still has Amy but his relationship with her felt completely different than the one he shared with Jerry. Amy and he were girlfriend and boyfriend. A happy loving couple most of the time. There wasn't much that could be said about him and Jerry though. All there seemed to be was hatred, pain, awkwardness, confusion, disorder, disorder and disorder mixed with little or so obsession and affection but still manage to always secretly worship the other. That's what it felt like. It felt better than love.

They both remained quiet. They seemed to be always in darkness. The vampire staring straight ahead as they drove. Charley looked like he wanted to get something off his chest but wasn't saying anything. Jerry was granting the boy his wish and letting him not say anything. He could have stressed it but in truth he didn't want to know what the boy was thinking or what he felt about him now.

He knew Charley was going through things in his head. He looked sad. He always looked sad. Why did he always have to be so sad. "Why do you always look sad?" Jerry asked.

"I'm not sad!" Charley turned offensive. "Incase you wanted to know I'm just glad you're okay. Can I not care, even though you're such a dick."

This was the awkward moment when he wanted to free his hand of the steering wheel and take Jerry's to let him know for sure.

Jerry chuckled roughly like he was mocking him for having such a weird emotion. "I told you I'm fine. Now what's on your mind. If you tell me you might smile for once."

"I smile all the time." Charley didn't understand why he cared especially someone who didn't give a shit about humans.

"That's a lie you tell yourself. But how can you smile during a time like this. I understand it but accept even I smile more than you."

"You smile when you're doing something evil. That doesn't necessarily fucking count."

"Atleast I'm smiling. I was once human before. It's human behavior to smile. So where's yours? What's up?" Jerry turned his dark eyes towards the boy waiting.

Charley sighed. "Okay mister 'I know it fucking all', did you know my father?"

Jerry stared at him for awhile sharing him a moment, then looked back towards the front as if the boy never asked.

"Well? Did you?"

"No. If I did I would kill him." That might have been to much honesty but it made Charley laugh briefly.

"Why would you kill him if you don't know him. It's vampire nature right?"

"I know what he's done. That's a good enough reason to want him in the grave." Jerry sighed.

"What has he done?" Charley asked already knowing but trying to sneak an answer out of Jerry just to hear it.

"I don't think you've forgotten. It's made you who you are now."

As painful as the memories were Charley smiled to himself. "Ohh you mean what he's done to me? I didn't think you would care but it makes me happy that you do. I might rub this in your face more often every time you try to cover your real emotion. It just doesn't work on me Jerry. It did before but not anymore."

"Drop it."

The boy laughed. "One day you will admit you have feelings and that you do care. I'll be ready for that." he looked and smiled pleased with himself at Jerry who was looking back at him pissed off. "Smile Jer." he teased. "It will make you look younger."

"Close your mouth before I bite it off."

"If that means a kiss, be my guest." Charley tried holding in a smile.

The vampire grinned coolly. "Alright." He moved from his seat and leaned over, his sensual body pushing up against the boys.

"What are you doing?" Charley asked stupidly looking at him and back at the road. He wasn't good at concentrating on two things at once.

Jerry purred caressing Charley's seat belt strap, he took his mouth and nibbled at Charley's ear.

The boy gasped, his mouth opening at the sudden sensation. "Jerry?" the man reeked nicely of sexuality.

The vampire began slowly and painfully kissing down the soft tender neck. Charley was getting terribly light headed. "Jerry stop please." he wanted to just close his eyes, let the wheel go and lay back letting the man have his way with him. But then Jerry stopped and sat back in his seat.

"Humans so easily influenced."

The sudden tease made Charley mad and the boy recovered himself in the now. "That was fucked up."

"You told me to stop. So smile."

"Fuck off."

Jerry reached out and rubbed the boys hair and Charley shook it away. The man looked away smiling.

* * *

><p>"Come on you little quims!" He shot at them steadying himself at the rim of the car hanging tightly onto the open back door of the minivan.<p>

The wolves toppled and shoved other cars off the road while chasing the speeding van. Ed was rushing Amy to drive faster and where to take her turns.

Peter aimed his weapon again and shot one wolf in the head. The dog whimpered and fell behind but there were still two more making there way and fast. He kept close eyes on the two vampires soaring above them. They seemed to just be watching. He tried shooting arrows at them just to slow them down but his crossbow jammed not giving him the chance to kill anything. It was either very cheap or very old. He tossed it aside. "Fucking ebay!" Peter reached back for his gun and called Ed to give him another hand. "Check the case to see if there are any more bullets."

Ed rushed jumping from the back seat to the back of the car and started searching through the weapons Peter managed to drag with him. He pulled out another gun and met the slayer at his side. "Do you know how to use it?" the boy was asked.

"If it helps I'm like the best at the game Battlefield."

"This is real life. Aim and save ammunition."

They both opened fire and one wolf leaped into the air and ontop of the car. Ed fell back from the nudge and the tires were starting to screech because of the addition in weight giving Amy less control of the vehicle. "What the hell was that?" she screamed.

"I got this one." Peter said shooting up the roof of the car while Ed took care of the one still chasing them.

The police had their sirens lit up while dodging any kind of traffic and doing a good job catching up with the cars and dogs. They didn't have any idea what they were about to deal with.

Peter had blood from the wolf leaking down on him and when Amy turned the corner it flew off.

Nathaniel smiled watching from afar and jumped off a building and landed right onto the car. He grabbed Peter by the shirt and slammed him on top. "Hello there slayer." Nathaniel put his hands behind his back staring demonically but gracefully at Peter. "You want to know something really weird? I've seen this before. You on your back looking up at me the way you are and it makes me quiver with excitement." His nails and teeth grew long. "I'm your biggest fan Peter."

Peter looked shocked at first then shot at him.

* * *

><p>Charley saw the police and their flashing lights pull up behind him from the door view window. He didn't slow down and continued to cut through cars. "Jerry. How do we get rid of them? They're riding our ass."<p>

"I'll take care of them." Jerry said rather calmly getting ready to fight again.

"No one gets hurt." The boy stared him down. "Am I clear?"

"Then pray they don't shoot at me."

"Are you saying you're not superman and can't dogde bullets?" the boy half smirked.

"Exactly." Jerry turned up the radio. "Just to block out the screams incase I'm forced and so that you don't have to hear it."

"Get out." Charley said. The vampire smiled and slipped with ease out his door window leaping onto the top of the car.

_'Out of control'_

The vampire concentrated.

_'Out of control'_

He took a deep breath holding his heart. _'Out of control'_

The police were telling them to slow down and pull over however Jerry didn't follow orders. He stood straight.

_'Sometimes I feel that I'm misunderstood. T__he rivers run and deep right through __my thought. __Your naked body's lying on the ground. __You always get me up when __I'm down._

He then jumped onto one of the police cars that was right behind them.

_'And it always seems we're runnin' out of time'_  
>He began tearing off the hood, and ripping out the engine causing the car to stop and spin out of control infront of the other cops, also slowing them down. <em>'We're out of control, out of control, out of control...'<em>

Then the rest of the police started shooting realizing he was a major threat and called for back ups.

_'Maybe I'm just scared of losin' you, Or maybe it's the things you make me do. It seems to me we both should hang around, and raise the population of this town...' _

Charley heard something land on top of the car. He looked up "Fuck."

_'And it always seems we're runnin' out of time'_

He swerved the car trying to knock whoever it was off.

_'We're out of control, out of control. We're out of control, out of control..._'But It doesn't mean we're too far down the line'_'_

Crassus just smirked steadying himself on the vehicle. He crawled to Charley's side of the car nails engraving the metal.

_'We're out of control, out of control. We're out of control, out of control...'_  
>The wolf broke through the window and tried reaching for the boy. "Come here boy."<p>

"Jerry!" the boy screamed as Crassus had his arm. He tried grabbing his arm away while steadying the car to stay straight. "Get off!"

Jerry heard the boy. In some way he enjoyed being the kids personal hero.

Charley managed to get the man to release him but was scratched in the process. Little blood dripping from his arm.

_'The record player keeps on turning round. It could be stuck or maybe it's the sound. All the time I should be there with you. But maybe I'm just searchin' for the truth.._._Or maybe I'm just searchin' for the truth.'_

It hurt but he had no time looking at how bad it was.

Crassus chuckled. Charley hit him and Crassus jumped back onto the car. The kid angrily pressed the gas and sped up. _'And it always seems we're running out of time. We're out of control. Out of Control. We're out of control. Out of control.'_

Prometheus also jumped onto the Lambo crawling to the passenger side and tore off the door.

"Jerry!" the boy yelled again trying to hit both men away.

Jerry took out the last of the cops. He then threw one of the cops out the car, and tossed a ball of crushed together broken metal of one of the doors at Crassus knocking him off the Lamborghini and falling onto the street.

The vampire jumped on top of the small car and hissed gorgeously at Prometheus once catching up showing how much adoration he had for the boy. The wolf leader was folding his arms smirking at the vampire.

"Jerry I never thought we would end up like this. I've always wanted this chance to finally meet the famous Dandridge."

"I killed your pets."

"So I've saw. To think you have any chance in hell against me is cute though. I'm starting to think that you enjoy this."

"I do a little. You guys can up your challenge a bit though. It's kind of weak."

Prometheus couldn't believe his arrogance. "Give us Charley."

"Now that's cute."

He jumped at the wolf and the two landed on the hood fighting like two vicious dogs.

* * *

><p>Charley finally caught up to Amy and the others, doing good while Jerry and Prometheus wrestled in his view. He saw a wolf chasing after them and tearing up the back of the van while Ed was shooting at it. He saw Nathaniel on top of the car with Peter Vincent on his knees hovering over in what looked like pain.<p>

Ed shot the wolf in the mouth repeatedly as it growled and clawed at him. The large paws pushed him back against the seat but then lost balance and got dragged along the road after he managed to shoot it in the head. Ed was breathing hard relaxing now that it was off his back.

Peter snook a stake from back of his pants and when Nathaniel got closer he reached up and staked him in the chest and the blonde vampire screeched back.

One of the vampires who were stalking Peter and the others turned and flew down towards Charley. One swept past Jerry trying to knock him off balance while he and Prometheus went at it. He growled and punched Prometheus. Prometheus punched him back and slammed him on the hood. He grabbed Jerry by the neck but Jerry countered him and kicked him away. He then got up. He jumped and air kicked him in the chest. The man flew backwards but landed on the back of the car just on time before hitting the road. Jerry started coughing up more blood his production slowing down. Doing too much damaged him.

Charley noticed. He grabbed his gun that slid in the back of the car almost behind his seat and shot through the back window at Prometheus and the wolf completely rolled off. Then the boy aimed towards the front window of the car towards Nathaniel. He shot at him over and over while riding close to the back of the van. This distracted Nathaniel even though it didnt do much. Nathaniel turned towards him and waved and just when he was about to fly to Charley Peter jumped at the vampire.

* * *

><p>Crassus was walking down the street towards Prometheus and the boss stood and they both watched their prey go.<p>

"Did you inject Jerry yet?" Prometheus asked rubbing his stomach where the boy had shot him.

"Not yet." Crassus answered while turning into his wolf form.

* * *

><p>Jerry took the vampire by the wing who kept flying around him. They managed to claw and rip at eachother. He saw ahead of him a wolf charging with crazy speed his way. Jerry growled losing his temper and tore the vampire apart easily and tossing the halfs on the road before the wolf jumped on the car while turning into its human form and kicking Jerry onto his back. Crassus chuckled inwardly and stabbed Jerry in the chest with the shot shooting in his veins the dead blood. Jerry felt it working immediately. He kicked the man off and Crassus flipped onto his feet.<p>

Ed started shooting at Crassus from across the way. The wolf jumped from the bullets and off the car landing perfectly on the now untrafficked street. Jerry slammed the car hood angrily not knowing what they injected in him but his senses were dimming.

The last vampire, the girl who had escaped earlier from Jerry, flew close to Charley's side seeing now that Jerry was weak and bit the boys arm. The boy screamed. She felt a boot meet her face when Jerry kicked her off, then she screeched and flew towards Nathaniel.

Charley groaned while Jerry was looking at it. "Fuck the stupid bitch bit me."

"It's not deep. You'll be fine." Jerry insisted.

"Are you alright." Charley asked as Jerrry slid onto the hood like he wasn't capable of walking or doing anything else.

"Yea. Get out of here. Go far. I'll find you."

"Youre going to need my help."

"Not this time. I'll make sure they don't follow you."

The thought of being alone scared him, but he trusted Jerry. He didn't trust him to survive though. Without any questions, he put the car in reverse, and Jerry jumped from the car onto the van as Charley backed up towards the latest intersection.

Jerry knocked Nathaniel off, him going with him, and they both skitted along the road.

Peter cussing jumped back into the car and told Amy to keep driving while watching Jerry fend off the rest. "Let's get out of here."

Charley did exactly what Jerry had told him to do. Drive and don't turn back for anything. Jerry was more than serious. More serious than he's ever been.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel got up spitting blood onto the street and stomped over to Jerry who was more out of shape than him. The blacked haired man was just getting weaker and weaker every second and this was sort of pleasing especially since Jerry ruined everything.<p>

Jerry attempted to push himself up and held his heart again getting to a knee and looking Nathaniels way.

"Just look at you. I knew it would come to this Jer. You're dying and you told the boy you were going to be fine. I am confused why you would risk your life for him. Is it really worth it. Is the blood your bleeding now worth all of this. That hole in your chest we both know is never going to heal aslong as you keep fighting Charley's battles. Give him up. He's not yours anymore as much as you think he is."

Nathaniel kicked him in the ribs making them crack. Jerry rolled over on his back. Then Nathaniel stepped on his wound. Jerry cried out and Nathaniel smiled at that. He opened his jacket and took out stake. He knelt down and sat on Jerry's stomach running the point of the stake along his heart. He stabbed it into his open chest wound and poked his heart with it just having a bit of fun at first. "This isn't like you Jerry. I thought you were more careful than this."

Jerry winced when Nathaniel pressed it in more. "Are you going to beg me too stop?"

He didn't say anything or fight back. Then Nathaniels cell rung. He stepped away taking it as a private call. When the other end had hung up, the blonde vampire closed his phone and turned back at Jerry. But Jerry wasn't there.

* * *

><p>There was something about driving somewhere he had no familiarity with. Especially in the night. Would he drive until the car stops because he sure as shit didn't have money for gas and the Lamborghini he stole was dying slowly anyway. So much for expensive cars. They're just made to look good.<p>

But he was tired. Tired of fucking running all the time. He knew he wasn't far enough, he could never be too far, but first he was by himself. Second this was his first time ever driving long distances with a stolen vehicle. Third he was worried about his friends and where they were at. And fourth the car was dying. And last he felt deserted maybe for good reason.

It felt like a child getting lost in an amusement park but manages to never find their parents anywhere. The kid wouldn't know what to do. Charley had no fucking clue what to do.

The kid was thinking vainly whether to keep going or stop before successfully disobeying the vampire's words and pushing on the breaks. He parked off to the side of the vacant road looking ahead as it continued down in the darkness. He then pushed the door open and jumped out of the car. He was looking down both ends of the road again, the way he was going to go and towards the way he came out at the glowing restless city.

There was nothing he was familiar with so frustrated he tried to figure out where he was at. He could see Las Vegas from there but it was distances away almost detached from his vision. Also there was no one on the road, so he couldn't stop and ask. The only thing he noticed different were trees in his sight. He assumed he must have driven pretty far if he ended up in the Vegas forest. How was Jerry going to find him this far out. The bats senses couldn't be that great especially after losing all that blood. He was like an hour from the city.

Now he was waiting in the car. Almost two more hours gone by. He turned off the car and the music and mumbled in frustration after the thought of Jerry never finding him, at least for a while, then it caught up with him and he yelled out. He walked around the empty road finding him self pacing like Jerry did all the time and found it actually worked. It was mentally soothing only for the first five minutes but it didn't calm him enough. Infact it made him even more impatient.

He sat down finally thinking maybe if he calmed the fuck down things would get better. Maybe he was just expecting a lot. There must have been something in the air that had his moods changing because he immediately hopped to his feet and ran over to the car to check the time.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he cursed out loud. Not much time went by.

He reached out for his phone forgetting that it was dead. It hadn't been charged since Ed, or when Jerry found it for him losing it that one time. He slammed the door again and called his loudest for Jerry and no, not a single answer just his echo in the dry desert land.

"Jerry!" he tried again.

The vampire seemed to be good at coming unexpectedly but this time the kid couldn't help but wonder if he even survived out there. So three wolves was impressive. Five vampires impressive enough, but the stories Peter told him of Prometheus, Crassus and Nathaniel? Not a chance in hell.

The boy sighed in mental grief and looked up in the sky. Seeing no signs of even nature he finally sat down again. "Fuck!" he shouted slamming the ground.

Why did this have to be happening? Peter was right. He was in way over his head thinking he had a chance to stop them all. He smiled regrettably because like Peter he didn't believe it himself when told that an army was after his blood. It was no exaggeration.

He lifted his phone again and took out the battery for some seconds and placed it back in and tried to force it on. It came on but the red battery life was still blinking red. He stood quickly trying to dial Ed but he wasn't picking up anyway. So he let it ring thinking, hoping someone would pick up before his phone died again.

He slowly brought the phone down from his ear and looked at the black screen. He let the phone slip from his hand and he stared ahead with no left expression. His eyes sadly glistened in the moonlight. Was this his full meaning of life? To be food so that the bats and wolves can feed on him. Did God hate him that much to make him that special. It didn't help that he wanted the question answered and no one was there to answer him. When will he meet his end he wondered.

He was a fighting kind though. He rarely gave up. How many times did he wish this was all a bad dream? Charley figured Jerry wasn't going to come wihtout a boost and he ran down the road. "Jerry!" he called and called. The bastard had to hear him. He didn't know if the tears coming were just for him never being found or worried that Jerry was dead.

Then something came over him a feeling that Jerry was dead.

He saw the way Jerry was fighting. The vampire was slowing down, looking too tired to be fighting anymore.

He stopped venting at the air after going into his common mental breakdowns.

Yes he had the option of driving back to town but how far would he get and how much would that interfere with his fate? Besides maybe listening to a psycho vampire when he tells you to get away, was probably for the best. Jerry was right the farther he was, the safer. Luckily he trusted Jerry and was going to wait longer just incase.

The teen was about to head back towards the car until something in the sky caught his attention. He lifted his eyes towards the air, seeing a bird like creature with large wings flying towards him. He smiled at first but then frowned. He knew it was a vampire but since Jerry was missing a wing it couldn't have been him. Okay so maybe he didn't drive far enough.

Charley forced his legs and ran back towards the car but he wasn't even close when he was grabbed by the hissing creature that swept at him through the darkness and brought him into the air. This one was one of the female ones who had escaped long before Jerry had the opportunity of killing her and followed the child. The same one who bit him. "Hello precious child." She hissed before shrieking a wicked laugh.

He was screaming for the demon to let him go while trying to latch onto the claws stabbing into his shoulders. The flying fiend ignored his cries and larked into the night. The kid struggling grabbed for his stake hidden at the loops of his jeans and stabbed the monster at its claws and the vampire screeched from the pierce and accidentally released him. Charley was now falling through fifty feet's of air.

Fuck why did I do that? It gave him some relief that the vampire was coming back for him and it caught him before he hit the hard ground. "You little brat. Stay still." He was yanked and he cried out. The feeling must have been no different than shaking a baby.

She was taking him somewhere. They were getting far. Somewhere he didn't want to go. "Let me go!" Charley screamed and yelled even though it was difficult, trying to yank his body from the grip as he was hung up side down. He thought since they were over a forest he would have a better chance of living if the vampire let him go.

Next thing he felt was a powerful energy that hit them both, and he along with the bat was being tumbled towards the ground. They wisped from the sky dropping but the boy was caught in a tree branch, strong enough to hold him considering how hard he fell. He slipped from one branch to another and grunted hanging on, hating heights and distracted by the spinning sight. He looked to see where the bat had fallen but saw it nowhere and pulled himself up to steady back his position. He shook the leaves from his hair. But he stayed on his guard looking around. Everything happened quickly so he didn't know what had happened. Did they hit something?

From his first attempt at escaping the vampire his stake had fallen somewhere, so in replace, he broke off a decent thick enough branch from the tree that could do the job. The boy heard cries and raucous down below him happening in the bushes. It sounded like two winged birds fighting so he wanted to get a closer look but he was too high up to see past the leaves and branches. He attempted to take a closer look and started to climb down the tree.

Hearing the last of the cries, he got distracted and without paying attention, slipped and fell off the last branch and onto his back on the ground. He quickly recovered when he saw the vampire who had attacked him, over in a bush with its ribs parted and with an empty heart exposed. Her head removed just feet from the corpse.

He covered his mouth but didn't turn away. Instead he stepped closer trying to get a closer look at the damage done and what could have done it. It was nasty. He steered cautiously toward it until he finally got lose enough to know it wasn't done by a wolf. It was kind of a relief.

"Charley."

The boy spinned around and saw Jerry standing there, dripping rivers of blood. He had lost the bandage and the kid could see the beating heart from where he was at. It was beautiful yet heartbreaking.

Charley looked disgusted but mostly with himself because if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have happened. He wanted to run to him and do anything in his little to no use of power to help but was afraid he would hurt him more. Asking if he was okay, it might as well have been rhetorical, redundant and useless all at the same time.

Vampires were already pale in the skin to begin with but Jerry was looking humanly sick. "I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen." Charley cried. "I'm really sorry Jer."

"Kid I'm fine." Jerry said very unlike his usual self and with some emotion compared to usually having none. For once the demon wasn't being honest with himself or Charley and Charley read through it this time.

The boy shook his head. The kid finally said what he was really getting angry about. "Jerry you should be dead. Why aren't you dead?" The boy wanted to get close.

The vampire was silent again letting the boy blow off his steam which he had a lot of for such a small human being. The truth was that he was tired and yes possibly dieing before the boys eyes. But it wasn't about him. "I was mad at you. Earlier."

Charley paused and averted big brown eyes up at the monster. "It's okay I don't care. I'm sorry for what I did." he didn't know what he did he just cared about Jerry's health.

"Charley my only job is to make sure you're safe. You don't have to trust me. I'm fine with that. I'm sorry. I don't think we can ever be normal. I know exactly what you want but I can't give that to you. I know you don't love Amy; you're just with her because it gives you a sense of feeling normal in a relationship and it takes your mind away from me because I remind you of the freak you were. I lived long and followed you enough to know this about you Charley. You hate being yourself because of what your father thought and because of what everyone else thought or told you, so you run away from yourself. I'm the same way kid except I don't run, I let my anger lose and I torture those who've hurt me. I don't want you to become like me. But I also don't want you to become what your girl wants you to be or what your father told you, you have to be. I'm sorry I can't. I don't mind interfering but if it makes you happy to be with her I will be somewhat content. But I want you to really be happy with her, guy. You at least deserve someone. The only way you and I can ever be happy is if you become like me or I become like you and I realize you don't want that and I can't have that, so I wont force it upon you. I'm selfish Charley but I want you to know I'm only here to help. We can accept the fact that I'm not going to survive the end of this. I will try my best to protect you in the end but this war will end how all wars end. In blood and tears. I gurantee it. I've been lucky. But I realized taking your blood is only a dream. I know that. I also know you're still angry at me for what I did. I killed them Charley and I had no regrets. In my defense it's like humans poking at a caged animal. We're natural predators. We are animals Charley. We need human blood to survive. It's in the books. It's a fact. It isn't some game to me; it's the only thing I have to live for. Does that make me a bad guy? Maybe, but I know what I want."

"What?" Charley almost couldn't hear himself.

"You."

Charley walked up to him sadly staring at his wound and leaning his forehead into his swelled chest. "I'm sorry." His lips said against a heavily rising torso. He could hear the animal's heart beating slowly but loudly. "I wish I could repair you."

He didn't understand why he always insisted on being this tough guy around him. He wasn't unbreakable. "You're always trying to impress me. It's working. But you need to stop."

Jerry smiled at the boy's choice of words but not having enough energy to disagree with him. He was right. Jerry was a complete show off around the boy. "K."

"Are you dying on me?" Charley asked looking into the wound. He lifted his hand and covered it, gently running fingers inside of it.

"Not yet." the man didn't react.

The boy lifted his hand to Jerry's mouth. "Bite me."

"Why?" The vampire looked confused.

"Just do it."

Jerry pushed his hand away. "No I said I'm fine."

"I'm letting you. Do it." Charley strictly commanded.

Jerry sighed and bit the boys palm hesitantly and loosened his teeth feeling the boy flinch a little. Blood was running and Charley brought his hand to the vampires chest running the blood over his wound. Jerry was tightly curious. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hoping to repair you." Charley unburied his head in the animal's chest and slowly kissed the man, grabbing the back of his head and drowning him in tenderness but that innocence slowly turned into violence. Jerry returned it while Charley demanded control of the situation, backing him up against a tree and rubbing his chest against Jerry's. Jerry wrapped his strong arms around the boys back holding him closer while Charley ran his bleeding hand over Jerry's mouth and the vampire licked and drank. The vampire welcomed his touch even more. Jerry rushed his tongue inside of the boy's mouth while taking Charley's hand in his and squeezing it and from there they starved affectionately off of each other. Charley thrusted his hips against Jerry's leg his strong thigh pleasing his groin. Jerry picked him up and Charley wrapped his legs around him. The vampire started to lick up his neck and chin. Charley leaned up and kissed Jerry's head while the vampire dove his mouth at the boys chest clawing at his clothes. Charley tore some of Jerry's shirt away at his shoulder and began kissing down his neck and shoulder. With all the love he was giving the vampire Charley was hoping he would feel better. Maybe he could heal him and take the pain away. They stormed back to kissing until Jerry turned around with the boy in his arms and pressed his back against the tree. Jerry started to undo Charley's pants but the boy stopped him. "Turn around." Charley pushed Jerry back and tried using all his strength to turn Jerry so that he was facing the tree but the man wasn't budging. "Jerry turn around."

"Why?' he answered with no enthusiasm.

"Because it's my turn." Charley demanded.

They both looked at eachother for awhile Charley letting him know that he could trust him then Jerry sighed and turned around. Charley smiled into his ear. "Noone will know. Trust me you will feel better."

The boy reached infront of Jerry and undid his pants and pushed them down exposing his flawless body structure. Jerry waited until he felt Charley's cock against his opening and when he did he closed his eyes. The boy pushed in and started kissing Jerry's toned back for comfort. The boy began thrusting inside of him taking him as if he's done this many times before. But Jerry let him. He actually wanted it after never thinking about it for 400 hundred years.

He might as well have been human the way he hugged the tree and moaned while Charley fucked him sweetly. Charley was his first and he was Charley's first. It wasn't planned it just seemed to work out. "Am I hurting you?'

"That's a ridiculous question." Jerry answered.

Vampires strived off of pain and being in pain was like a sexual sensation for them.

Jerry looked down at Charley, not used to admitting this human crap but the boy needed to hear it. Jerry was only there for one purpose only and that was to protect the kid. Through the joy and the pain he had to say it even if it was against his vampire will. He growled in his hand struggling to say it or not and Charley thought he actually hurt him. "Sorry." the boy whispered.

"You're not hurting me." Jerry answered firmly.

"Okay you don't have to get stubborn with me. I'm just asking." Charley replied maturely and lovingly and settled against the bigger body while rocking into him some more spreading his cheeks and expanding his entry more.

Jerry moaned under his breath. "I love you."

Charley almost didn't hear it.

"More than you can imagine."

Charley in shock quickly stopped and stared up at the back of the monsters head blinking with unforgettable eyes. It didn't sound like Jerry at all. More like the man he once was. He didn't know what to say or if he heard correctly.

If Jerry had the courage to say it again he would but he didn't. He was glad to be facing the other way. He was already feeling shy about getting fucked by a human not to mention it feeling really good. He just nervously kept to himself. He was already in a vulnerable state.

Charley wanted to cry but he was to busy being happy smiling like a teenage kid in love and laid his head aginst Jerry's back. He still didn't say anything. He couldn't. He heard Jerry quietly tell him to keep going. Obviously the man wasn't looking for a response either. The boy kissed his shoulder and Charley went back to fucking him.

Peter took the number from Ed and called Jerry after they found a small chapel. They couldn't get a hold of Charley. He put the phone to his ear.

Jerry's cell phone went off, ringing over and over in his pant pocket..._'If you ever get close to a human... and human behavior.' _Charley took the vampires cock._ 'Be ready, be ready to get confused, and me and my here after...' _

The two ignored it as it kept going off. _'There's definitely, definitely, definitely no logic... to human behavior. __But yet so, yet so irresistible... and me and my fear can.' _Charley grabbed the mans hips_. '__And there is no map...'_

Jerry stiffened. '_... uncertain'_

It was a two man battle of a strange emotion they were both sharing as Jerry groaned in Charley's sex and Charley being a man and dominating the vampire completely.

_'They're terribly, terribly, terribly moody of human behavior. Then all of a sudden, turn happy...' _Jerry smiled. '_and they and my here after...__But oh, to get involved in the exchange of human emotions.' _Charley wrapped his fingers through Jerry's hair pulling. The man scraped the bark of the tree biting at it.

_Is ever so, ever so satisfying and they and my here on...' _

The vampire didn't notice his wounds healing up. '_...And there is no map uncertain'_

Charley looked down out of breath after pulling out watching his sperm go down Jerry's leg, the vampire slowly opening his eyes knowing that the kid made a mess.

Peter hung up and handed the phone back to Ed. "You try calling."

Amy sat back and sighed while Evil tried calling again.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel was rubbing his head, when he strutted meeting Prometheus back in the destroyed penthouse. The wolf leaders men were snooping around for anything that could come in handy for them.<p>

"Jerry killed all my men." Nathaniel glared at Prometheus with a condescending tone throwing his problem onto him.

The wolf leader just chuckled quietly. "He also killed mine." He seemed calmer than the vampire and Nathaniel kicked the ground cussing. "You vampires take everything so personally. Didn't I say we needed to bring more men?" Prometheus sraightened out from kneeling at the blood of his own man.

The vampire growled snobbishly. "More men? Jerry shouldn't have survived one of yours let alone five of mine and still manage to protect the damn kid. Fuck I need a drink." the blonde stomped over to the bar and started searching out drinks.

"You've known Jerry a long time. Have we been underestimating him?" Prometheus asked.

"Maybe." Nathaniel admitted difficulty. "Okay maybe alot." he pulled a drink out and sniffed it before taking a sip and spitting it out. "God that tastes like shit."

"You're a vampire. It's supposed to. Youre not supposed to be living like a human."

"Spare me."

"I'm sure Gabriel knows what more Jerry is."

"What are you saying?" Nathaniel looked up at him.

"That Jerry isn't just a vampire. The last time a vampire had survived any of our bites, that vampire ended up being part wolf. I'm afraid your boss not only got rid of Jerry's clan because he feared them but because they were stronger. They're the only breed who can mix with wolf."

"How do you know that?"

"Experience."

"It makes sense for why he survived you guys but it doesn't make up for the fact that he survived you guys at the same time. Plus my men." he was getting aggravated.

"I've injected into Jerry dead blood enough that he would have to feed within twenty four hours. Not to mention he's already missing tons of it. He needs to feed eventually. That should drive the boy away."

Nathaniel lit up a cigarette. "And what if Jerry kills the boy because he gets greedy. That would have been for nothing."

"Don't worry about that. Jerry holds back a lot of restraint. He won't kill the kid. Charley is smart enough to not be around him for that besides if Jerry, like you claim really does have feelings for the boy then he's probably safe. If anything the boy would be forced to kill him."

Nathaniel walked out from behind the bar and stared at Prometheus. "Speaking of the kid. I managed to snatch this." The blonde took out a glass tube from his coat and stared admiring the blood in it he had captured from Charley. He looked at it closer. "I think this is our answer. Jerry must be feeding off the kid."

"Impossible. There would be drastic changes in the boy." Prometheus answered puting back on his black leather gloves.

"Don't be naive. Jerry shouldn't have been able to survive all of us. Period. Part wolf or not. There is no way." he sighed.

"But he did. Wolves can survive bites from each other. That's how it's always been."

"Yes but how? I've fought Jerry's breed before. He may have wolf blood in him but that's not the reason he survived us. It's something else. Something much more. The kid is making him stronger." He stated. "It's the kid. It has to be."

"Gabriel is going to be happy to know the blood works then?"

"You should be pleased yourself. Afterall we're sharing it like a big happy family arent we." he answered sarcastically. "Anywho got to go. Let me know what you find."

"If Jerry is reproduced from the strongest breed why didn't you kill him like you did the rest?" Prometheus asked before the vampire left the door.

"Because it gave us an advantage. Why?"

"Gabriel feared his kind so you took him in and made him one of you so that he would be looked at as a ally instead of an enemy and then you lied to him saying the humans massacred his kind."

"Yep."

"Don't you think Gabriel messed with the wrong vampire."

"Gabriel does everything for a reason."

"Don't you guys fear him now? Jerry?"

"We've never stopped. Later."

* * *

><p>End Part Three...<p>

_Thanks for reading and the reviews-**Stranger**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello readers, I want to thank you all for reviewing and reading. Sadly the story is almost over and will come to an end soon. I've been having fun with it and with all honesty I didn't think it would get as many hits as it has. Thank you again, DarkAdarah, Impervium Gem, Lara F, Light. A. Wayy, ILOVEMARKAXEL, sheetamoon, Amanda Saitou, MYlover13, JadeObsession, alleywayqueen, suicunetobigaara, Rammyz, Ralai, frapanappy, donjuanslover, Cinnamon-Romanji, JJJfan, japanesehon1, sasunaru22fy, JustR, Kasadija957, vindictive-much, T.H-T.D. -LOVER, Ninja Master, FrightNightoftheHunter, TeamDean79, thesilentseas, Erestory, Graceful Whovian, Ipseran, Miyavi Honey, Totally Captivated, BookAddict910 and everyone else who reviewed or listed under guests names ^_^**_

_**F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N**_

XIV

"Well the twelfth times a charm." Peter put the ever ringing phone back to his ear. He and Ed had been over and over again trying to get a hold of both Charley and Jerry for hours and it wasn't helping that the girlfriend was worrying, demanding behind them, that they try until they pick up. Charley's phone went straight to voicemail which meant it was dead or off and Jerry just wasn't picking up not like he would anyway knowing who it was.

"There's no point Peterson." Ed grumbled putting away his touch phone. "Let's just wait and see if they show." He recommended.

"Anything can be happening to him. I don't want him by himself with those monsters. You're going to have to keep trying." She was hysterical.

"Sure we'll keep trying until our own phones die, if that's okay with you?" the kid with glasses sarcastically replied giving her an obvious stare implying they tried everything already. "They are not answering. What do you want us to do about it? Seriously!"

She rolled her eyes at him but didn't answer.

"Fuck!" Peter shut his phone closed after trying Jerry once more. "I know vampires know how to answer a damn phone." He looked over to Amy and Ed, then shrugged and sighed. "I guess we wait then?"

"Ugh. Stop saying that." Amy didn't want to hear them say that again. She threw down her head grunting and pulling her hair. "We've been waiting long enough."

"What do you want to do then Amy?!" Ed replied trying to keep his voice down but he was getting fed up. He looked like he wanted to strangle her with her own hair.

"They're not answering Ed!" She gave as much attitude back. "Something bad has probably happened to him. We should go out and look for him. That's what we should do."

Amy was relentless and the tired man and boy both looked at Amy like she was senseless. Ed mumbled something under his breath before turning on his shoes and walking away before he got really fed up.

"Oh lady please, where's your head at, we're not going out there. We almost got killed if you remember, unless you want to end up like my girl back there then it's best we stay in." The slayer mentioned seriously. "You're boyfriend seems capable of taking care of himself. I'm sure he's fine."

"Besides he told us to come and wait here so he can meet us." Ed reminded them. "And that's exactly what we're going to do."

"Do you always do what your told?" she asked glaring at the glasses wearing boy.

"Fuck you Amy!"

"Hey! you're both going to need to relax. We're safer in here." Peter needed to be the adult now and educate the children. "Just because they are only after Charley doesn't mean they wouldn't want us out of his way." He suggested looking sternly at them both. The two kids quieted down, and looked away from eachother. Amy and Ed would never, ever grow a liking to eachother. That was a fact. "Good. Now that we're clear on one thing..." The mood got less serious, "Who wants some," when the slayer nodded to the girl holding out to her a bottle of wine he had snagged from a cabinet in the chapel after they had settled in. "It's good shit." he nodded with a promising grin.

Amy gave him another dirty look and crossed her arms across her chest. "Really? That's what I need to relax?" She shrewdly glared at him and he quickly wiped his smile off.

"Okay zipping my mouth shut now. I won't say another word." he gestured pretending to lock his lips shut.

"For your information Charley is my boyfriend and I need to know if he's safe or not. Also, for a vampire slayer you're really not that good."

Peter backed off taking the bottle away from her, looking regretful at his own weaknesses. But it was there and he couldn't just overcome it all of a sudden. "Yea." He said averting his eyes distantly. "I've been telling myself that for years. Sorry to disappoint." He then turned away and chugged a good amount of the alcohol while making his way to a seperate pew on the other side of the church.

It hurt Ed's feelings as much as if hurt the actual slayers. That was like his hero. "And you could do any better?" Ed intervened. "Give me a break Amy. He's much useful than you are."

"Who is asking you." Amy fired a mean stare towards him.

"It's okay, she's right." The slayer didn't take what she had said exactly to heart trying to pay it no mind. How could he lie to himself though. The girl was right. He wasn't that great. Not on the level of his dad anyway.

"No she's not. She's the most pointless person in this entire group who has contributed nothing but bitching and whining."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm the only one who seems to give a shit!"

"I'm sorry you think you're the only one important in Charley's life."

"That is not true!"

They all were distraught and concerned for Charley but apparently only two of them trusted the vampire to bring him back safe.

"You hog him all the time!"

She was so angry she couldn't even answer. She was biting her tongue from saying anything further, resting her head in her palms like a head ache was growing.

Peter took another large gulp of the bottle while comfortably slumping on the bench, listening to the two children arguing. "This reminds me of my parents." He said under his breath as he smacked his lips. He frowned seconds later, noticing the wine was gone already and started to peek inside the bottle incase their was still some left. Their was none. "Bummer." The slayer then looked at his watch. "We'll give them another hour. If they're not back by then we go looking. Deal? Is that okay with you princess?"

"Fine." Amy belligerently passed. "If he's not dead already."

Now she just came off as passive aggressive.

"Dude would you shut up already!" Ed was evidently annoyed with her. "They will be here, when they'll be here. I'm completely positive that Jerry will bring Charley back safe."

"Well unlike you, I don't trust him. He could die for all I care."

"Mature." The nerd answered to that.

"What, you actually trust him still? A vampire Ed?" she retorted looking up at Evil. "Charley is still missing because of him."

"Since he's saved our lives including yours, uh yes I trust him. You know if it weren't for him they would have Charley by now. Oh not to mention we would all be dead." The nerd snapped back at her.

"He has a point." The man supposed, drinking after he had scored some more wine. "Us being the ones they don't want we're lucky we're still alive. Just saying."

"What if they have Charley now? You see we don't know if they do or not because Jerry the vampire you people seem to put all your trust in, isn't answering his phone and he's not here with Charley like he promised, is he? Give me the phone." Amy planned to disregard every time they mentioned that vampires name. She got up from her seat and snatched the cell from Ed. "Ill try. Thank you very much."

Ed called her a bitch under his breath and Peter just wished her good luck. She just overlooked their condescension and went off to a corner. "What is up her poop hole. Geesh." Peter sneered.

"Definitely not Charley."

Ed and Peter quietly and patiently waited, knowing Amy would be disappointed and while she was doing her thing, Ed hissed lightly holding his side like something was painfully bugging him, which caught the slayers attention. "You okay mate." Peter asked leaning his head up from the pew to see and before Ed covered it away, the slayer noticed some of his shirt was stained with dark blood.

"Yea, I just got cut somewhere while being chased. I think I got it in the van. It's just a scratch."

Peter looked rather curious and doubtful at the same time. "You sure?" he lifted an eyebrow.

"Yea. It's no biggy." Ed swallowed nervously like he already gave too much away. "Got some healing alcohol?" he asked.

Peter didn't seem convinced. The wound seemed much more significant than just a scratch. "Nope, just real alcohol" he lifted the bottle. "If you don't take care of it, it's going to be more than a biggy. You should rest and get it cleaned up. You don't want it to get infected." Peter tossed the kid a small cloth that he luckily had in his bag. "You can keep it."

The kid caught it looking guilty. "Thanks."

"Yep." Peter kept looking at him suspiciously until their attention got turned elsewhere.

"Shit," They both turned when they heard Amy cuss seeing Ed's phone now telling her she has low battery.

"Told you so."

"Would you shut up Ed!" she raised her voice almost tossing the phone from frustration. "I don't need this from you."

"Why are you acting like you're the only one here who cares where Charley is. He was my best friend before he met your trashy ass."

"Excuse me?" Amy couldn't believe he had just said that. "First of all Charley changed because of you. He unlike you was man enough to grow out of playing super heroes. I'm sorry he doesn't want to be a freak anymore."

"You know what Charley would still play superheroes with me if I asked him. That shows how much he's not telling you, because he knows if you found out the truth you wouldn't like him anymore. That you would call him just what you called me, a freak. He can't be himself around you because he thinks he's so in love. What he doesn't know is that under your skanky looks and hot body, that youre just a controlling little bitch like everyone else you hang out with. Why should he be someone other than himself around you? That's not fair."

The heat was rising. The two looked ready to kill each other as they battled over Charley, which everyone seemed to be fighting over him as of late.

"You're pathetic Lee. The only one controlling him is you and it annoys you so much that you can't have that control anymore because Charley's grown up miles ahead of you. Infact I don't think you have the ability to grow up and you're jealous of that in Charley. Did you know when we started dating he was so glad to leave your dorky ass behind. That he was even embarrassed to be anywhere near you and ashamed he was even friends with you in the first place? His life got so much better without you in it. And sadly for you, everyone noticed improvement in him, including his mother." She grinned snotishly.

"Well we're friends again." Ed said painfully.

The girl laughed at the nonsense of that statement. "Oh god, really? You actually believe that. Are you really friends or someone he just feels sorry for? Keep cherishing those days that are over Ed. It will never be like old times. He's over you and I would be too if I were him. Look what you put him through." She was speaking of the vampire mess they were now in.

"This Charley must be special." Peter thought he'd interrupt the two before they kept slamming words at each other. He also noticed Ed getting saddened so he hoped his interference would lighten the mood.

The two teens stopped arguing, and crickets could actually be heard outside, but they didn't answer the slayer or respond to each other. What Peter needed to know was all over their face. They cared for Charley a lot. Some in different ways.

Ed didn't think he would be the one to end up jerking his tears away. Charley was his favorite person in the world. How could she say something like that. He had to admit he had said some awful things to her, but what she said was awful too. Maybe awful and true. What if Charley really didn't like him and the only reason he was still along for the ride because he felt sorry for him. He remembered all the hurtful things Charley use to say to him and wondered if he meant every single thing. Charley was cool now, so what business did he have with a loser like him?

Evil said nothing and left the room quickly.

Peter just looked at Amy with a look expecting her to go and apologize, but she just sat back down running her hands through her hair looking somewhat sorry.

* * *

><p>"They must be in here." Charley was looking at the small church as his foots met the edging of the front step. His hands were deep in his jean pockets.<p>

It was sprinkling lightly on them, and he shivered, the weather being sort of chilly, but he didn't care, neglecting his body's needs. Small clouds were hovering in the sky, the moon shining through the white fluffy gas, casting a soft light on the city of Las Vegas. "It's nice out." The boy spoke subtly as he concentrated on the dark early morning.

"Yea." Jerry said with unsettling focus as his intent was on every little thing he found fascinating about Charley. He watched the human boy with a desire and some envy he could never explain in words. Like he was a kind of magic no one could understand. He wanted to touch him. Forever. If he could.

The boy now turned bright eyes to Jerry, deeply exploring something in the emptiness of the vampires character. "You look good in the rain." Charley's smile was precious while he stepped closer and gently moved strands of dark hair out of Jerry's face. He was now examining the vampire closer sliding wet fingers slowly down the delicate pale feature, touching every scar, every mark, feeling the cut lips, and brushing the small droplets from his black lashes.

Jerry barely made one bit of movement as he was giving himself to Charley, to have, to do what he wanted with. He let the boy touch him, staying like an obedient soldier before his master.

There was just no words to describe Jerry. The way the silver storm dripped down his face, the way the moon lit up the dark eyes, he could have mistaken Jerry as an angel or as a fantasy character. Looking at him he might aswell have been imaginary, to good to be true. Charley then backed off shyly telling himself to respect the vampires personal space, even though Jerry didn't mind the close encounter. He didn't even realize he was going that far. "Uh, I would invite you in but I know vampires don't like holy places." The boy seemed nervous, Jerry spotting him figdetting alot and playing with his hands.

"It's fine. I will stay out here." The vampire smiled vaguely. "I don't mind."

"In the rain?"

"Yea. I look good in it, remember." Jerry tried to hold back a smirk and failed miserably.

"Don't get full of yourself." Charley knew he couldn't help it, Jerry had every right to be arrogant. And for some unknown reason the rain made him appear more angelic than demonic, if that was possible for something like Jerry and he wished because of it, that the rain would last a thousand years.

"There are times I can't help it." The vampire smiled with all of his charm and deviant coolness the boys way, and overwhelmed, with that comment, Charley felt flushed. How come with Amy he blushed in embarrassment, but with Jerry he blushed in satisfaction.

Being around Charley for even short periods of time the vampire found it a perfect time to go before his flirtatious nature turned on him. "I'll see you later guy." He started to back up. Charley backed away too, his legs doubtful on what to do. "Are you sure you don't want to come in."

"I'm sure." He nodded, intimidated while glancing quickly at the building.

"Later then."

"Yea later."

...

"I'm glad I got to see you as you are now." Charley said, stopping the vampire from leaving. It was a simple plea to stay for a little longer with him. "I'm glad I got to take your virginity too." the boy grinned like a smartass when he saw the vampire coming back to him.

"Watch your language guy; we're in front of a church." The vampire chuckled cheerfully.

"Like you really care."

"I really don't."

The boy laughed shoving him playfully. "Dick." It was also a nice surprise to see Jerry go lighthearted. That was the first time he had humor without the seriousness.

Going off, he started to wonder if Jerry had humor at all as a human. Would he have been a funny, outgoing guy instead of an evil, antisocial one? It would always be a mystery but one thing was clear, Jerry wasn't angry. Thinking about it further, Jerry was outgoing, he knew how to have fun in his own twisted way, he was funny with dark humor. And he was happy being evil.

"So why do vampires really hate churches." The boy thought asking a question would distract Jerry that he would forget about taking off but Jerry knew what the boy was playing and a sympathetic smirk grew.

"Because we fear God and everything holy. It's what casted evil in the first place." The vampire answered straight up.

"What if God isn't real?" Charley challenged wisely.

"If he wasn't then we wouldn't fear him naturally." Jerry challenged back.

The boys lips curved. "I guess that makes sense. That's weird. A vampire has me believing that there's a God."

Jerry smiled. When it had got quiet and strangely the silence wasn't awkward, they felt comfortable with it.

But the minute the boy touched him the vampire suddenly felt his blood boiling. Jerry was looking at the hand that took his. It's like Charley wanted him to come inside anyway. He knew Charley felt safe around him. He also knew that Charley was afraid of how his feelings would change when he went back to Amy, to how things normally were for him. Jerry seemed understanding though of his relationship with Amy and why he couldn't just let her go. He hated her sure, but he also wanted Charley to be happy. "Charley, you can't stay out here with me, you know that."

"I know." The boy answered with an attitude.

"I know why you're hesitating."

"Wouldn't you, if you didn't know what to do?"

"It's going to take some time to figure out what you really want. Now go."

"What if you die before I figure it out?" The teen questioned more steadfast. It seemed to now hit him that Jerry wasn't going to survive. He didn't even want to think about it, or when it would happen, but he couldn't help but envision what it would be like. Needless to say it was going to suck to lose him.

"Which is why you're better off with her. They will find us, like I have found you. All you should look forward too is living. I don't make promises I can't keep and but I promise, you will grow up, you will have kids and if it's with Amy they will be ugly, but all that matters is that you will be successful."

Charley snickered. Even though it was mean he knew Jerry was just trying to lighten his mood so that it didn't seem so depressing. "Ugly kids Jer? I don't even want kids."

"Yes you do, you've always wanted kids, two boys."

"Well I change my mind." Charley said. "It was a dream, a stupid idea. I have alot of them. I only wanted kids with someone I know I can't have it with. Not to realistic is it?"

"No." Jerry was still prying on the pale hand of the boy smiling kindly. The pour was taking over their atmosphere and the animal and human, became the center of the earths attention at that very moment. Nothing else mattered, then suddenly Jerry felt a strong urge in his blood and he snatched slowly his hand back. "You should uh, get going. You never know when it's safe or not out here." He cleared is throat stepping a little further from Charley. "Your friends are probably worried."

The vampire seemed offish like he feared something and the boy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just twitchy from the wounds." He lied. "I'll see you tomorrow." The vampire finally said quietly.

"Goodnight. Don't forget to look after your wound." the boy looked dissapointed but understanding.

"It feels better. Thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." Then the boy turned and went into the chapel.

Jerry waited until Charley entered in before lifting his hands to look at them. They were shaky, transparent, and he knew the injection was starting to mess with his senses, killing him slowly until he ate. He didn't know what it was the wolves had injected him with at first, but now he did. Hungry now, almost like he had been starved for days he looked up at the church, smelling the closest humans within his contact. Soon he would have to feed. He let out a weak cry like everything was being wieghed down on him, as he fell to his knees. He carried his jittery breathing, nothing letting him rest, his insides feeling caged and before Charley came to mind he hurried and vanished away in the darkness.

* * *

><p>Charley walked into the service room where the friends were joined and Amy immediately rushed to him. "Oh my god Charley are you alright?" She hugged him tightly, wiping the water from his face.<p>

"Yea, Amy I'm fine." He gave her a peck on the cheek which was rare because it was usually on the lips. He started to dry his dripping hair.

"Oh we were just about to go looking for you squirt. Youre girlfriend wouldn't shut up, but look youre back in one piece!" Peter hopped up from the bench. He was also glad the kid was alright. "Good to see you."

"Thanks. I'm actually fine. Really. Nothing happened to me." Charley took off his shirt throwing the wet clothing onto the ground. Peter handed him one of his own shirts to wear.

"Thanks. Where's Ed?" He noticed he wasn't there to welcome him back. That was weird because normally Ed would have been the first to make a dramatic entrance.

"Ask pigtails." Peter said referring to Amy.

"What did you do." Charley buttoned up the collared blouse.

"I didn't do anything. Ed's just easily butthurt!" she reacted.

Charley knew those two never got along but he also didn't realize how bad they disliked eachother. "Amy what did you say?"

"Nothing." she denied it. "He's fine Charley, he'll get over it."

Charley just shook his head, "You guys I swear." not thinking it was as serious as it was. "You two need to like part ways or something."

"Tell me about it. What now." She asked watching him take off his shoes.

"We sleep here."

Amy moaned and rested back on the pew. "I miss my bed."

"K Peter I hope you're not tired. I need you." Charley said hopping over the water he dragged in so that he didn't get his white socks wet.

The man yawned. "Awesome."

The boy brought his bag over and dropped it on the floor as Peter laid some artifacts out over the altar and shined a light over it so they can see better.

"Okay what are our options?" Charley asked ready to do anything he could to save himself and the world. They were both leaning over the draft of their plans.

"Well, we find where Gabriel is hiding, sneak into his fort, seek him out, and put a stake into his chest."

"Sounds too easy." Charley replied, not trusting that mission to be successful.

"He's heavily guarded." Peter hated to be the buzzkill.

"I knew there was something." the boy sighed.

"And that could take days to do all that, just finding him would be difficult, and we don't know when they will be coming for you again. It could be this morning even. So that leaves us with a second option." The slayer was staying cautious on how to tell him.

"Peter tell me." Charley said.

"We can hide you away. We know they're after your blood so what can they do if they never get it by keeping you in a secure place where they can't get to you." Peter watched the boy trying to read his expression.

Charley shook his head. "I don't want to hide. I'm done with that. No. The answer is no."

"What if I promised your safety."

"They're still set on this war. If I run and hide, it's not going to keep them from taking over. They will eventually find me. What safety is it for me if the humans protecting me might lose?" he replied hastily.

"Right but if the vampires and wolves are not immortal completely; the humans still have a chance of winning."

"What time do we have warning the whole world about something they don't believe in?"

Peter sighed rubbing his eyes, most likely because he would have a hangover soon. "Fuck, you've sold me. Okay third option. Jerry. He's our only hope then."

Charley seemed shifty but still listening.

"Maybe we can get Jerry to have them believe he isn't against them anymore by taking you to them."

The teen caught on. "So that way he can get close to Gabriel?"

"It could work, Jerry's known the bastard for years, maybe he knows some tricks."

"I don't think they will fall for it."

"Youre right, scratch that plan. That would only work if they were idiots."

"Jerry would cause a mutiny."

"Yes and doesn't play nice with others, no matter how good a manipulator." Peter stated.

"What about one on one. Does Jerry stand a chance?" the kid asked more anxious.

"There's no saying."

Charley growled in frustration from thinking too hard and from tiredness. It was strange because he would dream while awake. However the headaches weren't helping either of them, planning something so big this late on lack of sleep, especially with Peter busy being famous and Charley busy getting chased. "We've thought of everything."

"It's hard isn't it. This is a slayers job Charley. I do this all the time coming up with ways of destroying vampires before they destroy us. By the way your girlfriend doesn't realize how hard it is being one."

Charley frowned watching the haunted man, take a large chug of wine from the bottle he has been apparently savoring. "Are you drinking in a church?"

"What, this is the priests wine. I'm allowed too." he burped loud, but not loud enough to wake up Amy.

The boy smiled blankly while running a hand through his almost dry hair. "Whatever. It's still stealing."

They both sighed taking a break for a minute and Peter kept eyes on him closely as the boy with alot on his mind was walking around, then decided to sit on one of the altar chairs. He could tell that the boy hadent been properly eating or sleeping. He couldn't imagine how heavy the boys mind was. Or his heart. "Are you afraid?" he asked and for some reason Charley was expecting someone to finally ask him that question. Usually a question like that would have caught him unprepared to answer but he knew exactly how he would reply.

"Yea. I am. We're going to war aren't we?"

"I'm afraid so. That's the only option we have left." It was a feeling of being defeated. Peter pushed off from leaning over the altar and went to go sit by the boy.

"What if I just give myself up? If they promise to leave everyone else alone."

Peter laughed knowing that wasn't going to happen. "Promises? Vampires can't promise a thing. If you do that, they win still. That's exactly what we don't want, is them to have you. You even said yourself, they are going to take over either way. It's their prophecy. Sorry but we don't need godlike creatures roaming the earth, with humans as their slaves...Does Jerry have a plan?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Probably go all out in a blaze of glory. By the end of this he's going to be looking for a vacation in Hawaii."

Charley laughed at the stupid theory. "There will be too much sun."

"Yea, he may even get angrier."

Charley just shook his head smiling. "I don't know what I think about you yet."

"You can think anything you want."

"Okay I think youre better than you give yourself credit for."

He didn't intend on it but Jerry had gone out and captured a wild rabbit so that he could eat and drink atleast something that would take his mind from humans. It wasn't doing much good but it would do. Since his wings were hardly working he jumped clumsily to the roof of the chapel and feasted on the animal the way a dog would attack a squeaking chew toy and then stopped munching when he heard two voices. His face undisfigured turning back to his gorgeous self. He placed the dead rabbit aside and crept to the side of the chapel now spying on the slayer and the boy through the stained glass window at the high point of the church listening in on them.

Charley stared blankly off at nothing, then looked over at Peter. "There's nothing Jerry can do for us?" he sounded hopeless, not so much hopeful.

"No. And he knows that. He's just one man. He can keep fighting for you but it's not going to get him far. He won't make it out of this Charley and I don't think he's planning too. And even though I hate him for what he did, I would rather be a man like him. I don't want to be a man like me. I will fight for you kiddo. It's either that or I die a useless drunk."

"Thanks, but I'm hoping none of us have to die. We know that killing Gabriel will end the war. That's a start."

"He's very powerful. He's also highly intelligent, he would see someone trying to harm him from miles away."

"So let them take me. I can get close to him that way."

"To risky. They will expect you to try something before they suspect anyone else."

"It could work. I can be cunning."

The slayer stared ahead looking bored and rather useless. "I believe it, but I'm afraid staking him or beheading him is going to be much more difficult than you think. He is a source of power even Jerry is not strong enough to fight Gabriel. That makes us humans pretty much useless in this fight."

The vampire crawled closer, his coal eyes prying.

"I wouldn't ask him too fight anyway." the boy smiled sadly.

"Speaking of the devil where is he? Did he go back to his nest." Peter started to kick off his shoes.

"Not yet. He's probably outside. He said he would stay out there and make sure we're not being hunted. Do you think he's afraid of losing. He acts like he isn't afraid to die but I think he is."

Peter sat back staring at the boy with the answer. "He isn't afraid to die. He's afraid he hasn't lived long enough."

"He's not been the same since he's been fighting. It's going to be my fault if he dies."

"He's in pretty bad shape eh?" he looked remorseful.

Charley nodded. "He's getting worn out. I can see it. He can only go on for so long. I don't want to lose him."

Jerry's face softened, from inhuman to human.

"You seem pretty close to him. How close are you two anyway?"

"We're not buddies or anything. I don't know what it is. Its just we have no choice but to be close, but we want to be. It's hard to explain and it's pathetic that I can't. He's saved me so many times Peter, that I don't even know how to thank him for it. He deserves so much more from me than just a thankyou. What kind of bad guy would risk their life that many times for a stupid weak human being like me? I will never forgive him for what he did to your parent's, to innocent people but I do believe he can change."

Peter swallowed, then patted his leg. "He's already changed, just for you. He used to be one bad neighbor now he's knows what he's meant for. You know not many kids can change a man like that. I know how you feel." Peter let him know that he cared. "My father knew that someone could change him one day. But you're right he's a vampire and it's what he does. My dad really liked him you know, and what I was told, Jerry liked him too. I don't know what happened. I just wish it never did. I also wish I could see in him what my father does and what you see. You should get some sleep. I'll get some too." The man stood and stretched. The church seemed to be shadowed in their present despair.

"I'm sorry. About Ginger. How close were you two?"

"We were very close. And don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"Thanks Peter." Charley saw and felt the mans distress and knew this couldn't be easy for him.

"No problem. You are very lucky Charley. You have a group of people here who will lay down there lives for you. Don't be ashamed of being a freak, of being yourself, because there are plenty of others who like you as you are." The slayer turned from him and went back to a pew.

The teen looked confused why he would bring something like that up. He wanted to ask Peter why he said that, but instead he let the slayer sleep and was reminded to go find Ed.

Jerry slowly backed away abandoning the shadows and back to the roof where he sat, reserving his doubts and himself in the moonlight. Looking over the deadlines of his sins.

* * *

><p>Prometheus was kicking broken thick glass out of his way while his labor force were gathered around the bathroom of the building, where Jerry had drank his mens blood dry. They discovered the bodies almost no fluid left in them.<p>

Prometheus looked angered but progressively questioning as he placed fingers at the bite mark on one of his men examining it closer. He recognized the bite marks as a wolf bite and not a vampire. Then he figured it out. "So he's an offspring of different power sources. Lovely."

Crassus kept silent behind him until there was too much of it. "What powers? What makes him so strong?" They didn't believe Nathaniel at first.

The boss didn't answer right away and let out a breath. He still didn't believe it. "I've never seen anything like it. How were we this blind?"

"Care to explain to the rest of us what's going on?" Crassus was curiously impatient.

Prometheus stood and looked right at his son. "When we have a crossbreed of some kind, they are hybrid, they are mixed, blended to where they are one. Jerry can be either, or. These are wolf marks." He pointed to Jerry's bites planted in the skin of the dead men. "Not even remotely vampire. You can see where it started as a vampire bite, then turned to wolf bites. When he was taking their blood the blood in him changed as soon as he consumed it and Gabriel knows this. The vampires have been trying to discover a weakness for werewolves for a long time. Well they found one. They set us up, they wanted us out of the picture knowing Jerry is the only one who could do that for them. This is why they wanted him kept alive."

"I wondered where his fear was when I confronted him. He doesn't have it."

"I knew they couldn't be trusted. They are using us and theyre using Jerry."

"We should go after the boy ourselves and take him. What are we waiting for?" Crassus was outraged mainly because of the betrayal. Werewolves of any kind weren't to be fucked with.

"Yes but we don't know how to multiply Charley's blood among us. Only the vampires have that technology." Prometheus explained.

"So let us go in as a storm and take it from them!"

"It's not that simple. To get the boy we would need to get by Jerry. There is no device needed. It's simply a mutation. I fear what Nathaniel told u sis true. It's the blood from the boy that's helping Jerry even more, and it doesn't help that we don't know how he is obtaining it."

"The kid isn't just handing him over his blood. Inorder for it to work Jerry has to bite him and take it the traditional way."

"No, not necessarily. Jerry can just be near the boy, smell his blood, touch him and it seems to work in his favor. That means if he gets Charley's blood it will evolve him much faster than any of us."

"It looks like we have a bigger problem than we previously thought. We can't let Jerry have the kid's blood." Crassus said, discovering for their sake, both wolves and vampires, that it was safer for Charley to be with Gabriel than Jerry.

"Then we can't let Jerry be around him much longer."

"What about the vampires? We should make them suffer like they have made us."

The bloodthirst spoke for itself. The others in the room nodded.

"I have more honor than that." Prometheus sighed, thinking for a second. He gestured to some of his men to remove the bodies, and to bring them back to the caves, then he turned back to Crassus already decided."Let them take the boy, we pretend we don't know a thing, when they begin their experiment on him, we test them, making sure we get the first of Charley's blood like they had promised, If not, the deal is done. Then we feast and massacre all the bats until there's nothing left of the winged night demons. We will destroy Gabriel and his entire fortress." He walked to the broken window and looked out. "I would like to see Jerry, or whatever he is, try and stop our entire army. He may be strong enough to take out eight, but hundreds? He wouldn't dare. Go and prepare the dogs." He strictly ordered. "All of them."

Crassus left with a pleased bow and the rest of the men followed, Prometheus watching as they went on his order. He then turned back out the window hearing the sirens, plenty of them coming from miles away most likely to investigate what happened there. He fixed his jacket glaring furiously and fleed from the area.

* * *

><p>"I kinda wish I knew what was wrong with Ed." Charley exhaled lightly, as his bright eyes averted with sadness, like he had done something wrong but couldn't figure out what.<p>

He and Amy were laying on one of the pews, just talking with eachother, Amy close beside him while Peter was over in another pew snoozing off. "He wouldn't even talk to me." he continued obviously extremely bothered by it.

After he and Peter stayed up late to discuss the plans to their survival, that was even less successful than their previous expectations, he went to look for Ed, not only just to make sure he was okay after Peter had told him that he didn't look to swell, but, Ed had been hiding out all night. Because of everything that happened, Charley felt he hadn't seen him all day.

Amy rubbed his arm warmly and she felt her boyfriends skin flinch as he strayed from the thought. "Charley why are you so worried about it? He's just being Ed. He'll come around. Okay? He always does." she said now playing with the neck of his shirt. "Besides he's not mad at you, he's mad at me." She confessed still retaining from the real reason.

"I know, I know, I shouldn't worry."

"Good," she softly said staring into his eyes. "You know you always make that face when your worried."

"I do not." He half smiled.

"Oh, yes you do Charley." she nodded giggling.

"Whatever." His eyes smiled as he stared back into her.

Time went by as he blinked, looking like he was trying to figure something out, trying to decide something.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, not knowing why her boyfriend was staring at her like that.

"You." he replied and rubbed the soft curls of her hair.

She sort of gave him an awkward look. "Charley."

In his reality, he was comparing her, trying to decide what he really wanted. Or who. Looking back on the day he first met her. Looking back on where their love even started, what she has done for him, what he has done for her, analyzing everything, even the little things. Even testing himself. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too." She whispered assuring it by kissing him sweetly on the lips. "So are we going to make it. You know through this mess." Amy then asked looking at him for an answer.

"Yea. We are. I promise." He answered smiling, trying to be reassuring even though he had no damn clue.

She chuckled. "You always make promises Charley. You know you can't keep them. Youre horrible at it."

"Very funny Amy."

"By the way has anyone ever told you how cute you are."

"Never." He smirked.

She leaned up and brought her sprightly lips to his again. Charley felt himself hesitate to kiss her back something he would have never done if he didn't like another person. He finally kissed her and it was about to turn passionate but he pulled back before it got that far.

"Why are you always so spazzy when we make out?" she frowned.

"I am not!"

"Oh yes you are bud."

"It's just that we're in a church. You know." He gave an exscuse. Which he felt was a good one for the time and place.

"Lighten up Charley. If we're going to have sex, this would be the perfect time. Who know's if we'll make it." she flirted.

"Amy I don't want to have sex in a church." he looked embarrassed.

"I'm kidding Charley. We'll do it one day, no rush. What's the plan for tommorow? Did you and Peter figure it out."

"I'm going to see how my moms doing in the hospital. If she's awake, she's probably worried."

"Yea I bet it's all over the news by now."

Amy rested her head in his chest. They both fell silent to their breathing, while getting cozy. Then she just had to ask half dozing off, lashes fluttering closed. "Do you trust Jerry?"

Charley didn't answer immidiately. He stopped his fingers from stroking the edges of her hair. "Yea. I do."

"He's going to hurt you one day Charley. It's better to be safe than sorry." She said before she closed her eyes and fell asleep against him.

He thought about it, staying up, not being able to sleep over it. It was bothering him, especially since Jerry had told him the same thing about her. That she would hurt him. The teen felt her steady breathing against his body.

Charley then leaned up and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, his eyes powerfully undefined of who he really belonged too.

* * *

><p>Jerry was still sitting on top of the chapel. He was quiet and looking lifeless. Lightning struck quietly in the background, lighting the dark scenic face of the handsome creature. He watched the last of his blood washing down the church top, after he had unraveled the cloth from his chest and tossed it away before it floated slowly to the ground. His wound looked better and his skin was already scarring over but still a certain silent depression stood out.<p>

His brown eyes sparked golden yellow. The shark in him swiming to the surface. He could feel his canines cutting through his tongue the more he tried keeping his mouth closed. He was forcing himself to keep them drawn in because he knew the demon that would come out would be a horror for even himself to behold.

The injection Crassus had stabbed in him he could feel even more but as many people as he could kill right now, he had to keep reminding himself not to, because if he stopped reminding himself, he would go hunting...and he would have fun with it. No one could understand how much blood he craved or needed now, or how many people would look lovely as dying fish flapping beneath him as he crushed their necks. The last good blood he had was from the security guard who wouldn't let them pass in the penthouse but he didn't even have enough of it. And that was hours ago.

So the demon tried concentrating harder on everything else. He wanted to turn his thoughts to Charley but he only felt hungrier. Keeping his mind off him was a failed attempt anyway. He always thought about him.

He closed the graceful but dangerous eyes shut. Then opened them spotting Ed, the poor kid sitting out on the steps murmuring and looking at something among himself. Looking weak, looking distraught, looking good, his fangs showing no modesty, wanting to collide with something tasty. Why did the human have to show himself now?

The vampire didn't realize he was growling in a hungry state. He was snarling like a dog at an intruder. His veins were turning visible as he got to all fours. The rain dripped down his body and every time he felt the water slithering down his skin, it reminded him that he needed more blood.

The decision was his. Leave, or kill. He prefered the latter.


	17. Chapter 17

_**F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N**_

XV

"Shit!" Ed hissed while trying to stop the throbbing pain of the wolf scratch. It didn't look good. It looked like one of those mutated zombies in resident evil.

He had left outside for fresh air because he felt a fever coming onto him. Heavy migraines, nervous breathing, stomach churning, he knew it had something to do with it but it itched as much as it hurt and he couldn't keep from dragging his nails over and over again at the open marks. Evil was glad no one noticed, one reason he told Charley to leave him alone in the first place, even though it was mostly his stupid girlfriends fault. He especially didn't want Charley seeing him like this. It would scare him if he found out. He knew he couldn't hide it forever though. The slayer on the other hand already seemed to know something was up.

The boy closed his eyes trying to breathe the pain away but jumped up feet from him when he heard Jerry's dark voice. "You should get that looked at."

"What the fuck Jerry!" Ed hid his cut anxiously. "Jesus Christ! Would you not do that? You scared the shit out of me!" He felt his heart pounding with difficulty. He fucking hated that shit. Jerry only seemed to do that to him, always coming from nowhere and hoping the boy would piss his pants just so that it gave him something to do just because it worked everytime.

The man had no apologies. Jerry thickly scanned Ed as he surrounded the boy in circles. He nodded, liking what he was looking at. Little did Ed know the sound of his heart pumping like wild was driving Jerry mad inside. Ed frowned noticing the man had a much more obnoxious horrible evil look in him than what he was already used too. Then the vampire chuckled cold-bloodedly, his hands at his hips and taking steady slow steps like a stalker. Or a killer. "You've been marked by a wolf. That's not okay with me guy."

"I'm fine and it's none of your business." Ed reacted like it was none of his fucking business at all and walked down to another set of stairs sitting down. He thought Jerry was just there because he wanted to be there. To bother him and be mean like he usually is to everyone especially when he's bored. Like always saying something cruel and harshly unnecessary while smirking about it with the enjoyment of fucking with their minds and scaring the skin off of them. Evil didn't suspect at all that he was there for a morning snack.

Jerry unmannerly followed him down the steps looking around incase someone was a witness. "What are you going to tell them Ed when you try to kill everyone close to you. When you eat their hearts out?"

"Go away. I can take care of myself." The teen was now wiping tears away feeling even more scared about the situation. He really didn't want to be a werewolf.

"Tell me Ed." the vampire sadistically demanded. "What are you going to do?"

"Just go. I can take care of it." Evil stood up again and started walking away.

Jerry insisted in being forceful. "When you turn, you won't have the ability to take care of yourself. Do you understand that? The dog inside you will take care of everything." He appeared in front of the boy now pushing him back until Ed landed his butt on the steps. "I should kill you now. Make all your suffering go away." The vampire seemed more violent and foul-mouthed than usual and Ed turned frightened by his behavior.

"What's wrong with you?" He actually asked seeming a little worried.

"I'm just a bit hungry. That is all." Jerry crept alot closer. If Ed were a fangirl he would have definitly been like "Oh! my GOOOOsssssh!jErry have at me. I'm all yourz!" But he wasn't.

"Oh shit." Ed got back to his feet after seeing that look in his eye. They were as threatening as evil could be. "Jerry, how long ago was it that you had human blood?" the boy asked backing away knowing what the man was after.

The vampire laughed then got serious while staring the kid down. "A very long time ago. Just be cooperative. I promise I won't hurt you that much." He grinned when the kid almost fell backwards while backing up. "I know you want this Evil. Youve always wanted it. How could you be in a place like this when I can welcome you into a place even better." He smirked with conniving prose. "It's a gift. To you."

Ed thought it best to run when the jaws of death appeared, and the eyes of hell turned ravenous. He was breathing hysterically as he bolted towards the church. Jerry leisurely went after him. Evil tripping clumsily all over the place finally almost had the handles to the entrance but felt a hand violently clinch around his mouth and screaming under the reckless claw he was captured and snatched from the holy church.

* * *

><p>"Didn't I say we should just kill him, but no you wanted him alive and for what! So that he can keep making us look bad? Well I'm sick of him. We were fucking noobs out there!" Nathaniel was before Gabriel angry and ranting on about Jerry. "Fuck!" The blonde haired vampire kept pacing, blue veins showing in his strained neck. He balled his fists up tightly and growled stomping like a child pulling a tantrum. "I can't believe him. Did you know he killed every single one of our men, including Prometheus' men? Most simultaneously."<p>

When he discovered his boss wasn't really listening he got even more aggravated. His eyes burning. "Hey are you listening to me?" He slammed the desk top. "Why didn't you tell me he was more than just a vampire?"

"I did tell you." Gabriel responded with a cool composure while looking at the boy's blood that Nathaniel had brought back in the glass tube. The red eyed demon seemed quite infatuated with it. He was relaxed sitting back in his chair looking at the visible cells in the boys blood as he caressed the tube with his fingers. "But like usual you only see what you want to see and hear what you want to hear Nathan. Your problem becomes obselete."

"Fuck you!" The blonde pulled out a cigarette from his inside jacket and popped it inside his mouth and with furrowed brows he lit it up. Then continued to rant. "and that is not true, you told me his breed had wolf blood. Not full wolf blood. When we fought them, they turned into wolves, not werewolves! There's a difference. Where does Jerry come off all special and shit?"

"They don't have full wolf blood. Just Jerry." The white haired vampire corrected.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have lied to me about Jerry. All this time, and I don't even know anything? This is pathetic. What else is a lie?"

"Nothing because I didn't lie, you never asked. Nathaniel I will always love you and Jerry equally. I haven't told you everything and I would ask for your forgiveness but it was for your own good." Gabriel confessed as he elegantly strolled from his seat over to Nathaniel positioning before him. "How could you possibly understand or want too?" He began to straighten the younger vampires jacket and Nathaniel fussily shoved his hands away which left Gabriel with an amused grin.

"Yea I do understand. Jerry has the power to make vampires look like silly halloween creatures and wolves look like house pets. Damn right you didn't tell me everything." Nathaniel folded his arms staring off, clearly upset as much as envious. "I hate him."

"Why are you stuck in the past? Listen to yourself." He approached again with charming refinement. "If I told you more about him, you would have just got angry and as vampires we must control ourselves. You're not very good at that sweetheart." He cupped the blondes cheek. "Especially in a world among humans. You never were."

"Fuck the humans and angry? I'm fucking pissed." Nathaniel tried shaking his hand off again but the boss chuckled and had his way, letting him know who the one incharge was.

Gabriel slipped soothly behind Nathaniel and wrapped his arms around him, his cold breath and lips meeting against the lobe of his ear. "Why must you be so infuriated all the time? Didn't I promise you everything?"

Nathaniel hid his anger under his breath. "Prometheus makes me look bad, you make me look bad and Jerry is making everybody look bad! So tell me cuz I need to know."

"We wiped out his breed in fear of them becoming something like Jerry not because they were the most powerful. I had a concern in fear that they would be a threat to us someday. But we were successful, we remain now in prevail."

"What is he then? Explain that to me. What makes him so fucking special?" Asking about it only made him more livid but he needed to know. He was processing his inner strength, to calm his emotional state.

He relaxed as the eternal beauty whispered. "You already know."

"No I don't think I do. Apparently I don't know anything. I didn't know you were keeping secrets from me. I didnt know my used to be best friend was a fucking werewolf, I also didn't know that Charley's blood helps Jerry significantly more than it will help us. How should I relax?"

"Jerry's problems shouldn't concern you." Nathaniel inhaled the sudden pleasure as Gabriel's tongue flicked his ear. He closed his eyes while his master molested his skin, feeling the power of his boss as he flooded his outer pulses. "You don't have to believe it, you just have to come and understand the reason behind why he's this way."

"I don't know and I don't care anymore." Nathaniel said after he felt Gabriel free him of his touch. Once he did the blonde ran fingers through his hair before he snatched his keys and phone from the desk shoving them into his coat pocket and headed straight towards the door. "Incase you happen to be concerned with where I'm heading, I'm going to go find Jerry and I'm going to kill him. I might talk to him first, you know we can go over the good times we shared together and then I'm going to kill him. Something you should have done the minute you knew what he was and something I should have done a long time ago." He gripped the handle to the door. "Later."

Gabriel popped a grape in his seamless mouth that he took from a platter of fruit. "Are you jealous?"

It stopped Nathaniel from going anywhere and he grunted like a teenager being forced to wake up ontime for school, before turning back towards his boss. "Jealous?"

"I can understand why you would want Jerry dead so bad, Jerry isn't yours anymore and it pains you to know that."

"First of all he was ours, and I never had him." Nathaniel explained like he was being tormented.

"You miss him." Gabriel stated.

"No I don't." The blonde glared at Gabriel hate rising quickly. "I want him fucking dead. I want his head on a fucking plate and the rest of his body fed to the fucking wolves. Then once we've taken everything we need from that little brat of his, I will take the kids body to the ocean where the fish can have at him. I don't care if Jerry has feelings, I have feelings too, I get angry. I get emotional when I'm mad. What's the difference between him and I huh?"

"There's a difference between human emotion and animal emotion. Vampires and wolves have many talents and powers, but we don't have the power of emotion like humans, we only can create an illusion of that. Sometimes human emotion can be the strongest power of all."

Nathaniel was struggling to keep sane as his red eyed boss continued to lecture him while also being annoyingly pleasant about everything. He groaned as he sat down on the dark brown leather couch centered before the desk in the large office, willing but unwilling to listen.

"Jerry has some human in him. He always has." Gabriel continued now that he had Nathaniel's attention. "I'm surprised you didn't realize it."

Nathaniel looked surprised that he didn't either. How could he go on for years without knowing. Or understanding the way Jerry was. Maybe he was just blind to it. Or he knew but didn't want to believe it.

Gabriel recognized the look in the eyes. They were uncomfortable.

Vampires were creatures who took over a human vessel from inside possesing the body, meaning there is nothing humanly left of that once victim, beside the physical image, this is why they must feed, because they can't replenish being undead, so they need to stay mobilized somehow and blood is their life energy. "Did you ever wonder why Jerry hardly ever turns his victims? Did you ever think why the reason he kills them and feeds on them instead is because he doesn't have the necessary means to replenish his body like normal vampires can? We can live off a cup of blood for a couple of hours. His body can't store his intake properly, theres too much in him that keeps taking and taking the blood he consumes everyday and it leaves him with nothing. So instead of breeding, he stores humans, animals, anything he can that has blood or flesh in order to survive. He needs blood consistently and constantly or else he can't live."

Nathaniel nodded a bit in acceptance. "When you found him, what did you see?" He asked with quietness behind his toungue, while standing back up. This was too much to take in all at once. Living for as long as he has and finding something out like that after so many soulless years on earth, would make a quick death seem necessary.

"When I found him, he had two punctures from the original taker. Then there was a third one, the puncture on his neck was not of two fangs but of one. Vampires that use one fang usually are limited in power, born defected, impairments that reduce the function of the body. The vampire that took Jerry didn't take enough blood from him. That's why he is what he is."

"Bitten twice in one day? Didn't think it was possible to survive."

"That's why he's special. He was bitten twice at the same time, he was caught in a fight between two different species, which affected his blood flow as the two venoms passed in his veins stopping him from becoming just one of them. Hybrid should be the next best thing to call him but he didn't end up a hybrid because the venoms didn't mix. The nutrients and oxygen he gets from his victims blood, he needs enough to feed the wolf, the bat, and the human."

"How has he been surviving like that?" Nathaniel asked.

Gabriel sat back at his desk. "Alot of blood. This is one reason he sought out Charley. When he knew the kid would have the blood that can be reproduced, knowing he wouldn't have to bite again to survive, he wanted it. Bad."

The blonde looked confused. He couldn't understand why he would sacrifice Charley's blood and rather protect him instead. "So let me get this straight, first, Jerry is a vampire turned by two strong breeds, in this case one of those breeds can also turn into a werewolf, a vampires weakness. Second he's also partially human, the most dangerous animal there is. Third, he lives off both human nature and animal instinct and we know it best it is in his nature to survive. Last, he has Charley to live for, with love and hatred on his side, which are the strongest emotions a human can have. Jerry's never had anything to live for until now. Where's our upperhand? Are we going to find a way to stop him or are we going to stand here like we've already lost."

Gabriel smiled. "He will always be ruthless. He will always be evil. And as long as Charley is around he will always be strong. That's a promise he's made to himself. But if you can bleed, you can die. Once Charley is ours he would have nothing to live for anymore. I'm not worried, neither should you...Strong men can go down. Easily. Cheers." The white haired demon lifted the tube to his lips and drank the bright blood of the boy.

Nathaniel watched eyes wide and intrigued. He tensed with fascination as every drop of the special blood entered into his masters body.

The demon shot open his piercing red eyes after swallowing it all. He let off a breath of fullfillment. "I feel it." He laid the tube on the desk and watched as his skin turned less pale and more like normal human skin.

"What do you feel?" The blonde was widely curious. He needed to know that this kid was worth all this chasing. But he couldn't deny that it was worth it all, seeing the roots of his masters hair turning from white to black.

"It's spreading fast." Gabriel held out his hand. "Let's give it a test." Nathaniel knew what he wanted and pulled a dagger from his side, leaned over the desk placing it his his hand. Gabriel curled his fingers around the handle and brought the blade to his heart.

Nathaniel blinked in worrisome as he watched the older vampire stab the dagger thick into his own heart and pulled it out quickly. He hissed from pain, he went paler for a second but then his face turned back to his normal pasty color as did the rest of his body. His eyes went back to red. His hair back to winter white. He laughed with wicked beauty as his wound sealed up the moment he touched it.

"It works." Nathaniel was surprised.

"But it's just a sample." Gabriel was glaring with a grin at his blood as it dripped from the blade onto his desk staining the papers upon it. He then handed Nathaniel back his dagger. "It won't last long. I need the boy tomorrow at dawn. We need all of his blood rejuvenated and reproduced immediately." He hopped up from his seat.

The blonde vampire wiped the red blade on his shirt. "And the war?"

"When the sun sets tomorrow it will start. We will meet at the fort. Make sure you bring Charley. You have my orders, leave Jerry alive." Gabriel then left the dark room.

"Bring Charley, leave Jerry to me." Nathaniel mocked his master using a whiny voice. He then sighed exasperated while leaning on the desk not necessarily up for the task. Wasn't ready for it was more like it. He was twirling his knife around as he concentrated intently on his own feelings and his deep desire to want Jerry and Charley dead and gone. The sound of the blade was cutting through the air as was the ticking clock, second after second and he looked like he was waiting for something. Then he caught the knife still by the handle, when his eyes picked up the now empty tube. "Hmm." He reached over and swiped it up looking at it for awhile.

The villianous man smirked before crushing the glass in his hand. "Let the games begin then Jerry."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The kid was tossed down the stairs and rolling to a stopping point Ed tried up and running again but ended up hopping on one leg because his other leg was injured for hitting the zigzaggy steps in an awkward way. "Jerry, please!" he begged as he limped. "We can work this out."

The vampire looking quite pleased that he finally got to eat something good instead of stupid animal which hardly supported his system at all, jumped ontop of the boy and they both toppled to the hard ground. Ed seen nothing scarier than a viscious mouth as big as a human skull open, ready to take and ready to eat...but the boy also knew there was nothing scarier to vampires than Jesus Christ himself.

The vampire before biting into him, screeched in disgust and fear and flew back, when a wooden cross was shoved into his face. "Back off!" Ed in a flash got back up on his feet, cross flaunted at the demon while it was shaking in his spazzy grip. He had pulled a stake out too, just incase. He had lost his glasses somewhere while tumbling down the steps and the side of his face was bleeding but not enough to skip school over. "Stay back Jerry! What the hell is wrong with you? I know you're better than this."

Jerry held up his hands after rubbing his nose from getting smacked in the face from the cross. "Okay I'm sorry. Put the cross down." he pointed to the ground.

"No, I'm on to you, why are you trying to eat me!?" Ed yelled. "That's fucked up."

The vampire was playing innocent. "It's what I do. I'm sorry."

Ed noticed he was trying to take closer steps forward but held the cross firmer and Jerry flinched away with a tiny hiss that almost sounded like a baby cat meowing. "Don't come near me." Ed warned again. "Put the jaws down and the claws away."

Jerry figured acting like a cute little fur ball wasn't going to work, "Ed I said I was sorry. Okay, I'm finished. K. See." Jerry said backing up hoping maybe the kid would find it comforting. "There. I'm sorry. Your shoe is untied by the way." He was actually being serious.

"I'm not falling for that shit!" Evil yelled like a paranoid lunatic. "Help! Somebody help!... Stay back asshole."

Jerry sighed dropping his hands at his sides. "It's really untied. That's why you didn't get far. Because you kept tripping over yourself." This time he was just flat out annoyed.

"If youre tricking me I swear..." The vampire seemed trustworthy enough to atleast take a quick peek away from him for just a second. Evil looked and yes his right shoe was untied. "Oh shit it is." He shrugged with innocent surprise.

The man stared amazed that the kid was stupid enough to put down his stake and cross just to tie his shoe. Then he realized the kid wasn't worth his time, or effort. "Really Ed?"

"Shit." Ed noticed he had dropped his guard and hurried to grab his weapons again but Jerry was already within his range.

"Let me see it." The vampire softly spoke talkng about the wound putting all hunger aside.

Evil still was not certain about everything. He swallowed heavily, ready to strike if the demon did anything. Jerry just watched composed as the kid was still unconvinced, then nodded gently letting him know that he was safe around him now and that he wasn't going to hurt him. The boy tensed down, and eventually found some trust and slowly lifted his shirt for the vampire to see where he was marked. Jerry sighed scanning the infected skin. He touched it and the boy cried a tiny ouch while shoving his shirt back down. "It's bad. You should have told me earlier." The vampire replied shallowly.

"I didn't know you would care." Ed was looking at him all weird.

"You put all of us in danger by trying to hide it."

"Since when do you ever give a shit?"

"I don't. You should though. I have no problem killing you when that moment comes." It was straightforward and Ed gave him credit for that. He always said the right things even if they were things he didn't want to hear.

"Jerry, I didn't want this to happen. It just did. I don't know what to do, you got to help me. I don't want to become one of them. I don't want to hurt my friends. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't know what to do?" Ed started crying then collapsed helplessly to the ground. The boy was truly scared. Scared to death.

The vampire sat down next to him grumpily moaning. He was food depriving himself just to listen to the boys feelings. When did he become so people friendly? He didn't mean to scare him to the point of crying some more but the truth hurt. He was going to turn eventually, then eat his friends. It always happened that way. "Look you can do a couple of things. Get out of here. Far from everyone you love. You can kill yourself before you turn. Or you can accept that you are one of them now. The certain thing about this all, is that you will never be the same again. Everything you know will change and you will have none of it back. You will be sulking every minute of your life. That's scary, I know, but you have to get used to it if you want to survive. If you can't handle it, die with the rest."

"That's great help." The boy sniffed up his tears.

"You asked so I gave it." The vampire snapped, watching Ed wiping rest of the tears away. "Here." He handed him back his glasses. Ed took them looking shocked that he was being this nice especially after he just tried to eat him. "What do you live for? I know it's not for your own pitiful life so what is it for?"

"I don't know. I don't really think about it." Evil answered not sure where the vampire was heading with it.

"We all live for something or else there would be no point in living. Now what do you live for?"

It took him awhile to think about it especially since Jerry was giving life lessons who out of all people shouldn't but he eventually answered the question. "Charley. I guess. I live for him."

Even Jerry wasn't expecting that answer. He smiled to himself. That seemed to be everyones answers lately. "Why?"

"We're best friends. Well atleast I thought we were."

"Well then take a final look at what you will leave behind."

Ed didn't want to know what he meant by that. "What's wrong with you anyway? Why do you want to eat somebody so bad. Are you pregnant?"

"No and because I do want to eat somebody." Jerry answered bluntly. "I just can't let myself."

"Should I be sitting next to you right now? I mean is it safe. Are you going to try to eat me again? That was some horror movie shit back there I hope you know. I really thought I was going to die."

"You're fine. I can control it if I fight it."

Ed didn't bother asking what it was he was controlling. "Uhuh, sure you can...just incase." He scooted away from him a couple of inches.

Jerry snapped him a glare.

"Hey just incase you try to kill me." The teen flew up his hands inoffensively.

"You think a couple of inches is going to help you? A day head start won't even help you." Jerry warned.

"Why do you like to walk all over people weaker and less fortunate?"

"Because." Jerry hissed. "You weak people let me."

"Whatever. It's not our fault we're weak. Or weaker. We don't have super powers like you do. Forgive us for being so pitiful."

"Humans don't deserve forgiveness. Of any kind. And you guys have been pitiful since the day you were created."

Ed went quiet sulking in that comment. The vampire turning to a new interest; he seemed in his own little world now as he was staring off like he heard a calming distant echo. Ed couldn't imagine what that world was like.

"So what's going on with you and Charley?" Evil wanted to kill the silence and bring up the subject just to be a bothersome. Hell it was better talking about how much humans suck and maybe mentioning Charley would lighten the vampires mood up a bit more since Charley was the only human he seemed to care about.

He didn't know how intimate the two had gotten. He knew they were close, closer than two men should be but he figured it out mostly because Jerry seemed over possessive whenever around Charley... and he noticeable made it known that he loathed Amy.

But it's been on his mind since he saw Jerry take Charley to his home that one day, after he saved them both from the wolf in the desert and when he found Amy's picture crossed off with blood after Jerry took Charley's wallet back to him.

There was no reason to hate her other than her being annoying and being Charley's girlfriend. Oh and being a bitch. But being a bitch and being annoying wasn't the problem though. Jerry can deal with annoying bitchy people all day long but he couldn't seem to be able to deal with Amy being Charley's girlfriend. His jealousy was out in the open and on many occasions he made it clear: Charley deserves better.

"I don't know yet. It's progressing." The vampire answered still staring off into the dark somewhere. The dark being his mind.

Jerry was too concentrated on whatever it was that he was thinking about to let the whistling of the kid have him bothered.

"Charley likes you." Evil thought he would just throw it out there. Trying to hint at something concerning it.

"I like him too." Jerry answered casually. One thing they both had in common was Charley and equally thinking highly of him.

"I mean he really really likes you." Ed was poking a stick at the concrete now.

"Ed, if it's killing you to know, we've fucked already three times."

"Oh," the boy looked astonished, weirded out, happy, disgusted all at the same time. "I didn't know it got that far." he turned away not knowing what to say to that.

"It got further." Jerry didn't really care if it was supposed to be secret or not.

"I don't want to know anymore. I got it."

"It's your loss."

"That's okay. I'm fine with it."

The vampire smiled easily, like smiling was in his nature. Usually it came off as intentionally pretensious, but this time it was openly genuine. The conversation and exchange of words was comfortable to the point that the two seemed like laid-back friends.

"When did you guys even find time to fuck?" Ed asked as if the question was mandatory to answer.

"Do you really want me to give you the details? Because I can. And will." Jerry grinned like a smartass.

"No nevermind, gross. That's like a human fucking a real life bat but worse. That's beastiality."

"Charley didn't seem concerned." Jerry just shrugged it off.

"What the fuck! Did you give him rabies, aids?"

"Why the hell would I give him rabies or aids?"

"You probably didn't use protection."

"No shit. I raped him. Using a stupid condom would defeat the purpose of rape."

"What?! And he's okay with that!?"

"Like I said, he wasn't concerned and if he wasn't okay with it at first, he's perfectly fine with it now. He raped me twice anyway. I'm sure he's over his trauma."

"Wow. People called me the freak when you two are even freakier and as twisted as it is and disgusting, I'm kinda glad you like him. You guys are perfect for eachother actually, which is even more awkward I guess...Did he really rape you?"

Jerry didn't answer but acknowlegded the comment and the way the kid was feeling at the moment.

"Do you have someone kid?"

"No."

"Why?'

"Because no one likes me." Ed said as he bowed his head in some shame of himself. "First off I've been told that I'm not the best looking person around, you know ugly and I have no friends accept Charley." He shrugged. "I'm a loser."

Jerry scoffed finding that to be a ridiculous statement. "You can't find anybody because you're so damn insecure. Who told you that? That you were ugly? The loser parts true."

"Kids, girls, my aunt and uncle, Charley's new friends even my very first crush. You name it."

"You wanna know what you do to people who call you mean names?" Jerry faced him with a smile that encouraged bad things.

"What?" He wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

The demons smile dulled down. "Torture them. Keep them dead but alive enough to know how you feel, what your purpose for doing it is, and that you owe more to yourself than any low life you encounter, because Ed, the more you start caring what other people say, is the moment you start to believe it. Those people deserve to be removed from your existence and you deserve to know the truth."

Ed answered trying to forget about the past that hurt him. Just to forget about it all. "What's that?"

"The whole world is ugly. Anyone telling you differently deserves to be hung from their spinal cord infront of the true reality of their own life. The world is bad kid and everyone in it. There is nothing beautiful, or happy about it, or us. So next person who calls you ugly, cut out their face and make them uglier. You can't be ugly if the whole world is."

"I don't know how I would feel about that but I'll keep that in mind." Jerry had no teaching skills whatsoever, but Ed agreed more than he wanted to. There were so many people he wanted to torture and Jerry was over there making it seem easy. "Thanks by the way."

"Don't get all teary eyed on me. I won't hug you."

"I figured. What's Nathaniel's deal then? Weren't you friends?"

"You can say that."

"Did he betray you?"

"He feared me, I just never understood why. I was never told. I saw it in his eyes, everyones, the way they looked at me. With this fear I only thought was capable in humans. Gabriel favorited us. Gave us everything. He promised us the world, we thought we were the shit. I looked to him as a father and Nathan was like my brother. Back then, he and I would have done anything for each other. I had his back and he always had mine. I lied for him, he did the same. Then things changed after I found out they had been lying to me for two hundreds years about who I was. When I found out, I was lost. I knew I didn't belong anywhere, not among the humans, the vampires. Not even the dogs. So I decided to leave and move on with my life. I wanted Nathaniel to come with me, because then believe it or not I actually cared about being alone. Then I adapted to the change of having no one to care about but myself. Which was easier."

"Maybe it wasn't a matter of you caring about someone but someone caring about you?"

"I don't care about that. I never have, even when I was human."

"What about your mom?"

"She cared about me. Then she was killed, and I did no better finally killing her completely."

"No wonder you're so depressing. You don't even kill because it's the vampire in you that's doing it. You kill because you're mad at yourself and the rest of the world and the only redemption you seem to have is Charley. Face it he's the only one who makes you smile. Sometimes youre happy around him and you don't even know it."

"I'm okay with it. Having time alone will teach you a lot of things about yourself, especially how to survive. I'm not the best, I'm not the most dangerous, I just know what I need to do to live and if Charley is my reason then so be it."

"Youre cool, you know that. I'm glad a badass vampire lives in my neighborhood. I can't wait to tell everyone about you."

Jerry just smiled. "I don't know how many friends you're planning on gaining from that."

"None. Can I ask you another question." Ed came off apologetic, "Just one more?" trying his best not to annoy him but Jerry didn't seem bothered at all and surprisingly willing to talk about stuff he's probably never mentioned to anyone before.

"It's not like you're going to stop."

"Peter thinks you killed his dad because they went to war with the vampires. If you didn't care about the vampires for what they did to you, then was that really the reason for killing him. You must have hated the vampires. Did he betray your friendship or something?"

The boy could tell it was personal to him.

"After everything, I trusted no one. Peter's father was ordered to find us all and kill us all. He was no exception."

"Do you think he was going to kill you?"

"I knew he wasn't."

"So why did you do it?"

Jerry looked at Ed. "I was mad. I didn't like that he was living a life that I could have lived. He had a beautiful wife and a cute kid even though it makes me sick saying it. A nice home to go to with the people he cared about. They had real food on the table and a strong future ahead of them. They had something I can never look forward too again. I couldn't even look forward to a normal death and I'm stuck in this world where the best thing I do is hate and feed on it. There are times I want to know what the sun feels like when I vanish in it."

"That explains why you hate humans."

"The humans despised us. That's why I hate you. They lived there perfect little lives while we lived our lives in the darkness and shadows of the earth. That was my reason for killing him. I felt below him."

"Don't you hate yourself for it?" Ed asked seeing how it was possible that the vampire seemed perfectly fine explaining everything with little to no emotion. Like he didn't care at all.

"You said one more questions."

"Well you just answered my question. Why do you hate yourself?"

"A part of me does. The other part wants to play the day over and over again just out of pure amusement. I've been a vampire for years kid; I don't know what it's like to be anything else. Now go inside before I decide to finally get even more hungry." Jerry threatened. He stood finding the conversation to best end there before it got to be too personal. Then he walked off as if they never even talked. Suddenly they weren't talking buddies anymore.

Ed stood up now. "You know Charley really looks at you like you're an angel or something. He doesn't see what everyone else sees. Everything you've done for him, I think you can be good if you wanted to. You just chose to be evil."

"You're wrong and he's wrong. I'm not good at all and evil choses me. And I'm not an angel. Sorry to dissapoint him. Nice chat."

"You don't think you're his angel?" Ed yelled to him but Jerry continued to walk. "Hey, you can't fool me! You may have Charley believing youre this heartless guy who doesn't give a damn, but you're here for a reason, and the reason is him. If you don't believe that, then look him in the face and tell him that you didn't save him over and over again just because you still crave his blood. Maybe you are lonely Jerry and youre seeking something in Charley that you can't give yourself. You are his superhero. Not many people can say that they have a real life hero that they can look up to and brag about. His father was supposed to be his influence, his inspiration to be the best person he could be. But he doesnt have a father for that, he has you. You're damn lucky to have Charley on team Jerry."

The vampire stopped and sighed.

"I know you enjoy what you do but to change just for Charley means something to him. You're saving your status, you think if you fall for Charley you won't be the badass evil man you once were. You could have killed us anytime you wanted, but youre not because you care too much about Charley's feelings. You fucking hate Amy but she's still alive, because Charley would be upset if you did. I don't know what you think that makes you, but that doesnt make you one hundred percent evil. It makes you somewhat a good bad guy. Maybe you are a good man just in bad times."

"You don't know anything." Is all Jerry said with a small glare. The boy was wasting his time. Ofcourse like every tough man out there, he also didn't want to hear the truth at all.

"You're not going to change Jerry, you're still a dick, youre still a monster and you will always kill with no ounce of giving a shit. You're Jerry. You will always be young. You will always be good looking, ruthless, feared, but you will always be Charley's next door neighbor that he cares about. Why can't you just let someone care about you. He's making you human and you hate it."

"I told him I loved him."

Ed looked bowled over. He blinked stunned that Jerry had just told him that even though the mans expression wasn't so sure if he did the rigt thing telling Charley that. Ed had paused not being able to respond to that. What could he say, vampires couldn't love. Then Jerry smiled sadly then continued to walk again.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To find some food." Jerry answered as agitated as he normally is.

"You still have to help me."

"I didn't promise you anything." The vampire answered harshly, stopping with a slight irritation shown in his forehead.

"I know. But I can help you too. If youre hungry you can have my blood. I'm fucked anyway."

"You want me to kill you?" Jerry somewhat chuckled.

The boy nodded. "What does it matter. Either way I'm going to die. Probably by you. So the sooner the better. Right? I just want to get it over with."

"Aw how generous. Thanks for the offer but I don't want your blood. You think I want you to help me, then you are pathetic."

"Jerry, stop being a jackass and just do this for me. I'm completely serious!" The kid was desperate and pleading. Ed ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Bite me. Just do it."

"Youre just wasting your life kid." Jerry shoved him off.

"I don't care." Ed refused to back down. "I know you want blood. You fucking need it."

Jerry grabbed Ed by the shirt and brought him closer to him with a strangling grip.

"Jerry let me go." the boy started to panic a bit not knowing a good time to trust the vampire.

"Tell me guy what's the real reason why you want to die? Is it because you think so little of your life? Unfortunatly I'm not going to show you the easy way out of it. You can do yourself that favor." The man nodded to the stake suggesting he end his life that way. "It's easy. Just don't think about it." He shoved the kid again loosening his hand at his scrunched up tshirt. "Rest easy." Then Jerry was gone.

"Jerry!" Ed called out again in high desperation. Jerry!"

When he tried going after him his wound started to pound at his ribcage and thicker harder tears were coming as he sank on the stair steps with his head lowered and his hands pressing in the dog mark. Blood was leaking slowly down his bare skin cutting into his clothes. The wetness of his tears were clinging to his cheeks, his beating pain was pumping faster and faster. While in all hopes he was praying it would be his life going by that fast. He decided to sit there hoping he would pass away. Even if it was going by slowly.

He picked up the stake taking it into consideration.

* * *

><p>"Peter wake up."<p>

The slayer squinted at the sun shining through the windows and he growled despite mother nature blessng them with some good weather. He turned over, eyes red and hair tossy, at Charley, who was slipping on his shoes and gathering his things. "What's going on?" he slurred exactly like someone with a hangover would.

"Unless you want to be here when mass starts and when the people realize they've been robbed of the wine, then we should probabaly go " The teenager clarified.

"Oh. Right." The drunk slipped off the pew.

Charley finally woke up Amy who seemed to have the most comfortable sleep than the rest of them. The girl yawned while leaning up onto the hard wooden pew.

"Where's Ed?' Charley asked Peter.

"Maybe he's awake already." the man answered.

Charley then went to go look for him. "Ed!" He searched everywhere before he went outside and found his cross and stake on the ground of the steps. Fear and worry swept throughout his face when he saw the stained bloody ground. There was a lot of it. His face immediately went pale and his eyes stained in recoil.

"Did Jerry do this?" Peter asked coming up behind the boy looking disgusted and sorry at the sight. Amy looked shocked aswell.

Charley couldn't say anything. In truth it could have been any vampire that did it but even he knew it wasn't that likely. All he could do is hope that what he was seeing and feeling wasn't true.

* * *

><p>The man behind it all had found himself pacing his kitchen the minute he got back to his house. He stopped to open the refrigerator just to close it without taking anything from it. He was normally going to grab a beer but realized he wasn't even in the mood for that. He couldn't even bite into an apple clearly with a loss of appetite.<p>

_"You want to be saved Evil? I can save you." The vampire held his hands out openly. "The only way to live is to live again. I'll give you what you want then, if you give me what I want."_

_The boy nodded. "I'm ready."_

Jerry didn't know why he went back to Ed. Why he took him up on his offer. The kid was crying for goodness sake.

He slammed the counter top with raging fists wanting to break something. Wanting to punch a hole in anything with all his power. Rip someone apart with his foul fangs. Maybe that would make him feel better for what he did. It was fair right? He had to ask himself. He bit Ed before the boy would turn. He needed human blood to overcome his hunger and Ed could give it to him so therefore they were helping eachother. But why did it feel so wrong? Ofcourse. Because he was Charley's friend.

_The boy let him get closer but started to get a bit shaky when he felt the velvety lips against his neck and the sharp teeth poking around trying to find the best vital_  
><em>spot. He shut his eyes.<em>

He growled violently, holding in every ounce of anger in himself. Or trying.

_The vampire counted to three vibrating the boys skin with the voice of death before he extracted his teeth. Before he dug into the flesh he thought about Charley and how he might react when he finds out. He knew the consequences. _

Truth is that he was scared. Scared to discover Charley's reaction. He had never been scared before until now. Jerry having a sudden controversy with himself, like a storm, shoved everything off the counter sending it sprawling to the floor. Then he slammed the marble top repeatedly until it broke beneath his vanquished hands.

This was his way of not knowing what to do. He even practiced ways of telling Charley himself. But that would never work because his excuse wasn't good enough.

Amy could finally have her way. It would be easier for her now to convince Charley that he couldn't be trusted anymore and Jerry honestly hated the thought of that because again there wasn't one thing he has done that wasn't for Charley. He did everything for him. Including saving his friend from a much worse fate. He went to a wall and started punching it in as much as he needed to before he got annoyed with his own outburst.

He stopped for a break again taking in air trying to calm himself down but he hadn't been angry or sad in while and he needed to destroy something to let it all out. He would have been perfectly happy if it was himself he needed to destroy. Everything he's been holding in for as long as he's lived was breaking free and even though it would be messy, it was much needed.

Jerry suddenly paused when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He knew it was Charley trying to get a hold of him. He was going to go out of control. The sounding phone hit the floor and the dirty hard boots walked from it.

Then everything went crashing. To the floor. Against walls. Everything was broken.

The phone rang again.

He began breaking down the cabinets. Ripping out the entire sink. Pulling the refrigerator down watching it collapse, spilling and breaking everything inside it. He tugged the microwave from the outlet and threw it at the tv sending the wires sparking from the clashed electricity.

The power in the entire house went out. He paused and glanced around at the mess, feeling a lot better even though he didn't even break a sweat. He even looked rather shocked at the destruction and back to his malice self he laughed about it.

The phone continued to ring again. After the entire kitchen was destroyed and nothing left to work on he stepped on the cell, crushing the entire device while making his way to the living room.

All that was left undamaged was his favorite chair that he sat in infront of the tv. He took a seat and stared at the television as a small fire spurted up in growing flames around it. Sooner it would get bigger, forming up the wall and then the entire room but he decided to just sit back looking at the flames not planning on doing anything about it but shut his eyes on it and see what happens.

_Evil went limp clinging onto the vampires arms after fighting the bite for a while. The teeth felt like lighting striking. His whimpers were like inner outcries rumbling through the body instead of the mouth. Jerry held him within a starving grasp as he drank from the boys twitching body. He took until he was all fed up. _

_As he drank the demon looked up to the cross built on top of the chapel with flames in his eyes. Evils' body collapsed after every muscle tweaked. _

_It was too bad the rain had ended so early. _

* * *

><p><em>"Where's Ed?"<em>

_" "_

_"Jerry where is he?"_

_"I fucked up Charley." _

_"What did you do? What did you do! Tell me!"_

_"Something bad." The monster slowly opened them, taking his dark eyes to Charley's. For once they were readable. _

_Souless. Unpredicting. Scary. Guilty. Hateful. Angry. Unfeeling. Dangerous. Violent. Tired. Prideful. Sad. Uncontrolled._

_Scared. _


	18. Chapter 18

_**F-Taste of Fresh Blood-N**_

XVI

"Hey kid, be careful." Peter uttered guiding the car to stop before Jerry's place.

"Yea." Charley replied steadily, then closed the car door after taking the stake the slayer had handed to him. All three of them kept a watchful glance at the neighbors house. All three of them with looks maybe to rethink things over.

"Do what you have to do." The slayer nodded to the boy and breathed, giving good-luck to him but before Charley took off towards the house of the vampire, who possibly took his friend Peter stopped him. "Hey?"

Charley stopped and turned at him.

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes. If you're not out I'm coming in after you." The man stated somberly.

The boy just nodded securely indicating his agreement then ran up to the house. He couldn't waste anymore time. Amy and the slayer watched anxiously, sitting up in their seats looking as Charley entered through the dark suburban door. Their was no telling whether he would be safe or not going in a place so dangerous by himself, but the boy insisted on going in alone because it was something he had to deal with. And even though it seemed crazy enough, it was something he had to do. But it wasn't even a minute later that Amy suddenly turned impatiently flustered. "We should go in with him?" The girl said, about to jump out of the car with Peter's crossbow, but the slayer grabbed her and held her back gently.

"No, don't. He needs to handle this alone." Peter seized his weapon away after responding firmly. "It's to dangerous for you."

"Charley will end up like Ed if he goes in there by himself." She argued.

"Lady, trust me, and stop your squabbling. Charley can handle the beast. Let him." Peter answered having no doubt in his mind what the kid was capable of. "He's a tough little bugger."

He knew where she was coming from but kindly without saying much, he had to let her know that they needed to respect Charley's wish. She had every right to be concerned for him, they were girlfriend and boyfriend for christ sake, but to interfere on something private and personal would violate Charley's objective. Peter didn't know everything but he knew enough to know that Charley admired the vampire to some degree. However Amy didn't seem to like that. Assuming ofcourse she noticed their former interactions.

Amy snatched her arm from Peter saying nothing, listening nonetheless, and continued to passively wait. The years she's known Ed she's never really liked him, but she did not want Charley to be where Ed was at now. Dead. Ed did not deserve to be killed, if Jerry did indeed do what they think he did.

"He'll be alright." The slayer rigidly sighed leaning his head back on the seat as he reassured her again. It was through hope more than anything but that's all he wanted to get across. He couldn't honestly know that Charley would be alright. To make these difficult times feel better he just needed to stay on the positive side of things.

Minutes went by before he took a look through the rear view mirror at the skittish girl with her arms folded forcefully across her chest. "Jesus woman you're making me nervous. Relax will ya. And how about you try breathing." He pushed the button to let the back windows to the van open, so that the girl could receive fresh air instead of hyperventilating herself to death. "And I'll do mine." Peter pulled out a large cigar from his jacket lighting it up and soaking in all the free smoke blown, the girl in the back seat rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"If you call that breathing." she replied despicably.

"It gets me through the day."

"Well the smell is disgusting. I can't believe people still smoke those."

"If you don't like it, hop out lady."

"Whatever." Amy just took a warily breath while glancing back towards the home.

* * *

><p>Charley in complete distraught and anger had come in, eager and looking around for the black haired devil, as he shouted Jerry's name. Pissed and strong in his passions to tear him apart. It wasn't even the right word to describe how he was feeling. Pissed he's been before. What he was feeling now was different. He was dealing with the mixed feelings of disbelief and despair contracted inside his entire core. He felt his rage, believing it was causing his nerves to shake, but it was his mind in motion and not necessarily his physical presence that was quivering. "Jerry!"<p>

It was dejavu. He readied his stake, ready to kill Jerry for the third time again in less than a week. When did it come down to this? When did he find himself barely breathing? When did his desire for vengeance move swiftly and his soul halt in an impossible burn? Everytime he closed his eyes to think about Jerry, he was close to giving up on asking why.

The house was accordingly dark and the windows that were broken had already been boarded up to the frame. Jerry was busy last night. Then the door had shut slowly behind him. He turned and looked over, his wide stare staying bold. He never quite understood what made doors close by themselves but he figured like in all horror movies the house must have been haunted. Maybe Jerry had his own personal demons. Was Jerry running from something too?

Trying to figure out if Jerry was bad, good, maybe misunderstood or just plain evil, was like trying to put together a puzzle that was missing its pieces. And as lost as those pieces could have been he should have just gave up on it from the start. All this stress he could have done without. It would have saved him time and energy.

Was it possible Jerry could be both good and evil? If so, how exhausting.

He had gotten to trust Jerry to the point where he shouldn't be afraid of him anymore. And even though there was no more trust between them, he wasn't afraid. The second he put his foot onto Dandridge's property, he knew Jerry could smell the blood. He knew Jerry was prying in on him, because that's what he always did. All he needed next was for Jerry to show himself. Charley was scared about what might have happened to Ed and scared about what he himself might have to do to Jerry if he found out what he did do to his friend. He didn't want to have to kill Jerry. He liked Jerry and had recently gotten used to the vampires company.

So many things on his mind and he was starting to think he was back in the beginning when all this started to happen. Was Jerry on his side or not? Was he playing him or not? Why was Jerry making this harder?

"Jerry!" he yelled again but this time up the stairs.

He didn't expect an answer, he just expected Jerry to recognize him and show himself. He could answer to him when they actually meet face to face.

Fit too much in an emotional rage, Charley didn't recognize the smell of something burning until he moved deeper into the vampires dwelling. He covered his mouth and nose from the fierce scent as he stepped into the kitchen and living room area not expecting to be as perplexed as he was. He looked around slowly dropping his hand at his side. The entire place was destroyed. Everything broken and scattered. Glass across the floor, holes in the walls. Cabinets and the island broken and beaten, smashed like the place had been invaded. He didn't know what to think now, other than Ed was probably already in deep trouble if Jerry did do this.

He continued to move over the mess. The first thing he noticed was the TV in pieces when he walked carefully into Jerry's special place. Smoke coming from it and he found the where the smell was coming from. The walls in the room were black like coal resembling the home owners eyes. "Jesus." The teen held tightly onto the wooden stake wondering what the fuck happened. A fire must have started, which considering the options was the only explanation.

"What are you doing here kid?"

Charley turned quickly towards where the wicked voice came from. It was harsh but for Charley always slightly gentle. But Charley didn't even notice that part.

"You know why I'm here." The boy responded impulsively.

Jerry picked up a beer bottle from the ground that survived his outburst during his little fussy fit, once lurking out of the deep shadows of his home. "Like what I did to the place?" The monster asked after glancing around, because Charley's opinion always mattered. "I'm thinking of keeping it like this. It really brings out the upstairs." He sneered darkly.

The boy would ask what happened but he wasn't there to care. He was there for something else. Jerry playing it like it was a little causal only had him more angry.

"Where's Ed Jerry?" The boy came off again as no small threat.

Jerry just looked at him and smiled. He didn't say anything, his grin said it all.

"Jerry where is he?" Charley frowned, his heart breaking because he knew that smile, very well now. It frightened him to no end. The thing scariest about it was that if Jerry did what he thought he did then there was no turning back. For either of them. Charley would have to kill Jerry and Jerry would have to kill Charley for trying.

"I fucked up Charley. You should go." The vampire easily replied, acting like he didn't care, even though he must have by admitting that he messed up. But that also went unnoticed by Charley. Jerry flipped the cap off the bottle and drank from it while moving passed the boy with an ease that annoyed the boy even more.

"Jerry?" the boy demanded sternly that he answer him.

The man strided into the living room sitting back on his favorite chair with nothing to watch because he destroyed his only source of entertainment, but he supposed the beer would have to do for now.

"What did you do?" Charley followed him in and faced him, something a normal human wouldn't have the guts to do. "Tell me!" He yelled this time, his voice full of tragedy and impatience. Jerry looked at him, not knowing how to respond to the boy's pain, so he decided he would just ignore him some more.

Charley didn't like to be ignored especially about something as serious as this and before Jerry drank from the bottle again, Charley snatched it from Jerry's hand and the vampire glared hissing twice at him mad because that was his last beer. The boy had gotten mentally stronger and less afraid of him and it was somewhat pissing him off. Humans were supposed to be weak and piled with endless trepidation against something far, far greater than them. So what was this about?

"I'm running out of time. Tell me Jerry. Now. I don't want to have to do something I don't want to do."

"If you came here to kill me then you should have just left me for dead when I tried to save your little precious life, guy. You can have the beer. You look like you need it." The monster sharply snapped, before he slowly closed his empty eyes and sat back in his chair with his personal swag not taking notice to the stake Charley had with him, knowing damn well he could use it on him anytime.

The boy was at a loss looking at the drink then back at Jerry, his young tears jerking. If Jerry didn't want to talk then he didn't have too right? He couldn't force him. "Please Jerry. Just tell me. I need to know."

The monster opened his pitched eyes slowly, taking them to saddened ones and he realized why Charley always looked sad. Because he's been hurt all his life, especially by those he wanted to trust, like his father who dipped out on him for no good reason a parent should abandon their child. Jerry felt for the boy. He had an asshole father too. So he sighed finally giving an answer, even though he knew the boy wouldn't be able to cope with it. "I did something bad Charley."

He refused to narrow his gaze from the boys. He had to look him in the eye because that's what Charley wanted. The truth. Even though it hurt.

Charley was now in quiet tears and Jerry thought he was better off saying nothing. Charley let the stake slip from his hand and the beer. Both objects crashing to the floor like they had no importance being held. There was no way Jerry could comfort him now. Infact looking back he never once had to comfort Charley so trying would be new to him. Nothing he could say or do will make the kid feel any better. Nothing would bring Ed back. He also knew Charley knew him enough to know that he wasn't going to apologize for it. He didn't have to apologize for something he had to do.

The boy backed away from Jerry like he was a stranger giving him that unforgiving glare, filled with a new hatred, a meaner look than even what the beast could give him in return. Charley didn't need to ask where he had put Ed and went straight for the stairs without giving even Jerry a warning. Jerry left his seat after moaning to himself and began to slowly follow the boy like he didn't have time for this. "You don't want to go up there Charley. You won't like what you see." He murmured boredly.

"Fuck off." Charley outright shut him out but stopped abruptly on the second step seeing Jerry now at the top of the stairs looking down at him with a warning glare.

The man shaking his head in dissapointment. In the boy but mostly in himself. The vampire seemed to be struggling to say something. The right something. Not willing to hurt Charley even more, but he had to, to get him to go. "Unless you don't want to be angrier than you already are, then I suggest you turn away. All you'll feel is pain and suffering. You'll hate yourself. You'll hate me. Turn away now guy and go back to the days when all you wanted was Ed gone and out of your life. It will be easier for you in the longer run." His words were meant to be painful but Jerry didn't like that he had to take that road either and it showed.

A thick coldness seeped under Charley's skin and Jerry had him at first. He had him thinking. Thinking over if he should maybe accept the warning and leave and act like Ed never existed, but Jerry's mind manipulation wasn't strong enough for Charley's stronger emotions and the boy went up the stairs anyway not listening to the vampires, what could have been wise words.

"Move out of my way."

Jerry shook his head, chuckling at his failed attempt and gave up. "As you wish." He couldn't say he didn't warn him and stepped aside for the boy, realizing Charley had his mind made up. The vampire just leaned against the wall with his arms folded, watching Charley about to waken into one of his worst nightmares ever.

Charley desperate to know Ed's whereabouts, went into the room where the cells were located and started searching every door. He was panicking. He didn't want to know the end result but he gave himself no choice. He didn't want to know but he had to know. Yes he could just do what Jerry wanted him to do and turn around and pretend nothing happened, but he already had this guilt for being such a shitty friend in the first place, that pretending not to care would make him not a friend at all.

After hurrying and pushing the cell doors all open, he stopped at the only locked door, and his heart stopped and his stomach twisted. He tried to take two deep peaceful breaths, hoping for the best, before he slowly brought himself to look through the peephole, something he had to fight himself to do, and when he saw Ed laying there on the floor, pale as snow, he quickly jolted away from the door, with his mouth covered trying to hold back from crying his eyes out. It was like an arrow pierced through his armor when the armor was supposed to be strong enough to protect him. The tears were falling mostly because he couldn't save Ed and he didn't think Jerry after everything they've been through would do something like that. He slid down against the wall; shaking, eyes stained in fixation. This was a rare moment in not knowing what to do or what to think. How could Jerry do this to him? It was an ignorant thought. The question should have been, how could Jerry not do this to him? Afterall, the vampire shouldn't have been as nice to Charley and his friends as much as he was. He wasn't perfect or friendly but he wasn't cruel either. So maybe it was a gift that Jerry let Charley off the hook for this long. Jerry started out an enemy of his. Then he fucked him like the devil he was. Did Charley want the bat to be amazing, his angel of light? Of course. Was that ever going to happen? No.

The door creaked open. Very slowly. Charley knew who was entering from the direction of the closet door but remained where he was at. He didn't care anymore. Then he saw the heavy shabby boots come before him in loud strides and the devil slowly leaned down so he and Charley could meet eye to eye. "I told you, you shouldn't have went up here. Try not to look so dissapointed."

The change in his charisma did not go unnoticed and everything seemed much darker and eerie.

The boy struggled to look up at the devil. He was so beautiful but evil. It was like coming along a path and stopping before a doorstep where hell awaited. Hesitant but interested. "You didn't like what you saw did you?" Jerry cupped Charley's cheeks with freezing hands and Charley hit him away with more hate than the vampire expected but Jerry had to play the game back.

"Don't touch me." The boy hissed aggressively.

"This world is tough Charley. You know that best of all. Things don't just happen. They happen because they have to." Jerry fired back.

The teen didn't understand him acting so hostile and insensible, but then again he was a fucking vampire. How many times did he have to remind himself that vampires caring and being in love wasn't possible. Twilight was possible because they weren't vampires, but Jerry was Satan's lap dog, a demon straight from hell. To think that Jerry was this different soul who could give a shit if he tried, was wishful thinking.

"Why would you do this?" The boy sniffled focusing bleary eyes on the monster he still had incredibly strong feelings for.

Jerry wasn't going to give him an excuse because Charley wouldn't listen to it anyway. As much as he wanted to tell the boy he was sorry and he needed the blood, and that Ed actually saved all of their lives, he wasn't. There was no more trust to be had, he could see that in how the boy represented his expression. So he did what he would normally do to a certain human boy he had strong feelings for. Remain hardheaded and sympathetically unresponsive. "You thought I was different. But I'm not. You made a mistake and you thought wrong." Jerry was explaining. "You shouldn't have been acting like a girl so in love Charley." He cocked his head with a mocking grin. "You were expecting something and in return you recieved nothing."

Charley didn't believe how serious Jerry was being. It was like they were meeting for the first time and that everything that happened between them never did. But a vampire couldn't fake what he felt. A vampire wouldn't die for a kid no matter the circumstance. A vampire wouldn't let a boy fuck him no matter the result. A vampire wouldn't fake the words 'I love you' just to say it. Jerry could gain nothing from that. Jerry could gain nothing from the hole in his chest.

"Is Ed dead?" Charley wanted to drop that subject altogether.

"Yes." Jerry nodded vaguely but answered uncomplicatedly.

"I don't believe you." It was hard for the boy to swallow, if Jerry was telling him the truth. "No. You're a fucking liar."

"You don't have too believe me if you don't want to. I won't force it. But I'll tell ya what I did." The vampire leaned into the boy reaching over to his ear, soft curls sweeping across his tainted lips. "I bled him dry just like I do all the rest. He tasted good for a kid who didn't have a bright future, a lot like most humans. He was weak Charley, so I did him a favor." Jerry nastily answered. It was like he was waiting for Charley's next move. Waiting to see how far he could push him. He'd thought by being evil enough Charley would just leave and move on with his life. The fact was he didn't want to have to deal with this broken moment that just happened to pause in time. He used to shine for Charley but if Charley could see what was behind what most interpret as soulless eyes, the boy would be so surprised at what he knows. There was an angel of light, just like he wanted, like sweet wine, striving deeply to covet the boy in this helpless existence, if he could. But he couldn't. Charley was at a vulnerable stage where he couldn't even tell if what Jerry was saying was true or not. He wasn't able to process the truth and reality anymore. He wanted to believe that Jerry was lying but he could dream. It was such a sudden change and Charley had to give it to him. He had to admit, Jerry did make one hell of a vampire. Truly talented with his manipulation.

"Why?"

Jerry shut his empty eyes as his soft felt breath touched Charley's cheek. "I was hungry Charley."

Charley gnashed his teeth while shoving Jerry from him. "That doesn't give you the right to take him!" The boy screamed, his sudden energy and anger just lashed out unexpectedly.

"I do what I want." Jerry replied back in a much calmer manner than his counterpart. There were times Jerry would lead Charley exactly where the kid wanted to go in there unusual relationship, then all of a sudden he would just lose his fucking way. The vampire knew he wasn't relationship material to begin with and always seemed to fuck things up right when Charley was getting comfortable or happy. That was one of the hardships of being in love with a guy who had fangs he supposed. He couldn't promise Charley that he would stop killing innocent humans. He couldn't promise him anything. "I needed some kind of release."

They already seemed to have crashed into a void. They came and have drawn there own conclusions. They needed to break from eachother. Charley swallowed, just glaring heavily at the beast, the beast looking back at him grinning considerably. "So what now? You hate me kid? Do you feel like I've left you to lie in your own dust. If so, remember, you're still breathing and you're lucky for even that."

The vampire stood and turned facing the door ready to leave.

"I'm not going to keep living my life like this." the boy suddenly whispered.

Jerry laughed densely at Charley's statement. "Your life? Your life was never meant to be normal or perfect. You were born to be found Charley. You were made to be food. Why do you think you have such a distinctive blood in the first place? In ways you're not even human yourself."

"If I am just food and that's all I am meant to be, you should just kill me already. It's long overdue and I really don't give a shit anymore. I've lost all my patience. I'm about to lose everything. This vampire, werewolf chase is taking up too much of my time and it's just stupid running. I was an idiot for thinking that you would be there with us. Thank you though. Jerry. For saving me. And doing what you did. But I understand now, it wasn't really for me and just for my blood. It's in your nature. You're just naturally heartless and I can't change that no matter what I do or say. It's how you are and how you will always be. You can try to please, you can try to love but it's something you really can't have because you're not programmed for it. You're programmed for evil, for killing, for drinking blood and turning innocent victims into ruthless animals. You're a creature of the night and you're right I shouldn't have expected more from you. I can't hold a grudge against you because it would be over nothing." His tone was nonchalant. He was detached from his usual feelings towards the vampire. "Since you want my blood so bad, it's all yours. You can do what you want with it, I don't care." Charley grabbed his shirt tearing the collar away from his neck exposing his skin to the dark eyes. "I want you too. You have my permission now."

The offer was like getting everything you wanted for Christmas. Unexpected and great, but still discerning to the vampire. The kid was serious, and Jerry couldn't tell, looking at him with suspicion and Jerry's inner jaws not yet contracted, started to rapture thinking of taking the fresh sweet blood he's been longing for. Then Charley proceeded to tempt him with the words he once used on him when Jerry had first attacked him in his car. "You wanted my blood in your veins. Your mouth on my neck. Your teeth at my throat. I become yours."

Jerry forgetting that moment, laughed lightly not being able to believe it, bringing his cold hand to touch the boys soft neck. The pulse was strong and the vampire snuck in a bit closer examining the visible veins harder. He made a delicate but eager hiss towards the boy. Charley wasn't fighting or whining back just waiting until Jerry took everything he ever wanted.

Charley long lashes fluttered closed when the mans lips rubbed softly against his white skin, and his hand encircling his appealing throat. It still felt good being close to him and he ran his fingers through the black wiry hair as Jerry cupped the back of his head and being in that tight contact soothed and sheltered the vampires soul, but sadly, when his razor sharp teeth grew ready in urgency to suck and take the flesh and blood from the boy, he faltered away almost instantly. Changing his 'I can't do it' behavior to 'just not interested' behavior. "Sorry guy. I can kill you if I want but you're not even worth my time anymore. I don't need your blood. You've shed all your tears now go back to Peter and your girlfriend and leave me in peace." The black haired man turned to leave the boy alone and it wasn't clear to Charley that it was just a copout. Jerry would have never turned Charley. He would have never even allowed himself to bite Charley, even if he could have been immortal. It wasn't because Jerry was cursed and or needed the boys permission somehow. It was because he wasn't allowing himself. He could try to bite Charley all he wanted, but nothing would happen. His teeth wouldn't cut through his skin. They would go human dull if he tried. It was strange how much unnatural affection he had for him and only him. But Jerry had decisions to make to. He struggled with his feelings for the boy as much as Charley struggled with his. Jerry was a vampire and needed to be one. He couldn't be loving and heartless at the same time. He had to be one or the other. It was a vampire guideline. Humans were food. Period. Not to be played with and definitly not to love.

Charley just sat there, something dark and weak in his eyes as he watched Jerry leave. So Jerry would rather have him get taken by the other vampires with them feeding on his blood instead of taking his only oppurtunity to become immortal? Jerry could have had it all. Maybe his blood really wasn't worth it anymore.

The boy blinked, in abandon function. He blinked again but this times his drained eyes meeting his weighted mind in reflection.

Jerry went to go fall into his armchair, leaving Charley where he was at. After ten seconds of peace a secondary rapture possessed him and he growled, tossing the remote to the tv at the wall to join the rest of the spoiled shit. Charley was stupid to come. He shouldn't have come. Why the fuck did he come? The vampires ran his hand through his hair looking ready to tear it out. Then he closed his eyes and the boy closed his.

* * *

><p>A few contractors were working on a project in the cities underground tunnels, doing some investigation of the ground conditions. They were walking through the long and narrow passage with flashlights as they examined odd damages done to the routing and telecommunication cables. "These looked chewed on." The main contractor sighed as he examined the cords.<p>

"Rats?" His partner replied.

"Possibly."

"Nah, take a look at these other ones. It's a clean cut. It's gotta be some damn kids."

"This place is enclosed. Kids couldn't get down here." the other man replied.

"If a kid is bored, they always get into things they shouldn't."

"Good point." The two contractors followed eachother with their flash lights pointed as they stepped through the sewer water then suddenly the main guy halted.

"Hey I see something straight ahead."

"What?" the other man replied also aiming his flashlight to get a good look.

"There."

Towards the end of the sewer lines they could see a dark shadowy figure standing there.

The two men squinted then one shouted out. "Hey, you, you can't be down here. This area is private."

The figure wasn't responding just still staring.

"Damn kids don't listen. Hey you're going to have to come with us. You're not issued to be down here."

The body finally moved. Walking towards the men engaging them in a hungry manner. The two guys still couldn't get a good look but when they heard one daunting non human snarl come from whatever it was, they dropped their flashlights and ran. They ran and ran scampering with difficulty through the nasty waters, looking back only a couple of times before they reached the ladder where they came from.

"Hurry!" They rushed eachother to get out but they weren't quick enough and the creature had already gained right on their tails snatched them up making quick meals out of them, while their screams rang underneath Las Vegas's ground.

This was going to be a special day. A very special day indeed.

Five black SUV's pulled up in the parking lot of a building across from the destroyed penthouse staying as far away from the investigation going on as possible. Prometheus exited one looking up at the tall skyscrapers and appointed his men in specific areas.

They figured Peter would need to come back for stuff he had left that could help them out and knew Charley would be tagging along, so they placed themselves hidden around the perimeter. They didn't know if injecting Jerry with the blood helped all that much but they did know he wouldn't be in the picture and that Charley's blood was theirs. And according to Nathaniel it would be the perfect ambush.

"Make sure you keep eyes on the kid at all times." Prometheus ordered before flinging out his ringing phone and answering it. "Speaking of the devil. What?"

"Did I ever tell you today is going to be a good day? Because it is I hope you know."

"Yes you told me about a thousand times. What do you want Nathaniel?" The wolf leader was getting annoyed of the blonde man. He never knew why he put up with him. They had to work together because they were the two in command but all he got from Nathaniel was him being a little bitch.

"What do you mean what do I want? I want you to soak in this glorious day as much as I am."

"It's not glorious yet."

"It's going to be."

"We don't have the kid yet. We don't even know if Peter is going to bring him along." Prometheus hated working side by side with the vampires because if they weren't after the same blood he could make his own plans and rules.

"He will. We still have alot more time to pray, don't we? Besides Charley isn't safe by himself. He's bound to travel along with the slayer." Nathaniel simply laid out the options.

"There is always Jerry." The wolf leader countered.

"I don't think Jerry would be joining them either."

"Yea I know, the sun is awfully bright shithead."

"Don't be a smartass. If the injection you gave him worked Jerry is making sure the kid is as far from him as possible. As far as we know Jerry is out of the picture for now."

"Jerry's dangerous." Prometheus reminded.

"I agree."

"What are we keeping him alive for then?" Prometheus knew Nathaniel wasn't going to give him the truth, that the reason Gabriel wanted Jerry alive was for him to get the wolves out of the way while the vampires tracked Charley's blood because he was the only one who could fight off a wolf and survive.

"I don't know. It's Gabriel's idea. I want Jerry dead as much as you guys."

"That's working out well for you."

"Remember it's us who is giving you fucking dogs a chance to be our equal so don't patronize me."

"Coming from a man who is useless during the day? Equals we are not. We're better. Far better."

"Keep thinking that puppy." Nathaniel took major offence to that and hung up the cell on Prometheus. "Fucking bitch." Then he started kicking one of the dead contractors he had attacked earlier, out of anger over and over until his cell phone rung. "What!" he answered furiously even though it was Gabriel.

"Calm down Nathan."

"No! I hate these wolves. I fucking hate them. They all need to die and burn and fucking burn some more!"

"We'll have our chance with the wolves. Right now pull yourself together and focus on Charley. Can you do that for me."

"Sure! why the fuck not."

"Good. Is your team ready."

"Yea. They're about to be." Nathaniel instantly calmed down shutting his eyes, his growling sounding more hassled.

"Focus Nathan." Nathaniel watched his call end before looking back down at the two dead guys with their slitted necks exposed and blood flowing freely. He sighed before getting back to drinking the rest of their blood before it went to waste in the disgusting streams of sewer water.

* * *

><p>"Where's Charley?" The slayer walked to where he could see the vampire just chilling there on his armchair. He had his crossbow pointed just incase but Jerry didn't appear to be active in anyway.<p>

"If you still have your fathers aim I would suggest pointing that to a target you can hit." Is all Jerry said.

"Fuck you, where is he." Peter balked back. "I swear if you touched him I will kill you."

Jerry opened his dimmed eyes and looked slowly at the slayer not taking care to the threat and just staying reclined in his seat. There was no risk of danger seen in him and he just looked tired, less shrewd and in need of rest. That's all. He just needed his peace. "He's upstairs. Just take him and leave me." The vampire turned away and Peter incredulously backed up towards the stairs not trusting to take his eyes from him.

"You know he trusted you."

"He trusted wrong. Take him and leave me in peace." Jerry again didn't seem enthusiastic or attempting at his normal dark humor. Infact he was just being a lazy cow.

"Do you realize how much peace Charley could use right now." Peter retorted, his jaws tensing. "He doesn't deserve this."

"Don't try to make this right." Jerry told him.

"I'm not. You make this right."

X

_He was shaking. He's had this dream before. He was walking down the street of his neighborhood. The sun was out burning but he was cold. Hands shivering, blood shifting, and skin going colorless. He was hungry; craving food. He was turning weak, legs unstable. He fell to his knees. He felt a pinching sharpness at his tongue and gums. He wipes his mouth and blood is on his hand. He cuts his fingers on his own jaws. He screams feeling the parasite eating him inside. He grabs his head curling up to the ground suffering in pain. He was turning into the vampire Jerry had left him to be. He wanted to go back where he came. The sun was blistering hot. His clothes sticking against his skin. His heart trying to pump from his chest. He tore and scratched at himself. __He stopped suddenly hearing the screams and fire engaging in the sky. Havoc and confusion awakened his senses. He was slowly breathing as he opened his eyes, watching everything. Blood burning in the skies. Blood drenching the streets. He blinks at the devastation transpiring before him. Vampires butchering wolves. Wolves slaughtering vampires. And humans in between it all trying to survive as the fiends roam the population. _

_He struggles to get to his feet. So much blood. He blankly stares. So much death. He blinks. What exactly is this a war of? He now knows. It's the end of civilization. He wants to put a stop to this but doesn't know how. _

"_Find him! Find Jerry!" He saw a figure in the shadow say. He s__hot his eyes open hearing the name. The name was like a trigger to a gun that constantly pulls. But this time in his dream he doesn't ask to be wakened up. He stays until he saw the tank wearing vampire standing before him with an eclipse in his eyes, glaring like a destroyer of existence. "You would let them take me Charley?" Jerry's voice of fire and hell. _

_"What? I don't know what youre talking about. Who is going to take you?" __The boy continued this time with eyes open, and ears uncovered._

_"You would let me die like this?"_

_"Jerry I don't know, I would never let you die. Please tell me what I can do. Who are these people who are going to take you?"_

_"You're letting them take me."_

_"Who?"_

_"I did everything for you. I've died for you. And you gave me nothing Charley."_

_He sees the sun rise, killing the apocalypse of parasites and they fry turning to dust and the wolves turn back to men. "Wait Jerry, what do I do to make it right?" He needs to know. But his dream ends the same as it did when he first had it. _

_He watches Jerry smile at him and dissolve slowly turning to complete ash. Floating down, the ashes of the burning parasite emerged in the air. He holds out his hand and collects the remaining ashes of the demon neighbor as it piled in his palms. _

_"Charley!"_

Charley was in a deep sleep it seemed, his eyes unable to open but he could hear his name being called from the distance. So maybe it wasn't sleep and just fatigue. The boy was just unmotivated to move or respond. He once thought his father was the reason for how fucked up his emotions were but Jerry was the one to be pulling him under. The distance sound of Peter coming towards him had his eyes open. Was his fifteen minutes up already? He wasn't paying attention to the time at all and even forget Amy and Peter were waiting outside for him this whole time. The slayer came by the boys side. Everything to the boy felt slower and quieter.

"Charley?" Peter didn't need to guess how he was feeling. The boy looked highly tranquil and enervated all over, his bright eyes faint into nothing. The man looked into the boys eyes making sure he atleast responded by recognizing his presence after checking for any injuries but nothing on the boy seemed to be damaged, just mentally. "Come on kid. Let's go." Peter helped him up. The boy weakly stood holding on to the man for better balance.

When Amy saw them coming to the car she hurried and opened up the door for them, first thing she was noticing was that Charley didn't come out the same way he went in. She didn't want to say anything, afraid if she did, she would make it worse. Charley looked dreadful, sick and untalkative. This only meant something bad did happen. Ed wasn't with him so they could only assume the worst. The girl looked to Peter to get an answer about Ed and the only answer he could give was a sorrowful shaking of his head.

They took the moment to themselves as long as was needed to get passed it. Alot was going on and it was something they all deserved, reserved times for their thoughts. Peter patted the boys shoulder giving him comfort the best he could. He could at least relate with him. This same vampire killed someone close to him too. In fact this same monster killed mostly everyone close to him. He should have tried harder to protect the boy from the malicious vampire. The guilt in him was taking over again. He could speak for himself because he also had a little trust in the vampire, but Charley was probably betrayed the most.

"It's not your fault that Ed is gone. It's not your fault that Jerry even did what he did."

Charley looked over at the slayer. "Do you really honestly believe that?" The boys voice was angry and coarse.

"Wholeheartedly." Peter answered.

"It is my fault. Jerry made it clear. He was tired and ended up not caring anymore. It would make sense he almost died a hundred times trying to fucking save my sorry ass. I would be sick and tired too." Charley sat there expressing his thoughts instead of remaining in his thoughts.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Youre already going through alot." The slayer wasn't expecting Jerry to be candy and roses but he was expecting Jerry to be there for atleast the boy if no one else. There was an attraction between them he had recognized. Any demon, any vampire from hell, wouldn't have done the things for a human that Jerry had done for Charley, so they weren't understanding where everything went wrong. Jerry was good. Sometimes.

He was also expecting, even though it might have been too much to ask, that Jerry would help them win this war. He was there only biggest chance of winning. But now theyre down two and three left. It was sad to see the boy speak about Jerry with so much admiration, only for this to happen. It was such a shame. Peter didn't know if Jerry had given up on them but he wasn't going to hold his breath anymore and wait. They had to do something.

"Where too kid?" Peter asked giving him time to think and talk. "Whenever you're ready."

"I should go stop by the hospital and see my mom." Charley didn't seem lively at all but Peter and Amy were surprised nonetheless that he said something. "To make sure she's okay before we do anything else." He looked at Peter and Amy and smiled, trying to let them know everything was okay, that he was fine, he just needed a moment to grieve. But he also knew he had to be strong to get through this, to get his friends through this. It wasn't an easy job. He had the most difficult job on the planet and if he could pull through anyone could.

"No problem." Peter started the car and drove off towards the hospital.

Jerry, after watching them leave, slipped away from the window he was prowling on them at and went to go up the stairs to finish what he had started. Fatal were these moments of trust. The vampire opened the door to Ed's cell and walked over to the boy. He got to one knee beside him and rolled the still body over and on his back. "Sorry kid." He spoke softly as he flung him over his shoulder and carried him out instead of using his floor trap. He brought him down to his unfinished basement and placed the boy on the dirt ground. He then grabbed his shovel and started to dig up a hole to bury him.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom."<p>

The nurse and Jane turned from watching the news and at Charley who looked like the walking dead.

"Oh my god you're alright." Jane said relaxing now and reaching out to her son as he came and gave her a hug. "I was so worried about you. What the hell is going on?"

"You mean the news. Yea, it's unbelievable right?"

Everything that had happened with the wolves and vampires was all over the internet and tv. The only thing needed was people to believe it.

"They're talking about wolves and vampires and I tried calling your cell and the home phone and you wouldn't pick up. I was worried sick. You and Ed were telling me something about that Peter Vincent guy or whatever he is and then his place gets attacked. Were you guys there?!"

She stopped her frantic rant when she saw Amy and...who would have thunk, Peter Vincent come into her hospital room. "Is that?" she looked at Charley while pointing at the slayer. "The guy."

Her son nodded. "Yes. Long story."

"What's going on Charley?" Jane asked sternly like she needed to know in case her son was getting in some serious trouble. She knew all about Vincent and Charley's and Ed's obsessions with vampires.

"Hello Ma'am." Peter introduced nervously, clearing his throat a bit, but Jane didn't like what she was seeing or about to hear. "What's happening on the news is true."

"And Peter's the man for the job." Charley smiled with an innocent dryness. "I can explain everything, but youre not going to like it."

"Charley I can't believe you're still talking about this."

"He isn't lying Mrs. Brewster. Everything he's saying is true. It was hard for me to admit to it too but I was also personally attacked by Jerry and we all were chased down by vampires and werewolves." Amy defended Charley.

"I used to hunt and kill vampires for a living. I've just been running from it for a long time. He's not making this up and everything on the news is way to big of an event to just be some hoax." Peter also defended. "Something big is about to happen and we need to stop it."

Jane didn't know what to believe. But her son also wouldn't be that heartless to pull a prank on her while she recovered in the hospital. "You're serious?" she asked wanting to believe it.

Charley was almost ready to give up realizing he wouldn't be able to convince her. He wasn't sure if even Peter and Amy could. "Uh look mom, I gotta go. When are they releasing you?"

"Woah you're not going anywhere young man. If you guys are being serious then I want to know what's going to happen. What's going to happen Charley?"

While Charley and the others were at the hospital still, Nathaniel was leading his special forces team under the Vegas streets. They trutted through the nasty rat invested water in the underground sewer line, walking passed the two contractors Nathaniel had gorily decapitated in his finished work.

"Here's our spot." The blonde said stopping before the sun rays which were peeping through the holes of the street sewer lid. They could hear cars driving over the roads and people walking and talking. "We wait here until the sun goes down. The wolves will do their part in capturing Charley and his friends." Nathaniel grabbed his walky talky and paged Prometheus. "Prometheus what do we got?"

Crassus looked at Prometheus as the two stood on one of the highest buildings next to Peter's. "The boy is not here yet."

"Then we're ahead of schedule. Are your men ready?"

"Yes."

"Cut it." Evil excitment plastered onto his face. "Let's get this done early."

Prometheus nodded towards Crassus and Crassus went onto his radio talking onto a different line. After that small communication was had every light in the city turned off. The sun was still out but it was noticeable.

The vampires hissed in excitemnet and triumph when their senses aloud them to hear the cities power shutting down and everything ran by electricity malfunctioning.

Peter and the others looked around conspicuously when everything turned dark and the only lights on in the hospital were the emergency ones. "Was that supposed to happen?" Amy asked and it was clear none of them were getting a good vibe from this.

"I don't think so." Peter said, looking out the hospital room and seeing nurses and doctors in slight panic, going room to room, telling the patients not to worry.

"What's going on Charley?" Jane asked.

Charley walked towards the room window and looked out at the inner city. Followed by Amy and Peter as they watched every single light slowly going out.

"We're about to go into a war." He looked at his mom. "A big one."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for your latest reviews and your messages concerned about the story not being finished. I am not abandoning this story. Not my intent. It's nice seeing you again Amanda Saitou and I hope you all enjoy. -Stranger<strong>


	19. TOFB Goodbyes

**Hello Everyone, Stranger here. **

**Since it's hard enough messaging everyone one by one about the progress on this story, I decided it would be easier to just say it here, incase anyone is interested. I know it has been awhile since my last update and for a reason. I am afraid to say that the motivation/inspiration has long left me and I just wanted to share this with all I promised a finishing end too. **

**I'm sorry to those who wanted to see the story finished. I did too. Also to those who are sending me angry messages, I absolutely feel your pain. I had so many reviews and fans, then one day I felt like giving up. I can't explain why it happened, it just did. But I'm not going to be like the authors who just give up and never tell you, leaving you waiting a long time just for an update. But I'm kindly letting you all know that the story is not the story I started. I noticed I lost my drive the last two chapters. But off topic slightly, I also noticed that Fright Night is such a super small fandom, that I'm not surprised if people would even care to take their time and read the stories. Remember most authors write for you, not for themselves and I'm still wondering if this story is worth finishing. **

**I just want to let you good people know that what I finished, I was happy to share with you. I was grateful for all the reviews and everyone who stuck with it. This is just me sending you my gratitude and my goodbyes.**

**Thanks for Favoriting the story TOFB:** 12forever,13Annie, Amaia-Sinblood, Amanda Saitou, AmbrosiaUchiha, Angeluswings, AugustGraves, Berry's Ambitions, BloodIsTheLife, BookAddict, Cinnamon-Romanji, Crazy for everything, Deathsoul74, DevBostickFan4Life, EternalShadowStorm, FrightNightOfTheHunter, Gabby92, Gold Motel, Grimmijn, Grimmy-kittyxIchi-berry, HelenMandylor, ILOVEMARKAXEL, ImAGiver, ImperviumGem08, JadeObsession, Jazzymire, Jeezabel, Jossi-kun, KaiserPhoeni, Kimoniki21, Konanay, LadyJoySword, Lana Mare, Lara F, Leda Star, LeopardSkittles, Loki.O.o, Lutair, M-MySelF, McCoy's Secret Lover, Miss-Gaeilge-Dia, MonseHunter, NarutoFrk13, Ninja Master, ReetM, Rosejoanna, Shadowphinix, SweetDevilBitterAngel, Kira36, The Wolf Rider, TotallyCaptivated, Unicron Risen, VampTramp, Vens-chan, Vrael of Invisibility, WeaselBlossom, Winterlove4, Wolf Huntress, WolvenTerror, XxSetsuna- ChanxX, YaoiChick1000, Yellow-Phoe nix251, Zosch, anime-4EVER44, belladonnanoir, bookfan86, byronsbrain, curve-goddess, deathpenit y17, demonfoxboy132, donjuanslover, foxglove0506, frozenjaguars, gaear, gizmolina, japanesehon1, jjlpetersson, kaya sawada, keshia-515, kuroneko1012, mchakmak96, princess cutie pie55, realworldiscruel, sasumis, shaerin, suicunetobigaara, tainted-cross, varaivolf, vindictive-much.

**Thanks for the Reviews and thinking this story worthy enough for the Community Archives :)**

-Stranger


End file.
